No te creo que me quieras
by Kate-Katherine
Summary: EN EDICIÓN. Un viaje a la playa y unos tragos de más trajeron para Alice y Jasper una consecuencia de nueve meses bastante engorrosa. Lo que les queda es aprender a soportarse... o morir en el intento. Todos humanos
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

Mirar por la ventana el paisaje despoblado y lleno de maleza no era una de mis actividades preferidas. Llevábamos una hora de retraso en el camino y el aburrimiento se estaba comenzando a hacer desesperante. Todo gracias unos imbéciles que habían decidido chocar ese día.

―Hay tantos retrasados con licencia de conducir que comienzo a pensar que no llegaremos nunca. ―mascullé cruzándome de brazos.

―Sólo fue un contratiempo, cambia de cara. ―intervino una de las chicas que estaba sentada en la parte trasera del auto.

No la conocía mucho, pero la tal Heidi parecía ser muy adicta a la _diversión_. De acuerdo, es un eufemismo, lo cierto es que tenía cara de zorra y yo no me acercaría a su habitación esta noche.

―¡Un contratiempo de una hora! ―insistí.

Rosalie bufó y Heidi rodó los ojos.

― ¿Bella, a quién invitó tu hermano? ―preguntó Rosalie en un intento de cambiar el tema.

―Ni idea. ―Bella se encogió de hombros―. Emmett seguro traerá a sus amigos tarados del equipo de baloncesto.

―Pueden ser todo lo tarados que quieras, pero están buenísimos. ―dijo Heidi.

―Ya sabemos que te vas a tirar por lo menos a uno esta noche. ―Leah era tan sutil como una patada en el estómago. Intenté disimular mi sonrisa, por algo era mi amiga.

―Por supuesto que no. ―replicó la aludida frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Sólo uno? Estas oportunidades no se desaprovechan.

Como había dicho, dormiría lo más alejada posible de la habitación de esa chica.

Después de aquello, ellas siguieron hablando de temas intrascendentes (es decir, de lo buenos que estaban los amigos de Emmet) y yo activé mi modo autista. Fue luego de treinta minutos que comenzó a verse la civilización y vaya, gracias al cielo, estaba a punto de volver a despotricar contra la existencia humana.

―¡Llegamos a la playa! ―gritó Rosalie.

Rodé los ojos.

―Pensaba que estábamos camino a Marte. ―murmuré bajito; pero me escuchó.

Rosalie me sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

―Si dejaras de ser tan odiosa, quizá hasta tuvieras un novio.

Auch. Tema sensible. Me volteé casi como la niña del exorcista y le di una mirada asesina.

―No quiero un novio. ―y ella entendió que por su seguridad personal, la conversación debía morir ahí.

El camino no se hubiese hecho tan largo si las demás no hubiesen estado chillando emocionadas y torturando mis oídos. No sé, estaba amargada. Quizá y sí debía calmarme un poco, así que, para cuando bajamos, hasta intenté componer una sonrisa.

―¿Tu hermano llegó? ―pregunté a Bella.

―Mmmm… ―dio un rápido reconocimiento visual y al fin contestó―: no, su auto no está aquí.

―¡Qué bien! Tendremos tiempo para cambiarnos. ―Rosalie casi nos empujó para que nos moviéramos.

Bella abrió la puerta de su casa e irrumpimos en el espacioso recibidor. Joder, había un plasma de la casi ocupaba toda la pared y un sofá de cuero en el que al menos cabían cinco personas. Ya se imaginarán el resto del lugar. Esos días iban a ser perfectos, ahora sí estaba de buen humor.

Dejé a las demás deslumbrándose con el casi-paraíso en el que nos hallábamos y corrí hacia el baño más cercano con mi maleta. Mejor cambiarse de primera y con calma. Además, adentro me enfrenté con un dilema existencial: ¡tenía cinco opciones de bikinis y no podía elegir entre tanto buen gusto! Al final lo dejé al azar y un conjunto aguamarina con estampado de cebra fue el afortunado ganador.

Después de cambiarme, me quedé muy complacida con lo que reflejaba el espejo y me puse mis lentes de sol antes de salir. Por cierto, sentí que mi atuendo sería un completo éxito con la cara de _quiero robártelo _que compusieron las chicas al verme.

―Papi lo trajo de uno de sus viajes a Paris. ―dije con una media sonrisa.

― Te queda genial.―comentó Leah, que en ese momento estaba saliendo del baño, y luego se dirigió a todas―: ¿Listas?

Asentimos y nos dirigimos a la piscina del club residencial. Creo que nos veíamos bien, porque varios chicos se voltearon a mirarnos cuando llegamos. Me senté en una de las sillas plegables y comencé el exhaustivo trabajo de ponerme bronceador. Las demás tiraron sus cosas y corrieron a la piscina.

―¿No vienes? ―preguntó Bella a medio camino.

―En un rato. ―mentira, no me pensaba parar de mi lugar en toda la tarde.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se lanzó en el agua. Yo me recosté y saqué un libro que había traído para la ocasión. Leer en la piscina era la cosa más divertida del mundo, ¿de acuerdo? No me juzguen.

Iba apenas por la primera página cuando un ruido me distrajo de mi labor. Levanté la vista: un grandulón había hecho una bola de cañón y había empapado a la mitad de los que se encontraban dentro de la piscina. Muchos le censuraron por haber perturbado la tranquilidad del lugar. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y soltó una carcajada. Rodé los ojos, Emmett no podía hacer otra cosa que _ser Emmett. _

Oh, y la verdad le tenía que dar algo de razón a Heidi. Los tres chicos que acompañaban al grandulón no estaban nada mal. Uno moreno y muy musculoso, otro bronceado con el cabello cobrizo y por último uno pálido y rubio, con el cual hice un contacto visual algo extraño. Algo así como un "_te descubrí mirándome" _que terminó para mí en un "_ahora yo te estoy mirando de más, rayos". _

Gracias al cielo, el momento incómodo se acabó cuando Heidi lo haló del brazo. Me puse las gafas y seguí sus movimientos por un rato, disfrutando de la libertad que me daban los cristales oscuros. Leah llegó un rato después y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta, con lo abstraída que estaba con mi actividad de espía.

―¿Ya te animaste? ―preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

―Mmm… ―balbuceé, volviendo a localizar al rubio con la mirada (¡por accidente!).

―Jasper Hale. ―suspiró Leah, notando el gesto al instante―. Heidi es muy de su tipo "rápido y fácil". El muy descerebrado tiene una chica nueva cada semana. Te digo Alice, no vale la pena.

Coloqué los lentes de sol sobre mi cabeza y arqueé las cejas. O ella era muy intuitiva o yo era muy obvia con mi interés hacia el rubio; aunque intentar algo con un cretino mujeriego no estaba en mis planes, así que el consejo era bien recibido.

―¡Basta de charlas!- ―interrumpió Bella saliendo del agua―. Ya has pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

Iba a replicar que le faltaba un poco a mi bronceado; pero me arrastraron a la piscina.

―¡No! ¡Esta fría! ¡Auxilio!

Eran dos contra una, una total injusticia. Bella fue la que me lanzó. Grité, lo cual sólo funcionó para tragar agua y lograr ser la burla por un buen rato. Pero a quién engaño, la pasé bien después de aquel atentado. Hicimos juegos y reímos como idiotas por bastantes horas. Los amigos de Emmett eran unos descerebrados muy simpáticos. Excepto Jasper, él estuvo destinado a caerme mal desde la primera vez que abrió la boca (¡que fue para burlarse de mí, jodido imbécil!).

Cuando salimos ya había oscurecido y todos estaban tiritando por el frío. Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa y de repente ¡ocurrió la magia! Por magia me refiero a que apareció de la nada un suministro de alcohol suficiente como para las tres noches que pasaríamos.

_¿O quizá no era tanto? _

Pensé después de la tercera cerveza.

―¿Quieres? ―se me ocurrió decir, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Bella.

―Prefiero abstenerme. ―contestó ella―. El alcohol te hace cometer muchas locuras.

―Nada que ver. ―repliqué, vaciando lo que quedaba de mi lata y procediendo a abrir otra―. El alcohol es tu mejor amigo, siempre está ahí para ti.

Y los demás apoyaron con vítores mi filosofía. Entonces, las conversaciones banales y los tragos fueron pasando sin que fuera demasiado consciente. Cuando caí en cuenta ya había una caja de cerveza vacía a mi lado. No recordaba haber bebido tanto; pero cuando me paré y sentí que el mundo me daba vueltas tuve la certeza de que la caja estaba vacía gracias a mí.

―Voy por una pastilla. ―dije, haciendo un esfuerzo terrible para no trabarme con las palabras.

―¿Estas ebria? ―preguntó Bella (vale, después de todo, no había sido tan buena mi pronunciación).

―Claro que no. ―primera regla: un borracho _nunca_ admite su patético estado―. Solo me he mareado un poquitín. Préstame las llaves.

Ella se encogió de hombros y me dio lo que pedía. Llegué al apartamento tambaleándome (porque estaba muy sobria, que quede claro). Me dirigí al cuarto donde había dejado mi maleta para buscar algo para el terrible dolor de cabeza que seguro tendría en unas horas; pero como que olvidé por el camino mi objetivo principal. No entiendo por qué terminé tirada en la cama, riéndome y cantando como una desquiciada por un buen rato.

―¿Qué se supone que haces? ―oí que decía una voz masculina, más o menos media hora después de mi llegada.

Me sobresalté al me percatarme del tal Jasper, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándome con una ceja arqueada.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―repliqué frunciendo el ceño.

―Subí para buscar algo de comer―me dio una mirada... oh, me devoró con la mirada porque no estaba tan borracha para no notarlo―. Pero ya se me quitó el hambre.

No sé, pero percibir su tono malicioso aumentó mi interés en la conversación.

―Soy tan fea que te quito el hambre.

_¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?_

―Para nada, sólo me dieron ganas de otras cosas. ―dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Un hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo

―¿Qué cosas? Quizá estamos pensando lo mismo, ¿eh?

Sonreí en un gesto involuntario a su propia sonrisa y me incorporé de la cama, lo cual hizo que nuestros rostros casi estuvieran tocándose. ¡Alice, aléjate de él! ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo Leah! ¿Qué me dijo Leah? Oh no, se me olvidó, estoy jodida…

―Ya me dirás tú. ― y me besó.

¿Lo peor? Yo le seguí el juego con todo el gusto del mundo. Vale, no me culpen, no se puede rechazar a nadie que mueva la lengua tan bien. La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas y no fue por la bebida.

Sí, estar en una habitación vacía besando a un completo desconocido no fue de mis mejores ideas. Además, aquello se no iba a quedarse en unos inocentes besos por una razón muy simple: yo quería _más._ Le eché los brazos al cuello y lo arrastré conmigo a la cama, para darle a entender que tenía permiso de _absolutamente todo_. El momento se volvió más apasionado y la ropa comenzó a estorbar. Como soy muy sensata, le ayudé a deshacerse de mi bikini y, de paso, también del suyo.

Digamos que en condiciones normales yo no era así. Tenía dignidad, le hubiese dado un rodillazo en la entrepierna y lo hubiese mandado a la mierda desde el principio (yo tampoco me lo creo, descuiden).

_Alice, para. Alice, para. Alice… oh mi dios, ¿él realmente está haciendo eso? ¡Alice, dile que si se detiene, lo asesinas! _

No hizo falta amordazar a mi conciencia, ella también terminó rindiéndose a lo inevitable y me dejó disfrutar de lo que, posiblemente, fue la media hora más placentera de mi existencia.

.

.

―Y bien…―dije, rompiendo el silencio.

Nos miramos. Estábamos ambos acostados mirando al techo. Desnudos. Sin ropa. Sin sábanas. En una cama. ¡Cuánta razón tenía Isabella! Las peores locuras, se cometen bajo la terrible y pagana influencia de… ah, qué carajo. El alcohol seguía siendo mi mejor amigo. No me arrepentía de nada.

―Y bien. ―repitió Jasper.

Suspiré.

―Nadie debe enterarse de esto. Nunca.

Me di la vuelta para poder quedar frente a él.

―Así es mejor. ―asintió.

Con el asunto claro, nos incorporamos de la cama casi al mismo tiempo y comenzamos a vestirnos en total silencio. No había mucho de qué hablar. Habíamos respondido a una necesidad humana. Ya está. No iba a continuar con la discusión interna de lo _jodidamente bueno _que había sido Jasper en la cama, a menos que quisiera saltarle otra vez al cuello y no dejarlo salir por lo que nos quedaba de estadía.

―Espera diez minutos para bajar. Así no será sospechoso. ―dijo él.

―Claro. Esto… ―¿Qué se decía luego? No tenía frases post-sexo-casual para el momento―: ¿Gracias por participar?

El soltó una risita.

―¿Eso significa que no gané? Puedo intentarlo de nuevo.

―¡No! ―repliqué, casi cayendo de espaldas ante el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación―. Un intento por persona.

Él chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. Otra vez me recorrió de arriba a abajo con la mirada y suspiró.

―Te lo pierdes.

Sin más, se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación. Pude oír como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba y me sentí aliviada. Recosté el cuerpo en una pared, dudando todavía de mi equilibrio e hice ejercicios de relajación antes de aventurarme salir otra vez. _Te lo pierdes tú, imbécil._

Traté de no pensar mucho en lo que había pasado; pero cómo no hacerlo al ver casi en el instante en que volví a aparecer que Jasper estaba intercambiando saliva (saliva que también era mía, cabe destacar) con Heidi. Me hice la desentendida, intentando reprimir mis impulsos de mujer homicida. Yo _no podía_ estar celosa. Es sólo que… ¡Válgame dios! ¿Qué tantas necesidades puede tener un hombre en un solo día?

―¿Estás mejor? ―preguntó Leah al verme llegar y como notó en dónde tenía puesta la atención, añadió―: Te dije que Jasper no tardaría en buscar algo con que pasar el rato.

―Sí, estoy mejor. ―y le dirigí una mueca asqueada a la pareja, la cual no se inmutó y siguió en lo suyo―. Tienes razón, las zorras son las que le van.

Edward vino luego de un rato a ofrecerme otra lata de cerveza.

―No, gracias. ―respondí―. He tomado suficiente por una vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bien chicos? Algún humilde review... Se aceptan comentarios, tomatazos.. lo que sea...<strong>

**Como ya les dije esto fue algo que soñé la noche pasada y pues quitándole las incoherencias era una buena trama para una historia.**

**Sin mas que escribir y esperando alguna señal de que estan leyendo y que les gustó la historia.. Se despide Katherine.**

**PD: Chicos nuestra historia 'un verano sin igual' de la cual llevamos ya una semana sin publicar, no ha sido suspendida. Estamos trabajando para pronto publicar el próximo capítulo. Si no han leído la historia, les invito a que pasen a nuestro perfil y lo hagan. Se van a reír mucho, si bien es otro tipo de humor del que utilizamos en esta historia.**


	2. La gran noticia

**Capítulo 1: 'La gran noticia'**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

Llevaba como media hora parada ahí y lo único que hacía era observar mi estómago y luego al espejo. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Es decir, ninguna persona caía en cuenta de qué tanto cambiaba su cuerpo a diario a menos que hubiese un verdadero e impresionante cambio.

Tres meses desde _el accidente_ de la playa. Tres meses y una panza sospechosa se reflejaban en mi expresión aterrorizada. Ya que lo recordaba, el mes después de que Jasper y yo… bueno, ya saben, había tenido un retraso y me había casi desmayado al comprar la prueba de embarazo (que dio negativo, por cierto). Creía que había sido demasiado idiota al cantar victoria tan rápido: esas pruebas tenían un alto rango de fallo.

Maldita sea, tenía mucho miedo. Quería aferrarme a la idea de que estaba engordando por haber comido de más. ¿Y por qué rayos, en principio, había comenzado a comer de más? Vale, oficialmente era una idiota. ¿Acaso no me habían dado suficientes charlas sobre las jodidas abejas y flores? Al parecer no.

¿Pero si de verdad, _de verdad,_ sólo era sobrepeso y falta de ejercicio? Tenía esperanzas, ¿sí? No me juzguen. Igual y era necesario descartar las opciones. Eso o terminar apareciendo en «_No sabía que estaba embarazada»_. Ok, tampoco llegaría a ese nivel de subnormalidad; pero… ¿un bebé? ¡Tenía diecisiete años, por dios! Ni siquiera sabía cambiar un pañal.

Suspiré, la realidad, fuese cual fuese, me iba a aplastar como un elefante; así que tomé las llaves del auto y salí a descubrir qué diablos escondía la panza sospechosa. Había una clínica a pocas cuadras de mi casa y se me ocurrió que era muy conveniente. Rayos, ¿de verdad acababa de pensar eso? _Yo no estaba embarazada._ ¿O sí? ¡No, joder, plantearse la posibilidad es el comienzo de la fase de aceptación!

_…_

―¿Entonces?

La mujer que tenía enfrente no se inmutó y siguió leyendo. Sip, llegados a este punto pueden asegurarse que estaba al borde de un colapso emocional, lo cual se traducía en unas terribles ganas de golpear el calmado rostro de aquella rubia.

―Estás embarazada, felicidades. ―y como si no acabase de arruinarme la vida con tres palabras, se encogió de hombros y me entregó el resultado de los exámenes antes de darse media vuelta y salir de ahí.

Un creciente temor me embargó y dejó paralizados mis músculos. Las pruebas de sangre tenían un riesgo de error menor al uno por ciento. No había para dónde huír. Sólo que… esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. No, no, no. Viendo «_Teen Mom_» por _MTV_ ese tipo de problemas parecían ocurrir en una realidad alterna (a la cual yo no pertenecía, cabe destacar). En ese momento sentí que me iba a derrumbar, que no podía aguantar la carga emocional por mucho tiempo. No sé cómo llegué al auto, sólo aparecí de repente ahí. Me hundí en el asiento y cerré los ojos.

Me hice primero la pregunta más imbécil: ¿quién era el padre del bebé? Tomando en cuenta que no tenía novio porque «_era una odiosa malhumorada_», no había demasiadas opciones (sólo había una, para ser más clara). El padre… vale, aún no estaba lista para pensar su nombre. Ni siquiera quería que se enterara. No se veía muy responsable; seguro debía tener como dos hijos y yo no le iba a cargar el tercero.

Definida la cuestión, pasé a lo siguiente: ¿cómo disimular el embarazo? Iba a engordar incluso más y entonces sería imposible ocultarle el embarazo a Jasper (sentí que el estómago se me revolvía al pensar en él) y a todos los demás. Igual, aplazaría la noticia por el mayor tiempo posible mientras pensaba en las excusas perfectas.

Ah y por último: ¿cómo decírselo a mí familia? Era más que obvio que las únicas personas en las que podría depositar toda mi confianza eran ella y mi hermano. No pensaba mucho en papá, lo más seguro es que cuando volviera ya el bebé hubiese nacido. Podía decirle algo como: «_Oh, ahora tienes un nieto. Lamento que hubieses estado demasiado ocupado para detenerte en casa antes; también lamento que mi hijo no vaya a comprender qué es un abuelo...»_

_«O un padre»_ Pensé mientras las malditas nauseas que no habían aparecido meses atrás afloraban en ese momento. Sabía cómo era crecer sin un padre y me dolía pensar en tener un bebé bajo esas condiciones. Me hacía sentir culpable y ya tenía suficiente de eso.

Encendí el auto y puse el reproductor a todo volumen, concentrándome en la música. No tardé mucho en llegar. Vi que el auto de mamá estacionado y comencé a pensar qué iba a decir cuando entrara.

"_Mamá, tengo tres meses de embarazo. No te había contado antes porque, verás... yo soy idiota. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me estaba creciendo una panza. Cabe destacar que el padre del niño es un tipo con el que no he intercambiado más de dos palabras_".

Bueno… eso no sonaba bien. Rodé los ojos, esa iba a ser una charla difícil. Mi madre era la mejor del mundo; pero nunca habíamos tocado el tema de los bebes y las abejas y eso. Podía tener cualquier reacción.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomé mis cosas y bajé del auto. Cuando estuve frente a la puerta suspiré y abrí. Así era mejor, por si quería echarme para atrás, que fuese muy tarde ya. Mamá estaba sentada en uno de los sofás del recibidor. El corazón me latía frenético.

―¿Va todo bien? ―preguntó. Debía tener una pinta patética―. Siéntate.

Le obedecí y me dejé caer a su lado. ¿Cómo comenzaba? La tensión se hizo tan densa que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. Tenía el sobre con el resultado del examen en una mano y sentí que me estaba quemando.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―insistió, esta vez mirándome con atención―. Cuentas conmigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

No resistí un segundo más. Tiré la prueba del delito a la mesa y me eché a llorar. Era seguro por las hormonas, ni se fijen; aunque ahora todo me parecía culpa del embarazo. Quizá lo mío era psicológico. La vi, por entre las lágrimas, sacando el papel que había dentro del sobre y leyéndolo con avidez. No quise ver su expresión, así que me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

―Alice ¿esto es…?

―Sí. ―la interrumpí, ahogando un sollozo.

―Vale, tranquilízate. ―pero yo parecía una regadera. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que agoté el recurso de las lágrimas. Ella no dijo nada y no sabía qué significaba eso. La culpa me estaba matando.

―Yo no quería decepcionarte…

―Alice, sabes que te amo. Tú y tu hermano son mi mayor orgullo; pero esto… es difícil. Muy difícil.

En ningún momento subió el tono de su voz. ¿Por qué podía gritarme? Sus palabras parecían evidenciar cansancio, tal vez derrota, pero nunca rabia. Dios, así era peor hacía que me sintiera como la peor escoria del mundo. La había traicionado, lo sabía.

―¿No estás molesta?

―¿Me va a servir de algo molestarme? ―me dirigió un intento de sonrisa y se masajeó las sienes―. Ya el daño está hecho y vas a tener que asumir muchas responsabilidades que yo no quería que tuvieses a esta edad.

―Supongo que va a ser así. ―suspiré.

Bueno, ya me había jodido la vida, ¿qué más me quedaba que la resignación?

―Sí, va a ser. ―dijo ella, tomando mis manos y mirándome a los ojos―. Vas a tener a ese bebé y yo te voy a apoyar porque soy tu madre y eso es lo que hacen las madres. No voy a dejarte ir por el camino fácil ya que estás metida en esto.

Guardé silencio. ¿Abortar? Sí, no iba a mentir, lo había pensado bastante; pero era demasiado moralista y cursi para quitarle la vida a un ser que no tenía la culpa de que yo fuese una completa imbécil. Llámenme débil, o lo que les dé la maldita gana; el punto es que antes de esa charla ya había decidido cargar con la responsabilidad.

―Te prometo que no lo haré. ―dije abrazándola―. Gracias. Por quererme. Por todo.

―No agradezcas. Sólo compórtate a la altura de la situación. ―asentí y mamá se separó de mí―. Por cierto, ¿quién es el padre?

Desvié la mirada al suelo. Rayos, era obvio que iba a preguntarlo.

―No hay un... padre.―Vale, denme el premio a la respuesta más estúpida.

―Oh vamos. ―replicó―. Darwin ya descartó la teoría de la generación espontánea hace años, no me vengas con eso.

Bufé, era una lástima no poder crear de la nada un ser vivo; ese mecanismo parecía más fácil.

―De verdad, de verdad, te ruego que no me obligues a hablar del tema. Al menos no hoy.

Frunció el ceño. Era claro que no esperaba esa respuesta y esperé no molestarla… demasiado.

―El tema es delicado, comprendo. ― suspiró al fin―. ¿Te hicieron daño acaso? No podría vivir con eso, Allie.

Vale, visto desde ese punto, sí que era preocupante; pero no pude evitar rodar los ojos al recordar cómo había ayudado al futuro padre a desvestirme.

―No. ―_el daño me lo hice yo sola_―. Fue un error con consentimiento.

―De acuerdo. ―me dio una palmada en la espalda―. Entonces, lo dejamos para otro día.

― Todavía estoy en shock, eso es todo. ―intenté sonar calmada―. Tengo tres meses de embarazo y es muy sorpresivo el asunto del…

―¡¿Tres meses?!- repitió, abriendo los ojos como platos.

―Sí, bueno, soy un poco despistada. ―me sentí idiota. (Más idiota, quiero decir)

―Eso te deja seis meses. ―comentó, acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja―. Seis meses para darle la noticia al padre.

Y aunque mamá tenía su habitual tono calmado, hubo un matiz de severidad que no pude evitar notar.

―No sé si quiero que se entere. Quizá… quizá sea más fácil si no lo sabe.

―Tiene que saberlo. ―y no parecía haber contradicción posible ante aquello―.¿No te va a apoyar? Lo superaremos; sin embargo no has de negarle el beneficio de la duda.

―Entiendo y estoy consciente. ―sí, la parte en la que Jasper me mandaba a la mierda resultaría el punto álgido de mi patética existencia; pero las cosas eran como eran y ya―. Sólo necesito tiempo, no sé cómo abordarlo, ¿sí?

―Vas a tener que averiguarlo antes de que sea muy tarde.

Sí, la forma de mi cuerpo no iba a poder disimularse por siempre. Eso me recordó a que, llegados al punto, tendría que comprar ropa más grande. Pantalones de maternidad. Un escalofrío involuntario me pasó por la espalda ante la imagen. Yo odiaba, detestaba con toda mi alma la ropa de maternidad. Ahora sí podía morirme, la vida era una perra.

―Déjame guardar el secreto un rato. ―murmuré, todavía perturbada con el tema de la moda.

―¿Ni siquiera me vas a contar a mí, hermanita? ―dijo Jamie, que estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras.

Dudé sobre qué contestar. Mi hermano menor era mi mejor amigo y mi confidente; pero no me parecía el momento indicado para esta conversación. Le dirigí una mirada suplicante a mi madre y ella me devolvió una de "_tú te lo buscaste, afronta tus problemas_". Perfecto, estaba sola.

―Jamie… tú….―_dilo de una maldita vez_ ―. Vas a ser tío.

Silencio incómodo. Desgraciado silencio. ¿Nadie podía tener la amabilidad de encender el equipo de sonido?

―¿Qué?

Su cara no tenía precio, parecía que fuera a desmayarse, el color del rostro se le había esfumado y estaba más pálido que un espectro. En otros momentos me hubiese sido gracioso.

―Ya oíste, ¿no? Voy a tener un bebé y eso te convierte en el tío. Genética básica. ―tan sutil como una patada en las bolas, Alice. Muy bien.

Él sacudió la cabeza y compuso la expresión más sombría que jamás le había visto.

―¿Quién te hizo esto?

―Yo misma lo hice.

―Me refiero al nombre de mi cuñado. ¿No puedo saberlo? ―oh, sí: por más que intentara disimularlo, estaba furioso.

―¡No es tu maldito cuñado! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con él! ―exploté (siempre había tenido problemas de paciencia, así que ya se imaginarán cómo iría eso con el embarazo)―. Sólo está feliz porque te voy a dar tu primer sobrino, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Claro que lo es! ―vociferó Jamie. De acuerdo, no era la única con carácter en la familia―. Tiene que asumir sus responsabilidades. Lo más sensato es que te pida matrimonio.

―¿Estás de la puta cabeza o no sabes en qué siglo estamos? ―mamá carraspeó por mi mal uso del vocabulario y yo la ignoré―. Si no estás dispuesto a aceptar a tu sobrino bajo mis condiciones, pues… me buscaré otro tío.

Me puse en pie de un salto. Él arqueó las cejas y resopló.

―¿Quién se supone que será el _otro_ tío si no tienes más hermanos?

Subí corriendo las escaleras casi explotando de la rabia por su burla indirecta. Antes de entrar en mi habitación me volteé a donde se encontraba mi hermano y… un momento, mamá había desaparecido.

―Voy a adoptar a un hermano y va a ser mucho mejor que tú. Y…―en ese punto ya Jamie estaba casi echándose a reír―. ¡Me voy a comprar un perro!

Cerré con un golpe la puerta de mi cuarto. Me tiré en la cama, puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza y comencé a gritar. ¿Me voy a comprar un perro? Genial, gran réplica. Quizá había sido un poco dura con él, pero era un terco y no había mucho qué hacer. Además, eso de gritar y despotricar contra todo el mundo era una buena terapia, ¿eh? Me ayudaba a desahogarme, y a sacarme toda la mierda de adentro.

Maldito alcohol, maldito jugador de baloncesto que estaba buenísimo, maldita falta de autocontrol. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a llorar de nuevo (ya pensaba que me había deshidratado).

―¿Vas a dejar de hablar sola o vuelvo al rato? ―bromeó Jamie, que estaba apoyado en la pared.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

―Lárgate. ―dije, secándome las lágrimas e intentando componer una mirada asesina.

―Tenemos que hablar. Esta vez en serio. ―suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama―. Allie, yo te quiero muchísimo, es sólo que no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien te haga daño.

Tenía una expresión afligida que lucía demasiado madura para su rostro; aunque, si vamos al caso, yo no tenía moral para pensar eso. Si acaso sabía cuidar de mí misma y había engendrado a una criatura, lo cual, requería un grado de responsabilidad al que nunca en mi vida había aspirado.

―Yo también te quiero. ―murmuré, apoyando una mano sobre la suya―. Por eso te pido que entiendas que esto fue producto de una insensatez. Debí pensar las consecuencias; pero ya sabes que nunca he sido muy responsable.

Jamie me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

―Saldremos adelante. ―dijo.

―Lo haremos. ―_o eso esperaba_―. ¿Sabes? Hum… vas a ser un gran tío, estoy segura.

―Esperemos que tú seas igual de buena como madre que como hermana.

Sonreí, él sonrió. Nos abrazamos en silencio y dejamos que el tiempo pasara así. Jamás, jamás en mi vida había tenido un momento tan sentimental con mi hermano. Era extraño y, sin embargo, reconfortante.

―Oye ―carraspeé, incómoda, cuando nos separamos―. No le vayas contando por ahí a la gente que tengo un lado… ya sabes, humano.

Jamie rió.

―Ni una palabra. ―juró―. Ahora descansa. Tú y mi futuro sobrino ya han pasado mucho por hoy.

Tenía razón. El agotamiento físico y mental había mermado mis fuerzas. Dios, qué vulnerable me sentía. Yo, que siempre había intentado hacerme la dura, hoy había removido un sinfín de emociones ocultas. Si seguía por ese camino, terminaría con un trastorno de bipolaridad. Ojalá y toda esta mierda se acabara pronto.

―¿Crees que vaya a ser un niño? ―no pude evitar preguntar antes de que él se fuera.

―Claro que sí. Eso es lo que quiero.

Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, dejándome ahí con otras tantas cosas qué pensar. ¿Un niño o una niña? Obviamente prefería una niña, así descargaría mi obsesión por la moda en ella. ¡Eso sería maravilloso! Aunque, bueno… podría arreglármelas si resultaba ser niño. Bah, ya sabría a su debido momento.

Me desvestí y me puse el pijama. Seguí dándole vueltas a todas las posibilidades hasta que el sueño me venció. Era increíble lo mucho que esa gran noticia cambiaría mi forma de ver las cosas. Mañana sería el comienzo de una nueva etapa y la única que se daría cuenta de ello era yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal chicos ^^ aquí vuelvo yo! Publicando otro cap. La verdad es que me he inspirado con esta historia bastante! Ya ven que publico muy seguido... espero que me ayuden a seguir con mi inspiración dejándome algun review... si no tarde o temprano la inspiración se agotará *suspira pesadamente*<strong>

**Bien sin mas que escribir, esperando que les guste mucho y prometiendo publicar tan seguido como ahora. **

**Se despide, Katherine. Besos! :) **


	3. Necesito un novio

**Capítulo 2 'Necesito un novio'**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

―¿Segura que no te pasa nada? ―preguntó Bella―. Te noto extraña.

―Segurísima, estoy bien. ―contesté.

―Si tú lo dices. ―no estaba convencida, pero se encogió de hombros y no siguió insistiendo mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

Estaba cerca de cumplir los cuatro meses de embarazo y nadie lo sabía en la secundaria; aunque cada vez era más difícil ocultarlo. Se hacía demasiado evidente el cambio en la forma de mi cuerpo con cualquier camisa entallada, así que la ropa holgada se había vuelto mi mejor amiga.

Además, no sólo era Bella la que comenzaba a sospechar que algo andaba mal. Como sea, era imposible que alguien siquiera se imaginase lo que pasaba en verdad. Al fin y al cabo yo entraba en el rango de "mojigata que va a terminar soltera y con cinco gatos el resto de su vida" para muchos. Cosa rara, no me gustaban los gatos.

―No me extraña que hayas subido de peso con todo lo que comes. ―el comentario de Leah me hizo rodar los ojos.

Mis amigas llevaban semanas escandalizadas por mi creciente apetito; pero al menos eso excusaba mi aumento de peso, el cual sí que era evidente, aun detrás de la ropa. Como sea, tampoco lo llevaba tan mal; aunque Jamie no era de mucha ayuda. A ver, no me tenía que mirar con reproche por estar avergonzada de mi condición. Ya sabía yo que la situación no le agradaba porque aún no le había hablado de Jasper ni a él ni a mamá, eso bastaba.

Pensar en "el papá de mi hijo" hizo que le dirigiera una mirada inconsciente a la mesa del equipo de baloncesto. Allí estaba él con… eh, Victoria. Sí, sí, la pelirroja de esa semana se llamaba así. No sabía cómo; pero juro que siempre había una diferente al comenzar el lunes. Despreciable, ¿verdad? Las muy zorras se dejaban utilizar de lo más felices en la vida. ¿Y si les pagaba? Era un asunto de preocupación, yo había hecho todo gratis...

Vale, suficiente pena me debería haber dado saber que era parte de su colección como para siquiera haber considerado ese asunto. Era patético que antes no supiera quién era Jasper Hale y ahora no pudiera pasar dos segundos sin ver qué estaba haciendo. Él se había vuelto parte de mi vida y seguro no tenía idea de que fuese así.

Por si no se notaba, mis conversaciones mentales de autocompasión, se estaban volviendo cada vez más seguidas. Mis amigas también se quejaban por mis silencios prolongados. Me la pasaba todo el día callada y sumida en mis pensamientos. No sé qué pensaba tanto, pero en ocasiones como esta parecía autista.

Cuando salí de mi trance para ver qué pasaba a mí alrededor, Leah se había ido a_ no sé dónd_e y me había dejado sola con Bella y Edward. Por cierto, luego del viaje a la playa ambos habían comenzado a llevarse muy bien (es un eufemismo, desde ese momento habían follado como conejos). Fue cosa de un mes que se hiciesen novios. Y todo me parecía muy bien excepto por estos momentos en los que se besaban como si no hubiese mañana y yo era el mal trío.

Puse cara de asco y dirigí la vista hacia otro sitio. ¿Adivinen adónde? Correcto, hacia donde estaba Jasper. Su _amiga especial_ le estaba besando el cuello mientras él conversaba distraído con Emmett. Pasó que se volteó y nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos. Desvié la vista hacia mi plato otra vez.

Qué incómodo. No sabía quién había atrapado mirando a quién; pero preferí no hacer suposiciones. Quizá si me concentraba lo suficiente, mi bandeja vacía podría hacerme invisible por arte de magia o algo parecido.

―_Alumnos, es importante recordar que todos deben dirigirse al auditorio luego del almuerzo _―dijo la directora a través de los altavoces.

Los últimos lunes de cada mes nos reunían a todos en el auditorio para hablarnos de algún "_tema de importancia para nuestro desarrollo personal"_. Era una actividad realmente aburrida.

―Bueno… ya nos vemos ―dije y ni Edward ni Bella dieron muestras de haberme escuchado y siguieron en lo suyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían aguantar la respiración? Debía ser bastante.

Suspiré mientras me movía hacia al auditorio. El pasillo estaba vacío porque nadie quería estar ahí antes de la hora. Bueno eso decía, antes de encontrarme con una pequeña sorpresa a medio camino.

Vamos a describir la escena del crimen: Leah recostada a una pared y frente a ella Jacob que la tenía apresada poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Leah le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. ¿Tensión sexual? Ni se diga, yo no pude moverme de la impresión que me causó la imagen.

―Esto no es justo Black. ―dijo ella.

―No es mi culpa que ser irresistible. ―murmuró Jacob.

Juro que si hubiese sabido adónde salir corriendo lo hubiese hecho; pero cualquier movimiento los alertaría de mi presencia.

―¿Sabes que eres un tonto ególatra?

―Pero te encanto así.

_Jodida mierda._

―Hum… puede ser ―Leah se acercó para besarlo.

De acuerdo, ya era suficiente; no tenía que presenciar eso. Avancé por el pasillo tan rápido como pude y al pasar frente a ellos, esperé que no se percataran de mi presencia. No tuve suerte, Leah se separó de Jacob con expresión aterrorizada. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. En sus ojos había culpa y en los míos enojo. Seguí de largo.

―¡Alice!

No respondí y aceleré el paso. Llegué al auditorio, que para mi suerte estaba vacío, y me senté en una de las sillas de la última fila.

No sabía a qué venía tanto enojo. No tenía moral para reclamarle a Leah por haberme ocultado el asunto. ¿Pero es que ahora todo el mundo tenía una pareja? Creo que sentía celos. No por Jacob en sí, porque no era para nada mi tipo; sino porque mis amigas tenían a alguien a su lado. Ni se fijen, adiós a mis ideales de independencia femenina; yo también quería una persona que ocupara toda mi atención sexual. Patético, lo sé. Una embarazada solterona y amargada que quería un novio.

―Alice. ―la voz de Leah atravesó el silencio de la sala.

Me sobresalté.

―¿Qué quieres?

La verdad no tenía ánimos de hablar con ella en especial; aunque no tuviera la culpa de mi desgraciada vida.

―No… no esperaba que te enterases así. De verdad lo siento.

―Mira, no tienes que disculparte. Tampoco es que tengas que preguntarme con quién puedes o no andar.

―Estás molesta. ―de acuerdo, no había discusión en ese punto.

―No contigo. ―intenté que mi tono sonara más conciliador y añadí―: De verdad, tengo muchos problemas existenciales.

Leah se acercó a mí y tomó asiento en la butaca de al lado. El silencio volvió a cernirse sobre nosotras, pero no era incómodo esta vez. Fueron cinco minutos en los que ambas pensamos en nuestras vidas, que aunque tomaran caminos distintos, siempre seguirían conectadas por una hermosa amistad…

La verdad me he puesto muy cursi. Filosófica y profunda, pero cursi.

―No importa lo que pase, siempre te apoyaré. ―dijo.

―Gracias. ―medio sonreí.

―Quizá hablar de ello te haga sentir mejor.

_O me haga llorar como una histérica, hay que manejar ambas posibilidades. _

―Ahora no. Cuando esté lista serás la primera en saberlo.

Quería contarle, no me gustaba guardar secretos con mis amigas; pero otro derrumbe emocional en menos de dos meses no era bueno para la salud.

―Ahí estaré y lo sabes. ―asentí. Otro momento sentimental que me hacía arruinar mi reputación de chica dura. Algún día tendría que pasar eso―. Oye, por cierto, Jacob y yo… eh, bueno.

―Ni una palabra, secreto de estado. ―aseguré con solemnidad.

―Gracias ―suspiró aliviada―. La verdad es que no sé por qué sigo en esto. Él no quiere nada serio conmigo y yo no quiero que me vean con él.

―Leah, yo no soy el doctor Phil. ―dije con sarcasmo; pero su expresión me hizo retractarme e intenté de nuevo―: A ver, si Jacob de verdad te quiere, no dudará en estar contigo. Habla con él. Y ni se te ocurra pensar qué dirán. Todos se pueden ir al infierno si no les parece bien que estén juntos.

Sí, qué buena era yo dando consejos, debería haberme dedicado a eso. Ojalá y hubiese logrado solucionar mi propia situación con la misma eficacia.

―Tienes razón, hablaré con Jacob a la salida. Las cosas no pueden seguir así. ―respondió, un poco más animada―. Gracias, Alice. Me ayuda mucho tener con quién hablar el asunto.

―Para eso están las amigas. ―juro que la frase me hizo sentir una punzada de culpa mientras la decía.

Luego hablamos de trivialidades. Pronto las personas comenzaron a llegar. Bella se sentó con nosotras y a su lado adivinen quién estaba. Sí, mis queridos amigos, están muy intuitivos. Edward me ponía los nervios a veces.

Jacob también pasó y la expresión de Leah fue un poema cuando él se sentó unas dos filas adelante de nosotros con el equipo de baloncesto. El lugar no tardó en llenarse. Cuando todos estuvimos adentro, apagaron las luces y comenzaron a mostrar el documental. Esa vez aprenderíamos_ "los hábitos para una buena higiene personal'_. A mitad del filme, ya muchos estaban dormidos.

Debo admitir que hubo una parte que me tocó el corazón. Decía que recordáramos lavarnos las manos con jabón y mostraban el antes y después de las bacterias. Me sentí mal por las pobres bacterias que había matado todos estos años. ¿Si eran padres de familia? ¿O eran pequeñas bacterias que tenían todo un futuro por delante? Mostraron los créditos y yo seguía llorando.

―Oh, vamos. Tienes que estar bromeando. ―resopló Leah.

―Es que... ―me sorbí la nariz―. Me conmovió ese documental.

―Ya decía yo que estabas de la puta cabeza. ―se burló una voz que no reconocí como la de Leah. Era masculina y gruesa… oh, la recordaba a la perfección.

Alcé la vista. Jasper estaba ahí con una sonrisa de suficiencia. La primera vez que me dirigía la palabra en cuatro meses y era para eso. Tenía ganas de asesinarlo y me costó mucho no llevarlo a cabo.

―Tú… ―hablé entre dientes para no gritar. Vale, digamos que si Leah no me hubiese detenido le hubiese dejado sin día del padre. Bueno, no sin día del padre, pero sí con un hijo único.

―Oye, era broma. Deberías relajarte.

Le dirigí una mirada de hastío. ¿No lo entendía? Por supuesto que no; no tenía ni idea. "_¿Sabes, gran imbécil? Tengo cuatro meses de embarazo gracias a que esa cosa que llevas debajo de los pantalones no se quiso quedar en su lugar, no me pidas que me calme"._

―Lárgate. ―me limité a decir.

―Lo que digas, histérica. ―oh, Jasper estaba jugando con fuego.

Vamos Alice, aguanta. Respira profundo y piensa en algo bonito… algo como Jasper siendo aplastado por un piano. Sí, así está mejor. Sonreí, el se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Al menos tenía algo de sensatez.

―¿No te parece una reacción demasiado exagerada por una simple broma? ―dijo Bella.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina. No era conveniente que me provocaran en estos momentos.

―No estoy de humor para esta mierda. ―murmuré, poniéndome de pie.

―Bella tiene razón; estás sobreactuando la situación.―la intervención de Leah logró ponerme de los nervios.

―¡Es que no entienden nada! ―grité y mis amigas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Resoplé, cerrando la boca antes de soltar alguna estupidez. Cuando estuve más calmada, volvía a hablar―: Déjenme sola, por favor. No quiero desquitarme con ustedes; pero me la están poniendo difícil.

―Pues ya nos vale. ―Bella se dio la vuelta y salió con Edward siguiéndole. Estaba cabreada.

―Sabes que estaré aquí. ―me recordó Leah y también abandonó el sitio.

Yo tampoco estuve mucho tiempo en el auditorio. No sé, tenía ganas de llorar o romper algo; así que me dirigí al estacionamiento con paso rápido. Me avergonzaba que me vieran en ese estado, con un montón de emociones encontradas por las palabras del idiota de Jasper.

A medio camino vi a Jamie y recordé que hoy debía llevarlo a casa.

―Hey, hora de irnos. ―dije interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía sus imbéciles amigos. Lo halé del brazo para poder hablar lejos; porque las miradas que me daban esos prepubertos hormonales eran de lo más irritantes.

―Eh, voy dentro de un rato, espérame en el auto. ―Jamie me suplicó en silencio que no lo apenase en público; pero yo no estaba de humor para ayudarle.

―Fue una orden, no una petición.

―Alice es muy temprano. ―replicó en tono de niño malcriado.

―Entonces toma el autobús o camina.

Chasqueó la lengua, yo me crucé de brazos y alcé una ceja esperando su respuesta.

―Los autobuses no llegan a nuestra casa y si me voy caminando no llego hoy.

―Entonces, está dicho. Nos vamos. ―y, sin darle tiempo para procesar la información, lo halé del brazo y lo arrastré hasta el auto. Mi hermano entró a regañadientes en el asiento del copiloto.

―Ah, por cierto; ninguno de tus amigos tiene posibilidades conmigo… pero diles que soñar es gratis.

Jamie rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. Luego, encendí el auto y salí de allí a toda velocidad. Casi atropello a una anciana que estaba cruzando la calle una cuadra más allá.

―¡Vieja loca! ―agité el puño como una maniaca y añadí otros coloridos insultos.

―Las hormonas te están afectando, ¿eh? ―Perfecto, todos querían bromear conmigo el día en el que estaba de peor humor―. Como sea, no deberías conducir tan rápido.

―Ya veré yo cómo conduzco. Limítate a cerrar la boca si no quieres que te deje varado en medio de la autopista. ―vale, el pobre Jamie se estaba llevando la parte más dura y lo único que quería era ayudar―. Lo siento, no quería descargarme contigo.

Él suspiró y se hundió en su asiento.

―Para eso están los hermanos. ―dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Sí, lidiar conmigo era un trabajo que no todo el mundo lograba llevar con dignidad.

Llegamos a casa en diez minutos, la mitad del tiempo que tomábamos normalmente. Bajamos y yo subí a mi habitación sin decir palabra y cerré con seguro. Estaba muy alterada y quería estar sola.

¿Quién me iba a querer así de desquiciada? Nadie con suficiente sentido común lo haría. Lloré con amargura por ello y culpé a Jasper por esta desgracia que me había ocurrido. Repito, necesitaba un novio con urgencia.

No bajé a cenar, seguía deprimida y no podía dejar de ver la creciente panza que resaltaba en mi cuerpo. Eso me enojaba y me frustraba a partes iguales. Iba a pasar el resto de mi vida soltera y con un hijo que no terminaba de aceptar. Y sólo por media hora de diversión en un viaje a la playa. Qué pasada.

El sonido de las gotas cayendo me relajaba, me hacía sentir menos sola. Aun así, no dormí muy bien esa noche. No quería seguir con esto; pero no tenía opción. Ahora no sólo podía pensar en mí misma: también estaba el bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas. Aquí estoy con otro cap. <strong>

**En mi opinón personal me quedó muy corto, pero verán.. iba a tener más contenido. Decidí dejarlo para el próximo capítulo el cual realmente estará interesante. Les adelanto el título 'Huyendo de la verdad' Gracias a todos los que leen y como siempre les invito a dejar un review.! Besos y nos leemos lueguito ^^**


	4. Huyendo de la vedad

**Capítulo 3 'Huyendo de la verdad'**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

Me levanté en estado zombie de la cama. Eran las 7:00 AM. Todos los días el perverso despertador sonaba y me sacaba de mis hermosos sueños. ¿Qué día era hoy? Ah, miércoles. Dos días más para el fin de semana. Me alenté a mi misma para no volver a mi cama a seguir durmiendo.

Me dirigí al baño y cuando estuve allí me di una ducha, me cepillé los dientes e intenté hacer algo con mis rebeldes cabellos. Logré el mismo peinado de siempre, con el que parecía un personaje de anime. Pensé en dejarme crecer el cabello para poder hacerme otro corte, luego de 17 años con este, había comenzado a cansarme.

Salí del baño con una toalla cubriéndome y me adentré en mi armario. (El cual era bastante amplio. Hasta constaba de una silla y un espejo). Como en estos últimos dos meses, busqué ropa que me quedara suelta.

Cuando me vi al espejo compuse una mueca. Parecía una hippie con los pantalones de mezclilla y la camisa negra extra larga y gigante combinada con muchos otros colores (*). Decidí completar mi disfraz y me puse una cinta en la cabeza y unos lentes de sol. Digo, por lo menos tenía derecho a disfrutar mis nuevas tendencias de moda -que había adoptado casi obligada-.

Bajé a desayunar. Como siempre mi hermano se estaba comiendo la mitad de la alacena y mi madre, que nos dejaba el desayuno preparado, había salido a trabajar.

Jamie comenzó a burlarse en cuanto me vio.

-Cállate.- Mascullé.- Hice lo que pude. Y tienes que admitir que tiene estilo.

-Mmm… Si a su manera, tiene estilo.- Dijo entre risas.- Pero en serio Alice, no más sorpresas. Ya con el embarazo es suficiente, ahora no te metas a hippie activista.

Yo bufé. Muy gracioso mi querido hermanito. Pero bueno… Era mejor tomarse con humor la situación.

No tenía ganas de comer nada muy pesado. Así que me serví un tazón de cereal, dejándole a Jamie todo lo que había preparado mamá, para su fortuna.

Apuré a mi hermano al observar mi reloj y ver que eran las 8:20. Ya deberíamos haber salido. Subimos apresuradamente al auto para dirigirnos al instituto.

-Oye ¿Vas a la fiesta de Chelsea?- Preguntó repentinamente.

-¿Tu también? Todo el mundo habla de esa fiesta- Comenté dando un suspiro. Todo aquel que era alguien había sido invitado. Por lo cual, si no tenías tu invitación, podrías sentirte como un leproso social.

-¡Claro, es hoy por si no lo sabes!- Exclamó emocionado Jamie. Luego su expresión se tornó preocupada.- Oh, no. No me digas que no fuiste invitada.

-Por supuesto que si fui invitada ¿Que te crees?- Repliqué ofendida. Tampoco es que fuera una ermitaña.

-Ah, que bueno. Entonces vas ¿verdad?

-No lo se.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Esta va a ser la fiesta de el año...- Comenzó. Todos decían eso. Dios, que temistas se ponían en el instituto. Aunque Chelsea tenía la fama de ser muy ostentosa y dar las mejores fiestas. Y yo había asistido a muchas de ellas, por lo cual podía confirmarlo. Además que celebraba nada más y nada menos que su cumpleaños 18. Y cumplir la mayoría de edad es un hecho importante.

-Basta.- Interrumpí.- De acuerdo. Iré a esa fiesta, pero que conste que es solo para vigilar que te mantengas por el buen sendero y no hagas nada malo.

-¿Como tú verdad?- Bromeó Jamie.

-Es una mala idea hacer bromas si estas en el auto de tu hermana y a medio camino del instituto.- Advertí.

-Vale.- Dijo con falso horror.- Cierro la boca.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Exclamé como si se hubiese cumplido un milagro. Jamie rodó los ojos.

Llegamos al instituto a las 8:40 AM según el reloj del tablero. Quedaban 20 minutos para entrar, así que me dirigí al corredor donde seguramente estaban mis amigas.

Increíblemente nadie miró raro mi look hippie. Eso era lo bueno de tener fama de excéntrica por la moda. Y es que en verdad había utilizado cosas mucho más extrañas.

Encontré a Leah hablando con Bella mientras ella sacaba las cosas del casillero. Me impresionó ver que Edward no estaba a su lado. Creo que eso era sinónimo de Apocalipsis. Al verme a lo lejos me saludaron con un gesto. Me aproximé hacia ellas, metiéndome en la conversación.

-¿Y a qué hora vas a llegar? Hay que estar en el lugar por lo menos media hora antes para que no nos dejen sin mesa.- Preguntaba emocionada Bella. ¡No por favor! Otra más hablando de la bendita fiesta.

-Cálmate Bella, las mesas están asignadas por lista. Y ¿Estas loca? No se puede llegar temprano. Eso no esta de moda. Parece como si nunca te hubiesen invitado a una fiesta.- Contestó Leah. Yo le apoyaba, no entendía por que tanta emoción.

-Si me han invitado a muchas fiestas. Pero ninguna tan lujosa como esta. Solo con saber que es en el salón de eventos del Luxueux et Coûteux. Es el centro comercial más importante de la ciudad, allí se han celebrado muchas de las fiestas de los famosos como...- Bella seguía inspirada con su discurso. Leah y yo nos miramos con aburrimiento y nos dedicamos a asentir como si prestáramos atención.

Caminamos por el pasillo a la primera clase, la cual casualmente nos tocaba juntas. Al tomar asiento Bella seguía hablando, parecía un disco rayado. No quería ser descortés, al igual que Leah, así que le seguimos la corriente. Creo que ese día fue la primera vez que me alegré de que la profesora entrara por la puerta y cuando pidió que hiciéramos silencio, casi aplaudo. De verdad no exagero- no mucho- Bella aturdía.

La clase, al igual que todo el día, transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo. Al sonar el timbre de salida no quería volver a oír la palabra 'fiesta' o 'evento' en toda mi vida. No me quedé mucho tiempo charlando. Tenía que ir a arreglarme, al igual que mis amigas.

Al llegar a donde estaba mi coche, pude ver que Jamie me esperaba. Era obvio que también estaba apurado por arreglarse, pues el nunca me esperaba en el estacionamiento tan puntualmente.

Nos montamos en el auto sin decir palabra y nos fuimos a casa.

Observé el reloj antes de bajarme del auto. Marcaba las 4:30. Genial eso daba 3 horas y media para arreglarme. Me las iba a ver negras con tan poco tiempo, pero haría lo que pudiera.

Llegue corriendo a mi habitación y comencé a sacar conjuntos del armario. Los puse todos sobre la cama y me dirigí al baño para darme otra ducha. El agua me ayudaba a relajarme, por eso me encantaba tomar baños muy largos. Si lo sé, es poco ambientalista, pero esa costumbre no la podría cambiar.

Salí del baño luego de 45 minutos, con una bata puesta. Ahora la parte difícil, elegir la ropa.

En realidad tenía muchos vestidos para la ocasión, cualquiera sería perfecto, excepto por el pequeño problema de que todos eran muy apretados. Comencé a probarme vestidos y ninguno me quedaba, era realmente desesperante. Me senté en el suelo y recosté mi cabeza sobre la pared. Quería comenzar a llorar de nuevo. ¡Esto no era justo! ¿Por qué no podía ser el imbécil de Jasper el que engordara? La parte fea siempre les tocaba a las mujeres.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de mis ojos. Estaba ahí recostada, en ropa interior ya que no había logrado encajarme ninguno de los vestidos, llorando, otra vez. Ya estaba harta de las lágrimas, tenía que ser fuerte.

Decidida, me levanté de ahí y me sequé las lágrimas y seguí con mi intento de hacer entrar alguno de mis vestidos. Finalmente, antes de que abandonara la lucha y me diera por vencida, un vestido color crema cedió. La cremallera subió con algunos esfuerzos. Me quedaba bastante ajustado, no asfixiante, pero lo suficientemente apretado para que se pudiera notar que la panza que estaba ahí no era por gordura.

Suspiré pesadamente. Otro obstáculo más. Al parecer no iba a ser conveniente que fuera a esa fiesta, pero quería ir. En parte para no decepcionar a Jamie y en parte por que sabía que me quedaba muy poco tiempo para disfrutar mi adolescencia. Me observé en el espejo a cuerpo completo que había en mi armario, pensando en que podría hacer para ocultar el problema. Lamento decirlo querida hija (todavía no sabía de que sexo era el bebé, pero ya me había convencido de que era una niña) pero en estos momentos eres un pequeño inconveniente.

Un bombillo imaginario se encendió en mi cabeza. ¡Aja! ¡Que buena idea! Comencé a buscar en mi armario hasta encontrar una chaqueta marrón oscura. Me la probé a ver que tal. Perfecto, casi ni se notaba. Bien, a quien quería engañar, me veía un poco gorda, pero por lo menos no parecía embarazada.

Con la chaqueta tuve que hacer algunos cambios al conjunto. Lo combiné con unas sandalias marrones de cuero y una cartera del mismo color.(*) Bueno, esto era todo lo que podía hacer, y la verdad no estaba nada mal. Me maquillé y me peiné para luego bajar al recibidor.

Estuve sentada en el sofá por diez minutos, y todavía Jamie no bajaba. Eran las 8:00 PM y solo teníamos una hora para llegar al lugar. Preocupada, subí de nuevo la escalera y me dirigí a la habitación de Jamie.

-¿Jamie ya estas listo? Deberíamos estar saliendo de casa en 10 minutos.- Grité mientras tocaba la puerta. No se escucho ninguna respuesta, si no el ruido de cosas que caían.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, pasa.- Respondió Jamie. Entre en la habitación, la cual estaba hecha un caos, con ropa esparcida por todos lados. Jamie aún estaba en pijamas.

-¡Jamie todavía no te has vestido!- Reclamé.

-Es que no se que ponerme. Es una ocasión importante.- Murmuró apenado.- ¿Me puedes ayudar?

Mi semblante se iluminó. Me encantaba vestir a la gente.

-Claro, eso ni se pregunta.- Exclamé juntando las manos. Lo empujé la cama.- Siéntate y déjame buscar algo.

El obedeció mientras yo comenzaba a registrar en la pila de ropa que había en la habitación. Rebusqué también en su armario, el cual era mucho más pequeño que el mío.

-¡Que armario tan pequeño!- Me quejé haciendo un mohín.

-Yo prefiero tener un armario pequeño. No como el tuyo, con el cual te puedes perder.- Replicó. Yo bufé, ojala mi armario fuera así de grande. Seguí en mi búsqueda.

Encontré un blazer negro y unos pantalones del mismo color.

-Mmm…- Mascullé escarbando entre la ropa. Saqué un chaleco negro de lentejuelas, una camisa manga larga y una corbata negra.- ¡Perfecto!- Exclamé al ver mi combinación.- Ve a ponerte esto.- Le tendí la ropa a Jamie y lo empujé al baño.

Luego de cinco minutos me comencé a desesperar.

-¡Jamie, sal de ahí!

-No me voy a poner esto. Me veo gay.

-Sales o te juro que derribo la puerta.- Me vería débil, pero él sabía que era capaz. Suspiró pesadamente y abrió la puerta.

Solo pude decir 'oh' ¡Era una genio! Mi hermanito se veía simplemente hermoso. La combinación en sí era un poco oscura. Pero hacía que resaltara sus ojos azules y su pálida piel. (*)

-No pienso salir así.- Masculló.

-Oh por supuesto que lo harás. Por que yo lo digo.- Compuse una cara de borrego mojado. Nadie podía resistirse a mis caritas, además de que me ponía realmente insistente.

-No se vale.- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer derrotado.

-Menos charla y más acción. Tenemos que peinarte. Dame un segundo.- Fui a mi habitación por un poco de gel. Él vio mis intenciones y se alejó asustado.

-Ni hablar. No me pondrás eso.

-Claro que sí.- Dije con una risita. Debo decir que fue difícil que aceptara y tuve que corretearlo por toda la habitación, pero finalmente, estábamos listos. Bajamos las escaleras. Mamá nos despidió, no sin antes elogiar nuestros atuendos, con un 'Tengan cuidado. Los quiero'.

Subimos de nuevo a mi auto. Jamie le estaba comenzando a enojar que yo lo llevara a todas partes y decía que 'necesitaba independencia y que se buscaría otro auto'. Siguió refunfuñando por todo el camino. Yo lo escuchaba a medias.

El centro comercial _Luxueux et Coûteux _quedaba en el este de la ciudad a unos 15 minutos da nuestra casa. Constaba de cuatro pisos en los primeros dos había tiendas de lujosas marcas como Gucci, Louis Vuitton, Dolce & Gabbana… No se si hay que decir que era mi centro comercial favorito y que lo conocía como la palma de mi mano. En el tercer piso había restaurantes y tascas. Y en el cuarto y último piso estaba el famoso salón de fiestas. Debo decir que tenía curiosidad de cómo sería, ya que nunca había entrado.

Luego de aparcar el auto en el estacionamiento, a las 8:50 PM, nos dispusimos a subir al lugar. Ya las tiendas estaban cerrando, lo único que tenía actividad nocturna eran las tascas y restaurantes del tercer piso.

Llegamos justo a tiempo. Mostramos nuestras invitaciones y nos dejaron pasar. Adentro, una chica nos indicó cuales serían nuestras mesas y pidió que esperáramos sentados. Tomé asiento y a lo lejos pude observar que mis amigas estaban ya sentadas en distintas mesas.

Aún no habían llegado todos los invitados y en mi mesa solo había dos personas sentadas. En los siguientes minutos comenzaron a llegar las personas. Los otros cuatro invitados se sentaron. Todavía faltaba una persona, en fin no le dí mucha importancia, seguro no había podido asistir.

No conocía a ninguna de las personas que estaban sentadas conmigo. ¿Quién habría organizado las mesas? Posiblemente habría sido aleatorio, había personas de todos los cursos…

Dejé de pensar cuando lo vi entrar. Rubio, alto y desgarbado. El causante de todos mis problemas. Y con ese smoking se veía tan sexy… Ya, suficiente. Mis instintos ya habían causado muchos problemas, era mejor frenarlos.

Seguí con la mirada a Jasper, el cual le preguntó a la organizadora donde debía sentarse, ella lo guió… ¡hasta mi mesa! Esto de verdad debe ser una broma, no puedo creer que una persona tenga tan mala suerte. Tomó asiento en el único puesto que estaba vacío, me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva combinada con una sonrisa cínica que me dio un vuelco en el corazón… ¿Por qué carajos me dio un vuelco en el corazón? El no me gustaba, claro que no. Bueno, si… ¡Esta bien, lo admito! El tipo estaba buenísimo y si me atraía, pero solo eso.

Comenzó a entablar una conversación con la chica que tenía al lado, eso me enojo. Me levanté de mi puesto y me dirigí a donde estaba la organizadora.

-Hey- Dije tocándole el hombro. La mujer se volteó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Aún no te ha sido asignada una mesa?

-No, no. Lo que pasa es que no estoy a gusto con el lugar donde me sentaron y quería saber si me podía cambiar.

-Me temo que eso no es posible señorita, las mesas fueron asignadas por una lista.

-Pero…- Comencé, pero ya la chica se estaba dirigiendo a otra persona.

Regresé derrotada a mi mesa. Bueno… No podía ser tan malo. Solo tendría que esperar hasta que Chelsea apareciera. Luego se encendería la música y no tendría que sentarme de nuevo allí a verle la cara al imbécil. Yo era fuerte, si podría resistir.

Cuando volví al lugar vi que Jasper no había perdido su tiempo. Ya se besaba apasionadamente con la chica con la que estaba 'entablando una conversación' hace sólo diez minutos. Vaya, tenía un tiempo record. Puse cara de asco, no tenía por que soportar esto. Cada cinco minutos me removía en mi asiento, incómoda, queriendo ocultarme debajo de la mesa o algo así.

Estaba comenzando a hacer calor… ¿O era solo yo? No sabía bien, pero estaba comenzando a sudar y eso no me agradaba así me quité la chaqueta y la dejé a un lado del asiento. Y así pasó una hora, en la situación más incómoda de mi vida.

Finalmente, apareció un presentador en medio de la sala. Los susurros se incrementaron. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por saber qué pasaría.

-Hagan por favor silencio. Chelsea esta por entrar al edificio.- Oí decir al tipo por micrófono. Todo el mundo se calló al instante. ¿Cómo llegaría Chelsea? Seguro en alguna cosa rara y llamativa, así tipo my sweet 16.

Yo no hacía otra cosa más que mirar con cara de idiota a Jasper y a la chica con la que se besaba.

-Oye si quieres nos tomas una foto.- Comentó Jasper sarcásticamente separándose, la imbécil con la que se estaba besando soltó una risita.- Además no te preocupes, falta mucho tiempo para que termine la fiesta, te puedo dedicar un rato luego.

Si pudiera disparar rayos láser por los ojos, no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en hacerlo. Era suficiente. Ya no aguantaba tenerle a tan poca distancia. Me levanté enojada y me dirigí a la salida.

Todo el mundo puso su atención en mí cuando me levanté de la mesa. Comenzaron a incrementarse los susurros. Creo que aunque Chelsea hubiese llegado en un dinosaurio a la fiesta, igual no hubiese tenido tanta atención como yo. ¿Qué les pasaba a mis compañeros idiotas que me miraban así? ¿Se habrían escandalizado por qué había salido de repente de la fiesta? Bueno como lo dije antes, mis compañeros eran idiotas. No le di mucha importancia y continué con mi salida dramática.

Al estar afuera, sentí un poco de frío. Un momento, no debería tener frío, yo tenía puesta mí… Oh no. ¡OH NO! Ya entendía por que me miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre. Si no tenía puesta mi chaqueta… Dirigí una mirada a mi panza. Allí estaba, exhibiéndose a todos. Bueno, oficialmente no era un secreto que estaba embarazada.

Sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro. Cerré los ojos, a ver si por fin lograba desaparecer de este mundo. Pero lamentablemente yo no tenía poderes mágicos… Agh, debería comprenderlo de una vez.

Me giré para ver quien era el que me había seguido. Jasper estaba ahí plantado, tenía cara de preocupación. Vaya al parecer no era tan imbécil y tenía una mínima capacidad de deducción. Me sacudí su brazo e intenté ignorarlo siguiendo mi camino.

-Hey.- Me interceptó poniéndose delante de mí. ¿Por qué tendría tan mala suerte? Ahora me estaba haciendo imposible ignorarlo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunté deteniéndome bruscamente.

-Saber por que te pones tan histérica cuando te hablo.

-Por nada que te interese. Y si no tienes ninguna otra pregunta, entonces hasta luego – Mascullé. Le pasé por un lado y seguí caminando.

-Oye y ¿como le vas a poner al niño? Tengo algunas ideas para el nombre- Dijo cuando yo ya estaba un poco alejada. Me detuve en seco y di media vuelta.

-Yo decido el nombre de NUESTRO hijo. ¿De acuerdo? Adiós.- Estallé y me alejé a paso rápido de allí.

Jasper se quedó estático. Tenía cara de haber visto un fantasma o algo así. Ups, se me salió esa pequeña declaración. Ahora, ya lo sabía. Igual tenía que enterarse alguno de estos días.

Ya estaba bajando por las escaleras eléctricas cuando volví a escuchar su voz.

-Alice, espera.- Genial, por lo menos sabía mi nombre.

Me giré para observarlo, estaba aproximándose a mí. No tengo idea de por qué mi reacción fue correr desaforadamente como si me persiguiera un asesino.

Bajé el tramo de escaleras que quedaba casi de un salto. Jasper me persiguió. Yo era muy veloz, pero el peso extra que llevaba hacía que tuviera que esforzarme bastante. Además me estaba comenzando a cansar.

Todos los restaurantes estaban abiertos y las personas que estaban sentadas comiendo me miraban como si fuera una loca desquiciada, al igual que a los que me había tropezado por que estaban caminando. Y quizás si lo era, esta persecución tipo Hollywood no tenía sentido alguno.

Mi respiración se estaba volviendo entrecortada, necesitaba detenerme. Miré por el rabillo del ojo para atrás y Jasper seguía ahí. Me introduje en una tasca donde había mucha gente reunida bailando y tomando. Quité a las personas a empujones, la mayoría me dirigieron algunos insultos, pero no estaba para prestarles atención, tenía que encontrar algún lugar dónde esconderme.

¿El baño? Bueno demasiado obvio, pero era la única opción que había. Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que era un solo baño, no muy espacioso, con un lavabo y un retrete. Había una tipa maquillándose frente al espejo.

-Puedes esperar un minuto.- Se quejó.

-¡Quítese doña!- Grité mientras la sacaba a empujones.- Puede maquillarse todo lo que quiera, igual se verá fea.- Iba a replicar pero cerré la puerta en sus narices dejándola allí afuera plantada. Cerré con seguro y comencé a dar vueltas, esperando haber despistado a Jasper.

No se si ya lo dije, pero tengo muy, MUY mala suerte, por ello luego de cinco minutos se oyeron ruidosos golpes.

-Abre la puerta, se que estas ahí.- Vociferó Jasper al otro lado.

No contesté, siguió golpeando la puerta con más fuerza. A este paso la iba a terminar rompiéndola.

-¡Detente!- Grité exasperada.

-Déjame entrar.

-No.

-Entonces derribo la puerta. Y soy capaz, aunque no lo creas.- Y sí que le creía.

Suspiré, y con frustración destrabé el seguro y abrí la puerta. Casi se cae, cosa que hubiese sido muy graciosa, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Lo empujé adentro del pequeño baño y volví a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-Si vas a decir algo que sea rápido, porque la verdad….- No pude terminar mi frase. Jasper estampo sus labios contra los míos. Me tomó por sorpresa, pero igual le correspondí. Oh, recordaba estos besos. Eran tan placenteros… ¡Basta! Ya me había dejado llevar por el momento una vez. Y no había terminado muy bien.

Lo empujé hacia atrás con toda mi fuerza, separándolo de mí. Le pegué una cachetada, a ver si así reaccionaba.

-No hagas eso.- Le espeté señalándolo con el dedo índice. Pero aún seguía viendo sus labios… Que besaban tan bien. No tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar, pues me volví a abalanzar sobre él para continuar con el beso. Pero juro que fue un reflejo involuntario, de verdad.

Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos mientras el me tomaba por la cintura, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieran cada vez a menos distancia. Fue una suerte que nos detuviéramos para tomar aire, porque si no, lo más posible es que hubiésemos trabajado en hacer otro bebé, y aunque no me podía embarazar más, no era conveniente para mi salud mental seguir con aquello.

Ahora, un poco más consciente, me distancié lo máximo que pude en ese pequeño baño. Me apoyé en el lavabo, por que la verdad es que ese beso me había dejado mareada.

-Oye si vas a preguntar, hazlo. Si no, vete por favor.- Le pedí.

-Claro que tengo millones de preguntas. Pero, ¿Te parece que este es el mejor lugar para discutir esto?

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea de donde podamos hablar tranquilos? Acepto sugerencias.- Repliqué agriamente. El bufó y se recostó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

-Mira amigo, si tus padres no te han dado la charla, yo no soy quien para decirte.

-¿Podrías dejar por un momento tu sarcasmo? Era una pregunta retórica. Obviamente me acuerdo como pasó. Pero es que… es tan repentino. Deja que digiera la noticia- Su tono de voz era de total consternación. Me sentí mal por el.

-Si, lo se.- Dije sentándome a su lado.- Fue duro enterarme que los bebés no se compran por Amazon.

Ambos reímos ante el comentario. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

-Oye, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí.- Comentó Jasper poniéndose en pie y tendiéndome la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Yo la tomé y salimos del baño sin decir palabra. Cabe destacar que todo el establecimiento nos miró raro. Esos mal pensados… ¿Es que acaso no creen que una mujer y un hombre pueden sentarse a conversar dentro de un baño? Bien ni yo misma me lo creo. Me sentí bastante incómoda.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Interrogué cuando vi que volvía a subir las escaleras.

-A la fiesta.

-No.- Dije rotundamente. Jasper arqueó una ceja.- Ni hablar no pienso volver ahí… Y menos contigo.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó divertido.

-Ya son suficientes humillaciones por una noche. Además si entramos juntos van a sospechar... Tú sabes…

-Bueno, que piensen lo que quieran. Además creo que ya es más que obvio que no podremos mantener en secreto lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Espera.- Frené en seco.- ¿Estás diciendo que estas dispuesto a hacerte cargo de esto?

-Eso creo.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a dudar que el hijo sea tuyo? Te estoy dando la oportunidad de huir, la cual yo no tengo. No se si me entiendes, pero decir que el hijo no es mío sería como cínico.

Ya estábamos arriba, habíamos mostrado las invitaciones. Estábamos frente a la puerta, detrás de la cual estaba medio instituto. Era ahora o nunca, si entrábamos, ya no tendría escapatoria. El entendió tan bien como yo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó mi mano y prácticamente me jaló al lugar.

Si había estado incómoda antes, ahora estaba a punto de salir corriendo. Todo el mundo nos miraba. Algunos que estaban bailando se habían detenido y comenzaban a cuchichear con quienes tenían al lado. Lo que faltaba era que el DJ detuviera la música para que el momento fuera peor. Rogué que no lo hiciera, con la mala suerte que me invadía, era muy posible que pasara. Pero no fue así. Luego de que volvimos a sentarnos en la mesa donde se encontraba aún mi chaqueta, todos desviaron la mirada.

El incómodo había terminado. Bueno algo así. Pues aún estaban escuchando atentamente todo lo que Jasper y yo nos decíamos.

Él se acercó a mi oído luego de un rato de silencio, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su contacto.

-No quiero huir Alice. Este fue un error de los dos y lo tendremos que afrontar juntos. Además estoy seguro de que ese hijo es mío, ya que no puede ser de tu novio imaginario.- Murmuró sobre mi oído.

Ese comentario me enojo. ¡Yo era la única que podía ser sarcástica!

-Pero yo no quiero que te hagas cargo. Es mas, no te lo estoy pidiendo. Este bebé es mío. Solo mío.- Vociferé, por su puesto todos se giraron hacia donde estaba. Pero ya que coño. No creía que mi reputación podría estar más dañada.

Tomé mi abrigo y me dispuse a largarme de ahí, pero antes me intercepto mi hermano.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No Jamie. No quiero compañía en estos momentos.

-¿Pero y como me voy?

-No lo sé, resuelve.- Contesté cortante.

Gracias a dios, ni Jamie ni Jasper me siguieron y pude conducir mi casa tranquilamente. O algo así. Me sentía mal por haber dejado a mi pobre hermanito así.

Conduje bastante lento. No quería llegar a mi casa así que tomé el camino largo. En definitiva yo era una cobarde, que no podía afrontar sus problemas. Prefería huir de la verdad.

Cuando por fin estuve frente a mi casa, noté que había un Ferrari Enzo aparcado frente a ella. Que raro. Ese auto no era de mi familia. En fin no le dí importancia y bajé de mi auto.

Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a mamá, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despier…?- Me callé abruptamente cuando me percaté de que en el lugar estaban mi madre, Jamie y Jasper esperándome.- ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente.- Respondió el aludido.

* * *

><p>*Traje Hippie de Alice disponible en el perfil.<p>

*Vestido de noche de Alice disponible en el perfil.

*Traje de gala de Jamie disponible en el perfi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que decidirá Alice? Espero que les haya quedado el suspenso. Me costó hacer este cap. Por que la verdad tenía taantas ideas.. que no sabía como abarcarlas todas pero aquí está y espero que guste!<strong>_

**Debo decir que me he portado muy bien subiendo capítulos tan seguido como puedo y solo me han puesto un review, el cual por supuesto agradezco inmensamente: leitakhr por supuesto que seguiré con la historia y gracias por el apoyo.**

**Bueno es muy tarde aquí en mi país, así que no me entretendré con tanta charla. Los invito si quieren estar al tanto del progreso con nuestras historias que se pasen a nuestro blog (el link esta en nuestro perfil) y tambien a leer nuestros otros alocados inventos... Por cierto una idea se esta formando en mi cabecita... Un fic que simplemente, sé que las enganchará... No contaré detalles por ahora muahaha!.. **

**Me despido ahora sí. Besos, Katherine.**


	5. Conversaciones

**Capítulo ****4 'Conversaciones' **

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

_Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertar a mamá, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas._

_-¿Qué haces a estas horas despier…?- Me callé abruptamente cuando me percaté de que en el lugar estaban mi madre, Jamie y Jasper esperándome.- ¿Tú que haces aquí?_

_-Creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente.- Respondió el aludido._

El problema es que yo no quería hablar con él. Le ignoré deliberadamente y me dirigí a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste?- Pregunté visiblemente alterada.

-Pues porque tenía que encontrar a alguien que me llevara a casa en vista de que tú me dejaste en la fiesta.- Me sonrojé un poco al escuchar eso. En parte había tenido la culpa de que esto ocurriera.- Además estaba preocupado por ti y por las locuras que podrías cometer.

-¿Y no podías pedirle a alguno de tus amigos que te diera un aventón?- Discutí.

-Pero si mi simpático cuñado se ofreció tan amablemente a traerme...

-Jamie NO es tu cuñado.- Interrumpí. Luego, en contra de mi voluntad, me dirigí a Jasper.- Mira, gracias por traer a mi hermano y todo eso. Ya te puedes ir.

-No me iré hasta que hablemos.- Replicó firmemente.

-No hay nada de que hablar. Puedes marcharte a tu casa y hacer como si jamás en tu vida me hubieses conocido y yo prometo hacer lo mismo. Adiós.

-Alice, creo que él tiene razón.- Intervino mi madre.- Deben aclarar el asunto. Y por lo que me ha dicho, esta dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de su paternidad.

¿Como se supone que mi madre se había enterado de que él era el padre? Le dirigí una mirada de reproche a Jamie, el cual se encogió de hombros y se limitó a señalar a Jasper. No pude evitar rodar los ojos ¿Por que quería comenzar en este momento a ser el chico responsable que afronta sus problemas?

-Yo no necesito que él asuma nada. Soy perfectamente capaz de salir adelante sin su apoyo.

-Sabes bien que no puedes enfrentar esto sola. Además no puedes negarle el derecho de ver a su hijo.- Replicó mi madre. Suspiré exasperada y me dirigí al sillón. Al parecer esta conversación iba a ser bastante larga.

-Esta bien, hablare con él ¿Felices?- Dije a regañadientes.

-Claro. Creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos para que conversen.- Contestó mi madre y luego añadió con una sonrisa.- Fue un gusto conocerte Jasper. Debo admitir que mi hija tiene muy buen gusto a la hora de escoger con...

-Gracias mamá, ya entendió.- Corté incómoda. En definitiva su comentario me perturbó ¿Qué tipo de madre tenía?- Hasta luego. Duerman bien. Sueñen con los angelitos.

Prácticamente corrí a Jamie y a mamá de la sala. Cuando ellos abandonaron el lugar me dirigí nuevamente a Jasper.

-Puedes tomar asiento. Esto va a durar un rato.

Asintió con seriedad y se sentó a mi lado. Genial, había tres sofás y una silla individual en la sala y el tenía que tomar asiento justo a mi lado. Quise replicar, pero me pareció algo realmente inmaduro y por ello me abstuve.

El silencio que siguió fue realmente incómodo. Yo no estaba dispuesta a ser la primera en hablar así que me crucé de brazos esperando a que él tomara la palabra.

-Tu mamá y tu hermano son muy simpáticos.- Comentó, luego de darse cuenta de mi posición.

-Si, lo son. Y han sido muy comprensivos con respecto a lo del embarazo.

-¿Y desde cuando...- Balbuceó, al parecer se le hacía difícil tratar el tema.- Desde cuando Lo sabes?

-Me enteré dos meses atrás. Pero tengo cuatro de embarazo.- Respondí. Aunque lo último fuese más que obvio.

-Mmm... Supongo que esta bien ¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho?- De acuerdo, esa pregunta me había tomado desprevenida.

-Pues pensé… Tú sabes, que no…

-Que no querría hacerme cargo del asunto.- Concluyó y yo asentí. Acercó su mano a donde estaba la mía y la tomó.- Oye, quizás no me vea como la persona más responsable. Pero prometo que voy a estar en esto contigo.

No sabía por qué esas palabras me reconfortaban y me hacían sentirme bien. Pero aún así tenía muchas dudas con respecto a él. No podía, aunque quisiera, confiar ciegamente en lo que me decía.

-Y ¿No quieres una prueba de ADN? Digo, todos los padres quieren asegurarse de que el hijo es suyo. Siempre esta la posibilidad de que te carguen la responsabilidad de algo que no es tuyo.- No sabía por que seguía insistiéndole en que no confiara en mí. Creo que mi mente no quería aceptar lo que pasaba.

-Alice, te creo.- Dijo acercando mucho su rostro al mío y mirándome a los ojos ¿Por qué no podía mantener una distancia prudencial? Tenía unas condenadas ganas de besarlo... Agh, perversas hormonas del embarazo. Debió ver duda en mi expresión por que añadió.- Mira, aunque no lo creas te he visto desde hace mucho en el instituto. Sé que no eres de ese tipo de chica que va acostándose con cualquiera que le pase por al lado. En realidad pensé que no tendría posibilidad contigo… Pero me aproveche de las circunstancias cuando estabas ebria y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello.

¿Qué tenía que decir ahora? Que no se preocupara, que no era su culpa… ¡Pues no! Estaba gorda, la ropa no me quedaba y posiblemente tendría estrías y se me caería todo después de que tuviera al bebé. En nombre de la deformación que estaba sufriendo mi cuerpo, me mordí la lengua y aguanté las ganas de decirle que esto no era solo su culpa. Bueno en realidad si lo era… si no estuviera tan condenadamente sexy yo no le tendría tantas ganas.

Guardé silencio y me limité a mirarle a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules que me comenzaban a hipnotizar… Bien, suficiente hormonas de Alice, cálmense. Él prosiguió.

-¿Entonces vas a dejar que me convierta en el padre de este pequeño?

-Bueno, ya lo eres.- Murmuré. Sí, me estaba yendo por la tangente y Jasper se dio cuenta de ello.

-Muy graciosa, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.- Sí lo sabía y también sabía lo que debía responder, pero no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Me mordí el labio y desvié la vista.- Alice…

-Ya, suficiente. ¡Esta bien! Dejaré que seas parte de esto. Pero quiero que quede claro algo: Tú eres su padre y yo soy su madre. Juntos pero no revueltos ¿De acuerdo?

-¿No quieres intentarlo ni siquiera?- Preguntó mientras acortaba la distancia de nuestros rostros. Ahora sí estaba casi tocando sus labios. Distancia peligrosa... ¡Cuidado! No tengo idea de donde saque las fuerzas, pero me aparté de él antes de que llegara a ocurrir algo.

-Momento. Tú y yo vamos a ser padres, eso es verdad. Pero hasta ahí, no tienes por que cambiar tu estilo de vida por esto.- Señalé con la cabeza mi panza.

Guardó silencio por un instante, seguro no sabía que responder a mi argumento. Eso estaba bien. ¿Un mujeriego empedernido adicto a las relaciones que iba de un día para otro a cambiar sus costumbres? Claro la típica novela romántica, pero eso no iba a pasar. Esto es la vida real. ¿Para qué iniciar una relación si no sentíamos nada el uno por el otro? Las personas no se enamoran tan rápido por Dios.

-¿Y todavía no patean?- Preguntó desviando el tema y poniendo una mano en mi vientre ¡Atrevido, ni siquiera se digna a pedir permiso! Aún así no le dije nada, tampoco quite su mano de aquel lugar. Su contacto se sentía tan… bien. Hacía que un cosquilleo invadiera mi cuerpo…

-Las patadas se sienten a partir del quinto mes. Aunque ella se esta moviendo, pero aún no tiene la fuerza suficiente para que lo podamos sentir.- Murmuré. El arqueó una ceja.- Yo he… averiguado.

-Claro, creo que yo también debería hacer lo mismo.- Dijo y apartó su mano ¡No, no la quites! Quise pedir. Pero eso sonaría extraño saliendo de mí, así que decidí cerrar la boca.- ¿Y ya sabes que es una niña?

-No, no lo sé.- Respondí poniéndome roja. Seguro le parecería demasiado rosada la frase de '_Yo sé que es una niña. Yo quiero una niña y yo siento que es una niña'. _

-Hummm... Entonces quieres una niña.- Asentí, aunque era más una afirmación que una pregunta.- ¿Y no sabes a partir de cuando se puede saber el sexo del bebé?

-Este…- Me removí en mi asiento. El me dirigió una mirada curiosa.- A partir de los tres meses se puede saber.

- ¿Y por qué no lo has averiguado?

-No quiero saberlo.- Contesté encogiéndome de hombros.- Prefiero no arruinar la sorpresa, como cuando abres los regalos en navidad y…- Lo miré interrogante, estaba aguantando la risa.- ¿Qué?

-Es que... ¿Y como vamos a saber de que color comprarle la ropa?

-Fácil, compramos colores como amarillo y verde. Pero eso no importa por que yo sé que será una niña.- Ahora sí se estaba riendo. Loco.- ¿Cuál es tú problema?

Nada. No me escuchó y se siguió riendo.

-Ay querida, eres única.- Comentó entre risas y me palmeó la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos como la típica niña malcriada.

-Eres un tonto.- Me puse de pie para irme a dormir, dando la conversación finalizada.

-Espera.- Me tomó del brazo para detenerme. Intentó componer la expresión mas seria que pudo.- Yo creo que si tu decisión es esa... Esta bien, la respeto. Compraremos ropa para niña y para niño y si no sale niña, pues no importa. Podemos hacer otro intento.

-Ya te dije que yo no daba segundos intentos.- Respondí dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué iba a montar una tienda para vender niños? Claro como él no es el que tenía que parirlos…

- Si tú lo dices.- Se encogió de hombros.- Pero te aviso que no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente. Oye creo que me tengo que ir… debe ser bastante tarde.

Miré el reloj de pared que había... ¡Vaya, las 3:30 AM! La verdad el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido hablando con Jasper.

-Y… ¿Vives muy lejos?- Pregunté. Increíblemente me sentía preocupada por él. No me gustaba la idea de que condujera a estas horas por la ciudad. Pero jamás admitiría ese sentimiento.

-Más o menos. Mi casa queda ubicada por las afueras de la ciudad. Pero ahora que no hay tráfico tardaré 30 minutos como mucho.

¡30 minutos! Era mucho tiempo. No sabía por qué, no quería que se fuera y me sentiría culpable si lo dejaba conducir hasta su casa a estas horas de la noche. Jasper estaba abriendo la puerta, podía sentirlo como si fuera en cámara lenta. Giraba el pomo lentamente…

-Jasper, espera.- Suspiré pesadamente, por lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Creo que es muy tarde para que conduzcas por la calle. Y bueno si tú quieres… puedes quedarte a dormir en la casa.

-¿Eso significa que te estas preocupando por mi seguridad?- Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡No!- Exclamé.- Mmm… Claro que no. Es solo que…- ¿A quien trataba de engañar? Era más que obvio que así era. Él me observaba con expresión curiosa, esperando una respuesta. Le devolví una mirada agria y me dí media vuelta conduciéndome hacia las escaleras y dándole la espalda.- Vamos. Te mostraré el cuarto de visitantes.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera he aceptado!

-¿Vas a quedarte sí o no?- Pregunté volviendo a girarme. Mala idea, él venía detrás de mí, más cerca de lo que me imaginaba.

-¿Estas preocupada por mí sí o no?- Me devolvió la pregunta. Estábamos al pie de la escalera, demasiado cerca, otra vez. Esto se estaba volviendo ya una especie de costumbre, aunque para mí era más como un deporte extremo.

-¿Yo preocupada por ti…?- Bufé.- Claro que no… Es más, si quieres vete. Mátate en la carretera, pero después no me eches la culpa.

Me giré y seguí subiendo las escaleras. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana con su vida. Pero por su puesto decidió seguirme.

-Bueno, lo tomaré como un sí. Creo que ya estamos progresando.- Dijo riendo.- Vale, me quedo ¿Pero tu mamá estará de acuerdo? Digo, no quiero ser una molestia.

-Nada que ver.- Comenté guiándolo a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo.- Si quieres, le digo antes de ir a acostarme que te vas a quedar. Además ni que fuera tanto tiempo. Y por la ropa no te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que eso es lo de menos.

Abrí la puerta y ambos entramos. Era pequeña y sencilla, con paredes color crema y una alfombra de terciopelo marrón. Tenía una cama individual y a su lado una mesita de noche con una lámpara encima. También había un armario allí. Lo abrí para buscar algunas sábanas y algo de ropa para que se cambiara. Saqué un pijama azul, que era de mi padre. Pero como casi nunca venía estaba prácticamente nuevo. Le tendí las cosas y le di las buenas noches.

-Hey, gracias.- Dijo antes de que me perdiera de vista.

-No hay de que, esta habitación siempre esta disponible.

-No lo digo solo por eso.- respondió acercándose a mí. Creo que tendría que poner una orden de restricción hacia él.

-¿Entonces?

-Gracias por dejarme entrar en tu vida.- Me dio un casto beso en la frente y se retiró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedé allí plantada. ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo? Sus palabras hacían que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Pero era verdad, a partir de ahora, él sería una parte importante de mi vida. Independientemente de que quisiera alejarlo, siempre habría algo que nos mantendría unidos, _aquello _que crecía en mi vientre.

Antes de ir a mi habitación pasé por la de mi madre para informarle que Jasper pasaría la noche aquí. Estaba en estado semi-dormido, balbuceando incoherencias, pero creo que entendió el mensaje.

No fue si no hasta estar en mi habitación, que me di cuenta de que estaba realmente agotada. Decidí darme una ducha para relajarme antes de ir a dormir. Hoy, o bueno, ayer… Bueno hoy y ayer, habían sido unos días muy difíciles.

El agua me relajaba, solo un poco. El que Jasper estuviera durmiendo en la misma casa y a solo unas habitaciones de mí, no ayudaba. Pero no quería pensar mucho en lo que había ocurrido. Quizás mañana me tomaría la tarea de hacerlo.

Me puse mi pijama y al acostarme en la cama, no tardé mucho en sumirme en un profundo sueño. Me podrían abrumar todos los problemas que tenía, pero mayor era mi estado de agotamiento. Esa noche, mis sueños fueron ocupados por Jasper. Podría intentar engañarme a mí misma, decirme que él no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero mi subconsciente me traicionaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, por lo menos ya han avanzado... Ya alice le dirige la palabra a jasper.. !eso es un comienzo! jajaja! <strong>_

**Chicas! Seguro me querrán asesinar después de dejarles con la duda matándoles y traerles este mini, mini capítulo. Disculpeeen! Pero esto fue lo que salió y espero que les haya gustado así sea un poquitin :) Bien, les aseguro que el próximo estará muy, muy interesante. Es más les adelanto que será un POV Jasper. ¿Qué tal? Bueno veremos que tal sale a ver si les gusta la idea. **

**Como siempre, los invito a dejar un review para saber que les gustó la historia y motivarme.. Solo queda agradecerle a leitakhr: GRacias por seguir la historia ^^ Me encanta que se estén muriendo del suspenso muahaha y a Maryan: Pues me encanta que te encante la historia ;).. Besos también a los que me agregaron a favoritos o alertas.. y ¿Por qué no?.. a los lectores fantasma También ^^**

**Bueno, suficiente de mi testamento. Ya es hora de que Katherine se despida! **


	6. Un día con Alice

**Capítulo 5 'Un día con Alice'**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV.<strong>

Aún dormido, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Recordaba ese día en la playa con muchos detalles. Su delicado cuerpo tan cerca del mío y sus suaves labios besándome. Normalmente no tenía sueños tan Playboy, o ni siquiera recordaba lo que soñaba, pero esta noche era diferente. Estaba en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Alice, a solo unos metros de su cuarto. Y no podía evitar que eso me alterara, haciendo que mis pocas horas de sueño esa noche fueran muy intranquilas.

Finalmente, el despertador de mi celular sonó. Me levanté para apagar la alarma, ya que eran las 6:30 AM. Quise volver a dormir, pero fue inútil. Ya no tenía sueño. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara y los dientes, ahora que lo pensaba era muy buena idea llevar una cartera con objetos personales como cepillo dental o jabón, aunque mis amigos dijeran que era un afeminado.

Bajé al comedor a ver si alguien estaba despierto y me encontré con la madre de Alice, que preparaba el desayuno y su hermano Jamie ¿Alice les habría dicho que yo me iba a quedar a dormir esa noche? Si no les había avisado, este momento sería incómodo.

-Buenos días Jasper ¿Quieres desayunar ahora?- Preguntó la madre de Alice, como si nada. De acuerdo, les había avisado, pero eso no quitaba lo embarazoso del momento.

El padre del niño que va a tener tu hija, el cual ni siquiera es su novio y que apenas llevabas conociendo un día se quedaba a dormir en tu casa. Claro, muy normal.

-Mmm... todavía no tengo hambre, igual muchas gracias señora Brandon.- Respondí cortésmente.

-Por favor, llámame Mary.- Sonrió radiante. Luego me dio una rápida mirada y añadió.- ¿Aún estas en pijama? Oh claro, pero que falta de hospitalidad la nuestra. Jamie ve a buscarle algo de ropa a Jasper.

-No hace falta se... Mary. De verdad no les quiero molestar.

-No es molestia querido.- Respondió ella restándole importancia y sirvió su desayuno y el de Jamie, el cual bajo luego de unos minutos y me tendió la ropa.

-¿En serio no quieres desayunar?- preguntó Jamie antes sentarse a comer su plato. Me trataban como si me conocieran de toda la vida.

-Si, seguro.- respondí. Jamie se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comer. Ya para ese momento Mary, la madre de Alice, estaba levantándose de su puesto.

-Bien Jasper, te dejé el desayuno preparado. Cuando quieras comer esta allí.- Señaló la cocina. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jamie y me estrechó la mano.- Tengo que irme a trabajar, les veo luego. Y Jasper...

-¿Hum?

-Gracias.- Dijo la madre de Alice antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Por que?- Pregunté bastante extrañado.

-Por apoyarnos en esta situación no sabes lo bien que le hace a Alice saber que estas ahí, aunque no lo admita.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y se alejó del lugar, dejándome plantado en el lugar con la palabra en la boca. No entendía el que me agradeciera. Si yo había causado 'la situación' lo menos que debería hacer era hacerme cargo aunque no quisiera. Y en realidad, si quería.

El sonido de la bocina de un auto hizo que saliera de mi ensimismamiento.

-Me voy.- Dijo Jamie.- Despierta a Alice, y por favor, no dejes que conduzca. No se porque, últimamente le ha dado por subir la velocidad.

-Vale, yo la llevo.

-De acuerdo. Oye... quizás podrías llevarla todos los días. Así me dejaría conducir su auto.- Comentó Jamie ya saliendo de la casa.

-Trato hecho.- Le dirigí una sonrisa y fui a despertar a Alice.

Entré en su dormitorio, el cual estaba finamente decorado con paredes verde azulado y piso de madera. La cama tenía sábanas rosadas y en ella se encontraba durmiendo con un osito de peluche Alice, la cual tenía puesto un pijama de seda azul que constaba de un short y una camisa de tiras.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tendría que dormir con algo tan provocador? Si anoche estaba frustrado por no poder escabullirme a su habitación, ahora lo estaba mucho más. Su pancita sobresalía un poco, pero eso no disminuía ni un ápice su atractivo.

Tenía que despertarla, pero se me hacía imposible. Se veía tan adorable durmiendo, que hacía que una sensación de tranquilidad invadiera mi cuerpo. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando suspiró en sueños y abrazó más a su osito de peluche. Tenía la estúpida idea de que yo ocupaba sus sueños, así como ella ocupaba los míos.

No podía describir la extraña mezcla de sentimientos que me producía verla. Inconscientemente, me acerque a su cama, no sabía por qué me sentía tentado a tocarla y no pude evitarlo, antes de reaccionar, ya mi mano se había puesto sobre su mejilla. Observé nervioso si le había despertado, pero ella no se inmutó. Mi pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos sobre su delicada piel, subí mi mano hasta sus cabellos y los revolví un poco. Vaya que tenía el sueño pesado... ¿Qué pasaría si...

No lo pensé mucho, me puse de cuclillas y acerqué mi rostro al suyo, juntando nuestros labios en un suave beso.

-Despierta, mi dulce Alice.- dije antes de ponerme de pie otra vez.

-Déjame dormir. Todavía está oscuro- farfulló, pero no se despertó, sólo se removió un poco en su cama.

-Alice, tenemos que ir al colegio.

-Mmm… No quiero.

-Pero…

-¡Déjame estoy gorda, no quiero!- dijo medio dormida y me lanzó el osito de peluche. Lo atrapé en el aire y lo acerqué a mí, olía tan bien… tan… Alice.

-Vale, si tú lo dices.- me encogí de hombros. Me senté a un lado de su cama, recostándome en la cabecera.

Poco a poco me comenzó a invadir el sueño… ¿Pero sería correcto… Ah, que carajos ya estaba embarazada. Pego una corriente de aire así que decidí arropar la mitad del cuerpo con el edredón que estaba al pie de la cama, recosté la cabeza en la almohada de Alice, era un poco abusador de mi parte, pero tenía sueño. Alice murmuró entre sueños y me rodeo con su brazo acercando su cálido cuerpo. Rápidamente me quede dormido, y esta vez mi sueño no fue intranquilo.

.

.

Me desperté con el golpe de mi cabeza en el piso.

-Abusador, Pervertido… que tenga un hijo tuyo no significa que te puedes meter en mi cama.- Alice estaba histérica, gritaba incoherencias, se veía tan adorable.

- ¿Todo bien?- se quedo callada mirando a la nada.

- ¿Tu y yo no intentamos nada verdad?, digo, no tratamos de hacer otro bebe.

-Alice eso es anatómicamente imposible, no puedes hacer otro bebe ya que tienes uno en camino porque…

-Ya entendí- corto ella.

-Oye pero no te molestes, si quieres lo intentamos- dije con una mirada provocativa.

-¡Pervertido!- grito mientra trataba de lanzarme la lámpara de su mesita de noche, pero no la podía arrancar del enchufe. Terminó tirando la lámpara al piso y lanzándome una almohada que me pego de lleno en la cara.-Traidora- dijo en dirección a la lámpara, me reí por lo bajo - ¿Y tu que? ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!- Alice me señalo la puerta pero se distrajo mirando el reloj que estaba a su lado -¿Pero que...? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Hemos perdido una clase! ¡¿Por qué carajos no me despertaste y te metiste en mi cama?

-Yo eh... mmm... ah...- Balbuceé estúpidamente, la verdad no tenía excusa.- Me voy a bañar.

-¡Jasper Hale vuelve aquí ahora mismo!- vociferó Alice antes de que pudiera huir del lugar.

-Agh, ¿qué quieres que diga Alice? Tú me dijiste qué no querías ir hoy al instituto.

-¿Y me tenías que hacer caso? Estaba semi-consciente. Y sabes que en esos momentos no actúo racionalmente.- Auch, me dolió el doble sentido de esas palabras, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, mis razones sonaban estúpidas, pero no tenía la culpa de que ella fuera tan adorable y convincente… aún dormida. Alice suspiró sonoramente y se llevó las manos a la sien.- Oye creo que ya no podremos ir al instituto. Y si te confieso algo, tampoco es que tenga ganas de ir.- Sopesándolo bien, yo tampoco quería ir. En este momento, debíamos ser el chisme del año y se vería más raro si llegábamos a estas horas al instituto, los dos juntos. No es que me importara en exceso lo que pensaran, pero sabía que Alice si era susceptible a ese tipo de comentarios.

-Vale, nos quedamos- dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Nos?- pregunto con incredulidad

-¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola?-respondí levantando una ceja.

-Vale quédate pero nada de perversiones- comentó mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice –Ah, si te vas a bañar, hay toallas en el mueble del baño- me dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

-Sabes, hay que ahorrar agua. Si te bañas en conjunto gastas menos.- le dije desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Vete!- me grito sulfurada.

-Ay que poco ecologista- cerré la puerta y pude escuchar como hacia un pequeño berrinche.

Llegue hasta el baño, me deshice de mi ropa y me metí en la ducha. No sabia como poner el agua caliente, así que me tuve que bañar con agua fría, mejor dicho, congelada. Salí tiritando de la ducha y fui a sacar una toalla del closet que me había dicho Alice, pero estaba trabado, lo halaba con toda la fuerza que podía, pero no cedía. Antes de abrir la puerta, me sequé los pies en el tapete.

-¡Alice!- le llame pero solo pude escuchar como a lo lejos cantaba. Intenté de nuevo, pero al parecer no me oía. Decidí salir del baño. Se preguntarán… ¿Por qué no me pongo el pijama en lugar de salir por ahí desnudo? Lo que pasa es que es más divertido así.. Camine por el pasillo de la casa, la puerta de Alice estaba entreabierta así que me asome y la vi saltando, bailando y cantando. Me reí por lo bajo, lo que hizo que ella quitara la música y se parara en seco.

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba, me acobarde y di media vuelta y me dirigí al baño. Para mi mala suerte, abrió la puerta y se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Reaccionó luego de unos segundos.

-¡Exhibicionista, vete de mi casa! nada de perversiones ¿recuerdas?- Bramó Alice desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-Como si no me hubieras visto desnudo nunca- comente sarcásticamente –Y no puedo irme de tu casa desnudo.

-¿Y tu sabes que es de mala educación pasearse por la casa de la chica que dejaste embarazada como Dios te trajo al mundo?

-Pues de hecho no lo sabia, pero es una interesante información, así que gracias- dije dando media vuelta y caminando hasta el baño.

-Ahora tu hija y yo tendremos un trauma.

-No mientas, hasta estabas disfrutando la vista- No la dejé responder, me encerré en el baño. Rayos, la toalla. Salí de nuevo.-Oye, ¿me prestas una toalla?

Gruñó, entró en el baño y abrió la puerta con mucha facilidad. El problema, es que yo no tenía idea de que era una puerta corrediza.

-¿Muy difícil?- Preguntó mientras me tiraba una toalla.

-Podías decirme que era una puerta corrediza.

-Pensé que era obvio, pero claro, eres hombre.

Rodé los ojos. Se hizo un extraño e incómodo silencio en el cual Alice se tomó la tarea de recorrerme con mirada, cosa que la verdad, no me incomodaba.

-¿Ya reconsideraste lo de nuestro experimento para hacer otro bebé?- se mordió el labio, como pensando en la idea inconscientemente.

-Vete a vestir, chico playboy.

-¿Ah, con qué chico Playboy? Eso significa que no debo estar tan mal.- Alice bufó y se alejó del lugar moviendo los brazos y despotricando acerca de 'por qué tiene que estar tan bueno'. Solté una carcajada y me metí en el baño.

Adentro, me di cuenta de que soy un idiota. Camine desnudo por el pasillo y ya estaba seco, así no necesitaba la toalla. Igual la agarré y me envolví con ella para no ganarme más insultos. Salí del baño otra vez, fui a la habitación y me vestí con la ropa que Jaime me había dado. No tenia ropa interior… eh bueno no importa. Me estaba terminando de abrochar el pantalón cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿Necesitas esto?- Alic giraba con su dedo índice mi ropa interior ¿Cómo carajos consiguió mi… Ah, verdad, dejé la ropa tirada en el baño.

-Mmm… no importa, te lo puedes quedar de recuerdo.

-Agh, no gracias.

-Sabes que lo quieres..- Sonreí picadamente, ella me tiró la ropa y salió de la habitación. Y se llevó el boxer consigo ¿Qué iba a hacer con eso? Bueno, yo se lo regalé, así que no importa.

No me tomó mucho tiempo terminar de vestirme para volver a bajar nuevamente al comedor, donde Alice se encontraba sentada en una silla.

-Mmm… tu madre dejó el desayuno preparado, si queires lo caliento.- Comenté.

-Jasper quiero pasta.- no lo dijo como una afirmación sino como una orden.

-Oye pero son las 10:30 de la mañana, no es hora para…

-¡Yo quiero pasta!- dijo haciendo un berrinche.- ¿Es mi primer antojo y me lo vas a negar?- hizo un puchero. Suspiré derrotado, una mujer me estaba manipulando a su conveniencia y a mí parecía no importarme.

-De acuerdo, haremos pasta.- fui hasta la cocina y comencé a buscar en la alacena los implementos. Puse en una olla agua, sal y aceite. Esperé a que hirviera y metí la pasta. No es que yo fuera un chef gourmet, pero sabía cocinar este tipo de platos sencillos.

-Hay salsa en la nevera.- gritó Alice desde afuera.- ¿Viste que no tienes que hacer casi nada? Entonces ¡APURATE!

-¿Puedes esperar a que la pasta se ablande? – _panzona histérica_ pensé para mis adentros. Si hubiese dicho eso en voz alta, posiblemente hubiese habido un asesinato en la cocina.

Luego de diez minutos, la pasta estuvo lista. Serví nuestro desayuno-almuerzo en un plato, calenté la salsa y saqué el queso.

-Ya era hora.- masculló Alice tomando su plato, como que se amargaba cuando estaba hambrienta.

-Oh, vaya de nada. Fue un placer cocinarte.

-Gracias.- dijo rodando los ojos. Bueno, por lo menos le saqué un agradecimiento.

Vi que estaba a punto de tomar el envase de queso. Antes de que lo pudiera agarrar se lo quité de las manos.

-¡Oye!- se quejó.- ¡Dame el queso!

-Di las palabras mágicas.- dije sonriendo infantilmente. Ella resopló.

-¿Esto es enserio? Bien, Jasper querido, puedes por favor permitirme el queso.- sonrío falsamente y agitó mucho las pestañas.

-Mmmm…- hice como si lo pensara.- Nop. No quiero.

-Eres un imbécil.- no pude hacer más que reírme por eso. Le tendí el envase y seguí riendo, la verdad es que molestarla comenzaba a volverme una de mis ocupaciones preferidas.

Comimos en unos pocos minutos, la verdad es que estábamos hambrientos, y aunque pasta a las 10: 30 de la mañana no fuera un platillo muy normal, estaba delicioso.

Luego de eso, a pesar de las muchas replicas de Alice, decidí lavar los platos, al salir de la cocina vi que ella estaba sentada en un sofá viendo televisión, tomé asiento a su lado, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

-Ya te dije que no te iba a dejar sola.- respondí quitándole el control.

-Hey, lo estaba viendo.- se abalanzó sobre mí intentando quitarme de las manos el control remoto. Debo decir que para ser tan pequeñita, era bastante ágil. Luego de nuestra guerra por el control remoto, quedamos agotados y en una posición un poco comprometedora ya que ella estaba tirada encima de mí, intentando recuperar el aliento y nuestros cuerpos a una distancia demasiado peligrosa. Bueno, a mí no me molestaba pero podía sentir la lucha interna de Alice… y aumentaba mi diversión.

-¿Sabes qué?- farfulló- Quédate el maldito control, se me quitaron las ganas de ver televisión.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mi primer Jasper pov esta dedicado a : leitakhr por ser una lectora tan constante. Gracias chica, personas como tú hacen que la inspiración fluya ^^ Besos.<em>**

**_Y muahahaha los dejo con la duda. Otro capítulo corto.. pero en mi defensa... bueno, nada en mi defensa, si me matan no sabrán que pasa lueguito! Simplemente decidí dividir el capítulo en dos... Y hay algo que depende de ustedes... ¿Sigo con el Jasper POV en el próximo?_**

**¿Algún humilde review? Chicos lo publliqué así cortito para no hacerlos esperar mucho. Aquí esta el primer Jasper POV en la histroia.. bueno depende de ustedes, si les agradó, que siga haciéndolos. Por su puesto que habrá más de Alice ya que el punto de vista de la panzona histérica es mas divertido hahaha ^^! ****Otra cosa: para los que leen un verano sin igual.. el cap esta casi, casi listo!... Si quieren saber de nuestros avances, vuelvo a invitarlos a que pasen a nuestro block (link en el perfil)... Y casi lo olvido, Kate y su gigantesco ingenio me ayudaron con este loco capítulo así que otro agradecimiento mas!**

**Sin nada más que escribir, se despide la chica que hace testamentos. Katherine.**


	7. Una bizarra situación

**Capítulo 6 'Una bizarra ****situación****'**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV.<strong>

_-¿Sabes qué?- farfulló- Quédate el maldito control, se me quitaron las ganas de ver televisión._

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alice se separó de mí y volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Yo también me incorporé y tome asiento a su lado. El televisor estaba encendido y era lo único que se escuchaba y hacía que no reinara un silencio incómodo. Fue así por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente tomé el control remoto- que había quedado en el piso- y lo apagué. Alice me dirigió una mirada interrogante.

-Mmmm… ¿y qué quieres hacer?- pregunté.

-No lo se.- se encogió de hombros.

-Y que tal si...

-No.

-¡Ni siquiera he terminado de hablar!- exclamé indignado.

-¡Pero yo no quiero hacer nada que haya pensado tu pervertida cabeza!

-Si me escuchas quizás te agrade la idea.

-Bien te escucho, pero nada de ideas depravadas.

-Iba a decir que si querías jugar video juegos.- señalé el wii que había en el mueble del televisor. Ella me miró extrañada, yo rodé los ojos.- No tengo la culpa de como trabaje tu retorcida mente con respecto a mí.

-Cierra la boca.- dijo poniéndose roja y fue a prender la consola. Puso el juego de _Counter Strike_, conectó los controles y regresó al sofá tendiéndome uno.- Bien, jugaremos video juegos. Pero debo advertirte que vas a recibir la mayor paliza de tu vida.

-Nada que ver. Nadie me gana en este juego, menos una chica.

-Estúpido machista.- murmuró. Luego, antes de comenzar a jugar, se giró para mirarme componiendo una malévola sonrisa.- ¿Listo para ser derrotado?

-Eso es lo que tú piensas.

.

.

Tres horas después y todo mi equipo estaba muerto.

-Perdiste.- susurró Alice a mi oído.

-Fue solo suerte ¿que tal si jugamos otra vez?

-Jasper es la tercera vez que te gano.- Alice suspiró sonoramente.- Tienes que admitir que soy mejor que tú.

-Vale, y tú admite que te gusto.

-¿Gustarme...? ¿Tú? Claro que no. Si tú eres tan… tan… Tú no me gustas. -Le miré alzando una ceja, ella bufó.- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con los video-juegos?

-No lo sé.- me encogí de hombros.- Pensé que te olvidarías del tema y casi lo logro.

-Eres un machista.- me pegó en el hombro.

-Pegas como niña.

-Soy niña, imbécil.- replicó con ironía y yo no pude hacer más que reírme.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, en los que no sabía qué decir. Repentinamente, Alice se puso de pie.

-Voy a dar un paseo por el jardín, ¿Vienes?- asentí y también me puse en pie. Caminamos juntos hasta afuera.

En el jardín había muchas flores y exóticas plantas, dos grandes árboles, sobre uno había una casita y el otro tenía un columpio. También habían miniaturas de algunas famosas esculturas y una fuente donde en este momento se encontraban algunos pájaros. Era como los jardines perfectos que aparecen en las películas. Alice fue corriendo hasta el árbol en el que había un columpio empezó a mecerse. Fui sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba y me paré detrás.

-¿Puedo?- pregunté tomando las cadenas del columpio, haciendo que se detuviera. Se sobresaltó un poco al oír mi voz.

-Solo trata de no matarme.- dijo medio en broma y dejó que la meciera.

Estuve un buen rato así, oyendo embobado como reía melodiosamente mientras yo la columpiaba y viendo como el viento acariciaba su piel suavemente…

-Hey.- dijo Alice sacándome de mi trance. Deje de mecerla y ella bajó.- Tengo hambre.

-¿Cómo que tienes hambre? A penas han pasado….-observé mi reloj.- Cuatro horas desde que desayu-almorzamos.

-Pero yo quiero comer.- repuso Alice tranquilamente.- ¿Vas a dejar que tu hija y yo pasemos hambre?

-Hummm...… y ¿qué se te antoja?- dije sin replicar, cuando Alice se empeñaba en algo, era difícil sacárselo de la cabeza. Además, no me molestaba ser su sirviente…y esa era una cosa que me asustaba. ¿Cuándo yo, Jasper Hale, había estado esclavizado a una mujer? Debía detener esto.

-¿Puedes prepararme un sándwich?- preguntó dulcemente poniendo una carita tan adorable, que se me hacía imposible negarle algo. Suspiré, esta mujer me estaba dominando.

-De acuerdo querida.- le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se tensó.- Ya vengo.

Me alejé del lugar a paso rápido y llegué a la cocina. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacerme una visita guiada, así que me las tuve que arreglar para conseguir los implementos para preparar la comida de Alice. Serví en un plato solo un sándwich, ya que yo no tenía hambre todavía- cabe destacar que era algo perturbador que ella comiera más que yo- y volví hasta el jardín con una bandeja en brazos. Vislumbré a Alice sentada en el pasto y fui a tomar asiento a su lado.

-Hey te traje…- callé al ver que tenía en las manos un pajarito con plumas amarillas y negras, al cual mecía y acariciaba cariñosamente, como si de un bebé se tratase.- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-No es un 'eso'. Es mi nueva mascota, la encontré mientras caminaba por el jardín. Creo que se cayó de un árbol o algo así.

-Déjame verlo.- pedí, ella me lo tendió, un poco recelosa.

-Ten cuidado.

-Aja.- dije mientras lo examinaba.

-¡Es muy lindo! Lo voy a bañar y le compraré una jaula…. Lo llamaré Teodoro. Voy a ir a comprar comida de pájaros… ¿Crees que vendan comida de pájaros en el….

-Alice, no se mueve.-le corté.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- percibí algo de histeria en su voz.- No se mueve por que se cayó desde muy alto y seguro se fracturó algo. Hay vendas en el baño si quieres las traigo.

-No creo que haga falta. Es que… tampoco respira.

-¿Cómo que no respira?- su voz estaba rota, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.- Seguro se ahogó con algo. Hay… hay que darle RCP.

Me apartó un poco y puso sus dedos y empujó, intentando que el pajarito volviera a la vida. No sirvió de nada.

-Vamos Teodoro, tu puedes…- dijo mientras seguía presionando.

-Alice, creo que no podemos hacer nada.- puse una mano en su hombro.- Esta muerto.

-¿Qué?- ahora estaba temblando.- Cla… claro que no. El solo esta dormido…

-Esta frío, no se mueve y no respira, creo que…

-¡Cállate! Estoy embarazada.- rompió a llorar. No pude evitar sentirme mal por ella y la estreché entre mis brazos, dejando que se desahogara.-Teodoro… tenías tanto por vivir.

-Ya querida.- le palmeé la espalda.- Yo creo que Teodoro debe estar en un mejor lugar.

Seguía llorando desconsoladamente por un estúpido pájaro que había encontrado hace 10 minutos. Pero no podía decirle que estaba un poco chalada, eso sería insensible de mi parte, aunque fuera verdad.

-Alice, creo que quizás estás un poquito hormonal…

-CLARO QUE NO. Es simplemente que… yo quería ese pájaro… Teodoro.- sollozó desconsoladamente. Suspiré, iba a tardar bastante en calmarse.

-Cariño, no te pongas así. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

-Quizás…- se sorbió la nariz.- Quizás si le diéramos un entierro digno me sentiría mejor comigo misma y sabría que Teodoro está descansando en paz.

¿Qué carajos? Me estaba pidiendo que enterráramos un pájaro que llevaba diez minutos conociendo. Esto en definitiva tenía que ser una broma.

-No te parece irracional hacerle un velorio a….

-YO QUIERO QUE TEODORO PUEDA DESCANSAR EN PAZ.- vociferó y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Le haremos un funeral a Teodoro pero por favor, deja de llorar.- la intenté calmar. No podía contra el llanto.

-¿De verdad?- giró la cabeza para mirarme, su semblante se iluminó.

-Si es tan importante para ti, esta bien.- contesté secando una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-¡Oh, que bien!- exclamó alegremente mientras me abrazaba. Sus repentinos cambios de humor comenzaban a inquietarme un poco. Se incorporó y me haló del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

Fuimos a buscar los materiales para nuestro improvisado entierro. Encontramos una caja lo suficientemente grande para meter a Teodoro en la cocina y un poco de hilo. Alice me pidió que esperara unos minutos abajo mientras ella se vestía para la ocasión. Yo no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, la situación no podría ser más bizarra.

-¿Todo listo?- preguntó. Me giré para ver como bajaba por la escalera. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo negro, con unos tacones de charol negros, unos guantes negros y un sombrero con una malla que le tapaba la cara. Estaba vestida muy a lo 'viuda cliché'. Genial, ahora sí podía decir que la madre de mi hijo estaba totalmente desquiciada.

Rodé los ojos internamente, pero compuse la expresión más seria que pude.

-Todo esta preparado.- comenté.- Podemos comenzar cuando quieras.

-Hum... ¿Qué tal ahora?- asentí y la tomé de la mano para conducirla al lugar que había habilitado para el funeral, en una esquina del jardín.

-Bueno aquí está... Me encargué de cavar el espacio... Y eh... Supongo que lo debo sepultar.

-¿Y no tienes ningunas palabras que decir?- preguntó. La miré extrañado, pero ella en realidad se veía triste por la muerte del pájaro.-Por Teodoro.- pidió. Suspiré, aún no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto.

-Alice no creo...- comencé. Ella se quitó el velo que cubría su rostro e hizo un puchero. Vaya, golpe bajo.- Pero yo no...- mierdas, ya la carita me había convencido.- Ehh... bien, Teodoro fue un gran pájaro... que vivió una hum... Vida muy... ¿pajaresca? Y bueno esta ahora en un mejor lugar, volando libremente en el cielo.- concluí mi conmovedor discurso.

Alice estuvo llorando durante toda la ceremonia, hasta que terminé de sepultar al ave. Puse una roca como lápida y luego me levanté para observar mi trabajo. Era muy gracioso ver la pequeña tumba desde arriba, y la verdad había hecho un buen trabajo. Tome la mano de Alice, que se encontraba a mi lado. Ella se secó las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro con un pañuelo. La imagen que daba era demasiado melodramática. Como que las hormonas le afectaban mucho, estaba segura que ella no era así normalmente.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunté de la nada.- El sándwich que te preparé esta en la cocina.

-Supongo que si. ¿Vamos?- asentí y nos encaminamos así, tomados de las manos hasta la cocina. Eso no me molestaba, es más no quería apartar mi mano de la suya. ¿Extraño? Si, lo sé. Busqué el plato con su sándwich, lo tomé y lo llevé a la mesa del comedor. Alice se separó de mí y se sentó en la mesa, comenzando a comer apuradamente, como si todo este tiempo hubiese estado muriéndose de hambre.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor.- comenté mientras ellas se atragantaba con su sándwich.

-Mmm… aún no. El dolor sigue ahí.- siguió comiendo. Luego se detuvo y dejo el sándwich en la mesa. No se movió por unos segundos.

-Alice… ¿qué ocurre?- interrogué preocupado. Ella giró la cara hacia mí, su expresión se había tornado enferma.

-Oh mierdas.- masculló, se paró y salió corriendo. Tardé un poco en reaccionar y seguirla. Subió el baño y cerró la puerta tras sí. Pensé en abrirla, pero me pareció demasiado abusivo de mi parte, así que pegué el oído a ver que pasaba. Estaba vomitando, al parecer.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dije mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¡No!- exclamó casi de inmediato.- Hum… Jasper espérame abajo.

-¿Segura?

-Si, si. Por favor vete.- bien, era la primera vez que me decía por favor, así que decidí hacerle caso.

-Bien, pero si necesitas algo grita.

-Aja.

Bajé y me senté en uno de los sofás del recibidor, esperando que saliera. Estaba un poco preocupado, no era por presumir pero yo era un gran cocinero de sándwiches, y ese sándwich se veía bueno, así que el problema debía ser ella. En lo que, a mi parecer, fueron unos eternos minutos, ella bajó. Aún estaba un poco pálida.

-¿Estas bien?

-Eee... algo así.- le dirigí una mirada interrogante. Ella rodó los ojos- Síntomas del embarazo, tú sabes. En realidad, deberían haber parado a los tres meses.- se encogió de hombros.- Algunas mujeres los tienen hasta que el embarazo finaliza.

Asentí con naturalidad. Aunque la verdad, no tenia idea de nada de eso. Pensé que si iba a ser padre, debía investigar. Me sentí mal por ella, tenía que soportar todas estas cosas.

-Oye yo...- el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió. Lo saqué del bolsillo del pantalón.- ¿Hola?

_-Buenas tardes señor Jasper. Es Rupert._

Rupert era uno de los empleados que trabajaba en casa. Llevaba más tiempo del que podía recordar prestando sus servicios, así que era de mucha confianza. Aún así, siempre había mantenido un tono respetuoso con todos.

-¿Qué pasa Rupert?

_-Es que hay dos jóvenes que dicen haber llega__do por que usted los invitó y están esperando en la entrada. _

_-¿Puedes decirle a Jaime que nos deje pasar?- _se oyó que gritaba una voz a lo lejos. Rodé los ojos. Emmett nunca entendería que no todos los mayordomos se llamaban 'Jaime'.

-Si Rupert, yo los invité. Puedes dejarlos pasar y por favor ponlos al teléfono.

_-Como usted diga, señor.-_ se escucharon unos segundos de silencio, en los que posiblemente Rupert les indicaba que pasaran_. _

_-Hey hermano, ¿dónde estás?- _preguntó Emmett al otro lado del teléfono.- _No me digas que olvidaste que nos habías invitado hoy a tu casa. _

-Por supuesto que no.- mentí. La verdad que no había tenido tiempo para pensar mucho desde la otra noche.- Ahora estoy ocupado ¿Pueden esperarme un rato?

_-Si dejas que entremos a la habitación de juegos, podemos estar aquí toda la noche. _

Todos amaban la habitación de juegos de mi casa.

-Si, claro. Pasen y esperen ahí. Voy en camino.- dicho esto, colgué. No es que estuviera apurado, tenía bastante tiempo para llegar y ellos no se irían hasta que literalmente los echara de mi casa. Pero quería hacer algo antes, observé mi reloj. Eran las 4:00 PM, tendría que apurarme o cerrarían la tienda. - Oye creo que ya me tengo que ir. Te veo mañana.

-Voy por tus cosas.- Alice se puso en pie de un salto y subió las escaleras sin dejarme replicar. Antes de lo que creía estaba abajo con una bolsa donde había puesto mi ropa de la noche pasada perfectamente doblada, también se había quitado su 'traje de viuda' negro y se había puesto algo mas normal, un vestido sport.

-Gracias.- dije con una sonrisa.- Mañana te devuelvo la ropa.

-Hum. Quédatela

-Pero…

-Ya sabes, de recuerdo.- contestó poniendo un dedo en mis labios y con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Vale.- me encogí de hombros y dejé que me acompañara hasta la puerta de salida.- Hoy fue un día interesante. Extraño, pero interesante.

-Gracias… creo.- comentó Alice frunciendo en ceño.- Bueno... supongo que nos vemos en el instituto mañana… o algo así. – se inclinó para despedirse de mí con un beso en la mejilla, pero lo hizo más como un reflejo inconsciente. Luego se dio cuenta de que no era lo que quería hacer. Abrió los ojos con susto, se alejó de mí rápidamente me cerró la puerta de entrada en las narices.

Solté una risita mientras iba hasta mi auto, lo encendí y me dirigí al centro comercial.

.

.

-Quiero ese.- señalé el pájaro amarillo con negro que estaba en una jaula junto con otros. Se parecía mucho a Teodoro, y ya que había visto a Alice tan afectada por ello, me pareció un lindo detalle comprarle algo de compensación.

El encargado asintió y me tendió al pájaro en la jaula que le había comprado y el alimento. Pagué rápidamente en la caja registradora, fui a mi auto y dejé en la parte trasera mis compras y me dirigí de nuevo a la casa de Alice.

Cuando llegué, noté que también estaba aparcado el mercedes negro, lo que significaba que su madre debía haber llegado. Toqué el timbre y Alice fue la que abrió la puerta. Su expresión fu de sorpresa, pero también su semblante se iluminó… ¿o eran ideas mías el que ella estuviera feliz por mi presencia?

-¿Hola?- preguntó extrañada.- ¿Se te quedó algo?

-No. Simplemente pasé por la tienda de mascotas y pensé en traerte esto.- saqué la jaula con el pajarito detrás de mi espalda. No reaccionó como yo pensaba que lo haría. Miró la jaula y se echó a llorar. Rayos, ¿qué le pasaba a esta chica?- ¿No te gustó? Pensé que era un buen detalle, tú sabes para mejorar nuestros lazos…

-¡Jasper, no es lo mismo! No puedes ir y comprarme un pájaro cualquiera y pensar en sustituir a Teodoro.- interrumpió ella.- ¡Es como si tu murieras y yo fuera y me tirara a tu hermano!

-Eee Alice… dos cosas: Primera, soy hijo único. Y segunda: ¿eso acaso significa qué soy insustituible para ti?- sonreí pícaramente. Ella dejó de llorar y adoptó una expresión malhumorada.

-Dame el maldito pájaro.- me quitó la jaula y la bolsa de comida de las manos y quiso hacer lo mismo que antes y cerrar la puerta en la cara, pero la voz de su madre lo evitó.

-¿Quién esta en la puerta?

-Nadie.- rodé los ojos, era mala mintiendo.

-Alice…

-Agh de acuerdo mamá, Jasper esta afuera. Pero ya iba de salida.

-Pregúntale si se quiere quedar a cenar.- se escuchó la voz de Jamie.

-No Jamie, no quiere. El es anoréxico y no le gusta comer.- me reí con ganas de sus excusas.

-¡Alice!- exclamó su madre.

-Mierda.- murmuró.- Bueno ya los oíste ¿te quedas?

-Me encantaría, pero como te dije ya tengo otros planes. Que no tienen nada que ver con trastornos alimenticios. Igual gracias por su hospitalidad.- dije divertido, lo suficientemente alto como para que me pudieran escuchar en el comedor.

-Hum. Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces.- parecía decepcionada. O quizás es que mi cerebro interpretaba todas sus emociones a mi conveniencia, no lo sabía.

.

.

El salón de juegos tenía 80 metros cuadrados. Al entrar se podía vislumbrar un hockey de mesa a un lado, al otro un mini bar, una máquina de hacer palomitas, un refrigerador, una máquina de dulces. También habían algunos puff y alrededor de una mesita. Una puerta al final del cuarto conducía a la sala de cine con capacidad para 25 personas… ¿ostentoso? Para nada.

Al entrar pude observar que Emmett y Jacob jugaban una partida de hockey, mientras Edward y Seth estaban sentados en los puff bebiendo una cerveza.

-¿Me extrañaron?- pregunté haciéndome notar. Emmett y Jacob detuvieron su partida.

-Para nada, tu casa nos mantiene muy ocupados.- contestó Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que estarían en la pista de Bowling…

-Estábamos, hace unos minutos. Pero nos aburrimos y decidimos subir.- Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué faltaste al instituto hoy? No se por que, pero creo que tiene que ver con la amiga de mi novia, Alice. Ella también faltó.- inquirió Edward.

-Cierto, ha sido el chisme del instituto. Dicen que está embarazada ¿será eso cierto?- se preguntó Seth.

-Por supuesto que es cierto.- replicó Jacob.- Y creo que nuestro amigo aquí presente nos debe unas cuántas explicaciones. Digo, el espectáculo de ayer deja muchas cosas que pensar…

Suspiré sonoramente y fui a sacar una cerveza del refrigerador y luego a sentarme en uno de los puff. No terminaba de entrar y ya me estaban pidiendo explicaciones sobre lo de ayer. Y eran mis amigos, les debía una historia… y esto iba a tardar un poco.

-¿Tienes o no que ver con lo de Alice?- Emmett ya se estaba impacientando.

-Si, tengo mucho que ver con eso.

-Pero, quieres decir que tú eres el…- comenzó Jacob.

-Soy el futuro padre.- concluí. Se quedaron atónitos por la respuesta, era más que obvio que todos en el colegio lo sabían, pero mis amigos nunca se atreverían a realizar suposiciones sobre algo que yo no les había contado.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste…- interrogó Emmett.

-Escucha, ayer fue que me enteré. No tenía ni idea de que iba a ser padre, y créanme que la noticia me cayó peor que a ustedes.- interrumpí

-¡No, eso no!- le restó importancia Emmett. Le miré interrogante.- ¿Por qué carajos no nos dijiste que te habías tirado a Alice Brandon? Quiero decir, ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿dónde?...

-En el viaje de la playa. La noche que subí a buscar algo para picar. Ehmm… Emmett, no te responderé cómo.

-¿Estas diciendo que mi casa se prestó para que se consumaran ese tipo de…- se escandalizó Emmett.

-Claro, como tú y Rosalie jugaron cartas esa noche en tu habitación.- comenté sarcásticamente. Él rodó los ojos.

- De acuerdo, pero ¿como hiciste para que ella accediera? No le presta atención a nadie del instituto, y créeme cuando te digo que tiene su club de admiradores.- Los comentarios de Edward me estaban irritando. Club de admiradores, agh…

-Pues, ella estaba ebria y me tenía ganas. Yo le tenía ganas desde hace tiempo, como ya saben... no creo que sea una cosa tan complicada de entender.- argumenté.

-Dejaste embarazada Alice Brandon.- Seth silbó por lo bajo.- ¿Estás consciente del lío en el que te has metido?

-No lo sé.- respondí sinceramente. Era una pregunta que no me había querido hacer en todo el día. No iba, ni quería huir, pero necesitaba ordenar mis ideas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creo que cada vez estoy cortando más feo los finales... ¿Ya ven que JAsper comienza a necesitar explicarse algunas emociones? Las cosas van poco a poco, no se pueden enamorar al primer día.. ¿o sí? <strong>_

**Bien. 9 días sin publicar. Merezco ser asesinada, yo lo sé. Para mí es demasiado tiempo, y lo lamento. En definitiva no es falta de inspiracion, ya que esta es mi historia favorita. Es solo que he estado muy ocupada estos días, pero aún así no hay excusa. Chicas, para el siguiente si se viene un Alice POV. Trataré de poner mas seguido JAsper POVS quizás cada cuatro capítulos.. Hum. Pueden ayudarme a decidir eso ^^. **

**Espero ser merecedora de algún humilde review para saber que les sigue gustando la historia, aunque la autora se desaparezca a ratos. Agradeciendo a: S****kuld Dark, Alice y leitakhr por sus hermosos reviews que me ayudan a continuar... Al igual que todos los anteriores, los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas.. y los que aún no se animan a comentar, pero aún así leen. Besos a todos y a cada uno de ustedes :) **

_**Se despide, 'la chica que no puede dejar de escribir testamentos' Katherine. **_


	8. No soy extraña

**Capitulo 7**** 'No soy extraña' **

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

Cerré la puerta y suspiré sonoramente. Le dirigí una mirada a mi nueva mascota. Jamás en mi vida admitiría en voz alta lo mucho que me había gustado que Jasper decidiera darme este regalo. Era muy lindo, se parecía mucho a Teodoro. Tendría que pensar en un nombre…. me gustaba Humberto. Un poco extravagante para un pájaro, pero Humberto estaba bien.

-¿Qué es eso?- Jamie se había acercado a donde yo estaba, parada sonriendo como idiota.

-¿Qué va a ser? Un pájaro ¿O es que acaso se te parece más a un tigre o a un gorila?- Jamie debía dejar de hacer preguntas tan imbéciles.

-Bueno perdón, malhumorada.

-No te disculpes, es culpa mía, a veces se me olvida que eres hombre.- Jamie puso los ojos en blanco, ya estaba acostumbrado a mi sarcasmo.

-Entonces ¿cómo llego ese pájaro aquí?- interrogó.

-Me lo obsequió Jasper.- respondí casi automáticamente. Mierda, no debí haber dicho eso. Jamie me dirigió una mirada de complicidad.- No digas nada.

-¡Mama! Ven a ver lo que le trajo mi cuñado a Alice.- gritó sin hacerle caso a mis súplicas. Mi hermano era un bocón. Antes de lo que pensaba, mamá se había acercado.

-¡Que lindo pajarito!- exclamó.- ¿Dices que se lo regaló Jasper?

-Yo eh….-comencé

-Si, se lo regaló Jasper.- interrumpió mi bocón hermano. Lo fulminé con la mirada, por lo cual soltó una risita.

-¡Oh, que chico tan maravilloso! Alice, ¿No te parece un hermoso detalle?

-Si, como sea.- intenté sonar indiferente.

- No te hagas la dura.- me reclamó mamá.

- No se de que hablas.- mascullé.- Tengo hambre.

Durante toda la cena mi madre y mi hermano siguieron molestándome con Jasper. Como si ya no hubiese tenido suficiente por un día. Me incomodaba que hablaran de él. Comí lo más rápido que pude, dejé a Humberto, mi nuevo pájaro, en el jardín, le coloqué comida y cubrí la jaula con un trozo de tela. Ya había tenido antes otros pájaros de mascota, así que sabía perfectamente que cuidados debían tener.

Luego me dirigí a mi habitación. Antes de dormir tomé una rápida ducha. Mañana tendría que ir al instituto. Maldita sea, ¿por qué carajos hoy tendría que ser jueves?, y no podía faltar otra vez. Ya Jamie y mi madre se habían encargado de reprenderme por lo de hoy. Pero increíblemente, no les interesaba que había estado haciendo con Jasper, hasta les pareció prudente que el se quedara a acompañarme por todo el día. No se si lo dije, pero mi familia es extraña.

Salí del baño lista para dormir. Estaba bastante cansada. Pero ahora siempre era así, me agotaba muy rápido. Aunque el día de hoy en especial pareció eterno. Pero eterno en una buena manera por que en realidad... me gustó. Poco a poco mis pensamientos perdían coherencia hasta que me sumí en un profundo sueño.

.

.

Miré con un deje de repulsión aquel plato. No es que la comida estuviera mal. La que estaba mal era yo. Mis náuseas habían comenzado a aparecer últimamente bastante seguido. No me atrevía a probar un solo bocado, no tenía ganas de volver a vomitar.

-Alice, no es saludable que te saltes comidas.- me presionó Jamie. El no era el que tenía las malditas náuseas, por eso era fácil decirlo.

-Jamie, no dejaré de comer. Simplemente esperaré y luego me compraré un sándwich en la cafetería.

No pareció convencido con mi respuesta, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo en silencio. Repentinamente sonó el timbre. Que extraño ¿Quien tocaría a estas horas? Seguramente algún repartidor o algo así. Jamie estaba comiendo, así que lo más prudente era que fuera yo a atender.

-Que extraño que toquen a estas horas.-comenté al tiempo que me levantaba de la silla. Jamie bajó la cabeza a su plato.- ¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. Ve a abrir la puerta.- fruncí el ceño adoptando una expresión interrogante, él se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su comida.

-Espero que no sea alguno de tus amigos que te pasa a buscar por que…- estaba gritando para que me escuchara en el comedor.- porque me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- terminé la frase en un hilo de voz. En realidad me quedé inmóvil de la sorpresa cuando abrí. ¿Por qué estaba Jasper parado en la puerta de mi casa a las 8:00 AM? No lo sabía, pero sentía que Jamie tenía que ver con esto. Estaba allí plantado en la entrada con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de manga-larga que le quedaba perfectamente ajustada a su perfecto cuerpo y… Agh, ¿qué me sucede? Ese estúpido deslumbrador de personas.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Jasper. Tragué intentando recuperar el habla.

-¿Lista?- repetí extrañada.

-No pensarás en quedarte aquí toda la tarde. No planeo faltar de nuevo al instituto.- comentó divertido ante mi reacción.

-No planeaba hacer eso.- respondí poniéndome roja.- Es más, ya iba saliendo.-me encaminé a mi Porsche, pero el me detuvo pasando un brazo por mi cintura y apresándome.

-Tu te vienes conmigo.- era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-¿De qué se su pone que estas hablando? Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir. Además tengo que llevar a Jamie.- repliqué secamente intentando zafarme de su agarre.

-Mmm… pues, me han comentado que te gusta subir la velocidad, y eso no es saludable para nuestro hijo.- argumentó él. Jamie. Ese traidor me había delatado ¿cómo se atrevía? Seguro quería que le dejara conducir mi Porsche. Maldito interesado.- Además, ¿Jamie tiene licencia no?

-Pues… si- mascullé.- Pero eso no significa que yo…

-Entonces perfecto.- interrumpió.- Vamos.- no me dejó procesar las palabras. Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó cargada hasta donde estaba su auto aparcado.

-¡Suéltame!- grité dando patadas. El me estrechó más contra sí.- ¡Mierda! No puedes obligarme.- estaba equivocada, sí que podía. No hizo caso a mis quejas, se las arregló para abrir la puerta del copiloto y me depositó suavemente en el asiento.

-Aunque no lo admitas, sé que querías que te secuestrara.- susurró a mi oído mientras se inclinaba para abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. Luego, dio la vuelta para tomar asiento en su lugar con una estúpida sonrisa arrogante. Me crucé de brazos y apreté los labios.- ¿Estas molesta?- preguntó luego de cinco minutos de atormentante silencio.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy molesta!- exploté.- Eres un desvergonzado, cínico… ¿cómo te atreves a censurar mi manera de conducir cuando eres el propietario de un Ferrari Enzo? No te hagas el inocente. De 0 a 300km en 26,1 segundos y 360 km/h de velocidad máxima.- recité casi de memoria. Jasper enarcó una de sus doradas cejas.

-¿Y tú que sabes de autos?- inquirió.

-Con un hermano menor, mucho mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.- contesté de mala gana. Al principio, escuchar las conversaciones de mi hermano me había hecho sentir una total inculta, hasta que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y averiguar sobre el tema. Ahora era una experta en lo referido a autos.

-Claro, supongo que es lógico.- comentó Jasper con una sonrisa y volvió su atención a la vía.

-Eh… ¿Puedo prender el estereo?- pedí de repente. No quería que el silencio se tornara incómodo durante el camino. Jasper se encogió de hombros así que procedí. Al encenderlo, una fuerte música invadió el lugar. Le dirigí una mirada curiosa.

-Hum. Disculpa, olvidé quitar el CD. Déjame cambiarlo…- puse una mano sobre la suya para detenerlo.

-Descuida, me gusta _Slipknot.(*)_

-¿En serio?- hizo un mohín.

-Si, enserio. _Before I forget_ es una de mis canciones favoritas, no la cambies.- me miró de una manera que no pude descifrar, tal vez… ¿fascinación?- ¿Qué?

- ¿Una chica que sabe de autos, le gusta _Slipknot_ y duerme con un osito de peluche? Que combinación más extraña.- comentó divertido. Reí por lo bajo.- Ya en serio, ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

-No seas tonto. Es algo muy normal.- Jasper alzó las cejas.- Bueno, no tan normal. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen 'no juzgues por la carátula…

_I am a world before I am a man_

_I was a creature before I could stand_

_I will remember before I forget_

_Before I forget that_

-Es difícil, tú eres tan rosada…

-¡Hey, nada de rosada!- hice una mueca.

-Vale, ¿Cuál es tú color preferido entonces?

-El amarillo.-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? No eres una persona normal…

-¿Por qué lo sería? Lo normal es aburrido.- el soltó una carcajada. Por lo menos tuvimos algo en lo que hablar todo el camino. Música. Escuchaba cualquier tipo de música, eso me sorprendía. Jasper no era el único que tenía estereotipos acerca de las personas.

El tiempo se me pasó muy rápido, ni siquiera me percaté de que habíamos llegado al instituto. Pero cuando nos detuvimos, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Jasper salió del auto y dio la vuelta para abrirme. Yo no me moví de mi asiento, ni me digné a quitarme el cinturón de seguridad.

-Jasper no quiero salir.

-Oh vamos Alice. Sabías que tarde o temprano tendrías que enfrentar esto.- intentó razonar. Yo negué con la cabeza.- Anda, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.- me dio una mirada de esas que roban el aliento. Suspiré, esto era injusto.

-De acuerdo, vamos.- me desabroché el cinturón y salí del auto.

Todos nos estaban mirando mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del edificio. Esta bien, yo estaba embarazada. Pero no era para tanto. No es como si fuera un extraterrestre o tuviera la piel azul. Ya el escándalo se me estaba haciendo absurdo. Jasper tenía puesto firmemente un brazo sobre mis hombros ¿la razón? No quería que yo saliera corriendo, y vaya que estaba tentada a hacerlo. Me escoltó hasta el aula de clases.

-Llegaste viva.- comentó en la entrada del aula.

-Casi. No viste como nos miraban y susurraban... que cosas horribles estarán diciendo.- suspiré con frustración.

-Alice.- una de sus manos se posó en mi barbilla, haciendo que suavemente girara el rostro hacia él y lo mirara a los ojos. Malditos ojos azules perfectos para perderse en ellos. - Te prometo que lo superaremos. Ahora tengo que dejarte, voy tarde a clases. Trata de no asesinar a nadie.- bromeó. Yo me limité a asentir como idiota. Las palabras no salían. Él me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó del lugar.

Tardé unos segundos en hacer a mis piernas reaccionar para adentrarse en el salón, donde todos habían mirado expectantes nuestra 'escena romántica'. Es más, ni siquiera tenían un poco de discreción y desviaban la mirada. Nada. Me miraban fijamente, susurraban entre sí. Pude visualizar a mis amigas, Bella y Leah sentadas al final del aula. ¿Estarían enojadas? Les debía unas cuantas explicaciones.

-Hum… hola.- dije bajando la mirada y tomando asiento en mi lugar de siempre.

-¿Hola?- preguntó Bella irritada.- Nos debes mas que un hola.

-Bella tiene razón, ni siquiera nos llamaste ayer. Somos tus amigas y no teníamos idea de nada de esto.- me recriminó Leah sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta.

-Lo siento.- murmuré.- Si están dispuestas a hablarme luego de esto, prometo contarles...

-Jóvenes, por favor hagan silencio.- ordenó el profesor irrumpiendo en la habitación. No pude terminar mi frase, me di media vuelta para mirar al pizarrón e intentar 'prestarle atención a la clase'. El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, el profesor Jenks seguía dando una inspirada charla sobre la revolución de no se qué. Estaba demasiado absorta en mis pensamientos para prestarle atención. Me puse a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno. Ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que estaba dibujando, pero cuando me detuve y admiré mi trabajo compuse una expresión horrorizada. Por toda la hoja habían dibujadas 'J' y 'A', corazones y demás cosas homosexuales…. Mierda. ¿Cómo no pude estar consciente de que estaba dibujando estas aberraciones?

-¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Brandon?- el profesor Jenks se estaba aproximando a mi lugar. Cerré rápidamente el cuaderno y lo escondí discretamente debajo de la mesa. Rogué que no se hubiera dado cuenta ¡Nadie podría leer jamás ese cuaderno!

-Este… creo que vi un insecto.

-¿Ese es todo el drama?- interrogó, al parecer no me creía ni media palabra.

-Aja, eso es todo.- mentí. El profesor Jenks frunció el ceño.

-Bien, la próxima vez trate de concentrarse más en la clase que en los insectos que están pasando a su alrededor.- dijo no muy convencido de mi excusa. Yo asentí y bajé la mirada a mi cuaderno, algunos soltaron risitas y susurraron entre sí.- ¡Silencio!- pidió mirando indignado a la clase y continuó con su explicación.

El tiempo que siguió fue casi eterno, sentí que las agujas del reloj se habían detenido. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarme y salir corriendo, sonó el timbre de recreo. Di un suspiro de alivio y recogí mis cosas de la mesa.

-No creas que te has escapado de nosotras.- me interceptó Leah cruzándose de brazos. Sonreí, por lo menos habían decidido dirigirme la palabra.

-No pienso escapar. Se que les debo una historia…- estábamos encaminándonos hacia la salida cuando lo vi, apoyado en la pared, demasiado sensualmente. Contuve el aliento. Jasper estaba afuera del aula… ¡esperándome! Un momento. ¿Por qué los signos de exclamación mentales? Yo no estaba emocionada, claro que no. Tampoco se me había acelerado el pulso.

Le dirigí una mirada suplicante a Bella y Leah, esta última rodó los ojos. Tendríamos que posponer nuestra conversación.

-Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa después de clases.- sugirió Bella dándose cuenta de que Jasper había decidido no separarse de mí.

-Por mí está bien si me das un aventón- comenté en voz baja para que él no escuchara. Bella asintió.

-Hey.- saludó Jasper aproximándose a donde nos encontrábamos.

-Ah, hola.- dije un poco incómoda.- Supongo que ya conoces a Bella y Leah.- las señalé con un gesto.

-Si, del viaje a la playa.- respondió él.- ¿Qué tal chicas?

-No me quejo.- comentó Leah intentando ser amable.

Al parecer yo era la única que veía la situación como embarazosa, ya que mis amigas parecían llevarse bien con Jasper, hasta hacían bromas y todo mientras yo iba caminando a su lado en silencio como una auténtica asocial.

Llegamos al comedor y fue lo mismo de siempre, cuando entramos por la puerta y todo el mundo mi miró como si fuera una atracción de circo. Jasper se dio cuenta de ello y paso un brazo por mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia sí. No sabía que era peor, si tener a Jasper a mi lado o aguantar en soledad. Pero instintivamente lo atraje hacia mí y me concentré en su rostro, queriendo quedarme así para siempre y haciendo que todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor desapareciera. La cara de imbécil que debía tener en ese momento debía ser digna de ser fotografiada.

-¿Qué vas a comer?- preguntó Jasper haciendo que volviera al mundo real, donde estábamos solos los dos, ya que mis amigas habían desaparecido. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba verdaderamente hambrienta. Jamie tenía razón, no debía saltarme las comidas.

-Supongo que una hamburguesa.- dije distraída.

-¿Una hamburguesa?- Jasper hizo una mueca.- ¿No te parece que eso es muy poco saludable? Deberías alimentarte mejor.

-Agh, bueno sirve lo que quieras.- cedí, no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento que todos tenían puesta su atención en nosotros. Él me dirigió una sonrisa ¿es que acaso todo el mundo iba a vigilar mis comidas? Yo me podía cuidar sola, no necesitaba de nadie, nunca lo había hecho. Jasper sirvió en mi plato cosas que no se veían nada apetitosas: una ensalada, pollo y papas al vapor. Hice un mohín, estaba embarazada no enferma. Me separé para buscar en mi bolso el dinero para pagar el almuerzo.

-Nada de eso, yo pago.- dijo deteniéndome.

-Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero puedo pagar mi comida.- repliqué frunciendo el ceño. Esto era de lo último.

-No era un ofrecimiento, porque en realidad no te estoy dando opciones.- le entregó el dinero a la cajera, la cual se entretenía con nuestra discusión y se alejó con la bandeja de comida. A regañadientes, me obligué a seguirlo, no quería hacer otro espectáculo.

-Si medio instituto no estuviera observándonos, ese plato de comida ya estaría en tu cabeza. Eres un necio.- murmuré al tiempo que me sentaba en la mesa. Él soltó una carcajada, verdaderamente divertido con mi irritación mientras yo comencé a comer en silencio.

Luego de un rato comenzaron a sentarse en la mesa algunos de los descerebrados amigos de Jasper. Bueno, por lo menos no me dejaron sola en una mesa con él. Reconocí a Emmett, el hermano de Bella, Seth, el hermano de Leah, y Jacob el cual me miró con expresión culpable. También había un rubio, el cual luego se presentó como Riley, pero supe que no era exactamente amigo de Jasper por la forma en que lo miraba con… ¿repulsión? ¿rabia?

Me encontré comiendo junto con la mitad del equipo de basketball, ya que mis amigas me habían abandonado. Y en parte lo entendía, ya que al parecer Leah y Jacob no habían logrado progresar en su relación y por lo tanto intentaban mantenerse alejados. Además, no es que la estuviera pasando mal, al contrario, estos chicos eran especimenes muy interesantes.

-Voy a dar un paseo afuera.- dije poniéndome de pie luego de terminar mi almuerzo. Jasper asintió y también se levanto de la mesa con intenciones de acompañarme. No era muy receptivo a los mensajes subliminales. Paseo afuera. Sola.

-Cuidado con las manos. No queremos más sorpresas.- se mofó Emmett. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y le mostré el dedo medio a modo de insulto. El se carcajeó ¡Es ahora que todo el mundo tenía como pasatiempo hacerme enojar!

Salí del comedor a paso rápido con Jasper siguiéndome, no fue una especie de salida dramática ni nada por el estilo, simplemente abandoné el lugar. Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar al patio, donde había algunas personas, que increíblemente al vernos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Esto era en serio? Voy a tener un bebé y soy famosa... ¿qué mas puedo pedir? Nótese el sarcasmo.

Tomé asiento en uno de los bancos que estaba vacío y Jasper hizo lo mismo. No hizo falta decir nada, por que la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar. Simplemente nos quedamos observando el paisaje por un largo rato. No era incómodo estar así. Se sentía… se sentía bien. Sacudí la cabeza intentando obviar aquella declaración que acababa de hacer.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó. Giré la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Es solo que…- negué con la cabeza.- nada, no es nada.

-Alice.

-¿Qué?

-No sabes mentir.

Suspiré.

-Jasper, ¿en serio quieres hacer esto? No tienes que estar siempre conmigo si no lo deseas. Puedo cuidarme sola.

-¿Por qué sigues dudándolo?- percibí su frustración.- Lo único que pido es que me des una oportunidad para poder ganarme tu confianza.- otra vez esa máscara de falsa tranquilidad. Sabía que estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo, pero quería saber que sentía en realidad. Parecía tan distante tan… controlado. Si, esa era la palabra, siempre mantenía a raya sus emociones. Me estresaba. Pero tampoco quería tener ese tipo de conversaciones en ese momento. No contesté, volví la mirada hacia el paisaje nuevamente. El silencio siempre era lo mejor en estos casos.

* * *

><p><em>*Slpiknot es una banda de metal. Un poquitin pesada y con letras bastante... interesantes. <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicas, tal vez me puse excesivamente romántica. Es que estos últimos días he leído tantas historias de<strong>__**amor, que creo que ya estoy perdiendo mi cordura. Bueno, pues espero no haber dañado la escencia que se supondría que tendría el capítulo, ya que me costó bastante mantener a raya las emociones ^^. Sé que en estos últimos capítulos el avance de la historia ha sido un poco tardío, pero créanme, todo esta en mi cabecita y estos días de 'comienzo de convivencia' son bastante dignos de mencionar.**_

**Bien. Juro que quería subir el cap antes. Pero ya lo dije, me costó mucho hacerlo y hasta tuve que cortar partes. Fue una locura. Bueno luego de mi batalla interna, aquí se los traigo, recien hecho. Me encanta que dejen reviews.. no se imaginan lo mucho que me alegra que haya personas siguiendo mi historia y leyendo mis excusas *mirando al techo*. Leitakhr, Skuld Dark, Alice, Maryan.. GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE. Al igual que las alertas y los favoritos.. o simplemente leerlo ;). **

**Ya saben ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Merezco ser asesinada? Pueden dejarme un review y hacérmelo saber :). Y ya, sin mas que escribir se despide Katherine, prometiendo que el próximo capítulo estará mucho más rápido a su disposición.**


	9. No arruinaré mi navidad

**Capítulo 8 'No arruinaré mi navidad'**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

Me removí incómoda en mi asiento buscando algo para distraerme. Ya había contado los azulejos del techo ¡Eran dos mil cuatrocientos veinte! También había leído todas las revistas viejas que estaban en una de las mesas que había al lado del sofá en el que me encontraba sentada. La verdad, ya se me habían agotado las ideas, mientras esperaba a que llegara mi turno, y no es que hubiera mucho que hacer en la sala de espera de una clínica.

-Alice tranquilízate, ya debe faltar poco para que nos llamen.- dijo Jasper, el cual estaba sentado a mi lado. Puse los ojos en blanco y volví a comenzar mi cuenta de azulejos. Todavía no encontraba la razón coherente por la cual había sido convencida de traerlo. Y entonces lo recordé...

_Cuando estuve dentro del auto de Bella, suspiré con alivio. Había tenido que, literalmente, hacer una estrategia de escape para zafarme de Jasper. No es que no pudiera haberle avisado que iría a casa de Bella por la tarde para que pudiera estar tranquilo. Pero allí estaba el problema. Yo no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, y menos de un día para otro. Aún así, me sentía condenadamente culpable mientras nos alejábamos del instituto. Intenté sacar de mi mente aquello, pero ya que no tuve éxito, simplemente lo ignoré._

_La mansión de los Cullen siempre me había parecido bastante imponente y de un excelente y refinado gusto. Tenía dos plantas, y su fachada exterior estaba recubierta de blanco y con grandes ventanales, dando así un aspecto bastante lujoso. Se encontraba en medio de una de las mejores urbanizaciones de la ciudad, a solo unas cuadras del instituto, por lo cual, antes de lo que pudiera esperar, Bella estaba aparcando su auto, un BMW Z4 plateado, en su garaje._

_-Cambia esa cara de preocupación- pidió Leah, un poco malhumorada por que siempre le tocaba ir en la parte de atrás del auto. ¿En serio tenía cara de preocupación? Ahora ni yo misma estaba consciente de mis propias emociones._

_El auto se detuvo y bajé silenciosamente de él. Salimos del garaje por una puerta que daba hacia el comedor, y como siempre, Bella nos condujo a su habitación en el piso de arriba. La casa se encontraba vacía y en total calma. Hice que telefoneara a sus padres para avisarle de nuestra presencia, aunque no es que hiciera mucha falta, ya que nuestras visitas eran muy seguidas._

_La habitación de Bella era muy espaciosa, tenía paredes azul claro y estaba recubierta por una alfombra en un tono más oscuro de azul. En una esquina se encontraban dos estanterías color crema repletas de libros, aunque a mi parecer era quizás excesivo, Bella siempre decía que este era solo 'El principio de su colección' y verdaderamente, siempre que venía podía observar una nueva compra. En ese lado del dormitorio también había un escritorio con una computadora portátil encima y algunos papeles esparcidos. En el centro había una cama matrimonial con dosel y sábanas color crema y al otro lado habían unos puff también color crema y una mesita en el centro, estaban ubicados de esa manera para que pudieran dar una vista perfecta hacia el televisor de 42" que se encontraba en la pared de enfrente._

_-Hum.- Bella recorría con la vista las estanterías.- Aja aquí están.- exclamó al encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó un par de revistas y volvió a donde estábamos Leah y yo.- Toma.- me tendió las revistas._

_-Ah gracias.- respondí dándoles un rápido vistazo, eran de moda, cotilleos sobre la vida de las celebridades, en fin, nada del estilo de Bella.- ¿Tu madre sigue pensando que las lees?_

_-Ella sabe que no, pero tiene la esperanza de que algún día decida echarles alguna ojeada e instantáneamente se encienda en mí alguna especie de pasión por la moda.- Bella suspiró y se encogió de hombros._

_-Bueno, yo no tengo problemas, me gustan las revistas gratis. Además, siempre podrás tenerme para escoger tu vestuario.- y era verdad, más de la mitad del guardarropa de mis amigas había sido escogido por mí, por eso siempre estaban tan bien vestidas, modestia aparte._

_-Ni me lo recuerdes… Es perturbante que tu mejor amiga arme el guardarropa de la mitad de tu familia. - dijo Bella rodando los ojos. Con la mitad de su familia se refería a su hermano, el cual había sido arrastrado por lo menos en dos o tres ocasiones a mis tardes de compras._

_-Hablando de tu familia, ¿dónde esta Emmett?- preguntó Leah, dejándose caer en uno de los puff._

_-Mmm… Emmett.- Bella asintió pensativa.- Posiblemente con sus amigos. Sabes que casi nunca está en casa, y por lo que sé el equipo de basket se reúne algunas tardes en lo de Jasper. ¡Emmett me ha dicho en varias ocasiones que podría mudarse a vivir allí! Verdaderamente me da curiosidad saber como será aquella casa.- Hice una mueca y desvié mi atención hacia la estantería de libros para dar la impresión de que estuviera revisando atentamente cada artículo que allí se encontraba ¡Es que acaso Jasper tenía que estar en todas partes! -Oh, lo siento ¿Dije algo malo?- inquirió Bella al observar mi repentino cambio al mencionar aquel nombre._

_-Descuida, esta todo bien.- mascullé. Y para intentar darle un toque casual a la conversación saqué uno de los libros de su lugar y lo comencé a ojear._

_-¡Maldita sea Alice, no esta todo bien!- explotó Leah. Me giré para observarla enarcando una ceja.- ¡Estas embarazada¡ ¿Ok? Deja de actuar como si el tema fuera un tabú y termina de contarnos.- Yo bufé, dejé el libro en donde lo había encontrado, era imposible que dejaran pasar el tema._

_-¿Y que quieren que les cuente?- interrogué tomando asiento al pie de la cama._

_-Todo.- contestaron al mismo tiempo Bella y Leah. Puse los ojos en blanco._

_-A ver, a ver. Organicemos nuestras ideas. Primera pregunta ¿En qué momento se supone que te acostaste con Jasper Hale?- comenzó Leah lo que posiblemente sería una larga entrevista de unas cuantas horas, en la que no me quedaba de otra más que responder. Y todo esto había sido desatado por aquel inocente comentario de Bella… ¿O quizás no tan inocente?_

_._

_._

_Incómoda. Esa es la palabra perfecta para describir las últimas tres horas de exhaustivas preguntas. Creo que le había ganado a Bella en la categoría de 'persona con la habilidad de sonrojarse más veces por minuto'. Pero llegó un punto en el cual quedaron satisfechas todas las dudas, lo cual agradecí infinitamente._

_Luego de eso, decidimos encender la TV para pasar el rato. Mi estomago rugía impaciente, recordándome que en ese momento no estaba solo yo en espera de ser alimentada._

_-Bella ¡Tengo hambre!- exclamé cuando ya se estaba haciendo insoportable.- ¿Puedes ir a buscarme algún tentempié?_

_-Alice…-se quejó mi amiga.- La cocina está muy lejos ¿Por qué no bajas tú? Y ya que vas aprovechas y me traes algo de tomar._

_-A mí también, tengo sed.- pidió Leah._

_-A ustedes dos la pereza les va a consumir.- y me incorpore de mi asiento, ya que no me quedaba de otra. Eso es lo que pasa cuando vienes muy seguido a una casa y ya prácticamente eres parte de la familia. La hospitalidad se acaba._

_La cocina tenía un estilo muy moderno que combinaba de una manera perfecta el metal con la madera. Busqué vasos y platos en la alacena, serví unas gaseosas y puse a preparar palomitas para microondas. Mientras esperaba a que estuvieran listas, escuché voces y pasos desde la sala._

_-Pero ¿estás seguro de que no se fue con alguien?- preguntaba, el que a mi parecer era Emmett._

_-No lo sé, posiblemente. El punto es que cuando salí de clases, ella ya no estaba.- respondía su interlocutor con un deje de preocupación y enojo en la voz. Esa voz… No nada que ver. Esa voz no era suya. Era simplemente que mi desquiciada mente lo asociaba todo con él. Vaya, sí. Debía estar loca._

_-Descuida, ella ya esta grandecita, sabe cuidarse sola.- comentó Emmett, se oyó un bufido.- Oye, ¿quieres una cerveza?..._

_Dejé de prestarle atención a la conversación cuando percibí el familiar pitido del microondas indicándome que las palomitas estaban listas. Las serví en un plato el cual, junto a los vasos con gaseosa, puse encima de una bandeja. Alguien me tomó el brazo repentinamente, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa._

_-¡Mierda Emmett! No te daré palomitas, te las vas a acabar todas.- exclamé impaciente sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de voltear. El hermano de Bella debía dejar de comer como un desgraciado, como también debía dejar de aparecer de repente._

_-¿Alice?- la voz de mi espalda me dejó helada, haciendo que me diera la vuelta._

_-Ja… ¿Jasper?- farfullé de manera idiota, como si pudiera ser otra persona. La parte buena, es que quizás no estaba tan loca como para tener alucinaciones con la voz de Jasper. Y la mala, paradójicamente, también esa. ¡Maldita sea, hubiese sido mejor la alucinación!_

_._

_._

_-¿Por qué carajos no me avisaste que te irías con unas amigas? Me preocupé a morir.- reclamó Jasper luego de entrar en su auto y cerrar la puerta. Estaba siendo secuestrada por segunda vez en el día._

_-¿Y por qué se supone que debería darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no hago? No es tu problema- repliqué con el mismo tono de regaño que él había utilizado._

_-Si es mi problema, porque llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti.- argumentó él._

_Abrí la boca, para volverla a cerrar. En realidad no encontraba como rebatir aquello. Jasper se dio cuenta y sonrió triunfal mientras yo me hundía en mi asiento y me cruzaba de brazos._

_-Pero no tenías que sacarme así de la casa de Bella. Eres un bestia.- murmuré. Y era verdad, antes de siquiera dejarme darle explicaciones, me había cargado como si fuera un saco de papas. 'Ya la encontré' le había dicho a Emmett y luego le había pedido que abriera la puerta, lo cual se le había hecho bastante difícil porque se estaba partiendo de la risa por la situación. Ahora por su culpa tendría que cargar con las burlas de Emmett, que posiblemente se encargaría de contárselo con detalles a Bella y Leah._

_-Ay querida, pero si a ti te encanta que te secuestre.- rebatió aquel imbécil, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada. Lo fulminé con la mirada._

_-No, ¡No me encanta! Y deberías dejar de hacerlo, porque ya se esta volviendo costumbre._

_-No te prometo nada.- contestó con una maliciosa sonrisa._

_-Púdrete Hale.- dije frunciendo el ceño, pero eso solo hizo que riera más. Antes de poder añadir algo, mi estómago volvió a rugir impaciente, pues gracias al idiota no había podido probar nada de lo que había servido para comer. Suspiré mientras me imaginaba a Emmett disfrutando de mis bocadillos cuidadosamente preparados.- ¡Ahora por tu culpa me muero de hambre!- me quejé._

_-Bueno, si tienes hambre, vamos a cenar._

_-No. Nada de eso.- me apresuré a añadir.- Llévame a casa._

_-Entonces, ¿qué quieres comer?- pregunto, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras._

_-¿¡Puedes prestar atención a lo que te estoy diciendo! No quiero que me lleves a cenar. Deja de hacer como si no me escucharas.- exploté. No podía ignorarme de una manera tan deliberada. Eso me sulfuraba._

_-Si escucho lo que dices, pero se que no es lo que quieres en realidad.- suspiró y desvió por unos segundos la atención de la vía para poder mirarme. Mierda, ¿para que decir algo? Ya había salido victorioso._

_-Quiero hot dogs.- comenté enfurruñada._

_-Pero no te parece que los hot dogs…_

_-Ya me negaste una hamburguesa en el almuerzo.- repliqué tranquilamente.- Además, los antojos de una embarazada nunca se discuten._

_-Vamos a comer hot dogs.- asintió Jasper derrotado ¡Aja! Ya por lo menos había ganado una._

_A pesar de las insistentes quejas por no poderme invitar una cena de verdad en un restaurante de verdad, terminamos en la feria de un centro comercial cercano, comiendo mis muy deseados hot dogs. Como siempre, el muy desgraciado no me dejó pagar la cuenta. Eso no me gustaba, hacía que me sintiera inútil._

_Luego, todo el camino a casa escuchamos el disco de 'Slipknot' que estaba desde la mañana. Podía decirse que esta era de mis bandas favorita. Me enloquecía._

_-…Y cuando murió Paul Gray(*) creo que una parte de mí murió con él. Simplemente lo amaba. Aunque claro, nunca fue tan bueno como Victor Wooten (*)- concluí emocionada._

_-¿Y Flea(*)?No me ofendas, para mí es el mejor. Creo que me casaría con ese tipo.- aseguró y yo reí ante aquella disparatada idea._

_- No, no Victor Wooten manda. Ah y ¡Jaco Pastorius… (*)!_

_-No valen los que están muertos, Alice.- retrucó Jasper. Rodé los ojos.- Además Victor Wooten y Flea tienen diferentes estilos, es difícil comparar..._

_-Ah, no te vayas por la tangente. Sabes que independientemente de los estilos, Victor Wooten sigue siendo mejor._

_-Bueno, sí. Pero no es cuestión de quien es el mejor, sino el favorito.- intentó razonar él._

_-Nada, nada. Ya perdiste. Admítelo.- los dos sonreímos._

_Así seguimos hablando, haciendo que el camino se volviera más corto de lo que pensamos. Al fin el auto se detuvo frente a mi casa. Reprimí un suspiro, en realidad no quería que mi secuestro durara tan poco._

_-Puedo caminar sola hasta la puerta.- dije al ver que Jasper se bajaba del auto para abrirme._

_-Pero yo quiero acompañarte. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan enojona?- bromeó él. Bueno, que más da, que me acompañe. Pero eso sí, que no espere beso de despedida o alguna de esas babosadas románticas. Caminamos juntos hasta la entrada. Busqué las llaves en mi bolso y luego abrí la puerta._

_-Aunque preferiría que no me raptaras tan seguido, creo que el día de hoy no estuvo tan mal.- confesé._

_-Supongo que ¿eso es bueno?_

_-Hum. Algo así.- asentí._

_-Y… ¿qué va a hacer mañana?- oh no. Esa pregunta no.- Si quieres podemos salir… dar un paseo… hacer algo.- si, la proposición parecía buena, pero yo tenía otro 'algo' que hacer. Un 'algo' con previa cita._

_-Lo siento, pero mañana estaré ocupada. Quizás el domingo.- dije al tiempo que daba un paso dentro de la casa. Me miró interrogante._

_-¿Y en que se supone que estarás ocupada? ¿Puedo estar ocupado contigo?- inquirió ¡No de ninguna manera lo llevaría! Aunque… si, era algo que se supone que debía presenciar él._

_-No puedes estar ocupado conmigo, es algo que tengo que hacer sola.- bueno, podía pedirle que me acompañara, es más, si el supiera de que se trataba, no dudaría en aceptar…y sonaba tentativo. Mierda, ya lo estaba comenzando a considerar. Era mejor despedirme de antes que fuera demasiado tarde.- Mmm… Jasper. ¿Te parece si te llamo mañana? Tengo que irme a… hacer algo. - dicho esto me dí la vuelta, disponiéndome a cerrar la puerta._

_-Puedes decirme que tantos 'algos misteriosos' tienes que hacer- me tomó del brazo delicadamente para hacer que me detuviera y no le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Me giré. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca de su rostro. ¿Estaría mal un beso? Bueno, de despedida. Digo, normas de educación y todo eso… Antes de siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, me puse de puntitas, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y el, entendiendo el mensaje, atrajo su rostro hacia el mío. Nuestros labios casi se tocaban, podía sentir su respiración…_

_-¡Hola Jasper! Hum ¿Interrumpo algo? - al principio esa voz me sobresaltó, pero luego, maldije internamente al tiempo que me separaba de él. Mi madre había elegido el momento más inoportuno para venir. Que incómodo._

_-No interrumpes nada, mamá.- mentí rascándome la cabeza.- Jasper ya estaba de salida._

_-Si, es cierto, señora Brandon. Ya estaba por irme- me apoyó él._

_-¿Y vas a venir mañana?- preguntó mi madre. Mierda. Le dirigí una mirada de 'Mamá-ni-se-te-ocurra-decirle-algo' la cual ignoró deliberadamente.- Digo, a acompañar a Alice a su cita médica._

_-¿Cita médica?- interrogó atónito._

_-Si, cita médica. Tú sabes, los controles normales del embarazo. Ecografías y todo eso.- contestó mi madre con normalidad. ¿Es que en serio no se estaba dando cuenta que la había cagado? Yo no necesitaba de él. Si el mes pasado había podido ir sola, este también podría._

_-¿Ese era el 'algo' del cual te debías ocupar?- Jasper se dirigió a mí con un deje de irritación en la voz._

_-Si. Ese es el algo del que me voy a ocupar. Sola.- recalqué la palabra 'sola'.- Oye, ya es tarde ¿no? Tienes que irte. Adiós Jasper. - lo despedí con la mano e intenté zafarme del asunto entrando a mi casa, pero la voz de mi madre me hizo detenerme._

_-¡Alice Brandon! ¿No le habías dicho a Jasper que mañana era la cita médica para el control mensual?_

_-No, Alice no me había hablado de eso, señora Brandon. Posiblemente lo haya olvidado.- Jasper compuso una sonrisa arrogante.- Pero no hay problema, por supuesto estaré encantado de ir con ella para ver como está nuestro hijo.- hizo énfasis en 'nuestro' como intentando recordarme que no podía apropiarme del bebé. - Entonces ¿a qué hora te paso buscando?_

_-Alice estará lista a las 8.- respondió mamá, decidiendo por mí._

_-Perfecto._

_-Oh maldita sea.- murmuré. Nota mental: dejaré de maldecir a partir de ahora. Bueno, pensándolo mejor, mañana puedo comenzar… ¡Maldita sea con mi familia bocona! ¡Maldita sea con Jasper! ¡Y Maldita sea conmigo, que simplemente espero con ansias el seguir encontrándolo en todos lados...!_

Recordar me ayudaba a pasar el tiempo, pero también me enojaba. Porque en realidad nunca había sido _convencida_ de traer a Jasper conmigo. Había sido _obligada._

-Alice Brandon- llamó una mujer que había salido de un consultorio cercano. Era pálida, con el cabello castaño claro ondulado y grandes ojos azules, pero no tan llamativos como los de Jasper. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca, por lo cual supuse que era la doctora.

-Soy yo.- dije al tiempo que me ponía de pie y me dirigía a donde estaba la mujer. Jasper hizo lo mismo.

-Mucho gusto, soy la doctora Jessica Stanley.- se presentó y le dio la mano a Jasper dirigiéndole una sonrisa y una mirada… agh, llena de lujuria. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Vieja solterona y repugnante! Y ni siquiera notó mi presencia. Yo era la embarazada, la paciente. Me crucé de brazos y carraspeé para desviar su atención.- Ah, tú debes ser Alice.

-Si yo soy Alice.- contesté secamente y le di una agria mirada a aquella mujer.

-Pasa por favor.- me indicó con una seña el consultorio.- También puede pasar tu acompañante.- se mordió el labio seductoramente. Juro que pensé en la posibilidad de abalanzarme sobre ella. Jasper asintió sin prestarle mucha atención.- ¿Son hermanos?-¡Esa perra! Hasta se había tomado la molestia de calificar nuestra relación de una manera lo suficientemente conveniente.

-No somos hermanos.- tomé la mano de Jasper posesivamente.- El es el padre del bebé.

-Ah.- la decepción cruzó por el rostro de Jessica.- Pero ¿ustedes tienen una relación? Digo, son ¿novios…?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Somos futuros padres.- le corté, casi gruñendo.- Además, no veo para qué es necesaria esa información ¿acaso debíamos llenar algún formulario del cual no estaba enterada?- mi tono de voz no fue muy educado que se diga.

-No claro que no.- se apresuró a añadir.- Disculpe mi intromisión. Es solo que ustedes se ven muy jóvenes…

_Y usted tan vieja _quise decir. Pero era mejor no buscar problemas, así que me mordí la lengua y me limité a dirigirle una sonrisa, la cual no me molesté en hacer que se viera creíble. Pasamos al consultorio, que tenía paredes blancas y no era muy espacioso. Había una cama de hospital, a su lado una especie de computadora a la cual estaban conectados algunos cables y una silla enfrente.

-Acuéstate en la cama.- indicó la doctora mientras tomaba asiento en la silla.

Yo obedecí. Me subí un poco la camisa de manera que quedara al descubierto mi abdomen. Jasper se colocó a mi lado. La doctora sacó una botella con un gel de color azul que esparció sobre el área y luego sin prestar mucha atención, y casi como un movimiento mecánico fue pasando el transductor.

-Mmm… bueno, parece que esta todo bien.- sonreí con emoción al escuchar aquello. ¡Mi hija estaba bien, ya pronto vendría al mundo y la podría tener entre mis brazos…! Al girar hacia Jasper pude ver que me miraba de una manera tan… tierna. Si, sus ojos reflejaban ternura. Me quedé absorta, simplemente me perdí en ellos… ¿por que sería tan fácil hacer eso?- ¿Padres primerizos?- inquirió Jessica, haciendo que saliera de mi ensimismamiento.

-Si, así es.- dijo Jasper poniéndose de cuclillas para que nuestros rostros quedaran al mismo nivel y me dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara… ¡diablos, por eso es que no quería traerlo!

-Ah, esta bien.- la doctora Jessica intentaba disimular su aversión hacia aquella escena que daba a notar que no tenía oportunidad con _mi _Jasper. ¿Acaso dije _mi _Jasper? Creo que mi mente esta comenzando a fallar. Siguió moviendo el aparato indicándonos por donde pasaba.- Aquí pueden observar los brazos, ah aquí esta la cabeza.- en realidad no podía ver mucho de lo que ella decía, solo unas cuantas imágenes borrosas, pero igual el momento era emocionante. Y Jasper estaba tan cerca de mí… Me permití desviar mi atención a su rostro, a mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que se me olvidara que pasaba alrededor. Yo quería… besarlo. Sí, eso quería, no lo negaría. Y el momento era tan perfecto. Me incorporé ligeramente y puse una mano sobre su mejilla, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran en lo que para mí fue una larga mirada. Casi por un acto reflejo nos fuimos acercando lentamente y mi corazón se aceleraba, simplemente el mundo se desvaneció en ese instante…

-Espero que no quieran buscar otro bebé antes de tener este.- comentó Jessica soltando una risita. Nos separamos al instante. Por un lado, me sentí avergonzada, lo cual fue bastante obvio ya que me puse más roja que un tomate. Y por otro, las ganas que tenía de propinarle una bofetada por atreverse a interrumpir no eran normales. Ella notó que su salud física estaba en riesgo en ese momento, así que carraspeó y cambió de tema hacia lo que se reflejaba en la pantalla.- Oh, al parecer van a tener u…

-No nos diga.- interrumpí.- No queremos saberlo, preferimos esperar a que nazca.

-¿En serio? Siempre es más conveniente estar preparado.- comentó la doctora. Rodé los ojos. No había argumento sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Alice ¿estás segura de que prefieres esperar?- preguntó Jasper por su parte. Asentí.- Pero es que si sabemos podríamos…

-¿Y acabar con la sorpresa?- suspiré y compuse una carita tipo 'gato de shrek'- Jasper por favor no deseo hacerlo, no arruinaré mi navidad.

-Esta bien. Si es lo que tú deseas, así se hará.- posó una mano sobre mis cabellos y los revolvió un poco, luego miró a la doctora y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno claro, es su decisión.- murmuró contrariada ella y siguió en lo suyo.

-Te digo algo.- Jasper se acercó a mi oído, haciendo que una corriente helada recorriera mi cuerpo.- Yo quiero un niño.

Hice un mohín. Seguía estando segura que mi bebé sería una niña. Las preferencias de Jasper no contaban. Aunque un niño… Me imaginé a un mini-Jasper corriendo por un parque con sus rubios y ondulados cabellos meciéndose con el viento, y esos perfectos ojos azules... quizás no era lo que quería, pero me permití fantasear con ello por un rato.

* * *

><p><em>*Todos los anteriormente mencionados son unos bajistas muy talentosos:<em>

_**-Paul Gray:** Exbajista de la banda 'Slipknot'. Fallecido en el 2010._

_**-Flea:** Virtuoso bajista australiano, toca en la banda 'Red Hot Chili Peppers'._

_**-Victor Wooten: **Virtuoso bajista estadounidense, considerado uno de los mejores bajistas de los años 1990 y 2000, a veces es apodado como el "Michael Jordan del bajo**"**_

_**-Jaco Pastorius: **Bajista, compositor y arreglista estadounidense de funk, jazz fusión y jazz. Murió en 1987._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Octavo capítulo! Pueden creerlo ustedes? Yo no lo creo... Bueno leí, releí este capítulo.. mil veces. No se por qué, quería que quedara lo mejor posible. Espero que les guste...<em>**

**Bueno yo sigo aquí, publicando capítulos.. oh, me divierto tanto con esta historia. Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, alertas favoritos.. o simplemente leerlo. Bueno..ya saben.. cuanquier cosa que tengan que decir o quizás si no tienen que decir... igual.. dejen un review! Lo agradeceré infinitamente**

**He decicido responder por aquí, ya que no puedo por mensaje privado: leitakhr no se ma había ocurrido tu idea.. pero realmente me gustó tanto que comencé a pensar en donde ponerla (ya que todos los capítulos los tengo ideados) y encontré un lugar simplemente perfecto! Te digo que será uno de los capítulos finales de la historia y bueno.. no, mejor no te adelanto más muahah! Bueno, gracias por no querer asesinarme. Lo valoro, en serio :D! Besos y gracias por ser tan constante lectora ^^ !**

**Se despide, Katherine. Nos leemos!**


	10. ¿Celosa, yo?

**Capítulo 9 '¿Celosa, yo?**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

Lunes. Instituto, otra vez. Mi tortura personal. ¿En qué mes se supone que estábamos? Ah, febrero, faltaban tres meses para vacaciones. ¡Demasiado tiempo!

Ya me estaba acostumbrando a mi recién adquirida fama. No es que me gustara mucho que todo el mundo observara con atención cada movimiento que hacía, más aún con Jasper a mi lado, pero intentaba ignorarlo.

Estaba en clases, eso lo sabía. El problema, es que ni siquiera sabía que clase estaba viendo. Intenté concentrarme, no podía bajar mi buen rendimiento académico. Al parecer el profesor estaba dictando un problema, ya que todos estaban con la vista en sus cuadernos. Imité al resto del alumnado y enfoqué mi vista en el cuaderno, pero como no sabía que copiar me puse a hacer garabatos ¿saben? corazones, estrellitas, Jasper y yo tomados de la mano… ya va, ¿que? Traté de concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor.

-Tenemos una masa _m_1 unida a un muelle de constante recuperadora _k_1, cuyo otro extremo esta fijado a un punto. Otra masa _m_2 está unida a la primera masa mediante otro muelle de constante _k_2. Todos los muelles cumplen la ley de Hooke. Ambas masas están obligadas a moverse en una única dirección…- mierda. ¿Qué carajos era esto? Volviendo a mi pregunta inicial ¿En qué materia estábamos? Sentía que me estaban hablando en un idioma extraterrestre. A ver, a esta hora tocaba… física. Si, esto era física. Suspiré, nunca se me había dado muy bien la física. Luego tendría que buscar un tutor, pero por ahora… dirigí una mirada al reloj de mi muñeca. Treinta minutos para la hora del almuerzo y mi estómago estaba haciendo ruidos perturbadores, ¡rayos, tenía hambre!

Intenté desviar mi atención hacia la ventana para que el tiempo se pasara más rápido. Estaba cayendo una ligera llovizna, algo normal en Seattle. Ya estaba acostumbrada a este clima, es más, disfrutaba ver las gotas de lluvia deslizarse entre los cristales de las ventanas, y eso hice por el resto de la clase.

Sonó la campana ¡por fin! Recogí mis cosas, las metí en mi bolso y me dirigí a la salida. Antes de cruzar la puerta, fui interceptada por un sujeto alto y musculoso, con brillantes ojos marrones y cabello rubio. Lo recordaba del almuerzo del viernes, se llamaba Riley.

-Hey.- me saludó. ¿Por qué me estaba hablando? Que raro.

-Hola.- respondí intentando ser amable. Y seguí caminando hacia la puerta con él a mi lado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con tus cosas?- ofreció. No pude evitar mirarle extrañada. Ni siquiera le conocía, no entendía a que venían todos estos actos de generosidad.

-No creo que eso sea necesario, yo puedo sola.

-Si tú lo dices.- se encogió de hombros. Salimos del salón juntos, y como el viernes, Jasper me esperaba en la puerta. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver quien estaba a mi

lado, pero de todas maneras se acercó a nosotros, cosa que hizo que Riley también compusiera una mueca. Vaya, con que estos dos no se llevaban bien. ¿Por qué sería? Supuse que eso no era algo que me afectara, así que no le dí mucha importancia.

-¿Qué tal la clase?- Jasper me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que mi cara pasara por todos los tonos de rojo existentes. Riley lo miró enojado, como con ganas de retorcer su cuello.

-Pues la verdad, no entendí media palabra de lo que el profesor explicó.- dije con expresión abatida.- A este paso, creo que reprobaré química.

-Alice estábamos en clase de física.- me recordó Riley. Ah, se me había olvidado. Pero eso era normal estando cerca de Jasper, todo se me olvidaba.

-Bueno creo que esa también la reprobaré.- asentí.

-Oye yo te puedo dar clases.- comentó mientras su semblante se iluminaba.- Digo, si quieres.

-Yo…

-Alice no necesita que le des clases.- interrumpió de manera brusca Jasper.- Me tiene a mí. Yo estoy un año más avanzado y le puedo ayudar. Además, tengo notas sobresalientes en física y química.- rodé los ojos. El tenía notas sobresalientes en todas, o casi todas, las materias. Si, rompía de una manera deliberada cualquier tipo de prototipo como 'los _deportistas son estúpidos'_ o _'Si tienes buenas calificaciones, eres un nerd'_ y eso lo hacía más perfecto de lo que ya era.

-Yo también tengo notas sobresalientes.- replicó Riley. Genial, ¿qué mejor que dos jugadores de baloncesto sabelotodos?- Además creo que lo más lógico es que Alice decida a quien prefiere de tutor.

Ambos me miraron interrogantes. Dibalos ¿por qué a mí? Esto me hacía sentir incómoda. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa por la situación ¿qué se supone que tenía de interesante enseñar química? Estos dos si que eran extraños.

-Creo que le pediré ayuda a Bella.- me intenté deshacer del tema, y antes de que alguno de los dos quisiera replicar añadí.- Jasper, tengo hambre ¿podemos ir a comer?

-Claro, creo que ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo hablando.- aseveró él.- Vamos al comedor, nos vemos en la práctica, Riley.- se despidió con un gesto.

-Oigan ¿Puedo acompañarlos a…

-No.- negó Jasper de manera hostil y dicho eso nos alejamos, dejando a Riley allí.- Me desagrada su actitud.- confesó cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos.

-¿Por qué? Es una persona bastante amable.- comenté.

-Demasiado amable para mi gusto.- murmuró él entre dientes. Me encogí de hombros. Me divertía verlo enojado, aunque no entendiera muy bien el por qué, sabía que encontrar este tipo de sentimientos en él era algo sorprendente. Mientras íbamos camino al comedor, colocó una mano sobre mi abultado vientre y preguntó - Querido hijo, ¿Cómo se ha portado hoy tu loca madre?- Rodé los ojos, esta mañana Jasper me había explicado que había leído un artículo de una revista, que decía que una comunicación afectuosa y constante entre el niño y sus padres desde el embarazo hacía que este tuviera una mejor relación con ellos al nacer. Era un poco perturbante, y lo peor es que no le importaba detenerse en la mitad del pasillo del instituto, atestado de estudiantes que no nos quitaban la vista de encima, a hablarle a una panza, que obviamente no le contestaría. Aunque, yo a veces también lo hacía… ¡pero no frente a todo el mundo!

Al llegar al comedor, nos enfrentamos con otra discusión. El almuerzo de hoy. Le había dicho a Jasper que quería comer pizza, y el como siempre discutía conmigo sobre 'mi obsesión a alimentarme con comida chatarra'.

-¡No es una obsesión!- me quejé.- ¡Eventualmente es que decido comer algo así!- enarcó una ceja.- Jasper ya elegiste la comida del desayuno. Creo que debería ser equitativo, me toca a mí. Ahora ¡Dame mi pizza!- estuve berreando y haciendo pucheros por un buen rato, hasta que llegamos al acuerdo más justo: cada uno elegiría una comida. ¡Y entonces me compró mi pizza!

-¿Esta buena?- interrogó al ver como me atragantaba.- No creo que te puedas comer esa caja tu sola.

-Si que puedo. Pero la pizza no esta tan buena, le falta algo…- rebusqué en mi bolso.- ¡Ajá!- exclamé al encontrar mi deseado aderezo.- ¡Esto es lo que le falta!

-¿Un frasco de mostaza? ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Pizza con mostaza?- Jasper estaba asqueado mientras yo le ponía mostaza a un trozo de pizza y me lo llevaba a la boca... mmm... delicioso. No sabía por qué estos dos últimos días había tomado tanta devoción a la mostaza. Y es que me encantaba, sabía bien con todo. Era tanto así, que había decidido llevar un frasco en mi bolso, para poder ponerle a todas mis comidas sabor.

-¡No seas delicadito! ¿Quieres probar?- le ofrecí un trozo de pizza. Él puso cara de querer vomitar.

-No gracias. Deberías dejar de comer tanta mostaza. En especial en el desayuno- ¿todavía seguía en trauma por lo de esta mañana? Ni que fuera tan anormal acompañar huevos fritos con mostaza… y sabía realmente bien.

-¿Pero por que la aversión a la mostaza? Es un aderezo muy nutritivo: contiene semillas que son fuente de hierro, calcio, zinc, magnesio, proteínas y fibra. Además es baja en calorías. La mostaza es buena.- Jasper puso los ojos en blanco por mi preparado discurso de 'las ventajas de la mostaza'.- ¡Déjame ser! ¡Estoy embarazada!

-Ya lo sé querida.- me dirigió una media sonrisa.- Solo déjame acostumbrarme a tus excentricidades.

-¿Todavía no lo has hecho?- ironicé. Era una especie de broma privada, pues ambos sabíamos, que antes de lo que se pudiera pensar, nos estábamos adaptando a esta convivencia forzada.

.

.

-¡Alice Brandon es una zorra!- se oyó desde afuera la voz de una chica.- ¿Sabes lo que es engatusar a Jasper con un hijo? Es que… ¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes!

Auch, yo no era ninguna zorra. Por más que intenté ignorarlo, ese comentario me dolió. Al fin y al cabo, tenía todavía un poco de amor propio. Y pensar en las cosas que se pueden escuchar desde el cubículo de un baño. Entreabrí la puerta para observar a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Cálmate María.- decía una chica de cabellera rubia y piel nívea que estaba apoyada en uno de los lavabos, dándole la espalda al espejo, mientras se colocaba un labial, excesivamente rojo para mi gusto. Puaj, no le quedaba.- El hecho de que vayan a tener un hijo juntos no significa que formen pareja ni nada.

-¡Pero es que acaso no ves como se miran…!- exclamó con rabia María mientras retocaba su peinado.- Bueno, tienes razón Lucy, ellos no tienen por que tener una relación. Y todavía estoy a tiempo ¿Sabes cuánto llevo intentado cazar a Jasper para que esa zorra me lo intente arrebatar…? - bien, si me volvía a llamar zorra su cara iba a terminar más desfigurada y horrible de lo que ya estaba.

-Si ya lo sé.- Lucy dijo esto con expresión fastidiada.- ¿Podríamos alguna vez tener una conversación que no gire en torno a Jasper? Creo que tienes una obsesión.

-Nada de obsesión. Es simplemente arreglar mi futuro. Si me llego a casar con Jasper no tendría que trabajar, o hacer nada. Sabes que mi sueño siempre ha sido casarme con un viejo verde millonario… pero ¿porqué buscar un viejo verde si puedes tener a este súper sexy jugador de basket?

-María: solo tiene 18 años. No creo que este buscando esposa.

-Pues si buscó un hijo, ¿por qué no una esposa? Y yo podría esperar hasta que este listo para pedirme matrimonio.- esos comentarios excesivamente fantasiosos de hacían que me hirviera la sangre.- Oye, ¿Sabes lo que he pensado?

-¿Qué?- interrogó la rubia.

-Que yo sería una excelente madrastra para ese engendro.- ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a mi hija engendro?- Bueno… quizás lo enviaría a un internado en suiza o a donde no moleste, sabes que no me gustan los niños… y con las estrías y várices que te causa un embarazo… No, no.-sacudió la cabeza.- Creo que quizás esa tal Alice no fue tan lista.

Hasta la compadezco… bueno, en realidad no. - Lucy soltó una molesta risita. Quería salir de ahí y golpear tan fuerte a María… pero no se por qué, mis piernas no reaccionaban y simplemente me limité a escuchar.

-Oye creo que ya se hace hora de entrar a clases.- comentó Lucy, que ya se había terminado de maquillar. Por cierto, se veía como un payaso diabólico.- Creo que el profesor de historia me odia… a este paso, seguro me hará reprobar.

-Yo sacaré un diez.- dijo con un presuntuoso tono la morena.- Ese viejo pedófilo me trae ganas desde que comenzó el año. Solo hacen falta algunas insinuaciones y ya. Y si con eso no es suficiente…- no pude oír el final, Lucy y María salieron del baño riéndose estruendosamente.

Aquellos comentarios me revolvieron las entrañas. Estaba tan enojada, que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Toda la última hora del martes estuve encerrada en ese baño, llorando silenciosamente, pues no quería demostrar mi debilidad y mi rabia ante nadie.

Cuando decidí que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo, salí a lavarme la cara y me quedé observando fijamente mi imagen en aquel espejo gigante que tenía enfrente. Mis ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados por tanto llanto, no podían verme así. Saqué mi estuche de maquillaje y me dí algunos pequeños retoques. Luego me coloqué mis lentes de sol, era conveniente siempre llevarlos conmigo.

En los pasillos del instituto no había ni un alma. Todavía no había terminado la última clase, la cual me había saltado. Quería irme a casa, pero no podía. No había traído mi auto… Esto era por culpa de Jasper. Si, en definitiva todo era por culpa de él. Estaba casi echando chispas cuando me dirigí al estacionamiento a esperar a que él saliera de clases.

Mi sorpresa fue ver que su auto estaba encendido. Que raro. Toqué la puerta con curiosidad. Bajaron la ventana y pude observar a Jasper en el asiento del conductor y a una rubia en el del copiloto… ¡Rosalie! ¿Ella no estaba con Emmett? Pero estaba despeinada como si... como si… no quería pensar en eso. No, esto no podía ser. Mi mandíbula estaba desencajada por la sorpresa.

-¡Alice!- exclamó Jasper.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso te pregunto a ti. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Y con Rosalie. En un auto. Entre clases.- casi grité. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de incomodidad.

-¿Ella no sabe?- interrogó Rosalie alzando una ceja.

-Al parecer no.- confirmó Jasper ¿De que diablos hablaban? ¿Qué era lo que no sabía? ¿Serían novios? ¿Esposos? ¿Tendría otro hijo con ella? Esas dudas hacían que mi estómago se revolviera y que mi enojo se multiplicara.

-Oh, ya veo. Ella debe pensar que…- Rosalie sonaba divertida.- Bueno los dejo para que hablen. Es mejor que tengan esta conversación en privado.- le guiñó un ojo a Jasper y luego salió del auto y se perdió por uno de los pasillos.

-Alice, Rosalie y yo…-

-No digas nada, no quiero saberlo. Llévame a casa.- ordené y entré en el auto. Jasper obedeció

De camino a casa, el silencio era sepulcral. Observaba por la ventana los edificios que íbamos pasando. Estaba a punto de enloquecer, a punto de explotar. Y lo peor es que habían vuelto las desgraciadas ganas de llorar… y era demasiado difícil contener las lágrimas, las cuales se arremolinaban en mis ojos. Gracias a Dios tenía puestos los lentes de sol. Pero lo que más conmoción me causaba era mi propio comportamiento… ahora que lo pensaba, Jasper y yo no éramos nada. Solo futuros padres. No _debía_ estar celosa o sentirme traicionada. Esto era lo que el hacía a diario y sabía que las cosas serían así. Yo misma le había dicho que no tenía que cambiar sus hábitos.

Un ligero sollozo se escapó de mis labios, imposible de contener. Oh maldita sea, ya las lágrimas estaban corriendo. Me sequé las mejillas rápidamente, pero era tarde, Jasper había girado la cabeza para observarme.

-¿Estas llorando?- inquirió preocupado.- Alice, déjame explicarte. No es lo que parece, Rosalie es mí…

-Para.- interrumpí- Yo no estaba llorando.- bueno, no era muy convincente, ya que mi voz sonaba rota. Algún día debía aprender a mentir, pero en definitiva hoy no sería ese día.- Tú no tienes porque rendirme cuentas de lo que haces o no haces. Nosotros no somos nada, y desde el principio te he dicho que no debes renunciar a tus actividades… físicas por mí. Tu única responsabilidad es el bebé.

-Pero es que yo no…

-¡Mierda Jasper! No me interesa.- mentí.- Haz lo que se te pegue la regalada gana con quien se te pegue la regalada gana. Tú solo encárgate de lo que te corresponde y podremos salir vivos de esto.

-Alice, ¿puedes detenerte a escucharme? Necesitamos hablar. Estas siendo irracional.

-Irracional ¿yo?- reí histéricamente.- No hace falta escucharte.- miré por la ventana, estábamos a solo unas cuadras de casa y yo no quería continuar dentro de este auto.- Detente, me quedo aquí.- no hizo caso a mi petición, simplemente, me volvió a ignorar.- Para el auto o te juro que salto.- amenacé.

-¿Acaso estas loca? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en hacer eso? ¿Podrías poner la vida de nuestro hijo en tal peligro? - preguntó con tono severo. Bueno, yo en realidad lo había dicho por decirlo, era obvio que no me hubiese atrevido, pero el hecho de que el dudara de mi cordura hasta ese punto no me agradó nada.- Tú y yo vamos a hablar.

-NO VOY A HABLAR CONTIGO.- exploté.- YO NO TE PERTENEZCO ASÍ QUE DEJA DE DARME ÓRDENES Y DETEN EL MALDITO AUTO DE UNA VEZ.

-Creo que estas algo hormonal. Deberías controlar esos ataques de histeria.- comentó él con voz afectada.

-NO ESTOY HORMONAL.- grité. Ya Jasper había pasado el límite y no estaba dispuesta a seguir controlando mi rabia.- O quizás si… ¿Sabes por qué? POR QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA. Y todo esto es tú culpa. Hablan horrores de mí en el instituto por tú culpa. Estoy gorda por tú culpa. Voy a perderme todo lo que me quedaba de adolescencia por tú culpa. En conclusión: TÚ, IMBÉCIL, ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE MI VIDA SEA TAN DESDICHADA.

-¡Basta!- bramó Jasper, al parecer también se le hacía difícil mantener el control.- ¡Deja de hacerlo! De hacer que me sienta asquerosamente culpable por todo. Porque, sabes tan bien como yo, que no fue solo mi culpa. Yo no te obligué a nada, ese día ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en hacerlo.

-YO ESTABA EBRIA.- rebatí.- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tienes razón. Me dejé llevar por el momento, eso nunca debió haber sucedido. Y ahora ¡Cuánto estoy lamentando que pasara!- el auto repentinamente frenó. Al girar, observé que ya había llegado a mi casa.- Gracias por traerme. Pero a partir de ahora te pido, más bien no pido, sino exijo que dejes de seguirme a todas partes. No te quiero ver más de lo necesario. Y con esto, no creas que te estoy privando de nada con respecto a tu hijo, pues te haré llegar las fechas de las citas médicas y supongo que lo demás. Espero que queden claras las cosas, nos vemos.- no dejé más tiempo para palabras. Salí del auto y me dirigí a paso rápido a casa. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás no fue correcto haberle dicho tantas cosas a Jasper ¿La habría cagado?

Era imposible, ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos y ya la duda me embargaba. No me lo permitiría. Porque así debía ser desde el principio, nuestro único lazo de afinidad sería aquel hijo que esperaba, nada más. Pero, si eso era lo correcto ¿por qué me sentía tan herida?

.

.

Ese miércoles fue más deprimente de lo normal. El día estaba más nublado, más gris. O quizás... ¿Solo eran ideas mías? Lo lógico es que fuera así. Estaba tan enojada con Jasper, conmigo misma y con el mundo en general que simplemente lo estaba viendo todo desde una perspectiva negativa.

Me había despertado temprano porque no quería encontrar a Jasper en ningún lado. Estaba segura de que si eso pasaba sería interceptada y obligada a hablar. Y como la cobarde que soy, decidí intentar huir, ocultándome de él por el tiempo que me fuera posible.

Jamás me había sentido tan sola al conducir al instituto, como si faltara algo. Sacudí la cabeza con irritación, esas ideas de desolación no podían pasar por mi mente. ¿Es que acaso me podía haber acostumbrado su compañía en tan poco tiempo? No, no solo me había acostumbrado, sino que me estaba a comenzando a volver adicta a ello. Por eso era bueno que lo dejara en este instante, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Me alentaba a mí misma de que así era como debía ser, que había tomado la decisión correcta, y eso seguía sin servir de nada.

El tiempo se pasó excesivamente rápido. Tanto que no supe ni cuando había sido la hora de entrar a clases, pero allí estaba. El profesor parecía reflejado como en un segundo plano, yo solo me limitaba a anotar lo que decía, sin entender mucho. Luego lo podría leer.

¿En qué momento sonó la campana para ir al almuerzo? No tenía idea, y en cierto modo era irónico. Siempre estaba esperando a que acabaran las clases, normalmente las cosas eran al revés, el tiempo se me pasaba muy lento.

Al salir por la puerta, recordé cual era la razón de que ese día estuviera así. No había nadie esperándome, ninguna sonrisa que hiciera que me olvidara que había perdido las últimas dos horas de mi vida oyendo a un idiota frustrado despotricar sobre lo mucho que odiaba ser profesor. Inconscientemente, di un suspiro y caminé hacia la cafetería. Yo sola.

Las miradas indiscretas se incrementaban, si ya la masa de personas se estaba acostumbrando a ver a Jasper en todas partes conmigo, ahora se escandalizaba por la falta de este. Me volví a sentir desprotegida cuando entré en el comedor.

Bella y Leah me saludaron desde una mesa en la esquina del lugar y me hicieron señas. Fui a sentarme con ellas. Me había servido una hamburguesa para comer, pues nadie me había replicado que '_aquello no era alimenticio_' ¿Por qué carajos tenía tantos sentimientos de añoranza? Jasper no estaba muerto, lo único que tenía que hacer para volver a estar con él era hablarle. Pero eso nunca. Mi orgullo no se rebajaría hasta tal punto.

-¿Y Jasper?- preguntó Leah extrañada de no verlo a mi lado, justamente tocando mi punto débil. Compuse una mueca, podría decirse que las circunstancias estaban en contra de mí.

-El y yo…-me rasqué la cabeza.- hemos decidido mantener distancias…

-Oh, Alice.- interrumpió Bella, que veía asombrada alguna escena a mi espalda.- Hagas lo que hagas no voltees. - puse los ojos en blanco, y haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Bella, giré la cabeza.

Mala idea. Muy mala idea haberlo hecho. Jasper entraba tomando del brazo a la chica morena que había escuchado ayer en el baño, aquella que me había llamado zorra y que le había dicho engendro a mi hijo. Ella reía y lo miraba inquisitivamente. De un momento a otro, mi tristeza se desvaneció y la ira volvió a ocupar mi mente. ¿Acaso mi compañía se hacía tan fácil de sustituir? ¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar en ir a hablarle!

La morena seguía riéndose. ¿Qué sería tan divertido? ¿Sentía que ya había salido victoriosa, que me había quitado a Jasper?

-Para, vas a romper el vaso.- me advirtió Leah.

No me había dado cuenta de que tenía en una de mis manos un vaso con gaseosa, y que lo estaba apretando tan fuerte que, como decía Leah, lo rompería en cualquier instante. Afloje la presión hacia el pobre vaso, el cual no tenía la culpa de que Jasper fuera tan imbécil y comencé a comer.

-Alice, deja los celos. Es obvio no esta disfrutando nada con esa chica.- le dirigí una mirada asesina a Bella. La palabra celos no estaba en mi vocabulario. A mi me daba igual.- Bueno perdón.- murmuró intimidada y siguió comiendo.

Yo también seguí en lo mío, pero no podía evitar cada tanto girar la vista. Jasper y María se habían sentado en una mesa al otro lado de la cafetería. Estaban los dos solos, y nadie podía tener la decencia de acercarse a interrumpir aquella repugnante escena.

-Hey, me puedo sentar aquí.- me pidió una voz masculina, me sobresalté. Riley estaba parado frente a mí con una bandeja de comida en los brazos y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro.- me encogí de hombros sin voltear a verlo.- Esta mesa es de todos.

Jasper dirigió su vista hacia acá y nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos segundos. Me sentí mal, su mirada era de reproche. ¿Por qué me tenía que sentir mal? Yo no estaba haciendo nada. Él era el que estaba con esa perra.

-Y… ¿cómo te ha ido?- preguntó tímidamente Riley, haciendo que me girara y rompiera el contacto visual.

-Supongo que bien. No me quejo. ¿Y tú?- contesté de la manera más amable que podía.

Así seguimos conversando. En realidad, el me preguntaba algo, intentando buscar conversación, y yo respondía alguna respuesta de manera distraída. Y es que toda mi atención estaba en aquella mesa del otro lado. María se había acercado mucho a Jasper, haciendo insinuaciones corporales que hasta yo podía notar desde aquí.

Intentaba con todas mis fuerzas concentrarme en la conversación con el rubio que tenía al lado. El era muy agradable, me hacía reír mucho.

-Oye, tengo que irme ahora a la biblioteca. Estoy ayudando a Diego en matemáticas.- explicó. Por lo que había oído mientras hablaba con él, Diego era su mejor amigo.- Me gustó mucho almorzar contigo. Creo que podríamos hacerlo más seguido.

-Por supuesto.- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla. Luego de un rato Leah y Bella, las cuales no se molestaron en hablarme para no despertar mi temperamento, también abandonaron el lugar. Yo seguía allí. Por un lado mi vena masoquista me decía que no me moviera, y por otro mi sentido común quería que saliera corriendo. Al final ganó el sentido común y me levanté de la mesa.

Antes de salir por la puerta del comedor, y casi como un acto reflejo, me giré para verlo una última vez. Mi mirada se cruzó con la de la muchacha morena, que compuso una torva sonrisa, y luego sin más se acercó a Jasper y juntó sus labios con los de él. En ese momento casi me desmayo de la impresión. ¡Esto era demasiado! Estaba haciéndolo a propósito, se burlaba de mí en mi cara. ¡No pensaba tolerarlo!

A grandes zancadas me dirigí a aquella mesa. Cuando estuve allí halé de los cabellos a María, separándola de Jasper. Pensé que le había arrancado las extensiones- porque aquel cabello se veía excesivamente falso.- y hubiese sido divertido, pero no pasó. Ella me observó con ganas de matarme.

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que Jasper te pertenece? Eres patética.- comentó de manera sardónica con intenciones de volver a acercarse a él. Mi paciencia tenía sus límites, y ella ya lo había rebasado por mucho.

-Yo soy la madre de su hijo, perra.- pensé por menos de un segundo en darle una bofetada. No, muy suave. Le pegué un puñetazo con toda la fuerza y la rabia contenida, que era mucha, y la dejé tirada en el suelo. Con aquel alocado impulso que me había llevado hasta aquello me volví hacia donde se encontraba Jasper, aún en shock. Lo atraje a mí - Tú eres mío.- murmuré muy cerca de su rostro y luego junté nuestros labios. Bueno, quizás él no estaba tan en shock, porque me correspondió de una manera salvaje, como si necesitara recuperar el tiempo que no habíamos estado juntos ese día, y por un momento olvidé que estaba en el comedor del instituto, donde posiblemente todos observaban con atención mi desquiciado acto, y le permití a mi mente desviarse a pensamientos indecorosos para mayores de edad. No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, pero a regañadientes nos tuvimos que separar, pues sería el colmo desnudarlo en medio del comedor, aunque en realidad sopesé la idea, porque eso era lo que quería hacer. Me tomó unos segundos poder recuperar el aliento y de nuevo me dirigí a María, que todavía seguía tirada en el suelo, mirando el panorama con los ojos muy abiertos.- EL ES MÍO.- señalé a Jasper.- ESTO ES SUYO.- ahora señalé mi panza.- VUELVES A ACERCARTELE Y TE JURO QUE TE ROMPO TU MALDITA NARIZ.

-¡Estas loca!- vociferó María, yo gruñí de manera bastante amenazadora y ella abrió mucho más los ojos. Como pudo se puso en pie y salió corriendo del lugar. Sonreí triunfal mientras la veía alejarse y la despedía con la mano. Entonces, me concentré de nuevo en Jasper, el cual me observaba con expresión divertida.

-Y… ¿cómo estas?- dije con total normalidad tomando asiento a su lado. Él alzó una ceja.- ¿Qué?- pregunté con cara de niña inocente que no rompe un plato.

-Entonces ¿esto es mío?- situó una mano en mi vientre. Mi cara pasó de color _crema-habitual_ a _rojo-tipo-tomate_. Lo de hace unos minutos había sido una locura, pero ¿yo no estaba loca? Definitivamente sí, bastante loca. Y no me arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

-Todo tuyo.- sonreí por unos instantes, hasta que volvió a embargarme la duda. Tal vez Jasper si quería algo con María.- Oye si vas a correr detrás de ella a disculparte por lo que esta demente embarazada acaba de hacer, mejor que sea de una vez.- mi tono de voz no sonó muy convencido.

-No creo que me quiera ver después de que amenazaste con romper su nariz.- dijo seriamente. Lo miré con aprensión, ¡entonces el en verdad quería con María! Al ver mi cara Jasper se comenzó a carcajear.

-Todavía no puedo creer que alguna vez de mi vida hubiese decidido hacer un hijo contigo. Ve a hacer lo que te dé la gana con quien te dé la gana.- mascullé entre dientes y luego me puse de pie y salí del comedor de manera dramática.

Otra vez me sentí enojada, traicionada. Estando embarazada, las emociones se hacían demasiado fuertes, demasiado volubles. Como odiaba esto. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos.

-¡Alice, espera!- Jasper estaba corriendo detrás de mí, pero aún así seguí caminando como si no hubiese notado su presencia. Yo sabía que no sería tan fácil deshacerme de él.- ¿Puedes detenerte y escucharme?- me tomó del brazo, haciendo que me girara. Suspiré, era inevitable.

-¿Acaso tú lo haces?- pregunté ácidamente.- ¡Vete a buscar a María y déjame a mi en paz!

-¿La loca acosadora? Te juro que estaba a punto de poner una orden de restricción contra ella. Querida, lo que dije en el comedor fue simplemente una broma, disculpa si te molestó, pero me sorprende que no sepas que tú eres mi _embarazada-demente-celos_a favorita.- ¿esa era su forma de pedir perdón? Como que no era muy bueno en esto.

-Yo no estaba celosa. Es más, puedes tener las amantes que quieras y hacer tantos bebés como se te antoje, pero eso sí: no quiero que mi hijo se relacione con esos bastardos que llegues a engendrar.- eso fue extraño. Sonaba como mi abuelita.

-Eee… Alice. Tú y yo no estamos casados, así que técnicamente…

-Eres un desgraciado.- bramé con enojo y le pegué una bofetada estilo _telenovela-de-las-4. _

-¿Dije algo malo?- inquirió aún atónito.- ¿Acaso quieres que nos casemos para que puedas utilizar tu lenguaje medieval?- le volví a pegar otra bofetada. Me miró interrogante- ¿Y esa por qué fue?

-No sé.- me encogí de hombros.- Me gusta el sonido que hace mi mano cuando se estampa contra tu cara.- le volví a abofetear. ¡Era divertido! Ya entendía por qué en las novelas los protagonistas siempre salían heridos.

-¿Puedes dejar de maltratarme? – Preguntó irritado.- Oye, lamento de verdad si dije algo malo. A mi no me gusta María…

-Ah, ¿te gusta Rosalie entonces? Porque no creas que he olvidado la escenita de ayer en el auto. Y es que de verdad, como se atreven a cometer semejante aberración en…

-Alice. Rosalie Hale y yo no hicimos nada en ese auto.- cortó Jasper.

-¿Qué Rosalie Hale y tú no hicieron nada? Claro y yo…- callé de repente. Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale…- ¿Por qué tienen el mismo apellido?- ¿No era que no tenía hermanos?

-Eso trataba de explicarte ayer. Pero claro, tú nunca me dejas terminar ninguna de mis frases. Rosalie y yo somos primos hermanos.

-Ah claro. Bueno Rosalie descartada. Y cuéntame ¿qué es María? ¿Tu tía solterona?- comenté de manera sarcástica. Jasper bufó.

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo? María fue la que se me lanzó encima, yo ni siquiera le correspondí. Ya te dije que tiene una especie de obsesión conmigo.- fue entonces cuando me sentí como una idiota. Armando dramas completos por simples malentendidos. Desvié la vista hacia el suelo, me sentía culpable. Jasper puso una mano sobre mi barbilla, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran.- ¿Sabes que? Me encanta verte celosa

-Yo no estaba celosa.- contesté haciendo un mohín.

-Si, si lo estabas.- afirmó con una presuntuosa sonrisa.

-¡Qué no! Tenía otras razones para golpear a María.- fruncí el ceño. Bueno, era verdad, pero no había pensado en nada de lo que oí el martes cuando había descargado el puñetazo contra su cara.

-¿Y el beso? ¿Cuál era la otra razón, porque ese beso fue…

-¡Suficiente! Yo no estaba, estoy o estaré celosa.- no más discusiones. Le dí un rodillazo tan fuerte como pude en su 'descendencia'. Él se retorció de dolor mientras yo me alejaba con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Por lo menos sabía que ese día no podría procrear ningún otro hijo, así que cuando desaparecí del instituto, lo hice con una sensación de alivio.

**Jasper POV.**

Loca. Alice estaba total y completamente desquiciada. Y eso me atraía tanto. Luego de unos minutos retorciéndome de dolor, llegó Emmett a mi auxilio. Bueno, en realidad no fue de mucha ayuda, lo único que hacía era reír estruendosamente y burlarse de todas las maneras posibles de mi lamentable situación. Cuando por fin calmó sus risas, fue que obtuve algo de su ayuda.

Estaba pensando, que si ella podía pegarle un puñetazo a María, yo también podría pegárselo a Riley. Agh, ¿es que no lo notaba? Sus miradas de interés, su comportamiento extrañamente amable. Y es que él justamente había decidido intentar conquistar a su amor platónico de hace dos años, cuando ella estaba embarazada de mí. ¿Y por qué carajos Riley se molestaba conmigo por acostarme con ella? Si hubiese mencionado antes ese pequeño punto… no, igual me hubiese acostado con ella. Pero ahora, que ya no había nada que hacer al respecto, Riley debía dejarlo atrás. Si Alice nunca le había prestado atención ¿por qué hacerlo ahora?

Apreté con más fuerza de la necesaria el volante de mi auto cuando el recuerdo de Alice riendo en el comedor con Riley sentado a su lado volvió a llegar. Y es que… es que creía que yo también estaba ¿celoso? No, nada de eso. Pero aún así había disfrutado con cada partícula de mí ser ver a Alice golpear a María. Sonaba cruel, pero un sentimiento de satisfacción interna me invadía.

¿Y a dónde se supone que conducía a estas horas de la noche? Simplemente estaba dando vueltas por toda la ciudad. No sabía que hacer. Pensé en la idea de aparecerme en casa de Alice, pero no sabía si estaría bien. Al fin y al cabo, ¿habíamos tenido una pelea hoy? Incluía un beso, un golpe bajo en mi entrepierna, una bofetada y muchos, muchos celos. Bueno, eso fue extraño, no sabía como llamarle. Decidí dejar a un lado mi orgullo y conducir hacia allá cuando… Mi teléfono móvil sonó. ¿A estas horas? ¿Quién sería?

-¿Hola?- pregunté.

-_Ja… Jasper._- esa era la voz de… Alice. Y sonaba como si estuviese llorando. Vaya, la situación debía ser extrema para que ella decidiera ser la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- la preocupación era notoria en mi voz.

-_Es que…_- un sollozo la hizo interrumpirse. ¿Quién se estaba atreviendo a hacerla llorar?- _Necesito que me busques. Estoy frente a la clínica._- Abrí los ojos con terror ¿clínica? ¿Qué clínica?

-¿Pasó algo? Nuestro hijo…

-_Tú solo llega, luego te explico._- Alice siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Pero ¿Qué se supone que había pasado? Jamás en mi vida había llegado a probar las cualidades que un Ferrari Enzo tenía para ofrecer. Pero luego de ese día, puedo asegurar que en definitiva es uno de los autos más veloces del mundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Clínica? ¿Alice llorando? Que pasará... Aja! Yo se que lo corté feo. Pero este capítulo me costó HORRORES. Es muy muy largo, pero no pensaba cortarlo. Así tenía que ser. Y quería terminarlo rápido, no dejarles esperando taanto. Bueno Alice esta loca, todos lo sabemos ¿Pero, no les encanta así? <strong>_

_**Bueno, debo decir que me han hecho investigar mucho, mucho acerca del embarazo. Crep que cuando vaya a tener un bebé estaré mejor informada que el propio médico haahah. **_

**Cuando katherine le falta inspiración, no tiene ganas de escribir... lee los review y automáticamente la inspiración vuelve. Es en serio chicas, todos y cada uno de sus reviews son valiosos y necesarios para mí ^^ megustan! (: Y gracias a todos, todos los que me han leído, comentado, favoriteado, alerteado (?) **

**Bien, es tarde, tarde en mi país y me echan del pc ¬¬. Así que, _Se despide Katherine_**

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a los rr. (ah, pensaron que no me acordaría? no, no . nada de eso) <strong>

_**-lilibethsatalin: **oye gracias por la recomendación n.n Inmediatamente me dijiste lo de los antojos extraños, me puse a investigar como una loca. Y si, hay cosas verdaderamente creepys. Esta vez hice una ligera mencion a una combinación extraña que hizo alice. Pero se pondrán cada vez mas raros esos antojos. Espera, espera muahaha._

**_-Leitakhr: _**_Bueno querida, creo que me has malcriado. Te juro que si no veo ti review de siempre me pongo muy triste. De verdad lo agradezco y me encanta siempre verlo. Me alegra el día ^^ _

**_-andy231: _**_Gracias n.n espero que te siga gustando!_

_** -marielie:** Gracias n.n espero que sigas leyendo!_


	11. Llegada inesperada

**Capítulo 10**** 'Llegada inesperada'**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

Allí estaba yo, sentada en el banco de una plaza con poca iluminación desde donde se podía observar una clínica. Había gente entrando y saliendo de esta a cada instante. Jamás me imaginé que a estas horas de la noche pudiese haber tanta actividad en aquel lugar.

Lágrimas amargas de frustración corrían por mis ojos, pero ya no me importaba que me vieran llorar, no iba a intentar ocultarlo más. Tenía todo el maquillaje corrido. Bueno, aunque no acostumbrara a usar exceso de maquillaje, al parecer tenía la mala suerte de querer hacerlo justo en el momento menos oportuno.

Quería que Jasper llegara rápido, no me gustaba estar sentada allí, me estaba congelando, pero simplemente no tenía ánimos para buscar un abrigo en la maleta, que se encontraba a mi lado. Y es que me sentía tan… culpable, abandonada, indignada, deprimida… Eran demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo, difíciles de describir.

Y es que las cosas iban tan bien… quizás no perfectas, pero Jasper se estaba haciendo cargo de su futura paternidad, y había conseguido el apoyo de mi madre y de Jamie. Ahora sentía que todo se derrumbaba con aquella llegada inesperada…

_Conduje sin contratiempos hasta casa. Estaba feliz, bueno, no tan feliz. Las cosas entre Jasper y yo seguían sin estar totalmente en orden, pues no es que pudiera decirse que un rodillazo en 'sus joyas familiares' fuera un buen final para una discusión. Pero yo no estaba molesta, aunque quizás él sí. En fin, tendría que esperar hasta mañana para saber su reacción._

_Al llegar a casa pude ver el mercedes negro de mamá aparcado en la entrada. Eso era extraño, ella normalmente trabajaba hasta poco después de las cinco. Bueno, si quería saber tendría que entrar para averiguar, igual no me preocupó en exceso._

_-¡Mamá!- grité mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada detrás de mí.- ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano a…- al voltear las palabras se me quedaron en la boca. En uno de los sofás del recibidor estaba sentado un hombre. Un hombre de cabello negro, igual que el de Jamie, y unos ojos verdes bastante llamativos que caracterizaban bastante su cara. Los mismos ojos verdes que teníamos mi hermano y yo. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos había visitado y aún se mantenía en forma. Bueno, trabajando como piloto de avión y teniendo poco tiempo de descansar, no daba tiempo para ganar peso. Se veía un poco agotado, con ojeras bastante marcadas._

_-¡Alice, tiempo sin verte! ¿Como has estado?- corrió a abrazarme aquel hombre. Se separó al ver que yo no respondí, pues su aparición me había dejado petrificada por la impresión. Me tomó por los hombros y me miró a los ojos.- ¿Qué pasa? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma ¿Estas son formas de recibir a tu padre?- preguntó indignado._

_Mi padre. El que veía como máximo unas tres o cuatro veces al año, estaba en aquel lugar, llegando por sorpresa. En realidad siempre llegaba sin avisar, pero esta vez era diferente. Habían pasado muchas cosas. Bueno no muchas, solo una: estaba embarazada. Hablábamos con regularidad con él, pero yo nunca había mencionado nada del tema. Y no tenía idea de cómo lo tomaría. O quizás… ¿mi madre ya le hubiese hablado de ello?_

_-Eee… si tienes razón. Es que me impresionó tu visita, pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí con nosotros.- farfullé nerviosamente.- Hum madre, ¿podemos ir a hablar en la cocina? Necesito preguntarte algo._

_-Ah, claro.- asintió ella. El sujeto sentado en el sofá nos miró extrañado mientras nos alejábamos en silencio. ¿Hacían falta palabras acaso? Estaba segura que mi madre sabía lo que le preguntaría, así que simplemente le dirigí una mirada interrogante.- No Alice, no sabe nada._

_Suspiré. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? En definitiva era malo. No se me había pasado por la mente las palabras que le diría a mi padre, la verdad no pensaba mucho en él. Pero estaba allí y tendríamos que hablarlo. Porque a simple vista se notaba que algo pasaba, pues luego de que en el instituto se enteraran de ello, ya no intentaba ocultarlo más, sería absurdo._

_-¿Por qué no le pudiste decir?- reclamé. No quería tener esta charla.- Mamá te lo ruego, habla con él._

_-No, nada de eso.- negó rotundamente ella.-Tú te metiste en esto sola y ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias. Además, es algo que tienes que decirle tú, no me parece correcto darle la noticia.- mi madre en ocasiones era cruel. La mejor madre del mundo, pero cruel. ¿Cómo pretendía que yo le informara a mi padre que su pequeña hija de 17 años estaba embarazada de cuatro meses? Eso no parecía ser fácil._

_-Por favor mamá, tienes que ayudarme.- hice un puchero lo más convincente que pude. Ella desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, sabía que si veía mi carita no podría resistirse._

_-Entonces, Thomas ¿qué dijiste que querías cenar?-preguntó en voz alta mientras abandonaba la cocina, dejándome ahí. Resoplé ¡no la había podido convencer! ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Intenté escabullirme silenciosamente a mi habitación._

_-Hey Alice.- la voz de Thomas interrumpió mi elaborado escape justo cuando me encontraba al pie de la escalera. ¡Rayos, tan cerca!- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- maldije internamente y me di la vuelta._

_-Ah Jamie…- me rasqué la cabeza incómoda.- El está en la práctica de fútbol. Llega en una hora.- sonreí afectada._

_-Oye…-mierda.- ¿Y es así todos los días?- dijo con tono casual. Me relajé un poco, ya que no había salido a flote 'aquella' conversación que intentaba evitar._

_-El tiene práctica todos los días.- asentí. Y para finalizar de una vez por todas dije.- Si quieres hablamos mas tarde tengo que ir…a darme una ducha._

_-Vale así se hace tiempo mientras llega Jamie para cenar.- estuvo de acuerdo Thomas, mi padre… en fin, no estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo así._

_-Aja- me giré para subir la escalera prácticamente corriendo._

_Al entrar en mi habitación y cerrar la puerta pude sentirme un poco más aliviada. Inconscientemente comencé a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, como intentando encontrar así la solución a mis problemas, luego de diez minutos me di cuenta de que eso no sucedería._

_Decidí darme un baño para despejar mis ideas, y así pasé todo el tiempo que quedaba para la cena, dejando que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo intentando calmar mis nervios. Pero no funcionaba, el estado de pánico seguía. Salí de la ducha temblando por el frío y fui a buscar alguna ropa bastante sugerente que diera a entender aquello que no quería expresar con palabras._

_¡Vaya, si que me veía embarazada con esa camisa blanca de tiras y esos pantalones de mezclilla! Quizás así se haría más fácil de entender el mensaje. Me acicalé un poco y distraídamente, sin darme una segunda mirada en el espejo, salí de la habitación._

_Al bajar, pude ver que Jamie estaba sentado en uno de los sofás manteniendo una animada charla con Thomas. Mamá estaba en la cocina terminando los preparativos para la cena. Cuando llegué ellos interrumpieron la conversación y me miraron expectantes._

_-Ah, Alice. ¡Ya estas lista!- exclamó Thomas mientras me daba un vistazo.- Te ves muy bien.- Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ¿¡Te ves muy bien! Esa no era la observación que esperaba. ¿Pero cómo podía no notarlo? Le dirigí a Jamie una mirada y él se encogió de hombros._

_-Chicos la cena está lista.- interrumpió mi madre._

_Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer. La tensión en el lugar se podía sentir y nadie decía ni una palabra, haciendo que lo único que se escuchara fuera el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar con el plato. El maldito silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable._

_-Oigan ¿adivinen qué?- dijo Thomas haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por la incomodidad que invadía el ambiente.- ¡Traje regalos para todos! Los podemos ver luego de terminar de cenar.- exclamó. Regalos. Siempre regalos que trataban de hacernos olvidar el poco tiempo que pasaba con nosotros. ¿No se daba cuenta que aquello no funcionaba? Los momentos perdidos no se podían recuperar así._

_-Ah eso es genial.- comentó Jamie con una falsa sonrisa. El pensaba lo mismo que yo, pero intentaba ser amable._

_-Si Jamie. Es genial.- prosiguió Thomas.- Te compré esos nuevos video-juegos que aún no han llegado al país. Son japoneses.- mi padre no sabía que a Jamie le habían dejado de interesar los video-juegos cuando pasó los catorce.- Ah Alice, a ti te compré muchos conjuntos de la nueva temporada en Praga. Aunque…- se detuvo pensativo.- quizás no te queden. Digo, creo que has aumentado unas tallas en estos últimos meses. Pero no te preocupes, tengo una amiga que es una excelente nutricionista y te puede ayudar con tus problemas de sobrepeso.- en ese momento dejé de comer y el tenedor cayó en el plato con un ruido sordo. Entonces si lo había notado. Pero pensaba que estaba GORDA. Mi propio padre me había dicho GORDA. Ahora estaba bastante enojada._

_-No creo que pueda rebajar con ninguna dieta.- comenté amargamente. Jamie y mi madre intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación._

_-Oh, por favor, tonterías. Yo también gané peso en mis años de secundaria. Alice, se que va a ser difícil comenzar dietas y rutinas de ejercicio, pero va a valer la pena cuando…_

_-Papá lo estoy diciendo en serio. Esta gordura no se puede adelgazar.- discutí de manera cortante._

_-¿Estas diciendo que eres de esas que desea operarse para estar delgada al instante? Nada de eso.- en este punto Jamie se había llevado una mano a la frente. Es que era realmente increíble que nuestro padre fuera tan poco receptivo.- Ah, ¡ya entiendo! El problema es que no quieres hacer dietas. Alice, debes rebajar. Así como te ves ahora, cualquiera pensaría que estas embarazada.- En definitiva, creo que la inteligencia la heredé de mi madre._

_-¡Maldita sea papá!- exclamé levantándome de la mesa con irritación. Me miró sorprendido, yo nunca utilizaba ese tipo de lenguaje con él.- ¿De verdad no lo entiendes?- negó con la cabeza. Yo bufé.- No es que no quiera bajar de peso. Es que no puedo. Porque yo estoy EMBARAZADA.- solté bruscamente. El abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y todo el color que tenía se esfumó de su cara._

_-E-embarazada.- repitió titubeante. Asentí con impaciencia.- Pe-pero ¿Co-cómo?- rodé los ojos, al parecer no podía elaborar una frase coherente._

_-¿Es que siempre tienen que preguntar cómo? ¿Que quieren, detalles?- mi voz destilaba sarcasmo. Y quizás debía ser más suave con él. Ese tipo de noticias nunca caen bien._

_-O-osea que tú… co-con un chi-chico… se…- antes de poder completar la frase ya había caído inconsciente en el suelo. Mierda. Fue peor de lo que esperaba. En definitiva mi falta de tacto era notable. Debía mejorar eso antes de matar de un paro cardiaco a alguna persona._

_._

_._

_Un hombre ataviado con una bata blanca salió del cubículo para ir a informarnos de la situación de mi padre. Estar en la sala de emergencias de un hospital no era precisamente la situación más idónea para ninguno de nosotros._

_-Señora, su esposo no sufrió de ninguna contusión, esta todo en orden. Seguramente se desmayó porque escuchó alguna noticia que le perturbó, eso puede afectar los nervios que controlan la presión sanguínea. - se dirigió el doctor a mi madre. Y yo tenía la culpa de esto, aunque nadie me lo había reprochado, sabía que era así.- Ya está despierto, pueden pasar a ver como se encuentra._

_-Esta bien.- asintió mi madre.- ¿Cree que sea necesario que pase la noche en el hospital?_

_-No, no. Como le dije no fue nada grave. Lo más posible es que en unos treinta minutos ya esté conduciendo de nuevo para su casa.- afirmó el doctor dirigiéndonos una sonrisa. Luego se perdió entre los pasillos, al parecer bastante ocupado._

_-Casi lo matas, Alice.- bromeó mi hermano. Le miré como con ganas de asesinarlo, haciendo que callara._

_-No digas esas cosas Jamie.- reprendió mi madre.- Quizás Alice fue un poco directa al decirle a Thomas… pero la noticia había que dársela.- suspiró.- Creo que deberías entrar a hablar con él. Ahora que ha digerido un poco la situación supongo que podrán charlar más calmadamente._

_-¿No van a entrar conmigo?- inquirí con preocupación._

_-No. Esta conversación la deben tener a solas.- argumentó mi madre y Jamie la apoyó.- Si quieres vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí para darles un poco más de privacidad.- ellos se alejaron con dirección a la cafetería y yo compuse una mueca, no quería que me abandonaran._

_Tuve que obligarme a no salir corriendo fuera de la clínica y a regañadientes entré en el pequeño cubículo. Thomas estaba acostado en una camilla de hospital y al percatarse de mi presencia se giró para observarme detenidamente, en realidad no a mí si no a mi vientre, que estaba comenzando a adoptar cada vez una forma más redondeada._

_Tomé asiento en el sillón contiguo y esperé a que él dijera algo. Luego de unos minutos me di cuenta de que eso no sucedería, así que respiré hondo e intenté que las palabras salieran de mi boca._

_-Espero que no te vayas a volver a desmayar- comenté calmadamente.- Oye sé que esto es muy repentino para ti y que la noticia te ha caído como…_

_-¿Cuántos meses tienes?- preguntó, sin dejar que acabara mi frase mirándome a los ojos con una expresión inescrutable en su rostro._

_-Cuatro meses._

_-Ah, y supongo que te querrás quedar con el bebé.- asentí, eso era más que obvio, la adopción jamás había estado entre mis opciones.- ¿Y tú madre…te permite tener novios a esta edad? Digo, estuvo de acuerdo con…_

_-Mamá me ha apoyado desde el principio y yo soy la única culpable de lo que ha pasado. No entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta, Jasper y yo no somos novios ni tenemos ningún tipo de relación.- repliqué cortante. No pensaba tolerar esas falsas acusaciones. La cara de mi padre pasó de su color pálido natural a un intenso rojo._

_-¿Me estas diciendo que el padre de tu hijo ni siquiera es tu novio?- casi gritó mientras se incorporaba ligeramente.- Entonces, ¿Te acostaste con él así sin más? Yo no crié a mi hija para que se volviera una cualquiera.- comentó ácidamente. ¿UNA CUALQUIERA? ¿Pero que…? Ese comentario mordaz había caído como una puñalada directo en mi pecho._

_-A ver si aclaramos algo, Thomas.- dije poniéndome en pie.- TÚ NO ME CRIASTE. TU NISIQUIERA ME VISTE CRECER. HASTA TE PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE EL REPARTIDOR DE CARTAS HA TENIDO MÁS MOMENTOS COMPARTIDOS CONMIGO, ASÍ QUE NO TIENES MORAL PARA HABLAR DE MÍ DE ESA FORMA._

_-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRTE DE ESA MANERA JOVENCITA? TE RECUERDO QUE TE GUSTE O NO, YO SOY TU PADRE. ¿SABES CUÁNTO HE TENIDO QUE TRABAJAR PARA QUE TÚ Y TU HERMANO TENGAN UNA VIDA DIGNA…?__- vociferó también él. Bueno, el mal genio al parecer era algo característico de toda mi familia._

_-PADRE.- reí histéricamente.-TÚ NO TE MERECES ESE TÍTULO. NUNCA HAS SIDO UN VERDADERO PADRE NI PARA MÍ NI PARA JAMIE. SER PADRE NO ES UN TRABAJO DE UNA SOLA NOCHE. Y ¿CREES QUE REGALARME UN PORSCHE DE CUMPLEAÑOS 16 HACE QUE ME OLVIDE DE QUE JAMÁS HAS ESTADO PRESENTE EN ALGUNA DE MIS FIESTAS? ¡MALDITA SEA, A NADIE LE INTERESAN TUS ESTÚPIDOS REGALOS!_

_-BASTA.- bramó. Mis palabras también lo habían herido, pero no estaba dispuesta a retractarme de nada de lo que había dicho. Quizás había explotado, pero había hablado con la verdad.- TODO LO QUE HAGO ES POR USTEDES. Y NO TOLERARÉ QUE SEMEJANTE ABERRACIÓN SIGA DESHONRANDO A LA FAMILIA. NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A PONER UN PIE EN MI CASA.- esa declaración me cortó la respiración y me dejó helada._

_-¿Qué?- pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Ya me has oído. No quiero volver a ver tu cara. A partir de ahora, no eres mi hija.- su voz era controlada y fría. Las piernas me fallaron en ese momento, pensé que me podría desmayar._

_-Nunca lo fui.- murmuré con amargura.- Y descuida, a partir de ahora, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver mi cara. Tú hija, la ramera.- obligué a mis piernas a reaccionar antes de que las lágrimas cayeran incontrolables por mis ojos, podría llorar, pero no en su presencia._

_-¿A dónde irás?- se escuchó la voz de Thomas antes de que saliera por la puerta. Me volví para mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos._

_-A HACER OTRO BEBÉ- dicho esto cerré con un golpe la puerta del cubículo y salí de allí corriendo._

_._

_._

_-Aquí están las cosas que me pediste, Alice.- dijo mi madre con expresión afligida tendiéndome una maleta y un bolso de viaje.- ¿De verdad estás segura que no quieres que hable con él…?_

_-No mamá. Ya se dijo lo que tenía que decir y yo no pienso retractarme de mis palabras. ¿Sabes lo que se siente que tu propio padre te diga ramera?- quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no todavía._

_-Todo esto es mi culpa. Si yo hubiese sido la que le contara a Thomas, quizás…_

_-Mamá no es tu culpa, déjalo ya, c__on eso no ganas nada. Además no es que no volveré nunca, simplemente pienso esperar a que mi padre se vaya de nuevo.- le recordé._

_-Esta bien, pero quiero que sepas que no me agrada la idea de que tu padre se __marche y ustedes sigan molestos.- comentó ella.- ¿Y en dónde te vas a quedar?_

_-No lo sé…__ yo resolveré, no te preocupes por eso.- farfullé._

_-Tienes razón.- suspiró.- Pero es que aún no puedo creer que esto nos esté __pasando. Y no pienses que estoy muy feliz con la actitud que ha tomado Thomas…Como odio tener que quedarme callada…_

_-Mamá, el solo estará unos días aquí. Lo más saludable es que no discutas tú también.- al observar el reloj vi que ya era bastante tarde.- Te tienes que ir. Deben estar esperándote en casa._

_-Es lo más seguro.- me dio un abrazo.- Alice me siento como la peor madre del mundo por dejar que hagas esto cuando…_

_-Ya mamá. No te atormentes. Llamaré a Bella o a Leah, lo más seguro es que no les importe que pase unas noches con ellas.- intenté sonreír, no me gustaba ver a mi madre preocupada._

_-Esta bien, lo voy a intentar. Telefonéame cuanto antes.- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla y luego se alejó. Vi como se subía a su auto y conducía hacia la casa._

_Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos decidí que ya había aguantado mucho. Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Con las manos temblorosas saqué mi teléfono móvil de uno de mis bolsillos, y marqué el número de la primera persona que se me pasó por la mente. Quizás no sería la más indicada en estos momentos, pero sentía que era la que necesitaba a mi lado ahora._

-Alice estás temblando.- algo me sacudió ligeramente. Salí de mi trance y al girarme pude ver que era Jasper, el cual tenía una expresión alarmada en su rostro.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas…?

No lo dejé terminar, sino que me abalancé sobre él comencé a llorar de nuevo. Primero se tensó pero luego me estrechó entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué carajos tenía que ponerme tan melodramática siempre? Como odiaba las lágrimas. Pero el no querer seguir llorando solo hacía que el llanto se incrementara.

-Jasper yo… ashad ksh fjsgf… entonces él aeoir thejb dajb.. y yo ajfdh aguyr hgejng… luego aydyagsd urghjhd oisafh…- sollocé incomprensiblemente, pues las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta.

-Alice no te entiendo.- comentó Jasper dándome suaves palmadas en la espalda.- No tienes que hablar ahora si no puedes. Yo estoy aquí contigo, no pasa nada.

Me quedé abrazada a él por unos cuantos minutos hasta que sentí que ya no saldrían más lágrimas y entonces me separé un poco para observar su rostro.

-¿Ya estas más tranquila?- preguntó él posando una mano en mi mejilla y secando una lágrima que aún estaba allí. Asentí, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo teniéndolo a mi lado una sensación de calma invadía mi cuerpo.- Entremos al auto. No quiero que te resfríes.

No me separé de él hasta que estuve dentro, me sentía incapaz de poder soltarlo. Cuando Jasper estuvo sentado a mi lado no dudó en volver a interrogarme.

-Alice, no quiero presionarte, pero quisiera que me explicaras qué pasó. Digo, ¿nuestro hijo…?

-Nuestra hija está bien, no le ha pasado nada.- corté de manera automática. El suspiró aliviado.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tenías unas maletas a tú lado?

-Mi padre y yo… hemos tenido una discusión.- torcí en gesto.- Y él… ¿cómo decirlo? Me ha dicho que no quería volver a verme… y aquí me ves, botada de mi propia casa.

-¿Tú padre?- inquirió atónito.- Disculpa, pero no sabía que tenías padre. Digo no te ofendas, pensé que…

-Que estaba muerto, que nos había abandonado…- enumeré. Bueno, en cierto modo nos había abandonado, o así lo sentía yo.- No te preocupes, todos piensan lo mismo. Lamentablemente, no es así. Él es piloto, no esta mucho en casa. Ha llegado hoy de visita, y no tomó muy bien el hecho de que yo estuviera embarazada…-mi voz en este punto estaba rota.- Jasper, me dijo que era una cualquiera, que no siguiera considerándome su hija.- no maldita sea… ¡No mas llanto!

-Alice, eso no es verdad. Tú nunca…-musitaba Jasper intentando tranquilizarme. Valoraba su tierno intento, pero las palabras que Thomas había dicho lo se podrían deshacer.

-Descuida, no es tú culpa. Yo lo único que quiero es que me lleves a algún hotel o algo donde poder pasar la noche. Mañana hablo con Bella, no creo que le importe que pase unas noches en su casa…

-Nada de eso. Tú te puedes quedar en mi casa.

-¿Qué? No, no, no.- me apresuré a negar abriendo mucho los ojos.- Yo mmm… no quiero incomodarte y tú sabes….

-Alice, no es molestia. No voy a dejar que la madre de mi hijo pase algún tipo de incomodidad.- me dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa.- Créeme que en mi casa lo que sobran son habitaciones.

-Esta bien.- acepté. Quizás no había tenido que insistir mucho en ello, pero como sabía que no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta, preferí ahorrarme eso.

En realidad tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que tomara consciencia de lo que acababa de aceptar. Mierda, quedarme en la casa de Jasper. ¿Acaso estaba drogada cuando dije que sí? Esto iba a ser perjudicial para mi salud mental. Esperaba no cometer ninguna locura de la cual me arrepentiría luego. Pero es que ¡soy tan débil! ¿Podría pasar cuatro días junto a él sin caer en la tentación? Eso iba a ser un desafío. Un _muy _difícil desafío.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, se que quizás querrán retorcer mi cuellito. Las dejé con la duda, pensando que a Alice e había pasado algo.. y !plaf! ¿Inesperado? Bueno, espero que las haya sorprendido. No tengo planeado matar a nadie u.u Es una comedia y bueeeno... ¿Qué les pareció la charla de Alice con su padre? Sopesé bastante la actidud que el debía tomar con respecto a su embarazo... pero hay que ser realista no todo siempre puede ser color de rosas. u.u No lo odien... (no mucho) intenten comprender su punto de vista...<em>**

**Les aseguro que este capítulo costó.. por que como el género es de humor no me puedo poner dramática en exceso. Pero tampoco había que poner un escenario tan perfecto. Además la inspiración estuvo viajando.. para otros proyectos.. en fin, en fin. Los capítulos que vienen se van a poner, muy pero que muy interesantes. Ah y les cuento algo... en el próximo capítulo va a haber un POV que no va a ser ni de Alice ni de Jasper... ¿Se atreven a adivinar cual será? Bueno ahí les dejo una incógnita. Y ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decir (o si no tienen nada que decir igual) dejen un review! Me hace muy faliz.. ademas si tienen alguna idea divertida (que no incluya asesinatos ^^) pueden decírmela! Siempre intentaré complacerles!**

**Sin más que decir, se despide Katherine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Contestacion a los reviews ( creo que quizás siga poniendo por acá esta sección ^^)<strong>

**Khriss Cullen Hale: **Gracias a tí por leerla. Me encanta que te encante :)!

**lilibethsatalin: **a mi también me encantó lastimar a maría muahah! Bueno si has leído el capítulo verás que se fue por algo totalmente diferente u.u.. Es mejor mantener sana a Alice! jajaj (:

**SrtaWhitlock: **gracias por el review.

**leitakhr: **si, busqué antojos extraños.. Alice no comerá jabón.. pero si cosas que revolverán el estómago de solo pensarlas muahaha. Aw que bueno, que bueno que sigas mi historia! Mil gracias!


	12. La mansión de Jasper

**Capítulo 11 'La mansión de Jasper'**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

-¿Estas seguro de que esta es tu casa?- pregunté con la mandíbula aún desencajada por lo que estaba viendo.

-Seguro. Aquí vivo. - volvió a repetir Jasper.- ¿Impresionada?- alzó una de sus cejas.

-Demasiado.- asentí y le di un golpe en el hombro.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías en un hotel?- reclamé bastante enojada.

-No es un hotel, es mi casa.- afirmó con expresión divertida.- Mejor te vas acostumbrando, aquí vas a quedarte por los próximos días.

-Mierda. Pero es que… mierda.- murmuré incoherentemente y él se carcajeó.

Esa casa era gigante. ¡Gigante! ¿Como las mansiones de los famosos que se ven en televisión? Bueno así. Tenía tres plantas y era completamente blanca con columnas griegas y grandes ventanales recubiertos por un marco negro. Estaba cercada por una imponente reja eléctrica y ¡hasta tenía a un lado una cabina de vigilancia! Y un hermoso jardín frontal con plantas y árboles perfectamente podados. ¿En qué momento Jasper se había vuelto millonario? No tenía idea de esto, y así se lo hice saber.

-Nunca salió el tema de conversación.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, me parece presuntuoso de mi parte ir por ahí contando a todo el mundo lo que tengo o lo que no tengo. ¿Acaso importa?

-No mucho en realidad.- confirmé. Cuando había decidido embarazarme de él no me había detenido a pensar si vivía debajo de un puente o en una mansión.- ¡Pero hubieses podido contarme!

-Bueno ya lo sabes. ¿Eso hace que te caiga mejor?- inquirió esperanzado.

-No, sigues siendo un bestia.- comenté sarcásticamente, el bufó. Pero era un bestia que tenía un perfecto cuerpo, un perfecto cabello rubio, unos perfectos ojos azules, unas perfectas calificaciones, y ahora ¡millonario! Carajo ¿por qué tendría que ser tan perfecto? Ese desgraciado. ¿En que trabajarían sus padres? Dudaba mucho que se hubiesen ganado la lotería… la palabra 'padres' había hecho que mi mente viajara hacia mis recientes recuerdos de la conversación con Thomas. ¿Cómo lo habrían tomado los padres de Jasper? O no tendrían idea. Mi cerebro hizo click en ese instante y aquella duda me embargó.- Oh diablos ¿tus padres saben algo de esto? No me digas que no están enterados de que van a ser abuelos…- ahora me sentía como una idiota por dejar que me arrastrara hasta este lugar sin haber hecho primero esa pregunta.

-Alice, relájate.- cortó él antes de que mi mente siguiera viajando más y más lejos.- No saben nada, tienes razón. Pero antes de que te pongas a despotricar acerca de lo estúpido que soy, o que eres, o que es el mundo, déjame explicarte. Ellos están en un viaje de negocios y llegan el lunes de la próxima semana, ya les dije que tengo que darles una noticia, pero me parece que no es lo ideal contarles por teléfono, aunque sería lo más fácil, considero que estas noticias se tienen que dar en persona.- asentí, tenía un buen argumento a su favor.- Así que no te preocupes, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.- lo dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz.

-¡Pervertido! Quiero que mi habitación quede lo más alejada posible de la tuya.- vociferé no muy convencida. Una casa para nosotros dos solos. Ni siquiera había padres que nos obligaran a tener que comportarnos decentemente. Hey, un momento. La dirección a la que estaban viajando mis pensamientos no me agradaba. Bueno si, si me agradaba… que digo, no… pero en realidad si… ¡Basta Alice!

Jasper se dirigió, por un camino rodeado de árboles a los lados, hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Con un control remoto abrió una compuerta y entramos a un garaje. En el estaban aparcados un _Audi R8_ plateado, un _Lamborghini Gallardo_ color blanco y un _Aston Martin db9_ negro. Además de dos motos, una _BMW S 1000 RR en_ verde lima y una _Ducati 916_ roja. Oh, este tipo en definitiva tenía una aberración hacia la velocidad.

-¿Bajas?- preguntó abriéndome la puerta, yo todavía seguía con la misma expresión de sorpresa. Sacudí la cabeza para intentar ordenar mis ideas y bajé casi de un salto del auto.

-¡Oh dios mío!- grité dado vueltas alrededor de todo el lugar.- No puede ser, es que ¡No puede ser! ¿Son tuyos? ¿Y nunca los sacas? ¡Eres un desgraciado!

-Sí son míos.- contestó con una presuntuosa sonrisa.- Sí los saco, pero depende del humor en que este. Además, el _Ferrari _es mi favorito.- confesó mientra se acercaba a mí.

-Y ¿me dejas probarlos?- junté las manos en ademán de súplica.

-Ni hablar, eres demasiado peligrosa con la velocidad.

-Pero… pero…- hice un puchero.- ¡Por favor! Te juro que no voy a más de 200kms. Yo se que tu quieres dejarme, se que sí… anda… anda…- empecé a dar saltitos.

-Bueno…-comenzó a considerarlo, mi expresión se iluminó.- Esta bien.- suspiró derrotado. Y antes de que yo pudiera comenzar a gritar eufóricamente añadió.- Pero…- mi sonrisa se desvaneció _¿Qué pero?-_ Yo conduzco.

-Ah, no. Eso sí que no.- fruncí el ceño.- ¡Yo quiero conducir! Jasper, solo una vuelta.- seguí rogando.

-No sigas insistiendo, no te dejaré. Llevas ahí a mi hijo.- puso una mano sobre mi vientre.- Estos genes son muy valiosos querida.- solté un bufido, que ególatra. Lo miré a los ojos, componiendo una carita de perro mojado y el hizo una mueca, desviando la vista hacia un lado.- No hagas eso. Sabes que no me puedo resistir a tu carita, pero comprende que es por tu seguridad y la de nuestro hijo.- intentó razonar. ¡Rayos, no lo iba a poder convencer!

- ¿Y que tal la moto?- inquirí esperanzada.- ¡Déjame montar la Ducati!- señalé la moto roja de la esquina. El abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No había que ser adivino para saber cual sería su respuesta.

-No te dejaría acercarte a una moto ni aunque me amenazaras con un revolver.- negó.

-Eres un tontorrón sobre protector.- me quejé haciendo un mohín. Él se carcajeó al tiempo en que me tomó por la cintura y plantó un beso en mi mejilla. Puse los ojos en blanco, ya hasta sabía como hacerme callar, pero quizás con un poco más de insistencia terminaría por ceder.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu habitación.- me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Pasamos por una puerta que conectaba a la parte trasera de la casa y que daba a un área en la que se encontraba un mueble negro en forma de 'L' con capacidad para diez personas aproximadamente y frente a él un televisor plasma gigante- creo que el adjetivo gigante quedaba perfecto al describir esta casa.-. Esta es la sala de estar.- comentó Jasper mientras pasábamos.

-¿La sala de estar no se ubica en la parte delantera de la casa?- pregunté extrañada.

-Si, tenemos una en la parte delantera, pero es solo para recibir visitas importantes. Pasamos aquí cuando queremos divertirnos.- explicó. Me encogí de hombros, que casa tan… lujosa. Si, lujosa. El piso de todo el lugar era blanco y casi brillaba, las paredes también eran blancas, y a base de eso estaba combinado todo lo demás. Sillones negros, mesas rojas, dando un aspecto bastante moderno a la decoración.- Por allá está la cocina.- Jasper señaló una puerta al fondo.- Y las habitaciones de servicio allá.- señaló otra puerta cercana a la anterior.- Si quieres mañana te doy una visita guiada para que te familiarices un poco con las cosas, creo que por hoy has tenido suficiente, debes descansar.- estuve de acuerdo, aunque sentía verdadera curiosidad por lo que podría encontrar en aquella mansión Me condujo hacia una escalera blanca en forma de caracol con un pasamanos negro por la cual subimos.- Aquí se encuentran las habitaciones de huéspedes y otras.- dijo restándole importancia.

-Ahm, supongo que me quedo aquí.- comenté.

-No, no. Tu habitación está en el próximo piso.- se apresuró a explicar. Le miré interrogante.-Tú sígueme.- en el tercer piso no había tantas puertas como en los anteriores, en realidad solo habían cuatro: dos del lado derecho y dos del izquierdo.- Allí esta la biblioteca y la oficina de trabajo.- señaló una puerta que estaba al lado izquierdo.- y esa es la habitación de mis padres.- indicó la puerta que estaba en frente.- Por aquí esta tu habitación…- nos dirigimos a una de las puertas que estaba del lado derecho.

-¿Y tu cuarto?- interrogué cuando estuvimos frente a lo que sería mi futuro dormitorio.

-Es esa de allá.- señaló la puerta contigua.

-¿Y me vas a dar la habitación de al lado? Justo lo contrario de lo que pedí. No, no, no.- negué.- Yo prefiero quedarme en el piso de abajo. En las habitaciones de huéspedes.

-Tonterías.- replicó Jasper.- Esas habitaciones son muy sencillas, esta es mucho mejor. Solo la habilitamos cuando viene de visita algún familiar. O el presidente de los estados unidos.- bromeó. Alcé una ceja y el se limitó a girar el pomo de la cerradura e indicarme que pasara. No me seguí quejando. Simplemente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Oh dios.- esa habitación era… como todo lo demás en esa casa. Parecía una suite de lujo de algún hotel. El piso estaba recubierto por una alfombra crema y las paredes en un tono un poco más oscuro. La habitación era imponente y constaba de una cama con dosel y sábanas blancas, frente a ella un televisor plasma. A un lado había una peinadora de madera con un gran espejo colgando y un armario de puertas corredizas. Hacia el fondo había unas cortinas marrones, detrás de las cuales había un pequeño balcón, según lo que Jasper me indicó. Y una puerta que conducía hacia lo que supuse sería un baño, pero no me moleste en revisar.

-¿Ahora todavía quieres ir a las habitaciones de huéspedes? ¿O ya te he convencido?- interrogó mientras veía mi cara de fascinación.

-Me quedo con esta.- confirmé.

-Perfecto, entonces le digo a Rupert que suba tus maletas.

-¿Rupert?- pregunté extrañada.

-Si, Rupert. Nuestro mayordomo.

-¿Un mayordomo?- exclamé.- ¿Pero que los mayordomos no se llamaban Jaime?

-Emmett piensa lo mismo.- puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero no. No tienen una compañía especial que solo contrata mayordomos con ese nombre.

-Ah.- asentí.- Igual le llamaré Jaime.- me encogí de hombros. En ese momento mi estómago rugió hambriento. Claro, había olvidado cenar.- Jasper tengo hambre.

-¿Y qué desea comer la madre de mi hijo?

-Quiero un sándwich de Subway (*).- declaré. Oh si, ya me imaginaba aquel delicioso pan…

-Alice son la 1:00 AM no podemos salir a comprar Subway.- replicó calmadamente Jasper. Me imaginé al delicioso pan desapareciendo de mi alcance y compuse una mueca.

-¿Por qué no?- me quejé haciendo un puchero.- El centro comercial _Pike Place_ esta abierto las 24hrs del día.

-Pero esta al otro lado de la ciudad.- comenzó Jasper.- ¿No quieres que te prepare un sándwich? Soy un excelente cocinero de sándwiches y…

-No Jasper. Subway es especial y quiero comer allí.- negué rotundamente.

-¿Y que tal si vamos mañana…?

-Ahora.

-Pero…- alcé una ceja, desafiante.- Vamos a Subway.- terminó rindiéndose.

.

.

-Quiero un sándwich de cangrejo.- le pedí al empleado y luego le indiqué que era lo que debía tener mi pan- que en realidad era todo excepto tomate-. Pero le faltaba algo…- ¿Oiga tiene sirope de chocolate?

-Sirope de chocolate.- repitió extrañado el empleado. Asentí impaciente.- No señorita, me temo que ese tipo de ingredientes no están incluidos en nuestra lista.

-Agh. Me parece muy mal de su parte. Creo que podré una queja.- dije irritada, al tiempo en que buscaba en mi bolso.- Tome.- extendí el frasco de sirope acababa de sacar.- Póngale esto.

-¿Esta segura?- el chicuelo abría desmesuradamente los ojos, como si aquello que viera le pareciera impresionante.- No me parece correcto mezclar este tipo de ingredientes en un pan…- bufé.

-Es mejor que haga lo que la chica le pide. Se pone agresiva si no cumplen sus deseos.- le confió Jasper con una sonrisa divertida. El chico abrió aún más los ojos, como si creyera al pie de la letra aquella blasfemia acerca de mí. ¿Agresiva, yo? bueno, si, un poquito. Quería replicar cuando mi teléfono móvil sonó, al mirar la pantalla, vi que era el número de mamá, me había olvidado de llamarla. Le indiqué por gestos a Jasper que se encargara él de la preparación de mi sándwich y me alejé para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

_-Hija ¿estas bien? No me has llamado. ¿Qué ha pasado_?- mi madre me comenzó a llenar de preguntas sin siquiera dejarme responder.

-Mamá no te preocupes, estoy bien. Lamento no haber telefoneado a la casa, lo olvidé.

_-Supongo que te creo.-_ suspiró pesadamente.- _Oh, Alice quiero que sepas que Jamie y yo ya te extrañamos._

-Ah, solo llevo fuera unas horas.- rodé los ojos.- Tendrán que acostumbrarse a no estar conmigo, yo también los extrañaré.

_-Espero que vuelvas pronto_.- comentó mamá.- _¿Y dónde te quedarás estos días?_

-En casa de Jasper. Ahora estoy con él.- mierda, eso no había sonado nada bien.- Oh, mamá no lo malinterpretes… no es que él y yo nos hemos… no, bueno sí… pero eso fue hace cuatro meses… nosotros no vamos a… ósea, nuestras habitaciones son contiguas… quiero decir, están separadas.- ni yo misma entendía lo que estaba queriendo decir, pero estaba segura de que no se debía escuchar nada bien.

-_Ah, por favor. Estas con Jasper y eso me alivia porque sé que cuidará bien de ti. Y con respecto a lo que vayan o no vayan a hacer estos días… te aseguro que no es de mi incumbencia._- le restó importancia. ¿Me estaba dando permiso de acostarme con él? Esto era extraño.- _Oye, si hubiese sido hace cuatro meses te diría 'cuídate' pero digo, ya estas embarazada ¿sabes? Eso sería absurdo…_

-¡Mamá!- exclamé escandalizada. Agradecía infinitamente que no hubiera nadie a mi al rededor para observar como mi cara se comenzaba a poner roja.- Te dije que no vamos a hacer nada.- se escuchó un bufido al otro lado. ¡Ah, mi propia madre no creía en mi fuerza de voluntad!- Es en serio mamá. Jasper y yo tenemos claro el asunto. Somos padres por separado.- sentencié. Pero ese argumento sonaba barato y falso. Si habíamos llegado a aquel acuerdo ¿Por qué estábamos siempre juntos? Sí, estábamos traspasando los límites que había decidido imponer desde un principio, y no me importaba en lo absoluto.

**Jamie POV.**

Vi como mamá colgaba el teléfono y se dirigía al recibidor, donde me encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones. La observé con inquietud.

-Alice esta con Jasper.- eso me tranquilizó al instante, sabía que él no dejaría que le ocurriera nada. Creo que no habría podido escoger un mejor cuñado. Aunque quizás ella no lo había escogido a él por las mismas cualidades que yo encontraba.

-¿Con Jasper?- saltó escandalizado mi padre.- ¿Ese no es el chico que…- su cara comenzó a ponerse roja.- ¡Oh lo voy a matar! Dime dónde vive que lo…

-Por dios Thomas. Te recuerdo que tú eres el causante de esta situación, así que no entiendo por que te escandalizas. Él es un buen muchacho.- cortó mi madre de manera indiferente.

-¿Un buen muchacho que dejó embarazada a mi pequeña? Mary, ¿en serio eres tan inocente como para creer que ellos se van a comportar mientras estén juntos?- inquirió mi padre sarcásticamente y mamá lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No Thomas, no soy tan inocente. Sé que son jóvenes y tienen hormonas, pero es mejor aceptar lo inevitable. Deberías hacer lo mismo.- replicó secamente ella.- Quizás tú creas que Alice todavía es tú pequeña y lamento tener que ser yo la que te saque de aquel sueño, ella ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¿Entonces tú apruebas esta aberración? ¡Alice solo tiene 17 años! ¿Me estas oyendo? Diecisiete. Y a va a tener su primer hijo. Tú puedes estar de acuerdo, pero yo considero que ni siquiera debería estar pensando en hombres a esta edad.- rodé los ojos ante semejante comentario medieval.

-Ah, ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Jugar con muñecas? Mira, a mí también se me hace difícil ver a mi hija crecer, y tal vez esta viviendo algunas experiencias que ninguno de los dos planeábamos que tuviera hasta cierto tiempo bastante alejado, pero así son las cosas. No te queda de otra que aceptarlo.

-¡Yo te dije que había que recluirla en un convento! ¡Esto es tú culpa, si me hubieras prestado atención no tendríamos este inconveniente…

-No veo inconveniente alguno.- objetó mi madre. Luego dio un suspiro de frustración- Al parecer, tú y yo no vemos las cosas del mismo modo. Y no pienso dejar que sigas lastimando a Alice, esta emocionalmente inestable en estos momentos. Así que mientras adaptas tus opiniones a este siglo, puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.- la cara de mi padre palideció al instante. Auch, golpe bajo. Sí, era incómodo pensar de tus padres de _ese_ modo, pero ¿eran humanos, no? Bueno, algo así. Además si mi padre, como yo quería pensar, era un piloto de avión fiel a su esposa, eso debía ser aún más duro.

-Pero… pero.- balbuceó.- Eso no es justo Mary…

-No es justo que tú creas que mandas en esta casa y que decidas a quien dejas y no dejas entrar. Más aún si hablamos de tu propia hija. Y no quiero seguir discutiendo esto, así que adiós, voy a dormir, he tenido suficiente por un día.- dicho esto mi madre se alejó dramáticamente, luego pude escuchar el golpe de una puerta.

Estaba molesta, y yo igual. Aunque intentaba comprender como debía ser la noticia para mi padre, ya que a mí tampoco me había caído muy bien. Y es que no podía evitarlo. En mi mente Alice había sido siempre como mi hermana menor.

Mi padre y yo estábamos sentados en el recibidor sin decir ni una palabra, ambos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. Este silencio era incómodo, la verdad no había mucho que decir. Decidí ponerme de pie para dirigirme a mi habitación.

-No te vayas Jamie.- interrumpió cuando estaba al pie de la escalera.- Quiero charlar contigo.- fruncí el ceño y fui a sentarme de nuevo en el sillón. ¿Qué tendría para decirme? Mi padre suspiró y se inclinó apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.- Jamie que tal te va… con las chicas.- comenzó. Oh mierda. Esa conversación no. No con mi padre.

-Papá, de verdad no estoy interesado en hablar contigo de esas cosas. Yo sé lo que es necesario, y en el instituto se encargan de informarnos de…

-Ah, pero ¿Alice y tú van al mismo instituto, no?- asentí.- Bueno si a ella no le sirvió esa información, posiblemente a ti tampoco. Además soy tu padre, puedes tener toda la confianza que desees conmigo y no estoy tan viejo, todavía soy _un chico en onda_.- me llevé una mano a la frente con desesperación. Los padres no entendían que mientras más intentaran comportarse como jóvenes mas la cagaban.

-Papá no creo que _en onda _sea una frase de este siglo.- comenté incómodo.

-Oh claro que sí.- afirmó y luego se aclaró la garganta.- Bueno Jamie a lo que vamos. ¿Tú has tenido con una chica algún momento _emocionante_ que desees compartir?- mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no puede ser. ¿Ahora como hago para salir de aquí?

-Ehh.- me rasqué la cabeza.- Yo no… tú sabes, yo no he hecho nada interesante.

-Vamos Jamie, puedes ser sincero conmigo. No está mal que quieras hacer esas cosas, tú ya eres un chico grande. Lo único que te digo es que debes cuidarte, no queremos añadir por ahora otro miembro a la familia.- me miró de manera perturbadora.- Por ejemplo, tu madre y yo.- _y justo tenía que poner ese ejemplo _pensé para mis adentros.- Nosotros no queremos más hijos, como sabes. Cada vez que yo vengo utilizamos…

-Ya papá. Para. Yo soy virgen de acuerdo.- solté _y creo que luego de esto me pondré un anillo de castidad. _Era por mucho la situación más vergonzosa que había pasado en toda mi vida.

-Mierda.- murmuró.- ¿Eres gay verdad? ¡No puede ser, tengo un hijo gay!- exclamó- Es que yo sabía. Te veía usando esas camisas de seda, pero no le di importancia…

-Es lino, papá. Lino.- interrumpí. En mi defensa, Alice me había enseñado magistralmente a diferenciar las telas.

-¡Es peor de lo que pensé!- se llevó las manos a la cara.- Oye hijo, quiero que sepas que aunque seas gay yo te apoyo en tus decisiones. Pero es que ¡maldita sea! Yo si quiero un nieto y entonces…

-Papá, no soy gay. Yo he tenido novias. Y he besado chicas. Del género femenino.- lo tranquilicé.

-Ah.- suspiró aliviado.- Esta bien. Eso esta muy bien.- dijo con tono pícaro.- Entonces como te decía quizás tu comiences a besar a una chica y el momento se ponga intenso, tal vez tu cuerpo sufra ciertos cambios. Cierta rigidez, por así decirlo…- Dios mío, ¿Qué hice mal? Yo soy una buena persona, hago mis deberes, respeto a mi madre, ¿Por qué me castigas así? Tuve que seguir escuchando aquello por los siguientes veinte minutos. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta incomodidad junta. ¡Y la maldita tierra no me quería tragar!

**Alice POV. **

Y otra vez la bola se fue por el carril. Esta tarde no había podido derribar ni un solo pino.

-Eres pésima en este juego.- se burló Emmett. Le saqué la lengua y volví a concentrarme, aún me quedaba un tiro.

-Déjame te ayudo.- ofreció Jasper que había entrado en ese momento por la puerta. Se puso detrás de mí.- El problema, es la posición.- me tomó de la cintura, haciendo que me inclinara junto a él.- Así, y lanzas.- puso su brazo a un lado del mío e hizo que ambos se movieran juntos para luego soltar la bola, la cual fue a caer directo en el centro, derribando nueve de los diez pinos.- Para la próxima hacemos un _strike_.- susurró a mi oído y se alejó. Con una expresión idiotizada, y avergonzándome frente a todos sus amigos fui a tomar asiento en una de las sillas.

¡Una pista de Bowling! ¡Había una pista de Bowling en su propia casa! Constaba de dos carriles y estaba cubierta con un lustroso suelo de parquet. ¡Hasta tenía la máquina que repone los bolos y la que devuelve las bolas para lanzar! Observé la pantalla que tenía en frente, en la cual llevaban los puntos anotados en el juego ¿Y cuántos pinos había derribado yo? Contando los que había hecho gracias a Jasper, nueve. Que patético.

-Si la ayudas no se vale.- se quejó Seth.

-Claro que sí, ustedes son muy buenos.- repliqué haciendo un mohín.

No gané esa partida, pero con Jasper, por lo menos obtuve un puntaje lo suficientemente alto como para no ser objeto de burlas. Al terminar, bajamos a la sala de estar, la que había visto la otra noche con el mueble gigante en forma de 'L' en el cual me recosté mientras ellos se dirigían a la cocina a buscar algo para picar.

Suspiré, este día había sido totalmente normal y aburrido. Además juntarme tanto con los amigos de Jasper ya estaba comenzando a afectar mi cerebro. No es que fueran malas personas, no, es simplemente que a veces se olvidaban que yo estaba ahí y hacían comentarios como '_Rosalie tiene unas tetas'_ o '_¿Viste el trasero de Bella? Qué orgullo que sea mi novia' _ y eso me perturbaba. Y mucho. ¡Estaba comenzando a pensar como chico! ¡Necesitaba salir a comprar sostenes o hablar con una chica!

En menos de un minuto, ya habían llegado todos a sentarse en el sofá. Jacob y Edward encendieron la consola de video-juegos y comenzaron a jugar distraídamente, mientras que Seth y Emmett hablaban de algún 'tema de hombres de gran relevancia' ósea: sexo, autos y comida. ¡Qué simple era el género masculino!

Jasper tomó asiento a mi lado con una cerveza en la mano. Fruncí el ceño, eso no me agradaba, así que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, esa botella se encontraba en mi poder.

-¡Oye!- exclamó.- ¡Me la estaba tomando! Pero por qué…?

-Porque estoy embarazada y no puedes beber.- argumenté.

-Alice, la que no puede tomar eres tú.- bufó él.- Técnicamente yo…

-No me gusta que bebas.- repliqué.- Así que no vas a beber más.

-Eso es injusto.- intentó razonar él. Y no, no me pudo ganar. Así que esa botella terminó en la basura y Jasper con cara de sufrimiento.

-El alcohol te hace cometer muchas locuras.- recordé, más para mí misma. Pero no hacía falta, yo cometía más estupideces estando sobria.

Pasaron algunas horas para que los chicos abandonaran el lugar. Y en realidad se habían ido por que habían visto al tipo del clima explicando que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta. Es que la verdad, nadie quería abandonar esa mansión. Sonreí internamente por ese comentario. Yo no tendría que irme.

-¿Y ahora que quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó Jasper cuando todos se habían marchado.

-Me debes un recorrido.- respondí sin pensarlo mucho. Él no había tenido tiempo de mostrarme la casa en su totalidad, y la verdad la curiosidad me mataba por saber que más podría encontrar.

.

.

-Solo te queda un lugar por ver.- comentó Jasper frente a la puerta que más me intrigaba.- Mi habitación.

-¿Bueno y qué esperas para entrar?- pregunté impaciente.

-Le quería dar suspenso al momento.- se encogió de hombros. Puse los ojos en blanco y le hice a un lado para abrir la puerta.

El dormitorio era inmenso, eso era cierto, más luego de haber visitado todos los cuartos de la casa, ya me parecía bastante normal.

Tenía paredes blancas y una alfombra negra. Al centro había una cama gigante con sábanas negras, frente a ella un televisor plasma con unas consolas de video juegos conectados. En un área que debía funcionar como un pequeño salón de estar había algunos puff de color blanco alrededor de una mesita con su propio mini refrigerador y en la esquina opuesta del lugar estaba una repisa con algunos trofeos, a su lado ¡un aro de basket! Era excéntrico, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue encontrar una caja tirada en el suelo al borde de su cama.

-¿Puedo?- señalé la caja. Él se encogió de hombros dándome libertad de registrar.

Con mucha curiosidad me acerqué y destapé el paquete. Se me cortó la respiración al ver lo que había dentro. Eran libros. No libros cualquiera, sino tomos de enciclopedias acerca de la fecundación, la paternidad, artículos de periódicos y revistas recortados… Vi sobre la mesa de noche se encontraba uno de los libros abierto.

-Antes de ir a dormir, siempre leo algunas páginas.- dijo Jasper.

No pude evitar enternecerme. Él, al igual que yo, esperaba con ansias la llegada de este bebé. Quizás no la noticia había llegado a nuestras vidas de una manera inesperada, y acarreara muchas consecuencias consigo, pero no podíamos evitar amarlo irremediablemente.

.

.

Se volvió a escuchar otro trueno, haciendo que mis temblores se incrementaran. Era irónico que viviendo en Seattle aún le tuviera miedo a las tormentas. Además, no es que me desagradara la lluvia, en general disfrutaba el sonido que hacía al chocar contra los cristales, pero no de esta manera tan salvaje.

Estaba aterrada y sola en esta espaciosa habitación. Normalmente cuando este tipo de climas imperaban en la zona, dormía con alguien. Ahora no tenía a nadie para que me hiciera compañía. Suspiré. Si, si tenía a alguien. ¿Pero sería correcto? Recordé el día en que Jasper se había metido en mi cama mientras dormía. Técnicamente estaba devolviendo el allanamiento a mi dormitorio. Lo que es igual no es trampa ¿no es así? Sí, es así.

No hicieron falta muchas palabras para convencerme a mí misma. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo, y a este paso no podría pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Sin darme cuenta ya estaba avanzando hacia la habitación contigua y al estar frente a la puerta no dudé en golpearla. Pensé que Jasper no estaría despierto, pero me equivocaba. Al abrir me miró extrañado.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? ¿Algún antojo a la 1:30 AM que deseas complacer?- preguntó curioso.

-Jasper ¿puedo dormir contigo?- solté sin detenerme a pensar las palabras, podría arrepentirme si lo hacía.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Bueno con respecto al POV Jamie: pensé que sería una buena idea observar que ocurría en casa de Alice mientras esta no estaba. Ya que este es un personaje independiente (aunque, si quieren saber algo interesante 'Jamie' es uno de los personajes de la novela The host, también de SM) no creo que lo inmiscuya mucho en la trama. Aunque quizás haga otro Pov de él para explicar algunas cosillas que en mi opinión han quedado sueltas. No lo sé ^^. <em>**

**Pasando a otro punto en la agenda: tengo un anuncio que dar. En mi país están apunto de comenzar las clases y yo como otra estudiante más -¿Por qué tengo que ser tan chica?, ¡quiero crecer!- tendré que reincorporarme a mis actividades escolares. Eso me deprime. Y mucho. !No me agradan las clases! Agh! En fin, el punto es que quizás tarde en publicar un poco más. Creo que puedo prometer traer un capítulo por semana, pero igual esperaré a ver como me va en los primeros días, así que no prometo nada. Por nuestro twitter indicaremos cuando será la próxima actualización, si lo desean pueden estar al pendiente allí: miller_kk**

**No quiero alargar mucho mi testamento, así que mejor se despide Katherine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a los reviews (al parecer esta será una sección fija) <strong>

**-marelie: **no sabes cuanto te agradezco que estes al pendiente de mi historia. !Gracias! Bueno haré mi mejor intento para traer los capítulos más rápidos. Pero te doy toda la razón, es difícil u.u

**-leitakhr: **hola otra vez ^^! Pues gracias, mi cuellito valora mucho tus palabras. Espero haberte sorprendido con el POV. Y para esta historia, te digo que la inspiración siempre se deja ver ;) No se como agradecerte por tanta dedicación al fic. Y pues GRACIAS jajaja

**-Khriss Cullen Hale: **gracias por comprender el comportamiento del padre de Alice. Creo que muy pocas chicas tienen una relación muy unida con su padre, yo no me encuentro entre esas tampoco. Hum. bueno, te digo que me diste una idea... pero no te diré cual (?) luego la verás. Bueno y otra vez GRACIAS por leer mi historia, no la dejaré de escribir, lo prometo ;)


	13. El antojo misterioso

**Capítulo ****11 'El antojo misterioso'**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper<strong>** POV.**

-Jasper, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó tímidamente Alice. Estaba parada en la puerta de mi habitación con un pijama de seda color turquesa, constaba de un short y una camisa de tiras, que se adherían a su cuerpo perfectamente. Le hice un gesto para que entrara.- Lamento molestarte, pero es que me dan mucho miedo las tormentas. Y no me gusta la soledad de mi habitación.

-No importa, puedes estar aquí el tiempo que desees. Si quieres te quedas en la cama y yo me acuesto en el piso, o algo.- reprimí una mueca, la idea no se veía nada cómoda pero había que estar que estar dispuesto a hacer esos sacrificios por la madre de mi hijo.

-No, no.- se apresuró a negar.- No pienso incomodarte. Además, vine porque no quería dormir sola y… la cama es grande, cabemos los dos.- se puso roja al decir esto último. Intenté ocultar mi sonrisa, pero no pude.- Dije dormir, pervertido.- comentó escépticamente.

-Tonta, entendí el mensaje, aunque sabes que estoy disponible si no tienes sueño.- rodó los ojos, me pasó por un lado y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Oh, es muy cómoda.- dijo suspirando con satisfacción mientras se acomodaba mejor y se cubría con las sábanas.

-Si, lo sé.- contesté y fui a acostarme. Mañana teníamos instituto y ella ya había dicho que no le incomodaba que durmiéramos juntos. ¿Y por qué debía importar? Si ya iba a tener un hijo mío, era como tarde para pensar en eso.

Apagué las luces y me acomodé a su lado, arropándome también. Ambos estábamos tensos, guardando la mayor distancia que nos permitía la cama. El silencio era imperturbable y solo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia al chocar.

Estaba mirando hacia el techo intentando agarrar el sueño, pero me era imposible, me sentía demasiado incómodo en esta situación. Repentinamente, un trueno irrumpió estrepitosamente en la tranquilidad del ambiente. Alice se estremeció y se acercó a mi lado, abrazándome. Increíblemente, eso me relajó al instante. La ayudé a acomodarse, de manera que recostó la cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodeé con mi brazo. Estaba temblando, le debía tener mucho miedo a las tormentas, acaricié su espalda suavemente para intentar calmarla, y poco a poco los temblores cesaron. No decíamos nada, pero ahora el silencio no era incómodo.

Paso un rato así, en el que yo la acariciaba distraídamente y sentía su acompasada respiración. Y es que me gustaba tanto la sensación que me daba tener su cálido cuerpo junto al mío…

-Tengo miedo.- susurró en algún momento de la noche, rompiendo el silencio de manera casi imperceptible. No sabía que aún estaba despierta.

-No temas, es solo una tormenta, se pasará rápido. Además, yo estoy aquí contigo.- la tranquilicé.

-No es eso.- alzó un poco la cabeza, haciendo que sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se encontraran con los míos… ¿hermosos ojos color esmeralda? Ya me estoy poniendo gay.- Es que…- se mordió el labio, como sopesando si contarme o no. Finalmente suspiró y añadió.- Todavía sigo pensando en la discusión que tuve con Thomas, y en todas las cosas que le dije. Y es que nada era mentira. Yo no lo odio, pero no lo considero un padre.

-Alice, olvida lo que paso.-coloqué una mano sobre su mejilla.- Tú padre es humano, y se ha equivocado muchas veces. Siempre están los momentos en los que creemos que actuamos bien, pero no es así.

-Lo se. El ha cometido errores que ya no se pueden corregir. Pero es que… no es eso. Solo temo por lo que pueda pasar contigo…-pude atisbar como sonreía en la oscuridad.- Debo estar dando demasiados rodeos, siento no explicarme bien. Es que, tú puedes ser como él. Puedes de un momento a otro caer en cuenta de lo que te has metido y aterrarte. Y entonces te irás y no volverás. Yo… no quiero que hagas eso Jasper. No quiero que nuestra hija te vea como un extraño.- admitió.

A ella le asustaba que me pudiera convertir en una réplica de lo que era su padre, y de alguna manera, me conmovía que decidiera confesarme aquello, hacía que sintiera la irremediable necesidad de protegerla.

-Alice, estoy consciente en lo que me he metido, pero si comenzamos esto juntos, debemos terminarlo juntos. Y quiero que sepas que voy a hacer lo posible para ser un buen padre para nuestro hijo.- afirmé con dulzura.

-Hija.- corrigió haciendo un mohín.

-Yo quiero un niño.- le recordé con una sonrisa.

-Promételo.- pidió abruptamente.

-¿El qué?- pregunté confundido.

-Promete que no la vas a abandonar, que aunque me detestes, no dejarás nunca de estar allí para ella, de ser un verdadero padre.

-Pero, ¿cómo podría yo detestarte alguna vez en mi vida?- inquirí divertido.

-Hazlo, promételo.- volvió a insistir.

-Te puedo prometer que yo nunca los voy a abandonar. Ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo.- planté un beso en su frente, quería que creyera en mi palabra.

-Esta bien.- asintió, ahora más aliviada y volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Seguí acariciándole distraídamente, sintiendo como su aroma invadía el aire que

respiraba, y era tan fascinante… ah, como me gustaba eso. No me importaría que todas mis noches fueran así. Ella estuvo dormida luego de unos minutos.

-Jasper no nos abandones.- murmuró entre sueños, apretándose más contra mí.

-No lo haré.- respondí, yo también un poco adormecido. Pronto también me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo, estando seguro de que esa sería una de las mejores noches que podría recordar a lo largo de mi vida.

.

.

-Despierta.- canturreó una melodiosa voz. Abrí lentamente los ojos y allí estaba ella, parada frente a mí con una sonrisa en sus labios, llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo y unos tennis blancos. Me sacudió un poco al ver que yo no quería moverme.- No seas gandul, levántate.

-¿Gandul?- pregunté rascándome la cabeza mientras me incorporaba y tomaba asiento al pie de la cama.

-Si, gandul.- soltó una risita.- Un profesor de primaria me enseñó esa palabra. Significa: perezoso, holgazán.- comentó muy pagada de sí misma.

-Lo se, solo que se me hace graciosa viniendo de ti.- repliqué divertido y ella hizo una mueca.

-Como sea, ponte esto.- me tendió un conjunto de ropa.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- interrogué extrañado.

-De tu armario.- contestó como si aquello fuese más que obvio.- Y debo decir que tienes un guardarropa excesivamente reducido, tomando en cuenta las proporciones de la casa.- negó con la cabeza.- Me he decepcionado mucho, creo que tendremos que salir de compras.

-Pero si mi armario esta bien.- fruncí el ceño, hasta a veces me parecía demasiado grande, ocupando espacio innecesario.

-¿Esta bien?- bufó.- Parece una caja de zapatos comparado con tu habitación.

-¿Qué tanta ropa puede querer una persona?

-¡Pues mucha! Ni siquiera tienes conjuntos de la temporada de verano, o invierno, o…

-Alice, el clima en Seattle no varía mucho, como has podido notar. Siempre esta lloviendo.- interrumpí.

-Con esto del calentamiento global…uno nunca sabe. Por eso siempre hay que estar preparado.- objetó restándole importancia.- En fin, luego podemos solucionar ese problema. Por ahora, apúrate y ponte la ropa. Tienes que preparar en desayuno.

-¿Preparar el desayuno? No hace falta, tenemos a alguien para que cocine por nosotros.- le informé.

-Ya sé que tienes un chef privado.- rodó los ojos.- Pero me tomé la molestia de decirle que no cocinara hoy.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- reclamé.

-No quiero comida de un extraño, quiero que la prepares tú.- se encogió de hombros.- Así que ¡termina de vestirte de una vez, tengo hambre!

-Este… ¿y por qué yo? Él chef cocina mucho mejor y puede prepararte el plato que desees y…

-Jasper, si no cocinas tú, no como.- afirmó seriamente Alice. ¡Esa embarazada manipuladora! Es que era imposible que me pudiera manejar a su conveniencia, pero… sí, lo hacía. Suspiré, ya no había mucho que discutir, así que comencé a desvestirme, tenía que preparar un desayuno.- ¡Hey! ¿Puedes cambiarte en el baño?- exclamó escandalizada al ver que me estaba quitando la camisa del pijama.

-¿Y cual es el problema? Te recuerdo que esta es mi habitación, puedo desvestirme cuando y en donde quiera.- refuté taimadamente.

-¡Es que eres un exhibicionista! ¿Acaso disfrutas mostrándome tu perfecto cuerpo cada vez que puedes?

-Entonces, ¿consideras que tengo un perfecto cuerpo?- inquirí.

-Agh, termina de vestirte. Te espero en el comedor.- comentó dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Oye, pero no te molestes. Sabes que este perfecto cuerpo esta disponible cuando lo desees.- dije de manera insinuante. Lo último que pude ver era como Alice me mostraba el dedo medio a modo de insulto y salía por la puerta despotricando de todas las maneras posibles. Sonreí, me encantaba cuando se ponía gruñona.

La mañana de ese viernes se pasó con total normalidad y aburrimiento. El tiempo realmente no quería correr, consideré la posibilidad de que aquel perverso reloj hubiese decidido ponerse en mi contra. Y es que se volvía agonizante la espera para que sonara la campana.

El intentar prestarle algo de atención a la clase solo hacía que me desesperara más, era como si el profesor Banner no quisiera parar de hablar jamás en su vida. Y es que de por sí las clases de matemáticas se me hacían demasiado pesadas. Conocía los temas de memoria, y siempre se me había dado todo lo que tuviera que ver con números, hasta tal punto que al principio habían dudado de mi honestidad al responder los exámenes.

Al sonar la campana me dirigí al aula donde se encontraba Alice y allí me esperaba ella. Llevábamos una semana haciendo eso, ya casi era como una costumbre.

-¿Y qué quieres almorzar?- pregunté al tiempo que entrábamos en el comedor.

-Mmm…- frunció el ceño.- no se.

-¿No sabes? ¿No se te antoja nada?

-Si, si se me antoja.- confirmó. Le dirigí una mirada interrogante.- Pero es que ¡tengo ganas de algo y no se de qué!

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que tienes un antojo si ni siquiera sabes cual es?

-No tengo ni idea.- admitió exasperada.- Como sea, pide cualquier cosa.

Me encogí de hombros sin prestarle mucha atención su singular comportamiento escogí nuestro almuerzo, el cual como siempre, le pareció poco apetitoso. Pero es que yo sí había investigado acerca de la dieta que debía tener una embarazada y aunque tuviera que discutir para controlar su alimentación, eso era lo que ella debía comer, sin embargo a veces salía perdiendo con esos excéntricos antojos que revolvían el estómago, no eran precisamente mi parte favorita de este embarazo.

Cuando estuvimos sentados en la mesa, pude atisbar a lo lejos a Riley con la vista fija en nuestra dirección, le dirigía a Alice miradas demasiado indiscretas. Y lo peor es que no era el único. Eso hacía que me hirviera la sangre. ¿Es que no terminaban de entenderlo? _Ella era mi embarazada._ Un momento, así no era la frase. _Ella estaba embarazada de mí_, no era mía. Bueno, ¿a quién engaño? ¡Si se volvía a atrever a mirarla así lo iba a golpear tan fuerte que olvidaría su propio nombre! Alice no era la única que se podía poner violenta a la hora de defender su territorio.

.

.

Estaba sentada sobre una rama de uno de los árboles del jardín de mi casa, admirando pensativamente una manzana que había mordido unos minutos atrás. Un momento perfecto para capturar.

-Hey ¿qué haces?- se quejó Alice cuando el flash de la cámara le dio de lleno en el rostro.- ¿Por qué me tomas fotos?

-No lo sé.- me encogí de hombros.- Quería utilizar mi cámara.

-A ver como salí.- pidió bajando del árbol y tomando asiento en el césped junto a mí para quitarme la cámara de las manos.- Hum.- hizo un mohín.- No me gusta. ¡Es que soy la única persona que no sale bien en las fotos de una cámara profesional!

-Para mí saliste perfecta.- dije admirando la foto.

-Eres un mentiroso.- replicó, como una niña malcriada.- Me veo gorda.

-Estas embarazada y obviamente has subido de peso.- comenté poniendo los ojos en blanco y ella hizo una mueca.- Pero eso no hace que la foto deje se ser hermosa, al igual que tú.

Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles ante esa declaración y nuestros ojos se encontraron en una larga mirada, no había pensado mis palabras antes de decirlas, pero sí, ella era hermosa y no dudaría en admitirlo de nuevo.

-Hey chicos ¿qué hacen?- interrumpió Emmett entrando en el jardín. Tomamos distancia al instante, rompiendo el contacto visual.- ¿Oh que es eso?- preguntó señalando la máquina que tenía Alice en sus manos.

-Una cámara, súper genio.- contestó ella sarcásticamente. Ni yo lo hubiese podido decir mejor.

-¿Y me la prestas?- pidió emocionado Emmett.- Oh, como me encanta tomar fotografías. Por favor…

-Ahm. No se, no es mía.- me señaló con un gesto. Emmett me dirigió una mirada suplicante.

-Si, te la presto.- contesté restándole importancia.

-¡Que bien!- exclamó y le quitó de las manos la cámara a Alice.- Iré a acosar gente.- y dicho esto se dirigió al interior de la casa dando saltitos.

-¿Los chicos siempre están en tu casa por las tardes?- comentó ella cuando el grandulón estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-Si, casi todas las tardes vienen. Se podría decir que casi viven aquí.- asentí.

-Supongo, nadie quiere salir de esta casa.- afirmó distraídamente observando el cielo, sin prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿En que piensas?- interrogué divertido. Ella volvió la vista hacia mí y suspiró.

-Todavía no termino de descubrir cual es el antojo misterioso que tengo. ¿No te ha pasado? Es como que tienes ganas de algo y no sabes de qué.- desde el almuerzo me había insistido en aquello, y me sorprendía que aquel capricho hubiese seguido hasta ahora.

-Mmm…- fruncí el ceño.- No, no me ha pasado. Creo que la del problema eres tú, porque eso no parece muy normal que digamos.

-Has silencio.- interrumpió con irritación.- ¡Es desesperante!- miró al rededor.- Y si tal vez…- se preguntó a sí misma.- Si, puede ser.

-¿Que dices?

-Nada. Ya vengo.- se puso en pie y entró a paso rápido a la casa.

Ah, en definitiva ella era la mujer más complicada que había conocido. Pero es que yo no había conocido muchas mujeres. Me había acostado con muchas mujeres, besado a muchas mujeres, pero en definitiva no las había conocido más de lo necesario.

En menos tiempo de que creí, Alice volvió a salir al jardín con una ¿cuchara? Si, una cuchara. Le dirigí una mirada interrogante, pero ella no lo notó, pues estaba bastante concentrada. Se dirigió a mi lado y se puso de rodillas. Con el cubierto sacó un poco de tierra del suelo y se quedó mirándolo detenidamente. ¿Qué pretendía? Luego, se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a llevárselo a la boca.

Esto era en serio ¿Comer tierra?

-¿Que haces?- pregunté horrorizado, mientras le intentaba quitar la cuchara de las manos.

-¿Cómo que hago? Intento descubrir el antojo.- contestó impaciente.- Ahora ¡déjame comerme mi tierra!

-¿Estas loca? Eso no es bueno. Puedes enfermarte.

Alice frunció el ceño e intentó forcejar conmigo para que le devolviera la cuchara y vaya que era bastante fuerte, pero no podía dejarla hacer tal locura. No se en qué momento terminamos rodando por el césped, hasta que al fin pude tomar el control del asunto. Me coloqué a horcajadas encima de ella y la inmovilicé con mis manos.

-¡Suéltame, tu hija necesita hierro!- vociferó intentando zafarse de mi agarre.- ¡Ah tu eres una mala persona!- me recriminó cuando vio que yo no estaba dispuesto a soltarle.

-No soy una mala persona solo…- las luces de un flash me pegaron de lleno en la cara interrumpiendo mi discurso. Me giré hacia donde proveía la luz- Ah mierda Emmett. ¿Puedes ir a tomar fotos a otro lugar?

-¡Pero si quedo tan genial!- se quejó el aludido.- Captura un momento tan romaaaantico…

-¡No estamos siendo románticos!- gritamos al mismo tiempo Alice y yo.

No vi en que momento ella se había zafado de mi agarre aprovechando la distracción, pero cuando sentí el terrible dolor en mi entrepierna, lo supe al instante. Solté un grito mientras me retorcía de dolor. ¡Esta mujer quería dejarme estéril!

-Maldita sea ¿por qué hiciste eso?- me quejé intentando no demostrar mucha debilidad. Pero es que ¡dolía desgraciadamente demasiado!

-¡Porque tú no me comprendes!- gritó incorporándose.

-¿A qué se debe todo este alboroto?- Edward acababa de entrar en el jardín. Seguramente el panorama de Emmett riéndose como un desquiciado, Alice gritando y yo retorciéndome de dolor le debía parecer extraño.

-¡Jasper no me quiere dejar comer tierra!- se quejó ella haciendo un puchero. Edward abrió los ojos con impresión.

-¡Pero claro que no te va a dejar! Eso no es saludable y no sabes que bacterias se puedan encontrar ahí…

-¡Cállate!- estalló Alice dirigiéndole a Edward una atemorizante mirada que lo intimidó. Era tan graciosa, se veía como un pequeño osito.

-¿Qué tanto griterío…?- Seth también había salido al jardín al oír los ruidos.

-¡USTEDES NO ME COMPRENDEN!- gritó Alice.- ¡Si serán hombres! Me voy a la cocina a vaciar el refrigerador hasta que descubra qué carajos es lo que se me antoja.- se perdió por la puerta haciendo movimientos extraños con las manos al tiempo que dirigía cualquier cantidad de insultos hacia el sexo masculino.

Y yo seguía allí observando la escena como idiota y retorciéndome de dolor. Y otra vez el maldito flash de una cámara.

-EMMETT DEJA DE TOMARME FOTOS.- exploté.

-Lo lamento, es que este tipo de momentos son importantes para la posteridad.- se carcajeó.- Oh por Dios…. No me voy a cansar de reírme de esto nunca. Parece que Alice te esta dominando.

-Emmett tiene razón.- llegó Seth a unirse a las risas de mi amigo.- Esta chica es violenta. Y ya sabes lo que dicen de las violentas en la….

-¿Pueden dejar de burlarse de Jasper y ayudarlo?- interrumpió Edward, intentando comportarse como el chico serio del grupo, aunque se notaba que estaba aguantando la risa.

-No.- se limitaron a responder al unísono mis amigos y entonces Edward no aguanto más y también se unió a ellos.

Quería replicar, sin embargo a mi también se me había graciosa la situación, aunque debería estar molesto. Definitivamente, era un masoquista. ¿O es que simplemente ya me había acostumbrado al voluble carácter de Alice? Posiblemente sí. Como ella había dicho antes, yo era el culpable de todos estos cambios de humor, lo menos que podía hacer era tolerarla, o de eso intentaba convencerme para no admitir que una mujer me estaba dominando.

Luego de unos minutos, pude ponerme en pie por mi cuenta, pues aquellos que tenía por amigos siguieron burlándose de todas las maneras posibles. Y no los culpaba, si yo hubiese estado de observador no habría hecho otra cosa.

El dolor se pasó luego de unas horas. Pero para la próxima tendría que cuidarme más de esos arranques de ira…. Era importante mantener esa parte de mi cuerpo en perfecto funcionamiento.

No vi a Alice en ningún momento de lo que restaba de la tarde, y cuando finalmente los chicos decidieron marcharse ya era bastante entrada la noche. Seguía sin aparecer, y ahora me sentía como el estúpido culpable, aunque fuese ella la agresora.

Cené en silencio, pensando en la noche de ayer. No habíamos hecho nada, pero quería volver a estar haciendo nada con ella, solo durmiendo juntos disfrutaba su compañía. Esos pensamientos eran perturbantes en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, ella seguramente no pensaba igual, solo había decidido aparecerse en mi habitación por su miedo a las tormentas, nada más.

Traté de quedarme el mayor tiempo posible en el comedor, esperando a que entrara mágicamente, pero eso no sucedió. Cuando ya habían pasado bastantes horas y era de madrugada tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a dirigirme a mi habitación. Ella no iba a venir, pero aún seguía manteniendo la estúpida esperanza.

Al entrar decidí tomar una ducha antes de acostarme. Yo solo, en mi habitación. Que aburrido parecía eso. Pero no había nada por hacer, el clima no me había querido ayudar, y contra todo pronóstico, hoy el día había estado despejado. Lo más probable es que en este momento Alice estuviera en su cuarto durmiendo mientras yo sufría como un idiota porque una maldita tormenta eléctrica no había decidido hacer acto de presencia.

El sentimiento de autocompasión se hacía más fuerte a medida que el agua corría por mi cuerpo. Decidí no tardar demasiado tiempo, prefería no pensar. Simplemente, dormiría. Si, así era mejor. Mientras más rápido pudiera agarrar el sueño, más rápido me olvidaría de toda esta estupidez.

Como todos los días, me sequé un poco antes de salir del baño con una toalla envolviéndome la cintura y abrí la puerta para dirigirme a buscar mi pijama en el armario. Me sorprendí y quedé inmóvil al verla sentada en la cama con despreocupación. Cuando me observo se incorporó y se dirigió sonriente hacia mí. Pestañeé varias veces, quizás me estaba volviendo loco, o estaba bajo los efectos de algún narcótico. ¿Pero qué narcóticos? No, esto no era una alucinación, era real. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba allí?

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Mmm…- esto era extraño, ella actuaba con normalidad, como si entrar a mi dormitorio y verme semidesnudo fuese algo cotidiano.- ¿Sabes que llevaba toda la tarde intentando encontrar que era lo que se me antojaba? Bueno, digamos que ya lo descubrí.- soltó una risita y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Ah, si? ¿A qué restaurante extraño me vas a arrastrar ahora?- pregunté con interés. Aunque no era lo ideal a las dos de la madrugada, si eso hacía que pasáramos tiempo juntos, por mi estaba bien.

-Ninguno Jasper. No vamos a comprar nada porque no tengo hambre.- suspiró con exasperación.

-La verdad, no te entiendo. Explícame.

-Veamos…- se acercó a mi, acortando casi por completo la distancia que había entre nosotros.- Digamos que los antojos no tienen que ser necesariamente de alimentos.

-Alice, ve directo al grano.- interrumpí aún confundido.

-Mierda. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.- murmuró más para sí misma.- Las embarazadas no solo necesitan comer ¿vale? También tienen otras necesidades como…- no siguió la frase, juntó sus labios con los míos y no hicieron falta más palabras para entender el mensaje al instante. La tomé por la cintura para atraerla hacia mí y ella hundió sus manos en mis cabellos, siempre que me besaba por sorpresa nunca pensaba en responderle, era más como un reflejo involuntario.

Sabía debíamos parar, no era correcto que siguiéramos, pero es que mi cuerpo no respondía y… ¡Bah, parezco una chica! Era simple: quería o no quería con ella. Y vaya que si quería con ella. Luego de esta profunda reflexión me dejé llevar.

Alice me rodeó la cintura con las piernas y llegamos a la cama, la toalla cayó al piso, también su ropa desapareció misteriosamente. Las cosas pasaban tan rápido… y es que no podía pensar con claridad, impulsado por un deseo que se hacia incontrolable. ¡Lo estaba haciendo todo mal! No era como si yo no me ocupara de estas necesidades, pero parecía, o más bien estaba desesperado.

No podía frenarme, era algo que simplemente pasaba. Además, luego tendría tiempo para arrepentirme de lo que había hecho, por ahora dejé sacar un poco el lado animal que llevaba por dentro.

Entonces, el antojo misterioso era yo. Alice me quería de _esa_ manera y por su puesto, los caprichos de una embarazada nunca se discutían.

.

.

¿Y por qué despertaba sonriendo como un idiota ese día? La razón estaba a mi lado, durmiendo plácidamente aún. Observé su espalda descubierta y la sosegada expresión en su rostro. Parecía tan inofensiva cuando no intentaba dejarme sin hijos.

Me quedé embobado observándola por un buen rato. Ella suspiró aún dormida y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿Estaba pensando en mí? Sí, tenía que estar pensando en mí, sabía que así era.

Repentinamente la sonrisa fue sustituida por una mueca y segundos después Alice estaba abriendo los ojos de golpe. No dijo nada, simplemente se incorporó un poco, tomando la sábana firmemente entre sus brazos para cubrirse y paseó la vista por toda la habitación hasta que finalmente su mirada se encontró con la mía. Ella dio un respingo, volvió a observar a su alrededor y levantó la sábana. Cuando realmente pensé que no iba a reaccionar un chillido de horror se escapó de sus labios.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté también incorporándome y tomándola por los hombros.

-Jasper.- abrió los ojos con susto.- ¿Por qué estamos los dos desnudos en una cama? ¿Es un sueño verdad?

-¿Sueño?- inquirí entre divertido e histérico.- No Alice, lo de ayer realmente si pasó.

-Diablos.- murmuró dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama mirando hacia el techo.- Esto no puede ser. ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Has?- dije atónito.- No me vengas ahora con que no te acuerdas. Tú fuiste la que se metió ayer en mi cuarto y prácticamente me desnudó.

-Bueno esta bien, si recuerdo lo que pasó, pero no me pongas como la depravada que se te lanzó encima, tampoco es que hayas puesto demasiada resistencia.- se defendió.

-De acuerdo, dejemos de buscar un culpable, ya pasó.- argumenté y me acosté de nuevo de la misma manera que Alice, mirando al techo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- giró el rostro para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.

-No lo sé.- respondí sinceramente.- ¿Tomaste la píldora?

-¿No te parece que esta conversación la debimos haber tenido hace cuatro meses?- bufó. Yo me carcajeé, era irónico que en este momento estuviéramos hablando de anticonceptivos.

-Oye… anoche estabas intensa.-bromeé.

-Claro que no.- frunció en ceño.

-Si, lo estabas.- asentí.- Mira, lo que me hiciste.- me volteé. Oí una exclamación de su parte. Ya sabía lo que estaba viendo, la marca de sus manos en mi espalda.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó con culpa. Asentí.- No, no, no.- se llevó las manos a la cara.- Jasper lo siento, esto esta mal.

-No te preocupes, no es que me duela en realidad.- me reí. Alice no se dejaba crecer las uñas, si no la historia hubiese sido diferente.- Y entonces… ¿si la pasaste bien?

Se mordió el labio intentando parecer pensativa.- Voy a bañarme.- y se incorporó así sin más con una pícara sonrisa.- Hum.- dijo deteniéndose al borde de la cama y agachándose a recoger algo.- ¿Con que yo me pongo intensa, eh?- sostuvo con su dedo índice un short turquesa que estaba totalmente destrozado.

-En mi defensa, estorbaba demasiado.- me encogí de hombros, un poco avergonzado de mi poco autocontrol.

De su boca brotó una angelical risa, era como un coro de ángeles que... un momento, eso suena demasiado afeminado ¿qué me pasa? En fin, Alice se levantó de la cama sin más y caminó hasta el baño con total normalidad. Como si pasearse desnuda por mi habitación fuese algo común. Antes de cerrar la puerta del baño se dio la vuelta para dirigirme una mirada incitadora.

¿Ella quería que yo la acompañara? ¿O mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada? Quizás estaba lo suficientemente loco como para imaginar invitaciones de su parte, pero ¿cómo no podía estarlo? Yo era humano, tenía hormonas, ¡ella no tenía ningún derecho de pasearse desnuda por mi habitación!

Oí como se abría una regadera y pensamientos demasiado perturbantes aparecieron en mi mente. ¿Por qué me seguía torturando? Sabía que al final iba a terminar convenciéndome de hacerlo así que me puse en pie.

La puerta del baño no tenía seguro, eso aumentaba la fuerza de mi argumento. Abrí la puerta con verdaderos deseos de no salir lastimado físicamente. La silueta de Alice se veía a través del cristal de la ducha.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me había acercado hacia aquella puerta y que mi mano ya estaba moviéndose para descorrerla.

Alice reaccionó de la manera en que menos me imaginaba que lo haría, con un extraño buen humor. Cuando esperaba que se pusiera violenta, no lo hacía. Ella siempre me sorprendía con sus reacciones.

-Bañandote sola no ahorras agua para el planeta.- recriminé negando con la cabeza y ella soltó una risita.

-Tienes razón.- intentó ponerse seria.- Y además hoy me invade cierto espíritu ecologista.- sonrió maliciosamente y me jaló hacia adentro.

Y nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar con la misma urgencia que antes. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que se sentía cuidar al ambiente.

**A****lice POV. **

-Dios, creo que en definitiva este es mi espacio preferido de la casa.- comenté dejando escapar un suspiro.

La decoración era completamente en blanco y en dorado con un estilo griego. Constaba de no solo una ducha, sino además una bañera bastante espaciosa en la que cabían apróximadamente cinco o seis personas. Y allí me entontraba ahora, dándome un relajante baño de burbujas.

-Yo también.- afirmó Jasper.- Pero luego de hoy me he dado cuenta del mal uso que le había dado.

-Bañarse solo es aburrido.- asentí.

-Y poco ambientalista.- añadió Jasper, ambos reímos.

Ah, ¿qué podía decir? Yo era débil y mi madre tenía razón acerca de mi poca fuerza de voluntad, había caído muy rápido. Y juro que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado como para dar tiempo a los arrepentimientos.

-Oye ¿por qué todo en esta casa es blanco?- inquirí de repente con verdadera curiosidad.

-No lo sé. Creo que mi madre tiene alguna aberración hacia ese color, dice que le da elegancia.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Tienes hambre?- asentí, no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que no habíamos desayunado.- Y ¿quieres que yo cocine o esta vez podemos utilizar los servicios del chef?

-Bueno.. solo por esta vez podemos comer su comida.- me rendí. Jasper no tenía permitido salir de esta habitación hasta que yo lo decidiera.

-Vale.- sonrió y se estiró un poco para alcanzar el teléfono que había en una esquina del baño y pedir el desayuno a la habitación.

-¡Esto parece un hotel!- exclamé cuando él colgó.- ¿Un télfono en el baño?

-Sabes que resulta bastante útil.- replicó tranquilamente.

Mantuvimos una conversación informal por unos minutos, y es que no resultaba para nada incómodo compartir baño con él. Terminamos, no tengo idea de como, jugando con la espuma, tenía toda la cara cubierta.

-Ah no se vale.- reí mientras intentaba acercarme a él para llenarlo también.

Sus manos apresaron mi cintura y me atrajeron a su cuerpo, dandose por terminado el juego. Maldita sea, esto era demasiado utópico, no podía ser que el día de hoy solo me iba a dedicar a la buena causa de _'intentemos hacer más bebés_'. Y ¿qué carajos? Alguna ventaja tendría que haber de estar embarazada.

Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Ambos teníamos la respiracion entrecortada mientras nos acercábamos más…

Y sonó la puerta. Mierda, ya decía yo que las cosas no podían ir tan perfectas.

-Debe ser Rupert con el desayuno.- le restó importancia.

-Voy a buscarlo.- dije separándome de su lado y tomando una toalla para envolverme el cuerpo con ella.- ¿Seguro que no se escandaliza?

-Es una persona muy discreta. No se atrevería a hacer ningún comentario fuera de lugar. Creéme, no importa.- contestó Jasper.- Además, porque hayan interrumpido no creas que me olvido que tenemos algo pendiente.

-Entonces vuelvo rápido.- me dirigí a la puerta con una sonrisa. Esto estaba mal. Era pecaminoso, carnal… ¡a la mierda con todas las reglas morales hasta mañana!

Al abrir no me encontré exactamente a Rupert parado frente a la puera. Observé extrañada a la pareja que estaba allí, ambos rubios y de piel nívea con un extraño aire familiar. No creía que fueran del servicio.

-¿Hola?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Hola.- la mujer me miró como si fuera un elemento habitual en aquel lugar.- ¿Dónde se encuentra Jasper?

-¿Jasper?- repetí.- ¿Y qué deseaban ustedes de…

-Alice ¿por qué tardas tanto con…- el aludido apareció detrás de mí con una toalla envolviendo su cintura, los cabellos mojados y revueltos y un poco lleno de espuma. Calló al ver a la pareja que tenía en frente.- Hola papá, hola mamá.- saludó a los extraños.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Por fin! Si en este momento pudiera, les aseguro que estaría bailando en circulos de felicidad. Oh, dios este desgraciado capítulo fue tan difícil. Y espero de verdad que no esten a punto de sufrir un coma diabético por tantas melosidades. Realmente intenté que se hiciera tierno. Otra cosa que les digo, quizás en este momento estén enojadas pensando '¿Y los detalles?' Pues bien chicas, yo y las escenas sexuales explícitas no nos llevamos bien. Simplemente no me gusta el Lemmon y tampoco lo escribo. No es mi estilo y no creo que necesariamente sea porq no me siento lista para ello, ya que no tengo planeado escrbirlo en un futuro cercano. Espero me comprendan. <strong>_

_**Se que el cap es largo y espero no se haga muy pesado. Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que leen y sin mas a que hacer referencia se despide, Katherine.**_

* * *

><p>Debido a problemas eeerr 'tecnicos' los reviews seran respondidos por Kate.<p>

No se si sepan ya pero somos dos personas Kate y Katherine, no somos una sola con un transtorno de personalidad xD asi que como dije antes yo responderes los reviews ya que Katherine no los podia ver/responder desde su celular, aquí vamos:

Naty Brandon-Cullen: que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, te juro que Katherine trata de actualizar lo mas pronto que puede, siempre estoy yo para decirle que escriba, ya que a mi aveces también me deja en el aire :)

Khriss Cullen Hale: Hola! que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior xD, sabes... yo tengo la misma duda, Katherine me dijo que la respondera mas adelante besos :)

leitakhr: hey tu! de verdad que adoro tu constancia, deberías ver a Katherine cuando publica y ve que no has dejado un review xD o :) Saludos

marielie:hola! que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior,, nos leemos luego :D

ok como verán es raro ya que le escriben a Katherine y les respondo yo y no soy la persona mas 'original' por eso es Katherine la que escribe y yo la que le aporta algunas ideas tontas xD mi adorable frase de 'que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior' me costo pensarla ._. así que espero que estén conformes xD Katherine les esta muy agradecida por los reviews que dejan de verdad, cada ves que ve que llego un review se pone feliz :D y tambien les agradece las ideas que les dan las toma en cuenta :D

sin nada mas que decir, ya que siento que aquí no pinto nada xD, me despido!

Kate Miller


	14. Situación incómoda

**Capítulo ****13 ****'Situación incómoda****'**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alice <strong>**POV.**

_-__Alice __¿por qué tardas tanto con…- el aludido apareció detrás de mí con una toalla envolviendo su cintura, los cabellos mojados y revueltos y un poco lleno de espuma. Calló al ver a la pareja que tenía en frente.- Hola papá, hola mamá.- saludó a los extraños._

¿¡MAMÁ! ¿¡PAPÁ! Mierda. Ya decía yo que todo el día de hoy había sido demasiado irreal. Porque… esto era un sueño, ¿no? Si, esto debía ser un sueño, pero es que… ¡maldita sea, yo no tengo tanta imaginación!

Al terminar de convencerme de que lo que ocurría si era cierto, comencé a sopesar la posibilidad que tendría de lastimarme si saltaba por la ventana. Jasper y yo estábamos solo cubiertos con una toalla y frente a nosotros estaban sus padres. ¿Y ahora que les decíamos? ¿Qué estaba recibiendo clases de natación? Mi mente trabajaba al máximo en busca de una excusa, pero no se me ocurría que otra cosa podría estar haciendo dos personas sin ropa en un baño.

-No sabía que llegarían hoy.- añadió él con tono casual.

-Nosotros tampoco, pero quisimos adelantar nuestro viaje para darte una sorpresa.- dijo el hombre que estaba frente a nosotros. Ahora que lo observaba mejor ¡era igual a Jasper! Tenía los mismos ojos azul-deslumbrante, el mismo cabello rubio ondulado, las mismas facciones… era como una versión veinte años mas vieja. Y la verdad, no estaba nada mal.

-Te extrañamos mucho estas últimas semanas.- afirmó la mujer.

-Yo también.- sonrió Jasper.- Y les tengo una noticia.- giró el rostro hacia mí.- Ah, por cierto ella es Alice.- pasé por todos los tonos de rojo posible cuando dos pares de ojos se posaron en mi rostro, prefería que no notaran mi presencia, pero claro, yo nunca tenía buena suerte.

-Mucho gusto, Alice.- dirigió un gesto con amabilidad la mujer. Me limité a sonreír afectada, al parecer la única que encontraba la situación como penosa era yo.

-¿Y cuál se supone que será aquella noticia?- inquirió por su parte su padre para luego darse cuenta de que en la situación en la que estábamos no podíamos sentarnos a conversar y añadió.- Creo que quizás deberíamos dejarlos solos en este momento, para que… bueno, sigan en lo suyo. Nosotros esperamos abajo, diviértanse.- y procedió a alejarse junto con la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-¡Tengan un baño feliz!- oí gritar a la madre de Jasper por el pasillo.

¿Qué dijeron que? Bien, creo que sus padres estaban más chalados que los míos. Le dirigí una mirada interrogante, a lo cual él rió por lo bajo y cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Entonces, ya los oíste, hay que divertirnos.- comenzó él.

-¿Qué dices que dijiste?- pregunté mirándolo atónita. Ahora no sabía quién estaba más loco, si él o sus padres.- Eso que acaba de pasar fue un error, un gran, gran error. Es que ¡ahora con qué cara los voy a mirar!- me quejé haciendo un mohín.

-Hace unos minutos no me estabas diciendo exactamente eso.- dijo con picardía.- Los miras con la misma cara de siempre, Alice. No se va a acabar el mundo, esto no es nada.

-¿Pero es que tú no estas viendo lo mismo que yo?- ya volvía a ponerme histérica.- Los dos estábamos semidesnudos frente a tus padres. Ah, pero eso no es todo, porque además les tenemos la magnífica noticia de que van a ser abuelos. En definitiva no quería que mi relación con ellos comenzara de este modo, ¿qué deben pensar de mí?

-Si veo lo mismo que tú, solo creo que estas sobreactuando. Ya no vivimos en el siglo XIX, mis padres están totalmente conscientes de lo que hago o dejo de hacer y estoy seguro de que por semejante estupidez no se hallarían escandalizados.- le restó importancia. Bien, tenía un argumento bastante bueno a su favor, pero había que ser claros, la mayoría de los padres no aceptan abiertamente aquello.- ¿Ya te he convencido? ¿Podemos volver a lo que estábamos?

-¡Que no! Yo… yo… estaba drogada. Sí, estaba drogada y por eso fue que permití que este tipo de cosas pasaran entre nosotros.

-Alice, no te crees ni media palabra, además tú sabes que todavía quieres seguir en…

-¡Cállate! Estoy tratando de darme a mí misma una excusa convincente.- vociferé dando vueltas por toda la habitación.- Mierda, esto no funciona. ¿Sabes qué? Olvidemos que pasó.- cuando reuní todo lo que había quedado de mi ropa la noche pasada añadí.- Oye, hum. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Me voy a cambiar.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- inquirió a lo que yo asentí con convicción.- ¿No te parece que estas tomando un comportamiento demasiado infantil? Alice, por favor, no vas a dejar que me quite la espuma yo solo, ¿verdad?

-Si, eso es lo que planeo. Ahora date la vuelta, necesito privacidad.

-¡Al diablo con la privacidad! ¿No te parece que te he visto desnuda lo suficiente como para tener aquella imagen grabada en mi mente?- él también se estaba desesperando.

-Tú… tú…. ¡pervertido!- grité agitando las manos de una manera extraña. – Y es que te estas aprovechando del asunto…

-Alice…

-No, déjame terminar.- me acerqué a él con los ojos entrecerrados.- Tú, seguro me invitaste a quedarme en esta casa porque sabías que irremediablemente esto pasaría… porque tienes una depravada mente que funciona a sí y…

-Alice…

-¡Pero que quieres!- exclamé impaciente.

-La toalla se te cayó.- señaló con la cabeza detrás de mí, y efectivamente allí se encontraba la susodicha.- Viste, ya no necesitas privacidad.

-¡IMBÉCIL!- bramé enfurecida mientras mi cara adoptaba un fuerte tono rojo y recogí la toalla del suelo lo más rápido que pude para volvérmela a enrollar alrededor del cuerpo.- Yo me largo de aquí.- mascullé enojada disponiéndome a salir.

-¿Podrías dejar de cambiar de humor tan repentinamente? Unas horas atrás me estabas empujando dentro de una ducha, y permíteme recordarte que entre los adjetivos que me decías no estaba el de 'imbécil'- comentó sarcásticamente.

-Oh, disculpe señor '_yo-no-estoy-embarazado-y-por-lo-tanto-no-me-afectan-las__hormonas_'- dije con el mismo tono.

-Alice, no es que no comprenda lo de las hormonas, pero, ¿podrías decidirte de una vez que se supone que quieres hacer conmigo?- me tomó por los hombros mirándome a los ojos y suspiró.- ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que ser tan complicadas?

-Hey.- fruncí el ceño.- no soy complicada, tú eres demasiado simple.

-Tienes razón, son un ejemplar demasiado simple para tu profunda mente.- afirmó con tono solemne.- Ahora que ya acepté tu superioridad,- se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.- ¿podemos seguir en lo que estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?- inconscientemente, ya nos estábamos acercando…

-Es en serio Jasper… yo no pienso volver a….- mi respiración estaba entrecortada y sus labios se posaron en mi cuello…- ¡Deja de hacerlo! No me vas a convencer.- me aparté de él con todas las fuerzas que no tenía.- Y mejor me voy.- prácticamente corrí fuera de allí, sabiendo lo cerca que estaba de caer otra vez.

Al entrar de nuevo en mi habitación, fui directo al baño y me encerré allí, tomando aquella ducha que tanto necesitaba, y que en realidad duró poco más de cinco minutos. Veía el lugar de otra manera, porque… bañarse solo era aburrido. ¡No, fuera pensamientos morbosos! Recuerda Alice, tú estabas drogada…

Cuando salí, me sequé un poco para luego vestirme rápidamente con la primera camisa y el primer juego de vaqueros que encontré en mi equipaje… Ahora ¿qué hacía? Por supuesto, no ver televisión, no leer un libro, sino sentarse en una de las sillas del mini recibidor a pensar en todo lo que había pasado este día. Obviamente, estaba decidida a hacerme sufrir.

-Alice.- no me volteé a ver a quién pertenecía esa voz, que misteriosamente había aparecido detrás.

-¿Jasper, puedes largarte? No estoy de humor- gemí.

-Nada de eso, tú tienes que bajar conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- ahora si me giré hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿Te olvidaste de mis padres esperando en el comedor? Vamos a hablar con ellos y a darles la noticia de su futuro nieto.- dijo aquello como si fuera más que obvio.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude alcanzar a decir, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. No había forma ni manera en la cual yo fuera convencida a salir de esta habitación por voluntad propia.

.

.

Bajé las escaleras un poco incómoda por saber lo que vendría a continuación. Había tratado de convencerlo de todas las formas posibles de que esta era una conversación que debía tener a solas con sus padres… y allí estaba, demostrándome a mí misma el poco poder de persuasión que tenía.

Ellos se encontraban en el comedor, sentados en la gran mesa de madera tomando el té mientras conversaban distraídamente de alguna trivialidad.

Al vernos llegar, su reacción fue de total sorpresa. El padre de Jasper quedó inmóvil, dibujando una perfecta 'o' con su boca, y su madre se ahogó con aquello que estaba tomando.

Fruncí el ceño con notable irritación ¿Es que acaso me veía tan panzona? Bueno, por lo menos había que admitir que su capacidad de deducción era más elevada que la de Thomas, el cual había pensado que estaba gorda.

Ignorando las expresiones de total desconcierto, tomamos asiento en la mesa, de manera que los pudiéramos mirar de frente.

Su madre aún seguía tosiendo y ahora su padre había recuperado la movilidad y le palmeaba la espalda. Ella respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizar los espasmos.

-Jasper.- comenzó la mujer, luego de haber vuelto en sí.- ¿Es idea mía o tu novia…

-No soy su novia.- interrumpí intentando sonar amable. Yo no era su novia ¿verdad? No, no lo era.

-Bien.- rodó los ojos ella.- la chica con la que compartes baño.- corrigió. No se de que color se puso mi cara, aunque hubiese sido interesante verla, el punto es que cerré la

boca y decidí no hacer más acotaciones.- ¿Por qué esta embarazada?- terminó de preguntar sin más rodeos.

-Bueno…- Jasper se aclaró la garganta.- ¿Recuerdan cuando los llamé por teléfono y les dije que tenía que contarles algo?- pasó una mano por sus cabellos. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación y asintieron.- Ya pueden celebrar el día del abuelo.- tuve que reprimir las ganas de pegarle, vaya forma de decirles a tus padres que vas a tener un hijo. Fue interesante ver el cambio que se produjo en sus caras, que increíblemente podían pasar a un tono más blanco.

-¿Qué?- preguntó aún en estado de shock el padre de Jasper.

-¿Sorpresa?- la exclamación sonó más bien como una pregunta saliendo de mi boca.

-Estas diciendo que ella… y tu… y eh…- balbuceaba la mujer. ¡No por favor! No más desmayos.

-Si, les vamos a dar su primer nieto.- afirmó él nuevamente, esta vez un poco más convencido. Y por favor no pregunten como lo hicimos añadí internamente.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de que es tuyo?- inquirió su padre mirándome con recelo.

-¡Viste que esa pregunta se la hacen todos los hombres!- exclamé con irritación antes de que le diera tiempo de contestar algo.

-¿Volvemos a lo mismo? Creí que eso estaba superado- me reprendió Jasper.

-Pues no lo está.- hice un mohín.- Es que deberías ser un poco más escéptico. ¿Acaso va a llegar cualquier mujer achacándote otro hijo y lo vas a aceptar con los brazos abiertos? Eso no tiene lógica.- razoné negando con la cabeza.

-Ah, entonces volvemos al tema de los celos.- sonrió con picardía.

-¡Que yo no estoy celosa!- hice un berrinche.

-Claro que lo estas. Como esa vez en la cafetería que…- el sonido de una voz carraspeando interrumpió nuestra discusión. No pude evitar enrojecer cuando al voltear noté que los padres de Jasper nos observaban con atención.

-Creo que esta discusión la pueden tener en privado, luego.- comentó la mujer mientras se enderezaba un poco en el asiento y colocaba sus manos sobre la mesa.- Entonces, las cosas están así: tú estás aquí embarazada de un presunto bebé que dice ser de mi hijo.

-Mamá, no es 'un presunto bebé que dice ser mío'. Es tú nieto del que estamos hablando, y no comprendo porque deban poner este hecho en duda si yo mismo estoy seguro de que es así. Quizás no es lo que ninguno de nosotros buscábamos, pero es la realidad.- las palabras saliendo de la boca de Jasper sonaron firmes, decididas.

-Creo que él tiene razón, Charlotte.- intervino su padre.- No podemos cuestionar que la chica esta embarazada, y mientras más lo pienso, más se me hace difícil pensar en que el hijo no sea de Jasper.- intercambió una larga mirada con la mujer.

-Bien, vamos a ser abuelos.- suspiró al fin ella.

Bueno, habían llegado al primer paso, que era admitir la noticia, sin caer en ningún estado de inconsciencia, esto era un logro.

-Escuchen.- atraje la atención hacia mí.- yo… yo le dije a Jasper que tenía oportunidad de huir. Tiene oportunidad de huir. No pretendo encadenarlo con un hijo, y por ello le doy libertad de decidir.- estaba hablando muy rápido, haciendo que las palabras tropezaran entre sí. Era como si no quisiera en realidad decir eso pero no pudiera detenerme.

-Alice, es por lo menos la décima vez que dices lo mismo. Y es la décima vez que te repito que no te pienso abandonar.- interrumpió Jasper.

-Y si nuestro hijo ha tomado esta decisión, nosotros también te apoyaremos.- añadió su madre, haciendo que yo pudiera respirar tranquila. Fase dos, la aceptación.- Podemos hablar con mas detalles luego, pero lo primero ¿tus padres ya están enterados? Porque por lo que veo ya este embarazo esta un poco avanzado.

-Hum. Sí, ellos… ellos ya saben.- asentí.

-Entonces supongo que lo que falta es que podamos conocerlos.- aseguró ella.

-¿Perdón?- pregunté atónita.

-Si, ya sabes, una cena para conocerlos. Me parece que es lo más justo.

-Yo no creo…-comencé.

-Perfecto, entonces esta noche.- interrumpió el padre de Jasper, como detectando mis excusas antes de que pudiera decirlas.- Puedes telefonearles del teléfono del recibidor.

Cena. Padres. Padre. ¡Thomas! Ahora sí, mátenme.

.

.

-Ponte esto.- tendí la ropa que había encontrado en el armario a Jasper.

-¿Ahora vas a controlar mi forma de vestir?- inquirió alzando una ceja sin dirigirle una segunda mirada al conjunto.

-Si sigues teniendo tan mal gusto a la hora de combinarte, pues probablemente sí.- asentí y prácticamente lo empujé al baño, no quería más espectáculos nudistas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi forma de vestir? Solo son jeans y camisetas, nunca quedan mal.- intentó defenderse.

-¡Cómo dices eso! ¿Jeans y camisetas nunca quedan mal? Si serás hombre, no puedes mantener un guardarropa a base de jeans y camisetas, es demasiado sencillo cuando hay miles de combinaciones posibles.- exclamé enfatizando las palabras con movimientos en las manos, horrorizada por semejante comentario.

-Pero…-comenzó a decir desde la entrada del baño.

-Nada de peros.- y cerré la puerta en su cara para ir a mi habitación y poder cambiarme también.

Había -no tenía aún idea de por qué- traído un vestido bastante adecuado para la ocasión. Era negro con puntos blancos, un lazo rojo y un desgraciado cierre imposible de subir. Suspiré con frustración al darme cuenta de que no iba a ceder sin ayuda y sujetando firmemente el vestido con una mano me dirigí a la habitación contigua en la cual no me molesté en llamar a la puerta.

-¡Jasper! Necesito ayuda, el cierre del vestido no quiere su…- las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta sin poder salir cuando lo vi. Y es que ¡diablos! Era la perfección en persona. Se veía tan desgarbado, elegante, regio… y muy, pero que muy sexy. Si, extremadamente sexy con aquella camisa de botones blanca y esos pantalones negros demasiado ajustados.

Intenté disimular la cara de idiota que debía tener, pero era imposible apartar la mirada de aquella figura.

-¿Qué querías?- preguntó él con tono casual mientras se acercaba a donde me había quedado parada.

-Este… el… no cierra.- carraspeé y sacudí la cabeza tratando de ordenar mis ideas de alguna manera lógica. – El cierre del vestido no sube. Vine aquí para que me ayudaras a quitármelo… ¡no, quitármelo no! Ponérmelo, si eso, ponerme el vestido.- me golpeé mentalmente por semejante estupidez. Y es que, parecía ilógico e irreal que todavía pudiera estar nerviosa en su presencia Pero la triste verdad es que así era, y es que en momentos como este él lograba hacer que mi mente o funcionara como debía hacerlo.

-Ah claro.- asintió con una sonrisa divertida enmarcando su rostro. -Déjame te ayudo.- me puse de espaldas para que pudiera acceder con facilidad a aquella maldita cremallera que tantos problemas mentales me estaba causando. Mi piel se erizó al sentir el contacto de su mano, me mordí el labio intentando reprimir cualquier impulso que estuviera amenazando con salir, pero a mi imaginación era imposible censurarla, y la imagen de aquel vestido cayendo al suelo se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.- Listo.- solo pude respirar con normalidad cuando Jasper se distanció un poco.

-Gracias.- murmuré volviendo a dirigirle una mirada. Sí, estaba perfecto en todo sentido, pero sentía que faltaba algo en aquel conjunto que llevaba puesto.- Oye no te parece que…ya vengo.- concluí dirigiéndome a su armario, el cual me había tomado la molestia de explorar estos últimos días. Y que, por cierto, no se acercaba si quiera a lo que debería ser un armario digno.

-Alice, ¿ahora qué haces?- inquirió siguiéndome hasta el lugar.

-Espera.- corté abriendo uno de los cajones.- Sí, aquí están.- afirmé.- Pero… ¿la negra o la azul? – fruncí el ceño observándolo con detenimiento.

-Realmente no comprendo que dices, pero el hecho de que te encuentres en mi armario me parece preocupante.- comentó él apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Agh, lo que sea, entonces será la negra.- y saqué la corbata de aquel cajón.- Vamos.- prácticamente lo llevé hasta afuera.- Realmente, estas demasiado informal para la ocasión- comenté negando con la cabeza y me acerqué a él para poder colocarle la corbata.- Hum, si la negra queda genial.-comencé a hacer el nudo distraídamente.

-¿Es en serio? ¿No te parece como demasiada formalidad para una simple cena?- razonó intentando apartarse, por lo que yo apreté el agarre.

-¿Una simple cena? – reí histérica.- No es una simple cena. Mi padre te va a conocer, y aunque no es que me importe en exceso su opinión, si valoras tu integridad física debes esforzarte por agradarle.- me observó con pánico.- Bien, quizás exagero un poco, no es que Thomas sea algo así como una persona agresiva, pero aún así no creo que te mire exactamente con amor luego de saber que eres 'el muchacho que dejó embarazada a su pequeña'.- rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo, entendí el mensaje: tengo que agradarle. Pero aún así, no comprendo que tiene que ver eso con la corbata, me siento como un pingüino.- se siguió quejando.

-Deja de moverte tanto, no me dejas hacer el nudo.- reprendí mientras terminaba.- Tienes que usarla por que yo combine este atuendo, y por que obviamente, yo nunca me equivoco.- me encogí de hombros y volví a mirarlo de arriba abajo. Sí, era la perfección en persona, y una corbata que increíblemente lo hacía ver más sexy de lo que ya estaba y que hacía que sus ojos azules y su pálida piel resaltaran de una manera… ¿Desde cuando había dejado entrar libremente aquellos pensamientos acerca de Jasper en mi cabeza? Esto debía parar.

-Alice, de verdad no me harás usar esto. Me veo ridículo y no me agrada.- se siguió mostrando reacio hacia mi excelente gusto.

-Jasper.- suspiré- No entiendo el porqué de tantas quejas, tú vas a terminar cediendo así que no deberíamos pasar por esta discusión que irremediablemente ganaré.- objeté tranquilamente al tiempo que me dirigía al pie de la cama y tomaba asiento allí.

-En esta situación no hay forma ni manera en que termine convencido.- negó él acercándose a mi lado.

-¿Ah, no?- alcé una ceja. No me gustaban los retos y en definitiva el me estaba retando.- Es una lástima, porque yo te pensaba mostrar las ventajas que tiene usar una corbata.

-¿Ventajas?- interrogó también divertido por aquel juego que habíamos iniciado.- ¿Cómo cuales?

-Bueno.- tomé aquel polémico trozo de tela en mis manos.- Como primero,- lo miré a los ojos.- hace que te veas increíblemente más sexy de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar.- su rostro adoptó una expresión sorprendida, yo también estaba atónita, y es que jamás en mi vida me hubiese imaginado alimentando el ego de Jasper de una manera tan deliberada.- ¿No lo crees? -lo halé de la corbata para atraer su rostro al mío.- Ahí tienes la segunda ventaja, no podríamos hacer esto sin una corbata.- y seguí halándolo hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a escasa distancia.

-Mmm… este tipo de ventajas hacen que de verdad me sienta convencido de usar corbatas más seguido.- masculló.- Pero yo también te quiero enseñar qué utilidades le puedes dar a un vestido.- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro mientras nos acomodábamos mejor en esa espaciosa cama, él encima de mí haciendo que de alguna manera no pudiera sentir su peso.

¿Cómo carajos habíamos llegado a esto? Habíamos comenzado a discutir sobre una estúpida prenda de ropa que aún sujetaba firmemente entre mis manos, y luego ¡zas! ¿En la cama? En definitiva, carecía de lógica. Y no debíamos estar haciéndolo, en principio por que solo a unos metros de esta habitación debían estar los padres de Jasper y los míos no tardarían en llegar.

Todo pensamiento racional escapó de mi cerebro cuando sentí una mano ascendiendo lentamente por mi muslo y un gemido se escapó de mis labios sin que yo le diera autorización de salir. ¡A la mierda con todos! No veía problema alguno en que nos esperaran un poco más en el comedor…

-Hola Jasper, quería decirte que los padres de Alice ya están abajo y entonces…- una voz femenina interrumpió el sonido de nuestras entrecortadas respiraciones, las cuales dejaron de sentirse en ese instante. Nos quedamos petrificados con una embarazosa posición en la que yo tenía sujeta la corbata de Jasper y él tenía una mano ubicada misteriosamente bajo mi vestido. ¿Y es qué ahora nadie tocaba la puerta?- Oh, perdón interrumpo algo ¿verdad?- esa pregunta hizo que reaccionáramos al instante, separándonos, pero ya no importaba mucho.

-No mamá, no interrumpes nada.- negó Jasper pasando una mano por sus cabellos, por primera vez lo veía incómodo.

-Descuida, si quieren pueden seguir en lo que estaban. Yo puedo decir que tal vez tarden en bajar…

-Es en serio, señora Hale, Jasper y yo justo estábamos a punto de bajar.- una mentira más cínica era imposible.

-Claro, estaban bajando… ¿para abajo, no?- soltó una risita.- Mejor los espero en el comedor... ah, y un consejo: para la próxima, cierren la puerta con seguro.- y al terminar de decir esto se alejó de allí.

El mínimo de dignidad que poseía luego del desafortunado encuentro de esta mañana se acababa de extinguir. Me llevé una mano a la frente mientras resoplaba con exasperación, quizás si seguía creyendo que esto era un sueño la vergüenza no me consumiría.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ChanChan próximo capítulo 'situación aún más incómoda' muahahha (?)<em>**

**En este momento, estoy semi despierta. Pero aún así ha valido la pena por que les he traido el cap nuevo. Y yo sé tardé mucho y tengo una pila de excusas (y un horario) para convencerlas, pero se que eso sigue sin excusar la falta. De verdad hago lo que puedo, pero es muy agotante y no alcanzo a escribir tanto en tampoco tiempo. Solo les ruego que tengan paciencia, como han venido haciendo. No tardaré meses en subir, pero tal vez si unas semanitas... Esteee y bueno, de verdad espero que les guste, fue mi mayor esfuerzo para traerles algo aceptable (:**

**Gracias por los rr, por alertear, favoritear, leer... o simplemente pasarse por este discurso sin mucho sentido (?)**

**Sin más que hacer aquí (por que la verdad se esta durmiendo) Se despide, '_Una agotada Katherine'._**

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a los rr (quizás no sean los mega testamentos, pero excusenme por el agotamiento, igualmente valoro todos y cada uno de sus rr)<strong>

**martagh:** a todos! Oh un Jasper para mi solita *o*! Gracias por el rr y por leer el fanfic

**lilibethsatalin **bueno, bueno... aquí hay una parte de su reacción! solo una pequeña parte! Ya verás luego y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap! (:

**leitakhr **hola, hola! Gracias por el éxito, gracias por leer, gracias por TODO y espero que tu memoria de doris vaya mejorando :D

**Khriss Cullen Hale **hey! Bueno que bueeeeno que te haya gustado, y gracias por todo tu apoyo, el cual valoro muchísimo :D

**Daga0697 **tu cierra la boca! la historia te gusto aunque fuera de crepúsculo JAJAJA!

**Gretta Whitlock **aww no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te la hayan recomendado! *KHRISS CULLEN HALE GRACIAAS* y más me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias de verdad por detenerte a leerla! :D


	15. ¡Somos inocentes!

**Capítulo****14**** '****¡Somos ****inocentes!****'**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Alice <strong>**POV.**

¿No les ha pasado que están bajando las escaleras junto con el chico del cual estas embarazada y que sus padres, además de los tuyos están observando la escena con atención desde el piso de abajo? ¿No les ha pasado? Bueno, a mí si y puedo asegurar que no es agradable.

Vamos, sonríe. No es incómodo, claro que no, tú no quieres salir corriendo por esa puerta…

-¡Alice!- el eufórico grito de mi madre me sacó de mis cavilaciones y sin darme cuenta, ya estaba al pie de la escalera siendo casi asfixiada por su abrazo.

-Madre.- pude articular.

-¡Oh querida, eres tú! Y estás bien.- exclamó mientras apretaba más el abrazo, si es que eso se podía.

-Me… estas… asfixiando.- mascullé con el poco aire que me quedaba.

-Lo siento.- se apresuró a decir mientras aflojaba el agarre.- Es que simplemente te extrañé demasiado…

-Cuatro días mamá. Solo han pasado cuatro días.- comenté rodando los ojos.

-¿Es que acaso no me has extrañado?- inquirió teatralmente.

-Claro que te extraño, pero que no ha pasado una semana.- en realidad, estos días lo había pasado demasiado bien como para dar tiempo de extrañar a alguien. La sonrisa que iba a salir de mis labios se quedo congelada al ver que junto a mi madre estaba otro sujeto. El mismo sujeto que cuatro días atrás había renegado ser mi padre… ¿Por qué Thomas había decidido aparecerse? Sí, había estado conciente de que aquella era una posibilidad, pero realmente me había parecido que era algo casi irreal que pasara.

-Bueno, deberíamos pasar al comedor.- intervino el padre de Jasper, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. De manera casi automática asentí y di media vuelta.

-¿Ocurre algo?- murmuró a mi oído Jasper. Negué con la cabeza intentando que pareciese normal y seguí mi camino alejándome de su lado para que no pudiera preguntar algo mas.

Tomé asiento a un lado de la larga mesa y observé como frente a mí se sentaban mis padres, genial toda la noche tendría que mirarlos a la cara. En un extremo de la mesa se colocó el padre de Jasper y al otro su madre. Y el puesto que sobraba a mi lado…. ya sabemos quién lo ocupó.

Se pasó una media hora entre presentaciones y miradas hostiles de parte de Thomas hacia Jasper. No había que ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que ya se había propuesto odiarlo desde el mismo principio en el que había entrado por la puerta. Y ahora el interrogatorio en plan de padre amargado iba a comenzar.

-Cuéntame Jasper, ¿qué carrera piensas estudiar? Porque supongo que esta en tus planes ir a la universidad.- interrogó con tono exigente mi padre si siquiera demostrar algo de simpatía. Si la sala hubiese estado en penumbra e iluminada por una lámpara me hubiese creído que esta era una película policial y no una simple cena.

-Claro, la universidad.- asintió Jasper pasando una mano por sus cabellos.- Yo planeaba estudiar economía. Los números se me dan muy bien, ¿sabe? Además planeo en un futuro tener mi propia empresa y…

-¿Y el matrimonio?- interrumpió mi padre sin más rodeos. Observé a Jasper atragantarse con aquello que estaba bebiendo, y tuve que hacer un inmenso esfuerzo por contener la risa.

-¿Perdón?- inquirió extrañado, aunque obviamente había oído con claridad seguramente esperara que Thomas reformulara la oración.

-El matrimonio chico ¿no se te ha ocurrido que ya es hora de que comiences a plantearte aquella idea?- aunque era controlado, un pequeño toque de exasperación podía sentirse en el tono de voz.

-La verdad, no.- contestó el aludido mirando hacia todos lados como pensando en una vía de escape. Era tan satisfactorio ver la ver en cada gesto de su cuerpo la incomodidad, quizá luego de esto estaríamos a mano por todo lo que había pasado hoy.

-Oh Jasper, deberías pensarlo.- añadí con picardía ganándome una mirada con cara de pocos amigos de su parte. Reprimí una risita.- ¿No tienes dieciocho acaso? Ya estás en edad de contraer nupcias.

-Alice tiene razón querido.- asintió su madre.

-Claro que tiene razón, pero...- masculló entre dientes.

-Pero no quieres dejar atrás a todas esas bellas chicas que esperan pasar por tu cama, ¿a que si?- comentario mordaz con tono bromista, eres mala Alice. Un coro de risas no tardó en llegar mientras que la sangre ascendía por la cara de Jasper.- Así son todos los hombres, no te avergüences de tu naturaleza.- dije aparentando inocencia.

- En eso tienes la razón querida,- aseguró Charlotte.- No tienes idea de cuánto me costó echarle el lazo a este caballero...- sonreí para que creyera que prestaba atención a cada una de sus palabras, pero en realidad la voz de otra persona me distrajo.

-Eres una panzona feminista.- susurró Jasper lo suficientemente bajo para que fuera la única que pudiera escuchar mientras llevaba a su boca un trozo de comida.

-Y tú un fanfarrón machista.- repliqué entre dientes mientras seguía sonriendo y tomaba algún líquido que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Ayer no me decías así.

-Efectos de los narcóticos.- respondí restándole importancia.

-¿Acaso te drogas con jugo de manzana?- preguntó por lo bajo con tono sarcástico.

-No es tu problema.- corté elevando la voz, por lo que los presentes voltearon a observarme. Fingí un ataque de tos, lo suficientemente convincente para que siguieran con su conversación mientras Jasper sonreía y negaba con la cabeza como un estúpido.

-Te informo que más nadie había entrado a mi habitación, así que eres la primera que pasa por esa cama.- otra vez el tono presuntuoso.

-Que no tires en tu cuarto, no hace que la lista de mujeres que han estado contigo se reduzca.- aseguré con irritación.

-Lista en la cual te encuentras incluida.- recordó él creyendo ganada la discusión. No pude resistirme a propinarle un puntapié por debajo de la mesa.- Auch.- se quejó y esta vez todos voltearon con expresiones interrogantes hacia él.- Me golpeé con la mesa.- se excusó, ganándose miradas reprobatorias de todos los presentes, que dieron por finalizada su conversación luego de eso.

El silencio que siguió en la sala se volvía realmente insoportable y el ruido que hacían los cubiertos al chocar con el plato solo lograba que la tensión creciese. Intenté concentrarme con toda la atención que tenía en mi cena, pero la incomodidad terminó siendo más de la que podía soportar.

-Permiso.- interrumpí, haciendo que todos me observaran. Carraspeé intentando convencerme que eso no era para nada embarazoso, pero sí que lo era.- Vengo en un minuto.- y dicho esto me levanté de la mesa y salí caminando a paso rápido, casi se podría decir huyendo, de aquel lugar.

Cuando entré en la cocina me sentí bastante más aliviada. Estaba vacía, así que tenía libertad de poder vaciar el refrigerador. Comencé a acercarme cautelosamente, como si de un asalto se tratase y saqué algunas cosas que se me hicieron apetitosas para luego cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Asaltando la cocina de nuevo?- esa voz detrás de mi espalda hizo que diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz?- pregunté girándome de mala gana para ver a Jasper aproximarse con una arrogante sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

-Podría si tus antojos fueran un poco más normales.- aseguró él.- ¿Y qué comerás esta vez?- le dirigió una mirada al mueble donde estaban apoyados los alimentos que había sacado minutos atrás.- ¿Es enserio?- hizo una mueca.- ¿Crema batida con pepinillos?

-Oye, no lo digas como si fuese la cosa más asquerosa que has visto en tu vida. Es más, se me hace realmente delicioso.- dije aproximándome a la mesa.

-Pero no lo es. Además, no se si te debería dejar comer eso, quizá por combinar alimentos tan extraños puedas ocasionarte…-

-Momento, momento.- interrumpí.- '¿Debas dejarme?' Te recuerdo que yo no te pertenezco, así que no entiendo cuando se hizo necesario tu permiso para hacer algo.- y dicho esto me llevé una rueda de pepinillo con crema batida a la boca.

-Alice.- suspiró.- ¿Vuelves a ponerte rebelde? Creí que ya habíamos superado algunas etapas.- negó con la cabeza.- De acuerdo, te explico de nuevo: ese hijo que llevas dentro de ti, es tan mío como tuyo. Si tienes algo mío dentro de tí, significa que sí, me perteneces. Tú eres mía.- aseguró con firmeza.

Tragué intentando convencerme de que era un simple comentario en broma, pero esa última frase había sonado más realista de lo que quería parecer.

-Yo no…bueno sí, pero solo por nueve meses…- había quedado balbuceando como idiota gracias a él, otra vez.- Bien, si yo te pertenezco; entonces tú también me tienes que pertenecer a mí.- repliqué incoherentemente mientras apoyaba mi espalda contra la mesa y seguía comiendo para distraerme.

-Eso también lo habíamos discutido antes.- comentó divertido mientras se acercaba a mí. Demasiado cerca para mi salud mental, y no podía retroceder ya que estaba apoyada en la mesa, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera apartarme.- Sabes que yo te puedo pertenecer siempre que quieras.- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Hum.- me mordí con fuerza el labio inferior, intentando ocultar la sonrisa estúpida que quería asomarse, ya mi dignidad con Jasper se había rebajado mucho, debía tratar de recuperarla. Pero ¿cómo concentrarse con ese perfecto rostro a tan escasos centímetros? Y es que esos ojos azules tan…- Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal.- solté de repente intentando apartarlo, por lo que él soltó una carcajada. De acuerdo, esto de tratar recobrar mi dignidad no estaba funcionando.

-A ti te gusta que invada tu espacio personal.- aseguró, aunque igual se apartó de mi lado y fue a tomar asiento en uno de los bancos que había frente al mueble de la cocina. No supe porque eso me decepcionó… en realidad, si lo sabía; era como si esas desgraciadas ganas de besarlo no se acabaran nunca, cosa que jamás me atrevería a admitir.

-No mucho…- murmuré distraída mientras me llevaba a la boca más comida.- Mmm… esta bueno, ¿seguro que no quieres?- pregunté intentando que el silencio incómodo no se apoderara de la habitación.

-Creo que paso.- respondió Jasper con una mueca.

-Nunca quieres probar.- reclamé frunciendo el ceño.- Bueno, ¿entonces qué haces aquí si no vienes a comer?

-Lo mismo que tú, intento huir de aquella cena. ¿O creías que podías escapar y dejarme solo?- inquirió alzando una ceja.- Tu padre y sus preguntas comienzan a asustarme.

-Bueno, te dije que no iba a ser fácil, más aún cuando te ve como una especie de corrompedor de pequeñas e inocentes hijas.- me burlé.- Por cierto, ¿economía? ¿es en serio?- interrogué con verdadera curiosidad recordando lo que había dicho Jasper en el comedor.

-Si, es en serio ¿qué tiene de malo? Es una carrera muy productiva a la hora de querer fundar una compañía- se defendió él

-Supongo que nada.- me encogí de hombros.- Es solo que no te veo como economista. Tienes cara más bien de arquitecto o de…. Profesor de historia. Sí, eso pareces definitivamente.- asentí con seguridad.

-¿Profesor de historia?- preguntó para luego reírse.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería buen profesor de historia? No se me da bien ni la educación ni la historia en sí.

-A ti todo se te da bien.- discutí automáticamente. Bien, eso no lo debía decir, recordarle a Jasper lo perfecto que era no entraba en mis planes.- Digo, es que… tienes cara de violado, los profesores de historia tienen cara de violados.- diciéndolo en voz alta, el argumento sonaba disparatado.

- ¿Cara de violado? Eso es nuevo- comentó extrañado.- Bueno, ahora me toca adivinar a mí que carrera se te daría bien…. ¿quizás bailarina profesional?- intentó.

-¿Bailarina profesional? - solté una carcajada.- Bueno, hasta los doce años fui obligada a recibir clases de ballet, pero luego del golpe en la entrepierna que recibió el profesor por querer obligarme a bailar en pointé… mi madre entendió que eso no era lo mío.

-Ah, entonces la violencia venía desde años atrás.- bufé por aquella calumnia. Yo era una persona de lo mas pacífica ¿no es así?- Realmente pareces una bailarina, quizá sea por la silueta que tienes.- aseguró.

-Por la silueta que tenía cuando me conociste, mejor dicho.- afirmé rodando los ojos.- Ahora mas bien debo parecer una pelota de playa…

-Pero eres una adorable pelota de playa.- se apresuró a decir.- Además, no vas a estar así para siempre, no entiendo el por qué tanto drama.- de acuerdo, había comenzado diciendo las palabras correctas; pero como todo hombre, tenía que arruinar el momento luego de haber logrado conmoverme.

- Eres un idiota insensible.- mi voz era controlada, pero no por eso pasaba desapercibido el enojo.- ¿Y las estrías? ¿Várices? ¿Celulitis? ¡ Claro tú no piensas en eso porque tu cuerpo es, y va a seguir siendo, igual de perfecto!- no, no valía de nada intentar controlarme si siempre iba a terminar chillando como histérica.

-Alice, yo no quería que tu…

-Nada de arrepentimientos.- corté con irritación.- Tú nunca me entiendes.

-Tienes razón.- admitió derrotado intentando calmarme.- ¿Puedes disculparme por ser tan machista y desconsiderado?

-No te perdono. Ahora déjame seguir comiendo.- de verdad intenté hacerme la difícil, pero él y su súper poder de convencimiento terminaron haciéndome sonreír como idiota.- Es que… resulta realmente desesperante despertar todos los días y ver como la panza crece.- admití con un suspiro de frustración.- Gracias por la paciencia.

-Es natural que crezca; pero quizá no engordarías tan rápido si restringieras un poco tu alimentación.- comentó dirigiéndome una mirada al envase de crema batida.- Podrías comenzar ahora.- hizo ademán de querer quitarme de las manos mi delicioso bocadillo.- Alice, dame la crema batida.- extendió el brazo e instintivamente me aparté.- Vamos, es por tu bien. No quieres que te lo quite a la fuerza.- advirtió

-No te atreverías.- desafié.- Además, estoy armada, ni un paso más.- le apunté directamente con el envase.

-¿No puedes un día de tu vida aceptar pacíficamente?- inquirió alzando una ceja.

-Si te metes con la comida de una embarazada, nunca esperes medios pacíficos.- repliqué.

Iniciamos en una encarnizada lucha, esta vez por un envase de crema batida; el cual posiblemente cayó al suelo luego de los dos primeros minutos, luego de los que simplemente decidimos divertirnos un poco.

-Nunca te pude mostrar que utilidad le podías dar a un vestido.- murmuro cerca de mi oído. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada teniendo su rostro a tan corta distancia, solo me tenía que dar la vuelta y…

-Y por ahora, me tendré que quedar sin saberlo.-no pensé mucho lo que hice, simplemente me separé de Jasper, el cual hizo un mohín en respuesta.- Hay que volver al comedor.- sentencié sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

Luego de las malas experiencias con apariciones en momentos inoportunos tenía que actuar con sensatez aunque eso requiriera de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuviera.

Sin muchas ganas, ambos nos dispusimos a volver al comedor, sabiendo bien que ya habíamos agotado nuestro tiempo de diversión. Entramos riendo como estúpidos al lugar, que casualmente estaba en silencio, haciendo que nos miraran con atención.

Ver las expresiones de todos los presentes fue algo confuso; mientras la madre de Jasper parecía estar conteniendo la risa, mi padre nos observaba con evidente desaprobación.

Fruncí el ceño y sin saber a que se debía esto y volteé hacia donde estaba Jasper el cual se encogió de hombros en respuesta, al parecer bastante divertido. Al fijarme en su aspecto, se vino a mi mente una idea: si ambos habíamos estado fuera del comedor por un lapso mayor a quince minutos y Jasper estaba completamente despeinado, su corbata estaba desamarrada y su camisa estaba arrugada, ¿pensarían que nosotros nos...? ¿en la cocina...? Sentí como mi cara se ponía roja al dar con la respuesta y hacerme una imagen mental de cómo debía verme yo; igual de despeinada y con los pliegues de mi vestido bastante arrugados. Y luego de los incidentes de hoy, era imposible decir que la situación no se podría malinterpretar. Adiós dignidad.

-Y entonces, seguíamos hablando del matrimonio…- comentó Thomas, en lo que aparentó ser un comentario inocente.

-Oh, estábamos diciendo.- la madre de Jasper comenzó animada.- que eso de que el sexo luego del matrimonio va decayendo es totalmente falso, por ejemplo nosotros…

Ahora sí era seguro que parecería un tomate andante, más que Bella en sus mejores momentos; demasiada vergüenza en un solo día. Pronto comprendí que para mi salud mental lo mejor era no escuchar esa conversación; pero era obvio que seguirían hablando. ¿Estaría a tiempo de salir corriendo? Evidentemente no, ya no había escapatoria. Con resignación, suspiré y dirigí una mirada a mi plato vacío, convencida de que esta sería una de las noches más largas que pasaría en mi vida.

.

.

¡Lo había logrado, había salido viva después de esta cena! Bien, entonces estaba confirmado que no se podía morir de vergüenza…. aunque hubiese preferido eso; pero no, ¡no se podía! Decir que la experiencia había sido incómoda dejaba corto de palabras, la verdad, había sido muchísimo más que eso. Lo único que quizá podría alegrarme era que ya había llegado a su fin; aunque no fuera así ya que aún quedaba la charla con Thomas, cosa que traté de evadir, hasta llegar a pensar que había escapado exitosamente. Pero como siempre, yo no tengo tanta suerte y justo antes de que pudiera desaparecer misteriosamente de la escena de despedida que tenía lugar en la sala de estar, sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Thomas cuando me di la vuelta para encararlo, solo di un leve asentimiento en respuesta.- A solas.- añadió cuando vio que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar aquel lugar.

Antes de salir de la sala, le dirigió un gesto a mi madre que estaba muy concentrada en alguna conversación- de la cual no me interesaba enterarme- con los padres de Jasper, que interrumpió para seguirnos con la mirada mientras desaparecíamos de su vista.

Salimos hacia el jardín en silencio, en ese tipo se momentos en los que la tensión es tan densa que se puede sentir en el ambiente, y como siempre nadie quería tomar la palabra primero; quizá se hacía una desventaja el que tuviéramos un carácter tan parecido, y el maldito orgullo no dejaba que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-Este lugar parece bastante lujoso.- comentó Thomas con voz cansina.

-Lo es.- murmuré ladeando la cabeza y observando con atención como las hojas de los árboles se mecían con la brisa nocturna. No quise cambiar el tema, en realidad no tenía ánimos de tener esta conversación, pero al fin oí un suspiro por parte de mi padre.

-Alice, yo…-comenzó.

-Thomas, ¿en verdad tenemos que hablar de esto?- interrumpí.- Realmente, podemos fingir que nada pasó y ya.

-No es como si estuviera ansioso por tener esta conversación contigo, pero es algo que no podemos ignorar.- intentó razonar.- Yo entiendo que quizá sigas molesta conmigo, y no te culparía si es así…

-Ese día me sentí como en una telenovela.- murmuré más para mí misma.- Tu padre te dice cualquiera y te echa de la casa al enterarse que estas embarazada, el típico guión.- no quise voltear el rostro para encontrarme con su mirada, prefería no saber que era lo que pensaba en este momento.

-Lo siento por eso.- dijo él.- En los días que han pasado me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error.- se rascó la cabeza con notable incomodidad. Solo asentí en respuesta.

¿Qué quería? Un 'oh, yo también lo siento por haber dicho que no parecías mi padre…' ¡Eso no iba a ocurrir! Por más que el momento y las palabras no hubiesen sido las indicadas ninguna de las frases que habían salido de mi boca eran falsas.- No espero que me perdones, pero sí que sepas que nada de lo que dije me parece cierto.- añadió.- Y después de todo, Jasper no esta tan mal, me parece un buen muchacho.- bueno, eso sí me hizo parar en seco y ladear la cabeza para observar su expresión atentamente.

-¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?- aquella declaración saliendo de mi padre era un gran avance. Y aunque no debía, me aliviaba su aceptación. No es como si Jasper necesitara aceptación alguna, lamentablemente iba a estar allí de todas formas.- ¿También estás consciente de que no habrá ninguna boda arreglada puesto que estamos en el siglo XXI?- inquirí aún escéptica.

-Si Alice, se que no habrá matrimonio.- suspiró teatralmente.- Pero me conformo con el hecho de que decidieran aceptar a mi futuro nieto como parte de su familia.

-Nieta.- corregí automáticamente.

-Como sea.- rodó los ojos.- Y tampoco creo que me terminaré de perdonar el hecho de que hayas tenido que pasar tantas incomodidades en esta casa.

-¿Incomodidades? Para nada.- contesté divertida recordando lo bien que la había pasado en estos últimos días.- Digo, realmente no te debes sentir culpable, me han tratado muy bien en mi estadía aquí.

-Es lindo de tu parte que intentes no hacerme sentir tan culpable, pero aún así espero que vuelvas a casa con nosotros esta noche.- comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- pregunté atónita.

-Lo que oíste hija. Ya no tienes que estar incómoda en este lugar, cuando en casa todos te extrañamos.

-¡Pero es que yo no quiero irme!- exclamé con frustración por lo cual me gané una mirada de desconcierto de parte de Thomas. Carraspeé y añadí- Digo, deben estar mejor sin mi presencia y no quiero ser una molestia…

-Nada que ver.- negó él.- Jamás podríamos verte como una molestia, así que empaca tus cosas que regresas hoy a casa.

-Pero…- seguí insistiendo.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso no nos extrañas tanto como nosotros a ti?- inquirió mirándome con tristeza. Ya sabía de donde había sacado mi poder de persuasión.

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que…- suspiré, no podía decir que quería quedarme allí, ni tampoco iba a convencer a Thomas para que cambiase de idea.- Estoy muy emocionada por volver.- mentí.

¡Maldita sea, esto no era justo! Si fuera por mí me quedaría toda mi vida en esa casa y es que, ¡Rayos, era imposible querer irse por voluntad propia! Cómo iba a extrañar la pista de Bowling, la sala de cine, la piscina, el mayordomo… la habitación de Jasper, la cama de Jasper, y mi lugar favorito… el baño de Jasper.

Al encaminarme hacia la habitación para recoger mis cosas suspiré de nuevo con abatimiento, sabiendo que ya había llegado a su fin aquella semana de placeres culposos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...? Ya se lo que se viene, y tienen derecho a reclamarme a odiarme a ... TODO. Más de una vez me puse frente al ordenador intentando escribir el capítulo, y si bien la idea general estaba.. no sabía como abarcarla. Bueno, otra cosa que no me dejaba concentrarme eran los examens, tareas, actividades extracurriculares... Ayer, oficialmente sali de vacaciones así que puedo prometer que este horrible incidente de dejar de publicar por tanto tiempo no se volverá a repetir... Y prometo por lo menos traer un capitulo a la semana. <strong>

**Otra cosa que me sorprendió.. fue que aunque yo fuese una malagradecida que no publicara, me dejaron una increíble cantidad de reviews, y hasta varias preguntaron que había pasado con la historia. Eso me hizo, aunque sentir mal, tambien muy muy emocionada de saber que había gente que la leía.. ¿todavía la leeran o ya le habrán perdido el hilo? Ay, no lo se D: No se como disculparme, lo lamento demasiado y todos los días me sentía culpable, eso lo puedo jurar. Como siempre, GRACIAs a todos los que leen, favoritea, alertean, comentan... Y sin más que decir, se despide: _Una arrepentida Katherine._**

* * *

><p><strong>Contestación a los rr (que fueron muchos, muchos! GRACIAS y ESPERO que siga siendo ASÍ)<strong>

**-Maru: **hola! que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, si dejas tu correo con gusto te avisaría por allí o puedes ver en nuestro twitter miller_kk donde informamos cada vez que publicamos. Gracias de nuevo por leer. (:

**_-_SaKura HiMekO: **gracias (: Bueno, no pronto.. pero ya continue!

-**elocuencia96**: ¿Una faltasía sexual con un perfecto rubio? Si, esas somos nosotras seguro (: hahaha

-**Triste: **ay este rr rompio mi corazoncito en mil pedazos. Claro que seguiré la historia, perdon mil veces y tienes razón /3

** -Marie Cullen Black:** ay gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando! :3

-**Mary Hale: **ay, no actualice tan prontoo D: Culpa110%

**-Cynthia: **que bueno que te guste! Lamento haber tardado tanto D:

**-DaniIsHere: **hey.. tu !PUBLICA!

**- Alice V Greene Masen Cullen: **que bueno que te guste! Y bueno.. nada, esos dos la tendran dificil, nada de novios todavia muahaha! Exitos con tu historia

**- tormenta oscura: **oh, que bien! me alegra saber que aunque sea tengo un poco de sentido del humor hahha (:

**- Gretta Whitlock: **me alegra que te haya gustado, no me cansaré de agradecerte por el apoyo :D

**-Khriss Cullen Hale: **hey! Gracias por tu apoyo como siempre y por preguntarte que había pasado con la historia! He leído tus fics, sigue adelante y mucho éxito!

**-andy231: **hey! gracias por leer y claro, seguiré con la historia, no esta en mis planes abandonarla.

**-leitakhr: **gracias por tu apoyo y por comprender como es la vida de un estudiante! No me lo tomaré con TAANTA calma a partir de ahora, porque ustedes no se merecen tanto tiempo de espera (:

**Chics.. quizas comience a responder algunos reviews por PM para que no se haga tan largo, gracias de nuevo!**


	16. La carta

**Capítulo 1****5**** '****La carta****' **

**Alice POV.**

La segunda hora del lunes en definitiva era la más emocionante e interesante de todas. Espero que se haya notado el sarcasmo. Intentaba comprender lo que el profesor decía y observaba el pizarrón tratando de que la iluminación divina llegase, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando. Miré alrededor y al ver que no era la única que tenía cara de confusión en el salón pude respirar tranquila, quizá no era yo la del problema de aprendizaje.

Luego de media hora de esfuerzos en vano, comprendí que por más que tratase, no entendería nada de lo que estaban diciendo, así que suspiré con frustración y desvié mi mente hacia los acontecimientos recientes.

Una semana atrás Thomas había partido, volviendo de nuevo a su trabajo; pero lo que realmente me había sorprendido eran sus palabras antes de salir al aeropuerto "Estaré aquí para cuando tengas al bebé". Dos visitas en menos de seis meses, un hecho increíble que valoraba bastante, pues aunque no podía dejar su empleo, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por estar mas presente en nuestras vidas.

No me di cuenta en qué momento había sonado la campana; pero mis reflejos hicieron que saliera disparada de mi asiento al oirlo. ¿Y por qué tanta ansiedad? Bien, por hoy no lo negaría; estaba esperando ver a cierto padre de mi hijo apoyado en una pared esperando mi salida. Y efectivamente, como todos los días, allí estaba él, haciendo que yo no pudiese evitar emocionarme y sonreír como idiota cuando se aproximaba.

-¿Qué tal la clase? ¿Has logrado dejar de pensar en mí y concentrarte por primera vez? - bromeó mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la cafetería, aunque me asustó la realidad que había en esas palabras por lo cual hice un mohín.

-No se si es por tí, pero cada día me convenzo mas de que reprobaré física.- respondí abatida cruzándome de brazos.- Creo que ahora se hace más necesario el que consiga un tutor.

-Ya te dije que yo podía darte clases.- recordó y yo negué instantáneamente con la cabeza. En definitiva no le permitiría demostrarme lo inteligente que era él y lo estúpida que era yo.

- Creo que mejor le pido ayuda a…

-¿Entonces el miércoles te parece bien?- interrumpió, ignorándome de la manera que más me irritaba, haciendo que lo mirase con cara de pocos amigos.- Alice, sabes que soy el mejor tutor que podrías conseguir.

- Que humilde.- murmuré rodando los ojos.- Si, el miércoles esta bien.- terminé por ceder, sabiendo que de igual manera él ganaría y yo acabaría por aceptar.

-Perfecto.- asintió con una sonrisa al tiempo en que entrábamos a la cafetería.- Por cierto, me toca elegir el almuerzo de hoy.

-¡Eso no se vale! Tú elegiste el de ayer.- repliqué haciendo un berrinche.

-Tú escogiste lo que desayunaríamos hoy.- recordó, y dando por ganada la discusión, se dio media vuelta para comprar el almuerzo. Otra vez esa comida desabrida y llena de trigo. Jasper seguía insistiendo en que 'así tenía que ser la dieta de una embarazada'.

- Odio que hagas esto.- murmuré a su oído cuando salió con las bandejas y nos encaminamos hacia alguna de las mesas.

-¡Pero si hoy he sido bueno y te he puesto un postre!- se quejó con indignación señalando un envase de gelatina a un lado de la bandeja, alcé una ceja y lo observé haciendo que soltara un bufido.- Me lo agradecerás luego.

-No creo que lo haga.- negué tomando asiento a un lado de él, frunciendo el ceño con una mueca de irritación, lo cual hizo que Jasper se carcajeara, me tomara de la cintura y depositara un beso en mi mejilla, cosa que causó que mi mueca se acentuara. ¿Desde cuando le había permitido este tipo de muestras de afecto? No lo sabía, pero desde mi visita a su casa, las cosas habían comenzado a ponerse más cariñosas; y aunque no hablaramos de lo ocurrido, nuestra relación fluía con mucha más naturalidad, lo cual no me había molestado en detener, ya que realmente me agradaba que fuese así.

Luego de unos minutos, Bella y Edward se acercaron a la mesa tomados de la mano y se sentaron frente a nosotros, en estos últimos días habían dejado de parecerme una pareja de gemelos siameses. Quizá era que ellos habían superado esa etapa de su noviazgo o simplemente ahora no me incomodaba.

-Chicos recuerden luego del almuerzo dirigirse al auditorio.- la voz de una mujer llenó el comedor a través de los altavoces.

Suspiré internamente, hoy era el último lunes del mes y yo ni siquiera estaba consciente de ello. No es que no supiera que el tiempo corría, mi cuerpo no me dejaba olvidarlo; pero me parecía increíble la rapidez con la que pasaba, y con ello crecía la panza, que ahora reflejaba cinco meses de embarazo.

- Otro de los divertidos y educativos documentales.- comentó Leah con sarcasmo al llegar a la mesa.

- A mi no me emociona más que a ti. - apuntó Bella antes de llevarse a la boca un trozo de comida.

- Pero no tienes necesariamente que ver la película, amor. Podemos concentrarnos en otras cosas. - dijo Edward intercambiando una de esas miradas cursis con Bella.

-Consíganse un hotel…- mascullaba irritada Leah en el momento en que dejé de prestarle atención a su conversación.

- Ya ha pasado un mes.- murmuré en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie me escuchase dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi plato de comida.

- Cada vez se acerca más el momento.- respondió Jasper, que al parecer si me había oído. Dirigió una mano hacia mi barbilla para hacer que lo mirase a los ojos.- ¿No te emociona?- inquirió observandome de una manera tan intensa que hizo que bajase de nuevo el rostro hacia mi comida.

- La verdad, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.- admití haciendo círculos con el tenedor en mi plato vacío.- El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.- suspiré volviendo a subir la cabeza, sosteniendo su mirada esta vez.

- No hay nada que temer.- colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla.- Cuando nuestro hijo llegue yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte.- un brillo de ternura cruzó por su mirada y yo no pude hacer más que morderme el labio para reprimir un segundo suspiro, sus perfectos ojos color zafiro siempre me deslumbraban y hacían que me terminara comportando como toda una idiota.

- Quizá si me emocione un poco después de todo.- dije por lo bajo dejando escapar una sonrisa y colocando mi mano sobre la suya.

Salí de mi burbuja personal cuando sentí que alguien carraspeaba para llamar mi atención, recordándome que Jasper y yo no éramos los únicos humanos que habitaban el planeta.

- Al parecer Bella y Edward no son los únicos que necesitan una habitación.- el comentario sarcástico de Leah hizo que rodara los ojos, tratando de disimular la vergüenza.

-Chicos, nosotros vamos a ir al auditorio, nos vemos allá.- habló Bella, que se había puesto de pie seguida de Edward.

- Yo voy con ellos.- Leah también se levantó de la silla y luego los tres abandonaron de la cafetería despidiéndonos con un gesto.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos unos minutos más sentados en la mesa conversando y luego decidimos que era hora de que abandonáramos el comedor. Al entrar en el lugar, no pude evitar recordar la última vez que había estado allí, y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde ese entonces.

Bella y Leah nos hicieron señas desde una de las esquinas traseras para que fuésemos a tomar asiento. Luego de estar allí, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la sala quedase en penumbra y los murmullos se incrementasen.

-Hoy hablaremos sobre el embarazo adolescente.- resonaron las palabras a través de los altavoces, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara al instante.

-Tranquila, Alice.- murmuró Jasper a mi oído al darse cuenta de mi estado.- Es sólo un documental.- pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros, sabiendo que aquello me ayudaría a relajarme.

Suspiré, e intenté infundirme ánimos, aunque por más que lo hacía no podía evitar sentir que habían más miradas sobre mí que dirigidas a la pantalla, ¿es que acaso esto lo habían hecho a propósito?

_Cindy es una adolescente normal, con problemas normales de adolescente... _

Comenzó a rodar la cinta, mostrando a una chica rubia con cara de retrasada mental. Rodé los ojos y me apreté más contra el cuerpo de Jasper, al parecer esto iba a ser largo.

_...Entonces Cindy y su novio se encuentran solos en casa ¿qué pasará? Las cosas comienzan a ponerse cariñosas y entonces..._

Quince minutos habían pasado, y llegados a esa escena no podía hacer más que evocar imágenes de aquel noviembre en el apartamento de Bella.

_...¡Oh no! Algo ha salido mal, Cindy está comenzando a tener nauseas y mareos... _

Maldito documental educativo, lo único que hacía es que me sintiese peor y me reprendiese de todo aquello que podía haber evitado. Respiré profundo, diciéndome a mí misma que ya era demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo y que no debía lamentarme de lo pasado.

_...Ya enterada de que está embarazada, cree que todo seguirá igual. Al contarle la noticia a su novio, este no reacciona como ella planeaba, hay peleas y discusiones, el amor se ha acabado. A la semana siguiente, Cindy no tiene noticia de su novio Bryan, al parecer se ha desaparecido del mapa..._

Llegados a este punto, estaba comenzando a temblar y viendo el desastre emocional en el que estaba por convertirme, decidí que había soportado lo suficiente y me puse en pie de un salto, saliendo con paso rápido fuera del auditorio, podría decirse que corriendo.

No fui demasiado lejos, sino que me detuve en medio del pasillo y me agaché para tomar asiento, recostándome contra la pared y cerrando los ojos para controlar mis estúpidas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó?- Jasper llegó a mi lado en pocos segundos y se puso en cuclillas frente a mí para poder alargar la mano hacia mi rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que seguirme? ¡Por qué no me podía dejar sola! Tenía siempre que verme en el peor estado.

-¡¿Qué paso?- repetí abriendo los ojos y sintiendo al instante como se humedecían.- Paso ese estúpido documental, que me recuerda lo estúpida que soy y la molestia causa mi irresponsabilidad y el hecho de que puedes irte en cualquier momento y...- no pude continuar, sino que simplemente me abalancé sobre a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Calma, pequeña.- musitó estrechándome entre sus brazos y dejando que los sollozos corrieran con libertad. -Ya hemos hablado mucho de eso, sabes que voy a llegar hasta el final contigo.- una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, ayudándome a recuperar de nuevo el control de mí misma.

- ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles?- dije separándome de su lado y secándome con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas para luego volver a apoyarme contra la pared.

- Todo sería más fácil si confiaras en mi palabra.- comentó dejando ver una sonrisa que intentaba infundirme ánimos. -¿Quieres volver a entrar?- negué con la cabeza, por lo cual el suspiró -De acuerdo, entonces nos quedamos aquí.- y entonces se colocó a mi lado, también recostándose sobre la pared y rodeándome de manera protectora con uno de sus brazos

Pasamos la siguiente media hora así, en total silencio; pero no era para nada incómodo estar con él de esa manera, su sola presencia hacía que todos mis miedos se disiparan. Jasper se estaba volviendo tan necesario en mi vida... la pregunta era, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría a mi lado? Él prometía una y otra vez que jamás me abandonaría, y aunque fuese algo tentador creer en su palabra con los ojos cerrados, sabía que era algo que no me podía permitir.

.

.

-Ya es tarde, debemos entrar a clases Alice.- decía Jasper tendiéndome la mano para que me pusiese de pie. Solté un bufido y me crucé de brazos, era como si mi trasero no se quisiese mover de aquel banco.- ¿Quieres acaso que te lleve cargada?- yo sabía que él era muy capaz de hacer eso, así que preferí tomar su mano y levantarme por las buenas.- Ya es la última hora, resiste.- intentó infundirme ánimos, haciendo que simplemente rodara los ojos.

-Esta es la hora de matemática.- solté un quejido por aquella afirmación, realmente detestaba todo lo que estuviese relacionado con números.- Odio las matemáticas, no quiero ir.- comenté haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-No te quejes, las clases de literatura tampoco son prescisamente mis favoritas.- suspiró él caminando junto a mí, con destino al salón del sufrimiento eterno, era como si a cada paso que dieramos nos acercáramos al infierno mismo, se podía sentir el olor a azufre… Bien, ya me estoy poniendo demasiado poética y melodramatica.

-¿Y entonces por qué no faltas?- inquirí.

-¿Por que no faltas tú a matemática?- devolvió en respuesta. Abrí la boca, para volverla a cerrar, en realidad tenía razón, no sabía ni siquiera para qué iba a entrar si igual no le iba a prestar atención a la clase; al darse cuenta de que tenía razón, Jasper sonrió triunfal.- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó tendiéndome la mano, al parecer también dispuesto a saltarse esta hora.

-No debería…- murmuré, dudando si aceptar o no. 'No debería...'No debería haberme acostado con Jasper en un principio, no debería tener un bebé a los diecisiete años... No pude evitar soltar un bufido, había tantas cosas que no debería haber hecho. Pensé en que esta oportunidad no se repetiría de nuevo, así que enmarqué una sonrisa en mi rostro y tomé su mano con decisión.

Nos alejamos del instituto con dirección al estacionamiento, y aunque debía sentirme culpable mientras subía al auto, lo único que me invadió fue una sensación de calma y satisfacción interna.

- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – interrogué cuando nos pusimos en marcha.

- A tu casa.- contestó sin apartar la mirada de la vía.

- ¿A mi casa? – repetí extrañada haciendo un mohín.

- Bueno, da igual donde sea... tu casa, mi casa... como prefieras.- comentó distraído restándole importancia.

-¿De qué hablas?- exclamé escandalizada abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos ante aquella afirmación, ¿qué íbamos a hacer en mi casa?

- Hoy es miércoles y te dije que te ayudaría en física.- dijo volteándose a verme como si aquello fuese más que obvio.- ¿Tenías acaso pensado algo diferente?- inquirió divertido. No, yo no había malinterpretado sus palabras... y ningún pensamiento indecoroso había llegado a mi mente.

-¡Claro que no...!- bufé, tratando de sonar convincente y golpeándome mentalmente por haber creído semejante estupidez. -Vamos a mi casa.

-De acuerdo.- se encogió de hombros y se desvió por una calle.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de recorrido, estábamos aparcando frente al lugar. Ambos bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada, rebusqué en mi bolso las llaves y luego abrí la puerta, invitando a pasar a Jasper con un gesto.

- Bueno... ¿podemos comenzar ahora?- preguntó dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-¿Ahora?- repetí con tono fastidiado, él asintió.- Hum. Yo... tengo hambre.- afirmé.- Si, si... no puedo concentrarme con el estómago vacío.

- De acuerdo, ¿Y qué deseas comer?- cedió aún no muy convencido.

- Helado.

- ¿Hay que ir a buscar helado a la tienda?- preguntó sumisamente enarcando una ceja.

-No, aquí hay.- negué dirigiéndome al refrigerador.

- Está bien.- se limitó a contestar, aún escéptico a que aquello realmente fuese una necesidad para mí y no una excusa para perder tiempo.

- ¿No quieres?- interrogué al momento en que servía mi taza, tratando en lo posible de no dejar que un silencio incómodo dominase la habitación.

- No, gracias.- rechazó mi oferta mirándome con atención mientras comenzaba a comer, prácticamente en cámara lenta.- ¿Puedes apresurarte? Siento que intentas retrasar el momento.- añadió con impaciencia.

-¡Claro que no! Es solo... que tengo que disfrutar mi postre.- seguí comiendo al mismo ritmo, pero aún así, a los quince minutos ya había acabado con mi postre.

-Ya terminaste.- afirmó Jasper al ver que me levantaba de la silla.

- ¿No puedo repetir?- pedí con una mueca suplicante.

-Alice...

-¡Está bien!- exclamé dándome por vencida.- Vamos a estudiar física.- fui a tomar asiento a su lado en el sofá y saqué algunos libros y lápices.

-Bueno, comencemos ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Esto...- hice una mueca.- ¿sabes desde donde aparece el título del libro? Allí empezaron todos mis problemas.

-¿No tienes idea de nada?- repitió extrañado a lo que yo asentí con sinceridad.- Vale, vamos desde el principio.- se encogió de hombros.

- Jasper, ¿realmente tienes que hacer esto?- prácticamente rogué. No era tanto que me molestase ver física, sino que como era algo que realmente no se me daba bien, me hacía sentir insegura.

- Tú has sido la que me pidió ayuda,- replicó con voz calmada.- ¿quieres acaso que me vaya?

-¡No!- exclamé al instante.- Digo… es que acabo de escapar de una clase, ¿no podemos esperar?- volví a insistir

- Alice… es mejor que sea ahora.- suspiró y volvió la cara hacia mí, intentando leerme con la mirada.- ¿Hay algo que te inquiete?

-Nada, Jasper.- mentí de manera patética.- Es mejor que comencemos.- comenté con abatimiento

-Prometo ser un excelente profesor.- sonrió para infundirme confianza.

-Como sea.

- Bueno, ¿entonces estaban viendo equilibrio estático?- abrió el libro en las primeras hojas -Es algo realmente muy simple Alice, solo utilizas la fórmula del año pasado, pero le añades...- ¿qué fórmula del año pasado? ¿debía recordarme de la materia que había visto antes? Mierda.

-Jasper…- traté de decirle que no tenía idea de que hablaba.

- No, no déjame acabar. Entonces, añadiendo esto,- señaló en una hoja de papel un conjunto de números.- puedes fácilmente resolver los problemas. Y claro, el despeje para obtener algunos valores vendrían siendo ecuaciones de segundo grado ¿recuerdas lo viste en...?- bien, ya íbamos mal, porque lo único que veía era una sopa de letras con símbolos extraños.

- Pero es que…- me quejé sin éxitos ya que volvió a interrumpirme, sin siquiera dejarme hablar

- ¡Alice! ¿Cómo pretendes que te explique si no me dejas terminar ninguna de...- Jasper en definitiva me sacaba de mis casillas, no tenía idea de por qué, pero la solución más rápida y efectiva que me vino a la mente fue la de estampar sus labios contra los míos. Y funcionó de maravilla, pues al instante dejó de hablar y aunque tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, al momento en que lo hizo tomó mi rostro entre sus manos al tiempo que yo tiraba de sus cabellos para atraerlo más hacia mí. -¿A qué vino eso? – reclamó cuando nos separamos, con la respiración entrecortada y apoyando su frente contra la mía

- No te querías callar… y me estaba comenzando a desesperar.- bueno, en parte era eso, en parte es que llevaba dos semanas sin besarlo y que comenzaba a necesitar hacerlo.

- ¿Y no me podías decir simplemente que hiciese silencio?- replicó con algo de irritación en su voz.

-Pero si así es más divertido…- me excusé ante mis demasiado inteligentes maneras de proceder.

-¿Así mandas a cerrar la boca a todos tus tutores?- gruñó, aún sin dejar de sostener mi rostro.

- Como que ahora no soy yo la que está en plan de celos…- comenté con una sonrisita.- Además, eres el primer tutor que tengo.

- Y en definitiva seré el último.

- ¡Jasper!- exclamé.- Te has dado cuenta de que no hemos llegado a nada en esta tarde, sabes tan bien como yo que necesito buscar una persona que…

-No lo harás.- interrumpió autoritariamente.- Tu vas a aprender conmigo cueste lo que cueste; pero ¡maldita sea, dejemoslo para la próxima clase!- si, yo no era la única que había quedado con el pulso acelerado luego de ese beso, ni tampoco era la única que sabía que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos y que en ese momento aquel sofá se veía muy tentador.

-Creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo- sonreí tirando los cuadernos al piso.- pero si me dejas decírtelo, eres un pésimo profesor.- murmuré a su oído.

-Si mis alumnas no me besaran de repente y me dejaran concentrarme, sería mejor.- una de sus manos se movió lentamente hacia la parte baja de mi espalda...

-¿Alumnas? ¿Acaso hay más?- interrogué frunciendo el ceño contrariada, por lo cual él se carcajeó.

-No, a la única persona que acepto enseñarle es a ti.- y en ese momento que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para poder volver a juntar nuestros labios... La genial y buena suerte que siempre me acompañaba hizo acto de presencia. Se escucharon pasos al otro lado de la puerta y luego unas llaves entrar en la cerradura.

-Mierda.- mascullé separándome de Jasper de mala gana. Bien, por lo menos no habían irrumpido en la sala por sorpresa; pero aún así, este tipo de momentos se volvían frustrantes.

Observé como la puerta se abría y por ella entraba mi hermano con una sonrisa, reprimí la cara de pocos amigos que estaba dispuesta a dirigirle y en vez de ello, sonreí fingidamente haciendo un gesto de saludo.

-¡Hey Alice!- saludó animado.- ¿Qué tal Jasper? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Hum... yo... Alice me pidió que la ayudase con física.- contestó el aludido, al parecer igual de contrariado que yo, llevándose una mano a los cabellos.

-¡Oh, qué bueno!- exclamó.- Quizá logres que le agarre un poco de emoción a los números.

- Claro, a los números...- Jasper dirigió una mirada hacia los cuadernos que ahora se encontraban en el piso -Esto, yo mejor me voy, creo que hemos visto suficiente por hoy.-

-Hum. Vale, te acompaño afuera.- asentí, también queriendo huir de la atenta mirada de Jamie.

Jasper se despidió con un gesto de mi hermano y luego ambos salimos en silencio, cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me encontré fuera de la casa pude sentirme más aliviada, aunque aún la frustración no se iba.

- ¿Te parece que los lunes y miércoles venga a tu casa para ayudarte?- preguntó de manera casual.

- Yo no creo...- al parecer Jasper decidió copiar mis efectivas soluciones para hacer callar a las personas y me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-Prometo ser mejor profesor de lo que parezco.- murmuró aún cerca de mí, dejándome allí parada sin poder mover un músculo.

-Si... los lunes y miércoles está bien.- jadeé incapaz de decirle que no.

-Entonces quedamos. Te veo mañana.- dijo sonriendo con diversión antes de encaminarse hacia su auto.

-Adiós.- murmuré, observando cómo mi tutor se montaba en su auto para luego encenderlo y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. No pude evitar soltar un gemido de frustración, era obvio que con él no aprendería nada relacionado con física… no ese tipo de física que necesitaba aprender por lo menos; pero aún así, no podía evitar esperar con ansias nuestra próxima clase.

.

.

¿Quién era la idiota que caminaba en clase de educación física mientras todos los demás estaban corriendo? Si, era yo. Y lo peor es que solo habían pasado quince minutos y ya estaba agotada.

El profesor había dicho, que si bien era conveniente hacer ejercicio durante el embarazo, no debía probar con ninguna rutina muy exigente y que en el momento que me sintiese cansada me detuviese, así que jadeando por el increíble esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, fui a sentarme en las gradas para observar a las demás hacer lo que yo no podía, sintiéndome como una completa inútil.

Resoplé con exasperación y me dirigí a dónde se encontraba mi bolso para buscar algo que hacer durante esta aburrida hora, que solo lograba que me frustrase más por mi estado. Rebusqué entre los libros y cuadernos, pero al parecer hoy no había traído nada con que distraerme. Antes de volver a dejar a un lado mi bolso, saqué mi teléfono, decidida a por lo menos jugar algo para pasar el rato y cuando lo encendí, vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje, el cual abrí con curiosidad.

_El entrenador le ha pedido a todo el equipo que se reúna a la salida. Lo siento, pero no creo poder llevarte a tu casa. Jasper_

Lo releí por lo menos dos veces antes de comprender lo que decía, y cuando por fin lo hice, fruncí el ceño contrariada. ¿Es que acaso el entrenador tenía derecho a programar reuniones de un momento a otro? De acuerdo, no era un problema en realidad conseguir a otra persona que me llevase, el problema era que no quería buscar a otra persona que no fuese Jasper. Bufé con frustración y tecleé una rápida respuesta. 

_No hay problema, le diré a Bella que me dé un aventón. _

Enviar. Lo bueno es que no puedes ver detrás de la pantalla cuando una persona te está mintiendo. No tardó más de un minuto en llegar un nuevo mensaje, el cual me apresuré a abrir.

_¿Seguro no estás molesta?_

Rodé los ojos, ¿acaso estaba equivocada y si se podían leer las mentiras? 'En este momento quiero degollar al entrenador, así que sí, estoy molesta.' No, no podía decirle eso, ya que él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Pensé por unos momentos en qué debía escribir.

_Está todo bien, no preguntes idioteces y presta atención a tu clase. _

'Algo sínica, pero una contestación aceptable' asentí conforme con el mensaje. Esperé ansiosa a que la luz del teléfono volviese a encenderse, diciendo así que tenía una respuesta, y en pocos segundos llegó.

_Me aburro. Es matemática. _

Solté una risita, Jasper era la única persona que podía aburrirse en matemáticas, mientras los demás posiblemente se diesen golpes contra la mesa intentando entender.

_No creo que sea peor que hacer deportes estando embarazada. _

De acuerdo, tenía que decirlo, no pude evitarlo.

_Supongo que no. ¿Te sientes bien? _

'Tontorrón sobreprotector' murmuré con una sonrisa idiota hacia la pantalla mientras movía mis dedos sobre el teclado.

_Me siento bien, descuida. Ahora estoy sentada viendo como corren los demás._

Tamborileé con impaciencia el banco, pues pasaron cinco minutos en los que Jasper no había dado señales de haberlo leído, hasta que volvió a vibrar el teléfono y lo tomé con urgencia.

_Entonces sigue allí y no te fuerces mucho. Tengo que irme, dile a Bella que maneje con cuidado. _

_Bella conduce a 40 km/h, no creo que este permitido ir más lento. _Pensé en enviar aquel mensaje, pero al final desistí de hacerlo y volví a guardar el móvil en mi bolso con un suspiro de decepción. 

Luego de esa breve conversación, la hora de educación física se hizo realmente interminable. Cuando Bella pasó frente a mí, la detuve unos segundos para preguntarle si me podía llevar a casa, a lo cual obviamente aceptó. La clase finalmente acabó y todas nos dirigimos a los vestidores. Ya que había pasado casi todo el tiempo sentada, no consideré tan necesario darme una ducha y decidí esperar a llegar a casa. Aún así, tuve que esperar un rato a que Bella terminase de asearse para poder marcharme.

Saliendo del instituto, mi humor no era el mejor que se diga. Mantuve una conversación distraída con Bella durante el camino; pero la verdad es que estaba irritada. Si Jasper no hubiese adquirido la estúpida costumbre de buscarme todos los días a casa, yo tendría en disposición mi auto y no tendría que estar pidiendo favores. Claro, el no me creía capaz de manejar, así que ahora hacía de chofer. Internamente rodé los ojos, sabiendo que esa no era la razón de mi enojo, ya que en realidad me agradaba bastante el tenerlo como transporte personal. Aunque no pensaba admitirlo, seguía molesta porque el estúpido profesor Brown disponía del tiempo del alumnado como mejor le pareciese... en otras palabras, me dejaba sin Jasper hoy.

El auto se detuvo y observé que ya habíamos llegado a mi destino. Con una sonrisa y un gesto me despedí de Bella y abrí la puerta del auto. Al pasar por la entrada de la casa observé que el buzón estaba lleno, como todos los meses tomé las cartas y las llevé adentro para dejarlas sobre la mesa; pero antes de irme hacia mi habitación, revisé hacia quién iba dirigida la correspondencia. No había nada nuevo, recibos, revistas y folletos publicitarios… y entonces un sobre llamó mi atención. No tenía estampilla ni tampoco decía la dirección del remitente, lo único que había escrito en el blanco papel era un _'Alice' _con caligrafía impecable y en tinta negra. Fruncí el ceño, y con evidente curiosidad abrí inmediatamente el sobre y saqué su contenido para leerlo con atención.

Mala idea, muy mala idea. En definitiva hubiese sido mejor que arrojara al fuego aquello y que jamás pensase en siquiera leerlo. El sólo ver el título había hecho que las piernas me temblasen; pero mi vena masoquista no me permitió abandonar la lectura hasta llegar a la última palabra. Y luego de eso, no pude evitarlo; me derrumbé. Solté aquel pedazo de infernal papel, sintiendo que el solo sostenerlo quemaba mis manos y salí corriendo, o por lo menos lo más veloz que una panza de cinco meses de embarazo me lo permitía, y me dirigí al mejor lugar que conocía para aislarme de la sociedad y poder ordenar mis ideas con claridad, deseando que nadie me viese en ese estado. Cuando logré por fin entrar y me acomodé en una de las polvorientas y oscuras esquinas dejé que las lágrimas cayesen libremente, queriendo no salir de aquel lugar jamás.

_**Próximo Capítulo. **_

_-¿Hola?- pregunté extrañado al no reconocer el número que me llamaba._

_- Jasper, es Mary la madre de Alice.- la voz del otro lado de la línea parecía tensa, haciendo que me alarmase al instante. ¿Para qué me llamaría la madre de Alice a estas horas? No parecía un panorama muy alentador. _

_-Ah, hola señora Brandon, ¿Pasa algo?- inquirí instantáneamente. _

_-No... bueno, si.- suspiró con cansancio.- Es largo; pero es urgente que vengas, Alice te necesita.- antes que pudiese preguntar algo más, la llamada se colgó, dejando en el aire las últimas palabras y haciendo que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzara a correr en dirección a mi auto._

_**Jasper puede no ser el mejor tutor… pero, ¿acaso importa? ¡Yo igual quisiese que me diese clases! *_***_

_**¿Qué decía aquella misteriosa carta que hizo que Alice se pusiese así? ¿Qué necesita ella de Jasper? ¿Él podrá ayudarla? ChanChanChan.**_

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo responderá a las preguntas de algunas de ustedes, ya que se sabrá algo del pasado de Alice… bien, ¡no mas pistas! Espero por lo menos haber creado un poco de duda (:**

**Katherine se encuentra realmente complacida con todos los reviews, altertas o favoritos, pues realmente no se esperaba que tanta gente pudiese llegar a leer una de sus historias… ¡Mil gracias! **

_**Contestación a los reviews (creo que seguiré contestando por aquí).**_

**-Khriss Cullen Hale: **hey, hola que tal! Bueno que te ha parecido este cap…? El proximo se viene… mejor cierro la boca :x ¡Gracias por el apoyo y espero que te siga gustando! 

**-Ash: **que bueno que me hayas perdonado, aunque sea una irresponsable D: estoy tratando de publicar más seguido, lo juro :)! Y gracias, porque a pesar de todo me sigas leyendo y te siga gustando la historia.

**-Maru: **recién acabo de ver tu review, y me hizo gracia que casualmente estuviese por publicar, creo que estamos sincronizadas, hahahaha.Que bueno que te siga gustando mi historia! Me hace mucha ilusión que lleguen más lectoras como tú :D Te he avisado al mail que he publicado, seguimos en contacto, besos (:

**-lilibethsatalin: **sin presiones, pero aún así haré lo posible para traerles el capítulo rápido, gracias por leer!

**-leitakhr: **hola, hola :3! Bueno, claro que seguiré escribiendo con grandes lectoras como ustedes que siempre me apoyan. ¡Gracias!

**-DaniIsHere: **¡tiempo sin hablarte! (?) Bueno, ve a ver de donde sacas creatividad porque estoy esperando tu actualización.

**-Jazmin Cullen Princess: **hey! Que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por leer. Si, tengo pensado el número exacto de capítulos y gran parte de lo que va la trama… bueno, no te puedo decir si se casan o no, sigue leyendo hahaha! En realidad, tengo dos finales alternativos, pero tu que dices ¿los dejo juntos o no?

_**En los últimos tres capítulos han dejado muchos reviews, lo cual me emociona bastante. Sepan que cualquier comentario o sugerencia que quieran dejar será bien recibida y que realmente agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para hacerlo. :D **_


	17. En la casa del árbol

**Capítulo 16 'En la casa del árbol.'**

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV.<strong>

- ¡Concéntrate Jasper! - gritaba por cuarta vez en la tarde el entrenador. Tuve que reprimir una mueca de exasperación y las ganas de gruñirle que tenía.

Aunque tenía razón, estaba en otro mundo. Y a este paso terminaría pasando todos los partidos restantes sentado en una banca; pero simplemente no me podía enfocar. Cuando sonó el silbato, indicando un intermedio, ya yo estaba convencido de que hoy definitivamente no sería mi día. Resoplé frustrado mientras me dirigía a los vestidores y fui hacia mi bolso a sacar una toalla. Al abrirlo, vi que mi teléfono vibraba, por lo cual lo saqué de la mochila. Alguien estaba llamando, un número desconocido. Fruncí el ceño y presioné la tecla verde para atender.

-¿Hola?- pregunté extrañado.

_- Jasper, es Mary la madre de Alice_.- la voz del otro lado de la línea parecía tensa, haciendo que me alarmase al instante. ¿Para qué me llamaría la madre de Alice a estas horas? No parecía un panorama muy alentador.

-Ah, hola señora Brandon, ¿Pasa algo?- inquirí.

-_No... bueno, si.- _suspiró con cansancio.- _Es largo; pero es urgente que vengas, Alice te necesita._- antes que pudiese preguntar algo más, la llamada se colgó, dejando en el aire las últimas palabras y haciendo que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzara a correr en dirección a mi auto. En mi apurada salida, choqué por el pasillo con Emmett, al cual no me molesté en darle alguna disculpa.

-Hey, el entrenamiento está por comenzar.- comentó posando una mano en mi hombro para que no le pasara de largo.

-Es una emergencia, tengo que irme.- me deshice el agarre y continúe moviéndome a grandes zancadas- Infórmale al entrenador.- grité por encima de mi hombro.

-Pero, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado siguiéndome. ¿Y cómo decirle que pasaba si ni yo mismo lo sabía? De lo único que estaba seguro era que tenía que salir lo más pronto posible.

-Alice.- me limité a responder al darme la vuelta para encararlo. Luego de eso, seguí mi camino sin ninguna otra interrupción hasta el auto.

Al encenderlo, el motor ronroneó ante mi arranque de velocidad tan brusco. El espacio que separaba el instituto de la casa de Alice era bastante largo, por lo cual la urgencia me obligaba a ir al máximo de velocidad permitido.

En unos diez minutos, ya estaba aparcando allí. Salí del auto y observe mi aspecto por el reflejo que proyectaban los vidrios ahumados de las ventanas; aún llevaba mi uniforme de deportes y lucía algo desarreglado. Sin darle importancia, caminé a paso rápido hasta la puerta y toqué el timbre. No tuve que esperar mucho a que me abriesen, pues en pocos segundos Jamie apareció frente a mí y me invitó a pasar con un gesto.

-¡Jasper!- exclamó la madre de Alice, dando un salto del sofá al verme entrar en la sala.- Que bueno que has llegado tan pronto. Gracias.- sonrió débilmente, pero lo único que pude atisbar en su rostro fue ansiedad.

-No hay de qué señora Brandon.- traté de que mi voz sonase tranquila, pero… ¡Mierdas, lo admito, estaba preocupado!- ¿Qué ocurrió con Alice? ¿Ella está bien?

-Ese es el problema, ella no quiere salir a decirnos si está bien. – intervino Jamie.- Se encerró en la casa del árbol y no ha querido hablar con nosotros.- añadió al ver la confusión de mi rostro.

-Es extraño, no la había visto tan mal desde lo de James.- razonó su madre frunciendo el entrecejo.- Jasper, ¿le has dicho algo que la haya hecho ponerse así?- inquirió posando sus suspicaces ojos verdes en mí. Negué con la cabeza- Hum. Ya lo decía yo…- suspiró- La verdad, no creí que lo hubieses hecho pero debía preguntarte para salir de dudas. El problema, es que si no eres tú, realmente no sé que razón pueda haber para que…

- ¿Quiere que yo trate de averiguarlo?- pregunté, creyendo haber entendido hacia donde iba la cosa

-No exactamente.- contestó Jamie. Lo miré con duda.

-Lo que queremos, Jasper, es que la tranquilices.- explicó Mary.- Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, le ha perturbado tanto que no quiere ni siquiera dirigirnos la palabra. Pensamos que, sabes, como tú eres tan importante para Alice ahora, y bueno quizá sea algo relacionado con el bebé, entonces…

-No hace falta decirlo, señora Brandon.- interrumpí.- Haré lo posible para que salga de ahí.

-Gracias.- murmuró con una mirada de alivio.- Puede que esto tome tiempo, ¿tienes algún compromiso importante hoy?

-Ninguno.- y si lo tenía, realmente no me importaba.- Estaré ahí el tiempo que sea necesario.- sonreí para infundirle ánimos y luego me di la vuelta para dirigirme al jardín. Al parecer, la tarde iba a ser larga.

Cruzar el espacio que me separaba de mi destino y trepar por las escaleras dispuestas en un lado del árbol me tomó menos de un minuto. Tuve que agachar la cabeza para no tropezar con el techo al entrar en la pequeña casita de madera, que parecía llevar mucho tiempo sin ser visitada. El aire era denso y estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo, el lugar en sí estaba silencioso y podría pasar por deshabitado si no se reparaba en la pequeña figura que se encontraba en una de las esquinas hecha un ovillo.

Alice tenía la mirada perdida, lucía ausente, observando a la nada mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas. Me asustó verla en ese estado desconocido, y hasta llegué a pensar en que no se había percatado de mi presencia; pero al acercarme, pensando que quizá mi contacto la haría salir de aquel trance en el que se hallaba, ella se alejó bruscamente.

-Vete.- murmuró con voz pastosa sin voltear hacia donde me encontraba.

-Alice, abajo todos están preocupados por ti. ¿Qué ocu…

-¡Jasper, déjame en paz! – estalló dirigiéndome una mirada envenenada.- ¡No puedes entender nunca que deseo estar sola!

-Pero es que…- traté de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Déjame! – bramó con su voz quebrada.- Hazlo de una maldita vez,- un sollozo la interrumpió.- ¿no es acaso lo que quieres?

-No entiendo que dices.- musite con voz suave, verla así me desesperaba, hacía que me sintiese impotente ante tal situación.- Yo no te quiero dejar, ni ahora ni nunca…

-¿No entiendes?- repitió con sorna.- ¡Entiende esto!- lanzó un pedazo de papel blanco en mi dirección para luego sollozar de nuevo.

Lo atrapé en el aire y lo sostuve entre mis dedos, observándolo fijamente. El sobre parecía burlarse de mí mientras lo sostenía entre mis dedos. Su contenido, era sólo una hoja de papel, escrita a computadora y con un título en letras coloridas que le daban un aspecto infantil, y al mismo tiempo macabro.

_**¿Qué tan deformado quedará tu cuerpo luego del embarazo?  
><strong>  
>Para cuando empieza tu parto tu útero es alrededor de 15 veces más pesado que antes del embarazo (¡sin incluir el contenido!) y su capacidad es al menos 500 veces más grande.<br>_

_Aunque tu útero se haya reducido a su tamaño previo al embarazo, puedes continuar viéndote como embarazada. Necesitarás mucho tiempo para volver a tu peso y forma de antes del embarazo.  
><em>

_Es común sentirse un poco desanimada y tristona las primeras dos semanas después del parto, debido a los cambios hormonales y el cansancio.  
><em>

_Los cambios hormonales, el estrés, y la fatiga que trae la nueva maternidad pueden afectar tu piel, así como al resto de tu cuerpo. Algunas mujeres que tenían una piel perfecta durante el embarazo tienen más imperfecciones en los meses posteriores al parto.  
><em>

_Si te salieron estrías, estas nunca desaparecerán completamente._

_.Gordura._  
><em>.Depresión.<em>  
><em>.Estrías.<em>  
><em>EMBARAZO...<em>

_...BEBÉ._

Al final del texto, aparecía la foto de un joven rubio tomando la mano de un chico moreno y alzando una bandera de arco iris… ¿una marcha del orgullo gay? Fruncí el ceño sin entender muy bien que tenía que ver aquello con todo esto. _  
>Al parecer, él no tomó una mala decisión.<em>Rezaba al pie de la imagen. 

_¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Jasper en hacerlo?_

Con estas palabras concluía aquella malévola nota. No supe que decir al terminar de leer, pues en realidad había muchas cosas que no llegaba a comprender. Ella me miraba atentamente, a la espera de una respuesta. Yo simplemente me acerqué y tomé asiento a su lado, recostándome contra la pared y dirigiendo la mirada hacia el horizonte. No estaba seguro del porqué me pareció que el silencio sería lo más elocuente en este caso, pero tuve la convicción de que no habría mejor elección, más que esperar a que Alice decidiera explicarme.

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo le pasé un brazo por los hombros en un gesto silencioso. Luego de eso, no tuve certeza de cuanto tiempo pasó en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada; pero al parecer había sido acertada mi decisión, pues ella comenzó a hablar en algún momento.

-James…- murmuró. Al dirigir mi mirada hacia ella, nuestros ojos se encontraron, mientras las palabras seguían saliendo de su boca, con dificultad.- El chico rubio de la foto, él es James.- aclaró y pude sentir algo doloroso en esa confesión.

James. ¿Por qué había significado tanto en la vida de Alice? ¿Y qué había hecho para dejar de significarlo?

-¿Quién era él?- me sentí obligado a preguntar.

-Jame es…mi exnovio- suspiró al fin.

Fruncí el ceño con irritación. ¿Acaso tenía que enterarme del pasado amoroso de Alice? Me enojaba pensar en que antes ella había compartido tanto con una persona como conmigo… Momento. ¿Qué mierdas me pasaba? Parecía un novio celoso, y yo no era eso. ¿Verdad que no? No, no era su novio. Solo teníamos un bebé en común. Nada más. No deberían incomodarme ese tipo de charlas.

-Este lugar,- prosiguió recorriendo con la mirada las polvorientas paredes de madera.- me recuerda a él. Por eso, cuando se fue, jamás volví a visitarlo.

-¿Él se fue?- inquirí, sabiendo que había una parte de la historia que me estaba perdiendo.- ¿A dónde? – se había ido. Eso decía mucho, pues quizá ella no lo había dejado de querer.

-Sí, él se fue.- hizo una mueca de disgusto.- Se mudó, a Londres.- su voz había adoptado un tono más hostil. – Se olvidó de mí.- parecía hablarle a la nada mientras su tono de voz se elevaba.- ¡Once meses de una relación tirados por la borda! Y esos días en la casa del árbol…

-¿Alice? – interrumpí, tratando de hacerle volver al mundo real. Giró la cabeza y me observó, parpadeando varias veces, como si tratase de enfocar la imagen. Luego sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y me abrazó. No entendí ese gesto, parecía que ella se quisiese asegurar de que yo era real.

-Lo siento, no me gusta recordar a James.- farfulló contra mi pecho.- Quién me ha escrito esa carta, sabía de él. Sabía de nuestro pasado…

-¿Te ha afectado mucho, verdad?- solo se limitó a asentir en respuesta.- Alice… ¿tú lo amabas?- me sorprendí a mí mismo realizando esa pregunta.

Se apartó lentamente de mí para encararme, frunciendo el ceño con gesto pensativo.

-No.- dijo al fin. No tuve idea de por qué aquello me hizo sentir aliviado.- Pero lo quería bastante, quizá en un tiempo hubiese podido amarle.- ella misma parecía atónita de aquella declaración, pareciendo que jamás se había detenido a cuestionarse aquello.- Jasper, él fue la primera persona con la que… estuve, de _ese_ modo, verás. Por eso significó tanto en mi vida.- se mordió el labio, sopesando si seguir con la historia.- La casa del árbol. En la casa del árbol.- añadió para luego observar fijamente un punto no específico.

- ¿Con ese modo, te refieres a…?

-Sí, Jasper. La primera persona con la que me acosté.- lo dijo con total naturalidad, como si estuviese afirmando que el día estaría nublado.- No puedo negarlo, él era un caballero, sabía como tratarme. Llegué a pensar que era el hombre perfecto.- se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que aquel tema no tenía ahora importancia.

- Pero… ¿qué ocurrió para que dejaras de pensar eso?- interrogué algo incómodo. No me agradaba siquiera el pensar que ella hubiese estado con otro. Yo no era el primer hombre en su vida, y tener la certeza de eso me irritaba.

- No ocurrió nada.- resopló.- Bueno, sí. Claro que ocurrió algo. Pero no fue el típico guión, él no me engañó, no me utilizo para pasar el rato, no jugó con mis sentimientos. Nada. Un día partió y solo eso.- antes se había dejado dominar por la rabia, pero ahora su tono de voz era neutro, sin emoción alguna.- Ambos decidimos que era mejor terminar nuestra relación para no sentirnos atados el uno al otro. El problema, es que yo lo seguía queriendo.- observó sus manos con suma atención.

-¿No volvió más? ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? – seguí presionando. Era algo masoquista, pero quería oír su historia hasta el final. Deseaba saber todo lo que pudiese de aquel chico.

-Oh, no. Claro que volvió. En vacaciones.- asintió haciendo un mohín.- Pero no era lo mismo, Jasper. Sí, yo todavía lo quería y planeaba un reencuentro amoroso en nuestra casa del árbol. Aquí, donde habíamos pasado tantos momentos importantes de nuestra vida. Dónde por primera vez… bueno, ya sabes.- me dirigió una sonrisa.- El día llegó, y todas mis esperanzas se derrumbaron. ¿Sabes que Londres tiene chicos lindos? Bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo él. Sí, Jasper. Chicos. Él me había olvidado, tan sencillo, y por un hombre.

-¿Ah? – fue lo que pude articular. De acuerdo, esta historia estaba tomando un tono muy bizarro.

- No sé si hubiese representado un golpe más letal para mi ego el que me hubiese dicho que consiguió otra chica, una más linda que yo; pero ¿un hombre?- pensó haciendo una mueca irónica.- Eso me dejó impávida, y para que negarlo, me dolió. Mi exnovio ahora era gay.- destiló sarcasmo en cada palabra.- Recuerdo que pasé todo ese día llorando en este mismo lugar.

-Querida, él tuvo que ser muy idiota para dejarte. O quizá es que sabía que no iba a poder encontrar una chica tan hermosa como tú.- no estaba tratando de consolarla en realidad, simplemente estaba siendo sincero con lo que opinaba.

-El momento pasó, ya no importa.- bufó.- Pero… gracias. Necesitaba darme cuenta esa verdad, y me has ayudado en mucho.

-Me asusté mucho cuando te vi llorando en ese rincón, no parecías tú.- comenté apretándola contra mí, para sentir su respiración acompasada.- No te preocupes, Alice. Volverás a ser la de antes. Esa nota en definitiva fue escrita para hacerte daño, lo que dice no es verdad; con una buena rutina de ejercicios y una dieta balanceada vas a recuperar tu cuerpo.

-El cuerpo que tenía cuando te fijaste en mí.- murmuró con una sonrisita.- ¿Voy a gustarte otra vez?

-Me gustas de cualquier manera.- confesé.

-Me alegra saberlo.- dijo divertida.- Por cierto… ¿tú no has sentido ningún tipo de atracción hacia el sexo masculino, verdad? Digo, prefiero salir de dudas.

-¿Hacia el sexo masculino?- me carcajeé.- Creo que no está, ni estará entre mis planes volverme gay. Yo no me dejo asustar como James.

- Yo no lo asusté.- replicó haciendo un puchero.- Era demasiado sensible, ese es el problema.

-¿Le pegaste en su descendencia cuando te confesó su cambio de bando?

-Tal vez.- alcé una ceja.- ¡Fue solo un poquito!- se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

- Un poquito.- puse los ojos en blanco.- ¿Sabes lo bueno de esta historia que me has contado? Me han dado ideas de lo mucho que se puede hacer en una casa del árbol.

-¿A ti también?- inquirió emocionada.- Al parecer estamos sintonizados entonces.

- Puede ser…

-¡Vale! Entonces, puede ser mañana, ¿no te parece genial?- exclamó incorporándose.

-¿Mañana?- repetí, sin entender hacia dónde se había ido la conversación.

-¡Mañana, tontito! ¿Acaso planeas hacer una fiesta de té a media noche?- puso sus manos en las caderas y negó con reprobación- ¡Oh, y habrá leche y galletitas! ¿Qué te parece Jasper?- dijo con un tono infantil que me hizo sentir como si en realidad estuviese tratando de impacientarme.

-Alice…- comencé.- Quizá no estemos tan sintonizados, porque a mi no se me ocurrió exactamente una fiesta de té por la mañana…- Hizo un gesto de falso asombro al oírme decir aquello.

-¡Jasper malo, no comerás galletitas! – me reprendió dejando escapar una risita.

-Querida, me encantaría tomar el té contigo.- afirmé divertido, mientras alargaba una mano para tocar su mejilla.- Pero si no te importa, preferiría que nos dedicáramos a otras actividades más entretenidas.

-¿Más divertidas que tomar té con galletitas? – inquirió ella con falsa sorpresa, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos para atraer mi rostro.

-Por supuesto.- murmuré contra su boca antes de juntar nuestros labios.

Sentí aquel beso diferente en muchos aspectos. La lentitud en la que nos conducíamos se hacía desesperante, no había prisa alguna, o por lo menos de eso daba la impresión, ya que la necesidad y el imperioso deseo de sentir su cuerpo más cerca del mío estaban allí. Solo que trataba de controlarme, de extender el momento.

Supe que había ocurrido algo cuando Alice dejó de responder al beso y se separó con delicadeza de mí. Observé su rostro y sus ojos verdes abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. No estaba seguro de si aquello era bueno o malo, pero opté por preocuparme.

-¿Alice?

-Jasper.- pareció reaccionar curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.- ¡Jasper!- tomó mis manos entre las suyas y una angelical risa brotó de su boca, haciendo que me relajase un poco. Por lo menos era algo bueno.- La he sentido patear.- confesó ensanchando su sonrisa.- ¡A nuestra hija!- al digerir sus palabras, en mi boca se dibujo una "o" producto de la impresión.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Es la primera vez que pasa?- pregunté sin creérmelo completamente aún.

-¡Si, Jasper! Es la primera vez que la siento. Está ahí, ha dado señales de que existe.- llevó una de mis manos hacia su vientre, y yo la dejé ahí, inmóvil y expectante. Realmente, no pensé que fuese a ocurrir algo; pero cuando sentí un pequeño tumulto mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Los ojos de Alice se encontraron con los míos y pude observar como un brillo de emoción se paseaba por ellos.- Creo que sabe quién eres tú, y te quiere.

-Y yo también le quiero.- murmuré sosteniendo su mirada. Sentí otra vez un pequeño golpe y no pude hacer más que sonreír como idiota.

-Ella está feliz, al igual que yo, porque este momento es perfecto.- afirmó dando un suspiro.

-Deberíamos celebrarlo.- insinué inocentemente haciendo círculos con mis dedos sobre su abultada panza.

-Sí, deberíamos.- pareció estar de acuerdo.- Pero aquí no.- se puso de pie rápidamente.- Vamos adentro.- dijo tendiéndome la mano para que también me incorporase. Alcé una ceja, escéptico ante aquella invitación.

-Jamie y tu madre deben estar esperándote allá.- comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hum.- observó por la ventana.- No hay luces encendidas. La última vez que estuve aquí tuvieron que esperar a la mañana siguiente para que saliera, deben haberse cansado.- se encogió de hombros.- ¿Vas a venir? Tu hija y yo queremos que estés con nosotras.

-Es una locura.- negué, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Pero quieres hacerlo.- se limitó a responder.

-Estas en lo correcto.- afirmé levantándome del suelo y tomando su mano antes de abandonar el lugar.

Salimos de la casita del árbol con suma cautela tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Al entrar en la casa, donde efectivamente todos dormían, Alice me condujo escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación.

-No te preocupes, tienen el sueño pesado.- murmuró a mi oído cuando nos encontramos frente a la puerta, e intercambiamos una mirada cómplice mientras ella giraba el pomo lentamente.

Alice estaba en lo cierto, Jamie y su madre tenían el sueño pesado. Y como agradecí que fuese así.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aunque no soy nadie para juzgar, este capítulo me parece taan tierno, sin caer en sentimentalismos burdos. Bueno, me pueden decir que les pareció, no me atrevo a formular opiniones. Vieron, ya se sabe que decía la carta... ¿pero de quien sera la carta? Veamos si adivinan. <em>**_**Vale, le quiero dedicar el capítulo a**_** Christina Becker**_**, ya que pensé en su pregunta mientras lo escribía. ¿Vieron que todo a su debido tiempo? Se sabe algo del pasado de Alice. No se lo que piensen ustedes, pero creo que su historia con James raya entre lo cómico y lo trágico... No se, a mí me hizo gracia.**_

**Bueno... se me esta haciendo cootidiano el pedir perdon por la demora. Juro que si no me ponía hoy de 'o escribo o no me levanto del Pc' no terminaba este cap. jamás. No hay forma de disculparme, pero es que este mes en especial he pasado por una crisis de stress de '..' que me tenía en un estado de letargo interminable. Espero que aunque sea una persona tan desgraciada por haberme tomado tanto tiempo, sigan habiendo personas que le siguen el hilo a mi historia. Lo siento, lo siento. Y gracias por el apoyo, aunque sea una malagradecida. **

**PD: Chicas! Jackson Rathbone va a ser papá, y lamento decirles que no seré la madre del niño. D: D: D:**

**Se despide, una muy arrepentida, _Katherine _**

**Contestación a los reviews.**

**-Ash **te he dejado con la duda de la carta por un buen rato, espero que satisfaga tus expectativas y gracias por leer! hahaha!

**-maru **hey! Te envié un correo para que supieses que actualicé, no sabes cuanto valoro tu opinión y que te guste tanto mi historia, nos leemos (:

**-Marie Cullen Black **Es que siempre aparecen documentales escolares con chicas con cara de idiota! Hahaha. Gracias por leer y lamento haberte dejado con la duda por tanto tiempo.

**-Naty Brandon-Cullen **perdón, una y mil veces por tardarme tanto. Gracias por leer y espero que, a pesar de todo, te siga entreteniendo mi historia.

**-Leitakhr **soy cruel, lo sé. Debo dejar de mantener a la gente con la duda y desaparecerme misteriosamente. Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leerme (:

**-Miss Hale Wyatt **espero de verdad actualizar más seguido.. pero me queda tan poco tiempo para escribir D:

**_Se haría aún más interminable mi testamento si contesto todos los rr por acá. Las personas con cuenta, les he contestado con un DM. Sientanse con libertad de decirme que opinan de la historia, siempre estoy dispuesta a aceptar sugerencias y realmente lo valoro. Prometo siempre contestarles._**


	18. Una sorpresa

**Capítulo 1****7 ****'Una sorpresa'**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>** POV.**

-¡Cinco días, Alice!- exclamaba mi hermano dando saltitos afeminados por toda la casa. Le miré con irritación y puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Puedes por favor dejar de hacer la cuenta regresiva?

-¿Qué dices? Si esta es una fecha tan importante. ¡El cumpleaños dieciocho de mi hermanita!- de acuerdo, no tenía caso tratar de hacerle entender que me daba igual cumplir o no cumplir años. Aunque en esas últimas semanas había estado más filosófica y hundida en mis pensamientos que nunca. Era extraño pensar en cómo había sido mi vida un año antes, tan diferente a la actualidad, parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo.

En estos días de abril antes de mi cumpleaños la emoción y la expectación se apoderaban de mí; pero ahora poco me importaban esas banalidades. Estaba más concentrada pensando en la llegada del bebé, en Jasper, y a veces en mi propia vida y en el rumbo que iba a tomar en unos meses. Eran preocupaciones que a mi edad no debían invadirme, y ese era el problema; sentía que estaba creciendo más rápido de lo que me hubiese gustado.

Los lunes, estoy segura de repetirlo siempre, eran mis días más detestados; y aún así ese pasó común y con una inusitada rapidez. Me había esforzado en tomar apuntes en las clases de física, sabiendo que reprobaría si no comenzaba a hacer algo productivo. Las clases con Jasper no iban tan mal, habíamos comprendido que la única forma en la que de verdad nos concentraríamos en la materia era en los momentos en que Jamie o mi madre estuvieran en la casa, porque al sabernos solos no éramos demasiado controlados que se diga. Así que normalmente él iba a casa por las noches de los lunes y miércoles, cenaba con nosotros y luego intentaba hacer algo por mi poca atracción hacia los números.

Algo relevante en ese día fue que al salir de la clase a la hora de almuerzo, Jasper no me esperaba afuera. Me inquietó, he de decirlo, desde el día en que había estado enterado de la existencia del bebé había acudido puntualmente a esa pequeña rutina que se había formado entre nosotros. Traté de que la preocupación no se hiciese tan evidente y actué como si caminar sola por los pasillos fuese de lo más normal.

No lo vi tampoco al llegar a la cafetería, dónde me serví un sándwich y patatas fritas agradecida de que no estuviese para reprenderme. Era increíble, seis meses de embarazo y aún él seguía comportándose como un tonto sobre protector. Seis meses, volví a pensar. Dios, faltaban solo tres para que naciera nuestro hijo sin género definido aún. Iba a traer una nueva vida al mundo, cosa que creía no haber terminado de digerir.

Al sentarme en la mesa donde estaban Edward y Bella, junto con Leah y Jacob, volví a preguntarme a dónde se había metido Jasper. Ah, algo interesante había pasado con los dos últimos el viernes anterior. Por fin habían entendido que estaban enamorados y luego de una declaración algo bizarra y frente a todo el instituto por parte de Jacob, habían comenzado a salir. Se encontraban ahora en esa fase excesivamente cariñosa dónde deseaban demostrar su cariño cada segundo del día.

¿Y en qué fase me encontraba yo? Fue el perturbado pensamiento que llegó a mi cabeza. Intenté sacudirlo, pero allí estaba y no se disponía a marcharse. En fase prenatal, por supuesto, ironicé para mí misma. Como idea para ignorar mis turbios pensamientos, comencé a hablar de trivialidades con Bella y Edward. Ya se podía tener una conversación normal con ellos, estaba orgullosa de su progreso.

En algún momento del almuerzo, media hora después de haberme sentado aproximadamente, tuve la necesidad de voltear hacia la puerta y aquello me asustó de sobre manera. ¡Jasper estaba entrando justamente! Fue inquietante la verdad, pues yo sabía que él estaba allí; ¿acaso era posible que hubiese aprendido a advertir su presencia sin siquiera verla? No, claro que no. _Embarazadas; se ponen supersticiosas_ farfullé internamente y seguí comiendo como si nada.

Él llegó finalmente a la mesa y se sentó junto a mí. En el momento que lo observé, supe que había pasado algo. Podía ser extraño, pero conocía de memoria sus expresiones y en ese momento estaba contrariado. Era curioso, casi nunca había algo que realmente lo molestase o lo hiciese demostrar un sentimiento parecido a ese.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño. Jasper volteó a verme, como si hubiese estado tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no se hubiese percatado de mi presencia.

- ¿Debería pasar algo?- inquirió sonriendo, aunque su tono de voz me sonó falsamente despreocupado.

-No lo sé- me encogí de hombros.- Dímelo tú.

-No ocurre nada, Alice.- negó con una risita.- Estás paranoica.

-Si tú lo dices.- mascullé malhumorada.

- ¿Ahora estás enojada conmigo?- esta vez su risa si fue con verdadera diversión, por lo que hice un mohín y le ignoré deliberadamente.- Vale, lamento haber llegado tarde al almuerzo. Sé que me extrañaste.

-Claro, te extrañé.- repetí rodando los ojos.- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

-Hubo inconvenientes.- dijo en respuesta, y pude atisbar su cambio de expresión por unos segundos, casi imperceptiblemente.

- Inconvenientes, ¿con qué?'- interrogué alzando una ceja.

-Es una larga historia.- contestó y estuve segura de que esa era su manera de zanjar el tema. No quise ser insistente, aunque me inquietó pensar en que quizá me ocultaba algo.- ¿No te puedo dejar sola porque ya estás atragantándote con comida chatarra?- me reprendió dirigiendo una mirada reprobatoria a mi plato.

- A veces una embarazada tiene sus derechos.- comenté sarcásticamente y le di una mordida a mi sándwich.- Como sea, hoy he copiado toda la clase de física.- comenté muy pagada de mí misma.- Lo juro, no he dejado de prestarle atención al profesor ni cuando comenzó a hablarnos de lo fracasada que era su vida de solterón.

-Eso está muy bien.- asintió Jasper.- Pero no creo que hoy pueda ir a tu casa.

-Ah.- murmuré abatida.- ¿Por qué no?- alcé la vista para observarle atentamente.

-Yo…- se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Tengo que hacer otras cosas.

-¿Cosas?

-Sí, cosas.- me di cuenta de que estaba incómodo con todas esas preguntas.

-¿Qué cosas?- insistí. Ya me estaba comenzando a impacientar.

- Yo… te explico luego. Ahora no hay tiempo.- afirmó mientras comenzaba a comer, dando así el tema por finalizado.

-Siempre hay tiempo, Jasper.- le reproché para luego incorporarme de la mesa.

- Alice…

-No me importa, ¿vale?- dije con un tono que evidentemente contradecía mis palabras. Por supuesto que estaba enojada.- Voy tarde a clases.- farfullé queriendo llorar estúpidamente. ¿Por qué todo lo resolvía así, llorando como una idiota? No, esta vez me iba a contener.

Caminé a paso rápido y abandoné la cafetería sin mostrar en ningún momento mi debilidad. Y luego, mientras iba por el pasillo mi rabia se fue tranquilizando progresivamente, hasta serenarme casi por completo. De acuerdo, si en ese momento aparecía Jasper era muy probable que terminase explotando. Pero no apareció. No lo vi en todo el día, hasta la hora de la salida, cuando me esperó fuera del salón para llevarme a casa. Y ya para ese entonces me había calmado lo suficiente como para aparentar indiferencia.

En todo el camino, no dijimos ni una palabra. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando? Quizá era yo, que estaba paranoica. No todo podía ser como yo esperaba, pensé malhumorada. Él también necesitaba un respiro, mi compañía debía resultar agobiante. De igual modo, no expresé en voz alta mis inquietudes, sino que me limité a guardar silencio y observar con atención el paisaje por la ventana.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, y me sentí bastante aliviada de que fuese así. Murmuré un "adiós" de despedida y me dispuse a salir del auto; pero antes de que lo hiciese, Jasper posó una mano sobre la mía para impedir que me fuese. Giré bruscamente para encontrarme con su rostro, y con sus ojos azules que me observaban con intensidad.

-Alice…- suspiró y puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla. Guardé silencio expectante, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a suceder. Y sucedió. Se acercó a mí y juntó sus labios con los míos. En ese momento, se me olvidó que debía estar molesta por algo. Le respondí, sí; y lo disfruté mucho, como siempre, porque soy débil.

- Ya debo irme.- farfullé al separarme de él con la respiración entrecortada, buscando aire.- Yo… nos vemos.- no supe que decir, así que cerré la puerta y me alejé con paso rápido del coche. Al entrar en la casa, vi a Jamie sentado en el sillón del recibidor bastante concentrado en un programa de televisión. Desvió su atención hacia mí y alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué tanta felicidad, hermanita?- inquirió con un brillo de diversión cruzando sus ojos.- ¿La has pasado bien hoy?

-¿Felicidad?- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Debía tomar control sobre mis emociones para que no pudiesen translucir en mi rostro.- Nada de felicidad.

-Claro, como digas.- soltó una carcajada haciendo que frunciera el ceño con desaprobación.- Eres fácil de leer.- afirmó.- Y apuesto a que estabas con Jasper.

- ¡No es así!- exclamé cruzándome de brazos. ¿Tan obvia podía ser? - Yo estaba… con…- busqué una mentira creíble; pero no pasó ningún argumento firme por mi mente, así que finalmente admití avergonzada.- Con Jasper.

Jamie se echó a reír como un perturbado y eso multiplicó mi enojo. Bufé y me dirigí a mi habitación, dejándolo ahí en la sala burlándose de mi situación. Adentro, me dejé caer pesadamente en la cama y observé el techo sin pensar realmente en nada por varios minutos. Por lo menos, ya no me sentía enojada. De acuerdo, para Jasper era fácil ponerme de buen humor.

En algún momento, dejé de pensar y me sumí en un profundo sueño. Soñé con Jasper, conmigo misma y con nuestra hija. Esa noche estuve extrañamente optimista, teniendo la impresión de que todo iba a salir bien, de que no había de qué preocuparse. Y rogué que fuese así.

.

En la mañana, desperté con un inusitado buen humor. En realidad, mis cambios de ánimo eran tan inesperados que muchas veces me sorprendían a mí misma. Me vestí con una camisa que Jasper me había comprado hace poco y un pantalón de mezclilla. Decía algo así como "hey, creo que tengo un balón en el estómago" y por ello se le había hecho graciosa. A mí por supuesto, me parecía que me veía ridícula.

Bajé a la cocina y desayuné tortillas que Jamie se tomó la molestia de preparar. Era algo así como una forma de decir "siento divertirme haciéndote enojar" que se me hacía bastante agradable. Increíblemente, ese día no vomité. Las náuseas matutinas eran verdaderamente espantosas e interrumpían frecuentemente mi desayuno.

Jasper llegó, como todos los días, viéndose igual de deslumbrante. Me despedí de Jamie con la mano y fui al auto. Sonreí estúpidamente al entrar, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de mí. Me había acostumbrado tan fácilmente a eso que ahora lo veía como algo simplemente natural.

-Hola.- saludé animadamente. Me respondió con un asentimiento y se puso en marcha. Hablamos, como lo hacíamos siempre, de trivialidades, eventos cotidianos; en fin, ese tipo de cosas irrelevantes que de igual manera me interesaba conocer de él.

En estas semanas había averiguado muchas cosas, como que Jasper soñaba con una apocalipsis zombie y que la comida mexicana era su favorita. Yo por mi parte, le conté que mi mayor temor era que un día un sociópata perturbado llegase al instituto con un revólver y que asesinara a toda la clase como ofrenda satánica. Y por supuesto me miró asustado. De acuerdo, era un temor algo bizarro; pero podía ocurrir.

-Alice, hoy no podré llevarte de regreso a casa.- comentó al aparcar en el instituto.- No te preocupes, ya le he pedido a Emmett que te lleve de vuelta.

- ¿Por qué no puedes?- pregunté.- No hace falta que Emmett se moleste, le puedo decir a Bella.

-Él no tiene ningún problema.- le restó importancia.- Pero por esta semana, sería mejor que trajeses tu auto. Aunque no me gusta que conduzcas, creo que sería lo mejor.

- No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿por qué no puedes llevarme tú?- insistí con frustración. No había intento de cambiar de conversación que sirviese.

-Ya te he dicho que estoy algo ocupado…- comenzó, desviando la vista hacia el volante.

-Sí, lo has dicho.- asentí molesta.- Pero no me has dicho por qué estás tan ocupado.

-Yo…- otra vez dudó, cosa que sirvió para que me crispase más. ¿Por qué no me podía decir de una buena vez?- Vas a llegar tarde a clase.- masculló.

- ¡No me importa llegar tarde a clase!- exclamé cruzándome de brazos.- Quiero saber qué carajos te pasa. ¿Acaso te has aburrido de mí?

-No, no es eso.- negó con nerviosismo.- No quiero que te molestes, pero no te voy a decir. - admitió al fin.

- ¿Qué mierdas te ocurre, Jasper Hale?- gemí con abatimiento.- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, voy tarde a clases.

-Alice…- me cogió del brazo.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Estás muy enojada?- inquirió.

- ¡Si lo estoy!- exploté moviendo las manos para darle énfasis a las palabras.- ¿No confías en mí acaso?

-No es eso. - suspiró.- Pero…

-Olvídalo, no quiero oírlo.- mascullé irritada. Y salí del auto cerrando la puerta bruscamente como forma de remarcar mi ira. Ahora sí era definitivo, estaba molesta. Pensé, mientras me acercaba al salón, que quizá no estaba tan paranoica. Jasper me estaba ocultando algo, estaba segura. Pero, ¿por qué? Me inquietaba hacerme esa pregunta, así que opté por ignorarla.

A la hora de almuerzo, no entró en la cafetería de nuevo. Aunque en realidad, no tenía ganas de verle en ese momento. El hecho de que Jasper demostrara su poco interés, hizo que mi enojo se acrecentara en esos días que pasaron. No lo vi por ninguna parte, en las mañanas conducía yo al instituto y al mediodía no aparecía. Y por otro lado, todos actuaban con normalidad. No hacían preguntas sobre él y sus ausencias, como si trataran de disimular ese hecho. Me intrigaba, por supuesto. Tenía la certeza de que no me estaban contando algo, y eso me preocupó.

Cuando trataba de averiguar con Bella y Leah, se ponían a la defensiva y hacían intentos pobres para cambiar de tema. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a todo el mundo? Y Jasper… se había desvanecido prácticamente. Sólo sabía que estaba allí porque veía su auto aparcado cuando salía de clases. Esos días fueron realmente frustrantes y se pasaron tan lentos, haciendo que a cada minuto se concentrase mi malhumor. Seguía molesta y totalmente reacia a hablarle, y él parecía inexistente. ¿Cómo estar molesta con una persona que con suerte se ha dado cuenta de que existes? He ahí el problema.

Me había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en eso, que me olvidé de mí misma. Y de mi cumpleaños. El viernes era mi cumpleaños y yo me había levantado como cualquier otro día, planeando la mejor manera de escapar de educación física cuando mi hermano abrió la puerta del cuarto y se abalanzó sobre mí. Fue entonces, que me recordé que ahora tenía dieciocho años. Luego fue mamá, con un discurso bastante largo sobre "lo rápido que crecen los hijos" que se desvió finalmente a su preocupación sobre las arrugas y volverse vieja.

-Feliz, feliz, feliz cumpleaños.- fue la frase que Jamie repitió por todo el camino hacia el instituto. También me dijo que me tenía un regalo increíble, que me iba a encantar, pero que debía esperar hasta llegar a casa. Y yo en realidad, no le había preguntado. Es más, tuve que fingir interés, pues el bocón de mi hermano estaba decidido a no dejar de hablar.

¿Qué más daba que hubiese cumplido años? Todo seguía exactamente igual. Estaba embarazada, Jasper no me dirigía la palabra y… De acuerdo, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Mis sonrisas de agradecimiento a todos, no era ni siquiera convincente. Sentí que ese viernes era más gris de lo habitual, cuando normalmente el sol debería brillar más en ese día. Verdaderamente, me había puesto depresiva. Agh.

-¿Vas a salir con nosotras en la tarde, de acuerdo?- exigió Leah a la hora de almuerzo. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.- asintió Bella.

-¿No puedo ir yo?- se quejó por otra parte Jacob poniendo cara de perrito abandonado. Y realmente, parecía tener rasgos caninos, comenté para mí misma.

- Nada de eso.- negó Leah.- Sólo chicas. Además, tienes otras cosas que hacer hoy en la tarde.- y le dirigió una mirada significativa que él supo entender.

-Yo les acompaño.- intervino Rosalie. ¿Cuándo se había sentado en la mesa?- Será muy divertido…

Así, siguieron discutiendo de cuáles eran los planes para el día de hoy. Y yo por mi parte, observaba su charla como en un segundo plano, ajena a toda la emoción que intentaban transmitirme. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y dormir. En esas semanas, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Me estaba volviendo una perezosa.

Pero al parecer, ese día no estaban dispuestos a dejarme descansar. Al final, terminaron por contagiarme un poco de esa alegría que tenían y cuando la clase acabó, estaba bastante ansiosa por salir y despejarme un rato. Quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, un respiro de todas esas agobiantes rutinas. No siempre tenía que escapar de la realidad soñando, pues la verdad dormía por lo menos unas once horas al día.

-Es una lástima que Jasper no haya podido acompañarnos.- comentó Rosalie cuando estábamos en el auto. Giré a verle con atención. Era la primera que hablaba de Jasper y su misteriosa desaparición por esa semana. Bella y Leah también le miraron con atención, como si fuese a decir algo que no debía; pero ella les ignoró. – Esto de la detención le ha puesto de un humor…

- ¿De qué detención hablas?- inquirí confundida. Y daba la impresión de que era la única allí que no lo sabía.

-No es nada Alice.- farfulló Bella con nerviosismo.- Rosalie está divagando seguramente…- y le observó significativamente.

-Y un cuerno.- interrumpió la interpelada con un gesto vehemente.- Jasper está molesto porque le han amonestado en el instituto y ha tenido que cumplir un castigo. ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Es la noticia de la semana.

-Yo no sabía.- murmuré mordiéndome el labio. Claro que debía saberlo ¿qué carajos le pasaba al mundo que querían mantenerme fuera de sus secretos?- ¿Por qué lo han castigado?

-Oh, ha sido esa perra de María.- contestó Rosalie. Abrí los ojos con impresión.

-María.- dije entre dientes apretando los puños.- Va a morir el lunes, lo juro…

-Rosalie, ¿podrías cortarla?- intervino Leah con impaciencia.- Alice se altera muy fácil. Y en el embarazo eso no es bueno…

- ¡Pues claro que debe alterarse!- exclamó Rosalie con indignación.- Además, no tienen derecho a ocultarle lo que pasó. Ella debe saberlo, ¿no es cierto?- yo asentí y ni Bella ni Leah respondieron. Entonces, ella prosiguió.- Jasper… bueno nadie sabe por qué, pero se ha alterado con María. Le ha gritado en medio de clase de matemática que era una "maldita zorra"- hizo comas en el aire.- Yo estaba en la clase, lo oí todo. Pero es extraño, el nunca reacciona así.- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y entonces? – interrogué con curiosidad.

-Entonces, ella hizo un drama.- suspiró.- Y joder, es muy buena actriz. Tomando en cuenta de que se lía con el profesor… ya sabemos de qué lado se pusieron.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- susurré contrariada.

-Eso lo deberías saber tú.- comentó ella.- Tú lo conoces más que nadie, sabrás que lo ha hecho actuar así.

-Yo no…- comencé.

-Ah, vamos Alice. Sabes que es así.- insistió Rosalie.

-No lo creo.- negué con rotundidad.- Y de igual forma, no lo sé.

-Ya te lo dirá…

-No lo creo. No me ha contado nada de la detención, ni me ha hablado en toda la semana.- afirmé con tristeza.

-Quizá no ha querido que te alteres…- intentó calmarme.- ¿Sabes? Es muy protector cuando se trata de ti.

- Puede ser.- asentí desviando la vista. Yo no creía nada de aquello y ya la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo peligroso.- Entonces Bella, ¿a dónde vamos?- pregunté para cambiar el tema.

- Ya lo verás…- respondió asomando una sonrisa.

Pero no lo vi. No tomamos el camino que creía, hacia el centro comercial, sino que se encaminó a las afueras de la ciudad. Le dirigí una mirada ansiosa a Leah, la cual se limitó a sonreír del mismo modo enigmático que Bella. Entonces, comencé a tamborilear con los dedos, tratando de denotar mi impaciencia de ese modo. Y aun así, nadie dijo nada mientras el paisaje comenzaba a ser simplemente maleza.

-Creo que te has perdido. Deberíamos devolvernos.- comenté con nerviosismo.

-Ni hablar.- replicó animada.- Es más, ya casi llegamos.

No entendí a dónde debíamos llegar, ya que todo en ese camino se me hacía igual; pero finalmente, ella se desvió por un sendero que a simple vista pasaría desapercibido o se creería que no llevaba a ningún lugar. Observé cómo nos rodeaban los árboles, conduciéndonos hacia un lugar desconocido y que al final, daba hacia una sencilla cabaña blanca. Era extraño realmente encontrar una casa en medio de la nada.

Bella aparcó frente a ella y yo traté de comprender qué hacíamos allí. Pero no logré entenderlo. Quizá, si no hubiese estado tan distraída por lo que Rosalie me había contado, hubiese logrado atar algunos cabos; pero mi sentido de percepción en esos momentos era bastante precario. Ellas se bajaron y con un gesto, me invitaron a hacer lo mismo.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el lugar, y finalmente tuve que admitir que jamás había ido allí. Me quedé inmóvil, expectante a oír algún ruido, a ver alguna imagen que me diese ideas de por qué nos encontrábamos en ese momento allí. Pero lo único que había era silencio. Y la curiosidad, por supuesto, invadiendo mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué es esto, Bella? – interrogué con la garganta seca por la inquietud.

-Pregúntale a Rosalie.- señaló ella. Alcé una ceja ante aquella extraña respuesta.

- Es una casa que compraron mis padres para "retirarse de la civilización por unos días para encontrarse con su yo interno"- contestó ella rodando los ojos.- Vienen aquí a tener sexo, un carajo de meditación.- solté una risita, qué sinceridad.- En fin, quiero que la conozcas. Vamos.- me hizo señas para que la siguiese.

Estuve detrás de ella en todo momento, sin saber bien a qué venía todo aquello. Se acercó a la puerta, y giró para sonreírme. Fue extraño, era como si esperase alguna reacción en mí. Abrió finalmente, con una exagerada lentitud que hizo rechinar los engranajes y me invitó a pasar.

Yo en definitiva era una persona con un bajo nivel de comprensión, bastante más mediocre que el normal. Tardé en reaccionar, no asocié inmediatamente los globos que adornaban las puertas, ni las cintas que decoraban las paredes. Una decoración excelente, por cierto. Combinaba lo elegante, con algo más infantil. Y finalmente, una buena parte de los estudiantes del instituto que estaban dentro del lugar. Gritaron a coro un "sorpresa" ensayado con bastante anticipación.

Puse mi mejor cara de sorprendida, obviamente. Como las modelos cuando les dicen que han ganado el concurso y que ahora son la "Señorita Estados Unidos". Ya podrán entonces imaginar lo idiota que me veía. Los agradecimientos y las preguntas se me atoraron en la garganta.

-¡Oh, Rosalie!- exclamé finalmente y le abracé con emoción.

- Realmente, pensé que lo entenderías más rápido.- negó con diversión.- Pero ha sido bueno ver tu cara.- soltó una carcajada. Y luego, en un tono más bajo, añadió.- De igual manera, no me agradezcas a mí, porque yo solo he prestado el lugar. Lo ha organizado otra persona.- señaló discretamente con la cabeza hacia su izquierda.

Y entonces, lo vi. No había notado que estuviese allí, pero en ese momento sentí como si desde el momento que entré hubiese subconscientemente captado su presencia. Jasper me dirigía una media sonrisa, esperando a que dijese algo. Claro, me acerqué a él; pero no supe qué decir. En realidad, no hacía falta decir nada, así que lo besé. Ahí frente a todo el instituto y frente a las personas a las cuales me había dedicado en hacerles entender que no había nada entre nosotros. ¡Podían irse al carajo todos, yo sólo quería besarlo!

Por supuesto, el silencio que siguió, dónde todos nos observaron atentamente fue bastante incómodo. Aún así, ¡qué conmovida estaba por todo aquello! Olvidé que debía estar molesta por no haberlo visto en toda esa semana; porque ahora parecía casi justificable. ¡Una fiesta sorpresa! Adorable, realmente adorable.

Quise pedirle que me explicase todo, hablar con él por todo ese tiempo en el que o le había visto; pero los invitados tenían otros planes. Luego de que todos volviesen a sus poses despreocupadas pasado el momento incómodo, vinieron uno tras otro a felicitarme, a darme sus buenos deseos y quizá a intentar buscar alguna declaración sobre lo ocurrido. Fue bastante frustrante pasar media hora de mi vida escuchando personas a las cuales no me interesaba escuchar, pero finalmente logré escabullirme.

Jasper observaba detenidamente una pared cuando le encontré. Lo tomé de la mano, haciendo que se sobresaltase por el inesperado contacto y que luego, cuando voltease a verme sonriese. Como si ya supiésemos qué hacer, caminamos juntos hacia el jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, lejos de todo el ruido y las personas que podían osar interrumpirnos. Era bastante amplio el jardín, decorado bastante bien con luces y adornos. Me asombraba toda la preparación que había tenido esa fiesta, debía haber sido difícil planearlo todo en una semana.

No hablamos en ningún momento, aunque el silencio no era algo incómodo. Encontramos un lugar, detrás de un inmenso árbol, dónde se podría tener algo de privacidad, aunque fuese por unos minutos. Y nos detuvimos allí.

-¿Todavía estás muy enojada conmigo?- preguntó cuando por fin estuvimos a solas y tomó asiento en el césped, indicándome que hiciese lo mismo.

- Un poco. – respondí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Oye, siento no haberte dicho nada;- comenzó.- pero era una sorpresa ¿vale? Quería que fuese "sorpresa"…

-Rosalie me ha contado lo de María.- interrumpí secamente. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, sin saber que decir.

-Ah.- murmuró.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho tú? ¿Qué ha pasado?- interrogué con irritación incorporándome para mirarle a los ojos.

-Alice… yo no quería preocuparte.- contestó con voz suave.- Con esto del embarazo estás muy susceptible y además, no ha sido nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – repetí decidida a no dejarle desviar el tema de nuevo.

- Fue María. La que te envío esa carta hace un mes, ha sido ella.- dijo con voz contenida. No supe por qué, pero aquello no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Es más, esperaba algo como eso.- Me lo contó ese día y no pude evitar enojarme.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo más?- pregunté tranquilamente.

-Nada que interese.- negó con una sonrisa. Suspiré, era imposible enojarme cuando se comportaba así y terminé yo también contagiándome de su buen humor.- Ahora, debes disfrutar…- canturreó en voz baja mientras ponía una mano sobre mi mejilla.- porque es tu cumpleaños.- finalizó en el momento en que nuestros labios se rozaron.

Era tan fácil dejarse llevar por aquello que no supe cómo resistirme. Le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos y ambos caímos estúpidamente al césped. Hacía bastante tiempo que había perdido mi fuerza de voluntad, y me agradaba que fuese así. Y nos quedamos así, observándonos por un rato, sin hacer más nada, hasta que una presencia importunó el momento.

De mala gana, giré para ver quién era la persona, y estuve segura de haber enrojecido mucho al ver a la madre de Jasper mirando desde arriba con diversión. ¿No podía ser otra persona? Gemí internamente. No, al parecer el destino era cruel. Después de todos los incómodos momentos que había pasado en su casa, lo único que esperaba era que jamás volviese a tener que repetirse. Me incorporé, decidida a afrontar la situación lo más dignamente que era capaz.

-Oh, querida. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó dándome un abrazo demasiado efusivo.

- Gracias señora Hale.- asentí con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Es una fecha muy importante ¿sabes?- inquirió juntando las manos.- A los dieciocho ya puedes hacer muchas cosas. Votar en las elecciones, o contraer matrimonio… por ejemplo.- y entonces, dirigió una mirada hacia Jasper, que seguía sentado en el césped. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, así que desvié la vista hacia el cielo, que ahora estaba oscuro y lleno de estrellas.

- Ah, claro.- comenté con nerviosismo, tratando de poner fin a aquella inquietante conversación.- Yo creo que…

-No lo digas querida, lo entiendo.- interrumpió compasivamente.- Pero deberías pensar en ello, ya tienes dieciocho.- se alejó después de decir eso, dejándome ahí plantada sin saber qué decir.

Miré a Jasper, que también estaba pálido por aquellas palabras y me dejé caer junto a él de nuevo. Pronto, olvidamos aquella aparición y nos dedicamos a divertirnos en aquella fiesta. O por mi parte, no lo olvidé, sino que simplemente hice mi mejor esfuerzo por ignorarlo."A los dieciocho ya te puedes casar, Alice". Esa críptica frase no dejó de atormentarme en toda la noche. Y la pregunta que venía después era más perturbante todavía "¿Con quién rayos podría formar un matrimonio?" Y aunque sabía la respuesta, no me atreví a siquiera pensarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ay, ay. Qué adorable es Jasper. Es imposible molestarse con él, oks? Bueno, para que no se hiciese largo no me desvié a todo lo que ocurría en la fiesta, ni los regalos que le dieron a Alice; pero quizá en el próximo capítulo hable algo de ello.<strong>_

**Me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo, así que espero que les guste. Realmente, llevaba tanto tiempo sin escribir de esta historia que deseo no haberme desviado de la trama o no haber hecho algo que no debía. No quisiese ausentarme tanto, pero es que no sabía cómo abordarlo. Y tardé tanto, que al final terminé por no escribir más. **

**Os agradezco vuestros reviews, ya que sin ellos posiblemente la historia se hubiese quedado inconclusa y se hubiese perdido en mi memoria. Se me hace difícil retomarla, pero creo que si me lo propongo terminaré de escribirla pronto y no habrán más demoras de este tipo. Créanme, no pienso dejar una historia sin terminar, y aunque tarde más de lo debido, no piensen nunca que voy a dejarla. **

**Gracias por el apoyo, realmente me impresiona y me conmueve que haya tantas personas a la espera de una actualización. La historia, es tan mía como vuestra, que no habéis dejado de apoyarme en ningún momento. Uh, debo dejar de ver películas españolas, se me está pegando eso de hablar en "vosotros" hahaha. **

**Se despide, Katherine. (Arrepentida por supuesto de dejarlos a la espera)**

**Contestación a los reviews.**

-**Leitakhr:** oh! que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por seguir leyendo aunque yo sea una incomplida. hahah hasta el próximo capítulo (: *que espero que sea pronto* bueno, si te sigue gustando mi historia. **  
><strong>

**-maru: **oh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que has esperado el capítulo y has sido muy buena lectora, siento que te haya hecho esperar y espero q te guste el cap (:

**-CamiiWhitlock: **aww que bueno que te guste mi historia y gracias por comentar c: espero que te siga gustando!

**-Sweetie: **uh que bueno que te guste mi historia :D Sí, lo se u.u soy una pesada que tarda demasiado en actualizar, no sé que me pasa, trataré de escribir en esta semana, siento hacerte esperar (:

**-monica teposte: **aww gracias por comentar! ya he actualizado, aunque no sé si pronto, espero que te siga gustando (:

**-Gogi88:** hola! que bueno que hayas estado leyendo la historia *oh si, yo sabía que había lectoras fantasma* Y gracias por animarte a comentar. Claro que seguiré publicando, y siento demorarme tanto, como he dicho trataré de ponerme a trabajar ya en el próximo capítulo.

**A todas las personas con cuentas, les he contestado sus lindos rr por un DM. Mil gracias por seguirme aunque sea una incumplida y espero que les siga gustando! Sientanse libres de comentar. **


	19. Opciones

**Capítulo 1****8 ****'Opciones.' **

****Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es nuestra.****

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV.<strong>

-¿Pueden intentar no comerse en mi presencia? Prefiero que guarden sus momentos románticos para cuando estén solos- el molesto comentario de Leah hizo que Alice se separara de mí de mala gana.

-No estamos siendo románticos.- gruñó dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.- Simplemente satisfacemos una necesidad de nuestra hija.- sonreí entretenido ante su explicación y la interpelada rodó los ojos.- Oye espera. Creo que me está diciendo algo.- hizo como si hablara con la panza.- Aja, sí- asintió.- Hum, entiendo.

-¿Qué te dijo querida?- pregunté siguiéndole el juego. Ella se carcajeó ante mi buena disposición.

-Me dijo que no quería que pararas.- respondió tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Agh.- se quejó Leah. Ambos volteamos a verla.- Ustedes dos están locos.

-Posiblemente sí. Pero los deseos de una embarazada nunca se discuten, ¿verdad madre de mi hijo?- me concentré en su rostro, que estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Tiene toda la razón, padre de mi hija.- ambos reímos y volvimos a juntar nuestros labios en un beso.

Si ya lo sé, era una locura el rumbo que había tomado nuestra relación. El porqué realmente no lo sé; supongo que habíamos llegado a una especie de acuerdo en el cual no veíamos nada de malo en un acercamiento físico. Y vaya que lo pasábamos de maravilla.

No nos molestábamos tampoco en negar cualquier etiqueta que le quisieran poner a nuestra forma de actuar, aún cuando nosotros mismos no tuviésemos idea de cómo definirnos. Podría ser algo así como futuros padres con derechos, realmente daba igual; pero ahora que me detenía a pensarlo, esta era tal vez la más larga relación que había tenido en un buen tiempo.

-Creo que la hemos ahuyentado.- señaló Alice cuando nos separamos, notando la ausencia de Leah.

-Bah, ya mucho hemos visto sus escenas con Jacob. – le resté importancia.

-Eso es cierto.- compuso una mueca que me hizo tener el impulso de rozar sus labios rápidamente. Ella me devolvió un gesto de complicidad y se incorporó con lentitud.- ¿Puedes hoy ir a casa a ayudarme con mis deberes de física?

-Hoy…- parecí pensarlo, luego sonreí, imitándole al ponerme de pie y añadí:- Claro, tonta, estamos en exámenes finales y no permitiré que aplaces.

-Eres todo un amor.- rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar fuera de la cafetería.

La acompañé hasta su clase para después dirigirme a la biblioteca; esta hora la tenía libre. No sabía todavía cómo había logrado equilibrar mis horas de estudio con los entrenamientos del equipo de básquet, las reuniones entre amigos, los tutoriales a Alice y además, nuestros eventuales escapes de _relajación_. Lo cierto, es que no tenía tiempo de nada.

Todo estaba bajo control, mientras trataba de estudiar matemática para el examen de mañana; aunque era algo innecesario, el tema era en extremo sencillo. Faltaban solo dos semanas para terminar clases y no tener que volver más al instituto. Por otra parte, ya el parto se iba acercando, la panza de siete meses se mostraba cada vez más grande.

Pero de aquello no había nada que me preocupara demasiado. Sabía que mi embarazada tendría un sobresaliente en todos sus exámenes, pues era una pequeña distraída bastante lista. Lo que realmente me hacía inquietarme al llegar a casa era el qué vendría después. Y con después me refería concretamente a la universidad.

Solicitudes, planillas de inscripción, envíos de notas a las mejores academias. Harvard, Yale, Oxford. Había sido aceptado en todas. Ninguna quedaba mínimamente cerca de Seattle. Además, yo soñaba desde los diez años estudiar en Oxford, como papá; pero si lo hacía, tendría que mudarme a Inglaterra.

Nada de esto sabía Alice. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si decidía hablar? La decisión, intentada mediocremente de ser postergada, cada vez se volvía más exigente a que la tomase; y yo, bastante temeroso de definir la vida que quería para mí, la ignoraba magistralmente.

Con una paciencia sobrehumana, logré finalmente concentrarme en lo que se supone que leía, rogando que ello bastara para olvidar la maldita ansiedad que no dejaba de perseguirme. _En el camino, veremos._ La frase no era de ningún filósofo famoso, pero al identificarme tanto, la repetía una y otra vez. Luego, venida la situación, el rumbo que debía elegir se mostraría con facilidad ante mí. O eso me aseguraba, para no perder los estribos.

La hora de salida llegó rápido mientras hacía distraído ejercicios sacados de un libro universitario. Prefería ir atinando mis habilidades al practicar cosas que realmente me exigiesen más reflexión. Entonces, fui a buscar a Alice a su aula de clases; era literatura, así que estuve convencido de que su humor no estaría esta tarde tan alterable.

Nos dirigimos entonces a la casa de Alice, esta semana tendríamos un intensivo estudio del temario de física, pues solo faltaban cuatro días para la prueba. Trataba de alentarle constantemente ante sus muchos intentos de abandono y resignación a reprobar.

-Si no llevas mal el tema, ¿por qué sigues con tal negatividad?

-Porque estoy nerviosa y prefiero no guardar demasiadas esperanzas.- terminó por admitir después de resolver los ejercicios que le había señalado.- Creo que con esto debe ser suficiente por hoy.

Al ver que había tenido correctas nueve de las diez respuestas, estuve de acuerdo a terminar por hoy nuestro exhaustivo trabajo.

-¿Videojuegos para pasar el rato?- sugirió sonriente ante la perspectiva de tener un rato de distención con supervisión familiar, ya que no estábamos solos en la casa.

-Videojuegos serán.- asentí divertido.- Jamie querrá jugar.

-Sí, es bastante malo, pero le encanta.- dijo ella en voz alta, sabiendo que su hermano estaría lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos.

-¡Oye!- y ese quejido nos lo confirmó. Ambos reímos y esperamos a que bajara al recibidor.

La última vez, dejamos a Jamie ganar solo por el placer de verle saltando emocionado por toda la sala. Intercambiamos una mirada cómplice y le seguimos la corriente.

Últimamente era tan fácil comunicarnos sin palabras…

.

Una semana. Solo una semana para la graduación. Alice ya había aprobado, no solo eso sino que además con un sobresaliente, demostrándose a sí misma que su potencial matemático había sido subestimado por mucho tiempo. Aunque ya me lo había esperado yo, igual sonreí cuando llegó a contármelo.

Pero ahora estaba confundido. Pongamos la situación así: faltaba una semana para el baile de graduación. Bastante esperado, ¿no? Pues bien, el problema: no tenía acompañante. Vale, obviamente quería ir con Alice, creí que eso sería sobreentendido. Claramente no lo fue, pues a ella le había ofendido que no se lo hubiese pedido formalmente y no había manera de que aceptase mi propuesta.

Le había mencionado como un tema de paso el _¿qué te pondrás para el baile? _A lo que me respondió escuetamente _¿qué baile?_ Y desde ahí comenzó la pelea. Si no hacíamos más que pasar tiempo juntos y teníamos una relación física tan estrecha ¿quién rayos le había dicho que tenía siquiera la más mínima posibilidad de que yo me buscase a otra?

Bueno, ella siempre había sido así de impulsiva. Definitivamente era idiota por no imaginarme su reacción de celos. Y no quería ir con nadie más, de modo que tendría que poner a trabajar mi creatividad al máximo para conmoverla. Era hora de que el Jasper cursi que había dentro de mí saliera.

Básicamente mi idea tenía dos características principales que sabía que serían de su agrado. Primero, sería algo lo suficientemente excéntrico para calificarse de original. Y lo segundo, era que todos en el instituto lo verían. Estaba seguro de que, muy en el fondo, se entretendría ante la posibilidad de hacerme ver menos disponible de lo que ya estaba.

Increíblemente eso no me parecía tan importante. Claro que me repetía muchas veces en el día lo que me jugaba pasando tanto tiempo con ella, pero, al igual que con el tema de la universidad, utilizaba mi útil frase de _en el camino, veremos._

Íbamos a la cafetería en ese momento, pues era hora de almuerzo. Desde nuestra discusión había estado bastante irritable, aunque no había tocado el tema, prácticamente le podía leer la mente. Todo debía estar preparado para nuestra llegada, Emmett, Edward y Jacob, después de muchas burlas por lo hilarante de la situación, aseguraron que así sería.

Entonces, con una expresión de hastío, Alice pasó al comedor. Y antes de lo que pudiese pensar, apareció frente a ella un cartel gigante, que ocupaba toda la pared trasera rezando un _Where is your boy tonigh? _En letras vistosas. Y globos. Muchos globos llenando la estancia; porque por supuesto, eso lo hacía más bizarro y me encantaban los globos.

Antes de hablar, me aferré a la idea de que su amor por _Fall out boys _combinado con los globos le harían pensar en aceptar. Y que, de igual manera, ella valdría el fiasco.

-Alice.- comencé con solemnidad.- ¿Aceptarías acompañarme a mi baile de graduación?

De fondo se escucharon unos cuantos típicos suspiros cuando ella se echó en mis brazos y se apretó contra mí. Vaya, ya estábamos listos para grabar una comedia romántica.

-Sí.- respondió disimulando las ganas de llorar que tanto detestaba- Iré contigo, Jasper.

Y yo no pude ser más feliz por aquello, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos y besé sus labios. ¿Qué rayos me había pasado en estos meses? Me había vuelto dependiente de esa chica. Eso sí que me traería graves problemas.

.

**Alice POV.**

¡Listo! Finalmente me sentía con el poder de suspirar y gritar al cielo un _estoy libre _con todas mis fuerzas. No más exámenes, no más instituto, no más clases, por tres meses. Solo faltaba una última cosa: asistir al baile de graduación de Jasper. Y una semana después, a su graduación.

-¡Alice incendié la cocina! ¡Fuego! ¡Auxilio!- la voz de alarma provenía de Bella, así que suspiré y me apresuré a llegar a su lado.

-Joder, ¿crees acaso que te podré ayudar? No puedo preparar hielo sin ser un potencial peligro.- me quejé buscando rápidamente un trozo de tela con el que esparcir el humo que ya comenzaba a elevarse. - ¡Leah! ¡Rosalie! ¡Vengan!

Ya había comenzado a toser y la cocina de la casa de Bella estaba hecha un desastre, ese no era definitivamente un buen comienzo para nuestra _noche de chicas. _Porque, aunque sonase cursi, las chicas necesitaban su tiempo para ser chicas. Vale, llevaba todo este rato hablando por texto con Jasper, pero eso no contaba a mi parecer como intervención masculina.

Llegaron las chicas para tratar de hacer algo con los ya muy chamuscados filetes que estaban en el sartén. Logramos entre todas arreglar el accidente sin tener que llamar a los bomberos. Supongo que eso fue un éxito, teniendo en cuenta que ninguna era excepcionalmente buena en el arte culinario.

-Vale, pidamos una pizza.- terminó por resignarse Bella.- ¡Qué bueno que Edward sabe cocinar!

-Jacob está peor que yo, así que siempre que estamos en casa optamos por la comida precalentada.- Leah se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Diría que Jasper también había aprendido en estos meses a hacer unos deliciosos platos si con ello no me asegurara un "_claro, si tienes bajo régimen a tu pobre novio que hasta lo has obligado a cocinarte…" _Y no. No era mi novio. Era el padre de mi hija y nada más.

- ¿Qué os vais a poner para el baile de mañana?- preguntó Rosalie cuando nos encontramos todas en el recibidor esperando.

-Pues un vestido azul de corte imperio.- contestó Bella con simplicidad.- A Edward le encanta el azul, lo ha elegido él.

-¿Cómo dices?- salté ante sus declaraciones.- ¿Has dejado que lo mire antes del baile? ¡Eso es de mala suerte! ¡Es una atrocidad!

-Calma Alice.- intervino Leah.- La pobre chica se ha dejado convencer ante los ruegos de Edward de comprarle el vestido.

-Esta sociedad.- mascullé entre dientes hundiéndome en el sillón.

-¿Qué te pondrás tú?- Rosalie, por su parte, nos veía divertida.

-Ahora será sorpresa.- opté por decir, ante la expectativa de todas por mi excéntrico gusto.

-Pues ya nos vale.- se quejó la interpelada resoplando.- Supongo que Jasper no lo habrá visto entonces.

-No, no lo ha visto.

-Ha sido de lo más adorable la manera en que te ha pedido que le acompañes al baile.- recordó Bella emocionada, haciéndome enrojecer.

-Eso…

-Fuiste cruel al decirle que no.- añadió Leah.

-Oh, vaya ¿y lo seguirán recordando?- refunfuñé.- Tiene que aprender de alguna manera.

-Igualmente le ibas a decir que sí.

-Tal vez no.- mentí.

-¡Tú y él andan juntos! Ya los hemos visto con sus demostraciones de afecto, deja de negarlo.- el dedo acusador de Rosalie me señaló.

-No lo niego.- suspiré.- Desde hace un tiempo… lo hemos dejado ser.

-¡Pues era hora!- Bella, fiel creyente de que éramos el uno para el otro, decidió hablar.- Tu destino es amarlo inexorablemente.

-¡Mierda, deja las novelas románticas!- chillé algo alterada ante la frase.- Nada de amor, él… me cae bien, pero enamorarse es una palabra muy fuerte.

-¿Dices tú? – alzó una ceja Leah.

-Por supuesto. Jasper va a ir a la universidad, no tengo ni idea qué rayos hará con su vida allí, pero atarlo a mí sería, además de egoísta, estúpido.

-Se te hace fácil decirlo, ¿pero no crees que quizá el haya decidido estudiar en la ciudad?

-No lo sé.- admití con un cosquilleo de esperanza interior.

Jamás le había tocado el tema de qué haría con su vida al graduarse. Deseaba hacerlo y al mismo tiempo estaba convencida de que no era de mi incumbencia. Y además de miedo por la llegada del bebé, también me asustaba un poco lo que pasaría con nosotros después.

.

Vale, hoy era un balón andante bastante arreglado. El vestido negro que había escogido formaba convenientes pliegues en mi cuerpo que no hacían resaltar demasiado la panza, y mi cabello, después de unos meses de esfuerzo, ya me caía un poco más abajo de los hombros, con ondas elaboradas para el evento.

Jasper ya llevaba varios minutos esperando en el recibidor. Oía su voz manteniendo una conversación distraída con mamá y me sentía algo inquieta. Era un momento importante, deseaba estar a la altura aún con los pequeños desajustes del embarazo.

-¡Ven ya Alice! ¡Ha pasado media hora y sigues ahí!- se oyó la voz de mamá.

-No seáis impacientes.- grité para que se pudiese escuchar hasta allá.

La verdad, había estado lista desde antes que Jasper llegara, y todavía no me convencía a bajar. Suspiré, entendiendo que no podría retrasar eternamente la noche y me armé de valor para salir. Estos tacones rojos de plataforma con doce centímetros cansaban bastante en mi condición, pero me negaba a usar zapatillas o un tacón más bajo, así que ya resistiría como pudiese.

Cuando llegué él estaba sentado en el sofá y me dirigió una sonrisa. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sentí abstraída en ello, imitando su gesto como una típica imbécil. Con smoking lucía más guapo, no lo negaría. Y la corbata… oh mi dios, juraría haberme puesto del color de un tomate cuando noté el pequeño gesto que había tenido al usar la misma corbata del día de la cena con sus padres.

-Estás… espléndida.- el comentario fue sincero y yo me alegré.- No tengo palabras.- mientras se incorporaba no pude más que acelerar los latidos de mi corazón.

-Gra…- se acercó a rozar mis labios antes de que pudiese acabar.-…cias.

Hubiese sido perfecto si al voltear no hubiesen estado mi madre y Jamie observando indiscretamente apoyados el marco de la puerta. Ya había superado el trauma de las interrupciones familiares, así que los observé alzando una ceja.

-Vale, les busco las palomitas también y así disfrutan la escena.- ironicé haciendo que ambos rodaran los ojos.

-Vayan y disfruten.- y, antes de que abandonásemos la casa, mamá añadió en broma:- Antes de las doce te quiero aquí, Alice Brandon.

- La traeré sana y salva.- dijo Jasper haciendo un saludo militar y tomándome del brazo.

En el salón el tema que adornaba todo era una especie de San Valentín combinado con la estación primaveral. Eso significaba: flores y cosas rosadas por todas partes. La descerebrada que había elegido la decoración debía ser rubia. Vale, que Rosalie me perdone, pero…

-Vamos a bailar.- oí la voz de mi acompañante luego de haber entrado. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la pista antes de que pudiese objetar algo.

-Trata de no pisarme.- advertí.

-Ya verás.- gruñó tomándome de la cintura.

Pero él no se movía mal. Yo tampoco lo hacía, aunque me sentía torpe con mis dimensiones de embarazada. De igual forma, supo exactamente como sincronizarse conmigo y creo que hasta terminamos siendo observados por unas cuantas parejas.

-No tengo mucha energía, con estos zapatos me canso rápido.- me disculpé cuando la canción llegó a su final.

-Es una lástima, hacemos una buena pareja de baile.- rió llevándome a la mesa de bebidas.

-Otro día.- prometí halagada.

Salimos al patio a sentarnos en uno de los bancos que había alrededor de los iluminados árboles con cintas rosadas. El ambiente, aún con este exceso de emotividad, me parecía perfecto. Supongo que principalmente por el hecho de estar junto a él.

-Yo… habrías disfrutado con otra chica que no se cansara por llevar una panza gigante como peso.- no pude evitar el ataque de sinceridad mientras me mordía el labio.- Es tu último baile y…

Me interrumpió con un rápido beso. No me quejaba, claro que era yo la culpable por haber iniciado esa maldita costumbre. El punto, es que olvidé qué estaba diciendo por ese gesto, como él sabía que sería.

-Simplemente, estoy seguro de que no hubiese podido pasarla mejor con alguien más.- declaró acariciando mi rostro.- Gracias por estar tan hermosa hoy.

En ese momento comencé a darme cuenta de algo tal vez obvio: me había encariñado con Jasper más de lo que debía y ahora no sabía cómo afrontar la situación. Recosté la cabeza en su hombro y decidí olvidarme de ello. Ya hallaría el modo de decírselo y todo seguramente andaría mejor… ¿o tal vez no?

* * *

><p><strong>Ya! Capítulo terminado. Después de casi un año dada la historia al abandono... la he retomado. ¿Ven? Estoy comprometida- en especial porque falta muy poco para terminar. ¿Qué tal? Claro, espero que no se haya hecho tan drástico este capítulo comparado con los otros, tuve que leer todo de nuevo para acordarme qué rayos había hecho. <strong>

**Gracias y gracios a todos y todas porque son bellos y bellas! Vale, de verdad si no fuese por ustedes que han comentado y han insistido para que la historia continúe creo que me hubiese olvidado de ella y eso. ¿Todavía hay lectores? Espero, sí que espero. **

**Realmente, como les dije que ha pasado un año, perdí la cuenta de todos los reviews que debo contestar, lo siento de verdad, el próximo cap. retomaremos la rutina y contestaré los comentarios de ahora. Solo me resta agradecerles de nuevo y, sin más, **

**¡Katherine dice nos leemos pronto!**


	20. El baby shower

**Capítulo 1****9****"El baby shower".**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la cual no ha aceptado regalarme ni un solo vampirito. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV.<strong>

Sí, bueno, no era yo la que había organizado esto. Que quede claro. Me encantaban las fiestas y eso pero… ¿qué se puede celebrar de un embarazo adolescente no deseado? Al parecer mucho si tenías amigos como los míos, que le sacaban el lado positivo a todo. Bah, a quién engaño. Eran adorables, aprecié el esfuerzo.

Habían decorado el jardín de Bella con cintas y globos de colores pasteles y se veía todo magnífico. En especial lo que estaba servido en la mesa, que fue mi primer destino en definitiva. Si ya estaba gorda, tenía derecho a atragantarme de comida, ¿no? Bueno, pues me daba muy igual si pensaban lo contrario, porque eso fue lo que estuve haciendo durante una larga media hora.

Jasper se había perdido entre recibir a los invitados y correr de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que todo estuviese marchando bien. Luego la maniática organizadora de fiestas era yo, ¿eh? Pues, aunque lo negara unas mil veces, estaba segura de que estaba detrás de todo este tema del _Baby Shower_.

Luego de que todos llegaran al lugar, al fin él había tenido tiempo para mí; pero yo no tuve tiempo para él. Es decir, los regalos, las charlas, los juegos… todo giraba alrededor del bebé, o para ser más específicos, mi panza. ¡Hasta trataron de adivinar de qué tamaño era! Por cierto, Jasper ganó y aquello no me sorprendió. Más aún cuando el descerebrado de Emmett sugirió un número tan alto, que me ofendió que pensara que el tamaño de mi barriga se comparaba con el de un tanque de agua industrial.

―Es que es grande. ―se excusó, casi con miedo de que le volviese a soltar otro manotazo. Entrecerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza, logrando intimidarlo.

Jugamos a la «_Lista del bebé» _que era una de las actividades que estaba en la «_Lista de juegos de Bella_». El concepto era dividirse en equipos y lograr escribir el mayor número de palabras relacionadas con bebés en cinco minutos. No parecía difícil, ¿eh? Dirán eso cuando hayan pasado casi media hora tratando de convencer a Emmett y Jacob de que un Xbox y un balón de baloncesto no eran artículos indispensables para un niño recién nacido.

Oh, y lo más memorable del día fue cuando atraparon a Jasper (antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en huir), lo sentaron y le pusieron un babero de tela. Entonces, Leah llegó a vendarme los ojos y me agarró de los hombros para guiarme.

―Veamos si estás lista para darle de comer al bebé.

Me dieron lo que suponía que era una cuchara y, ¡manos a la obra! Tenía que intentar alimentar a Jasper y debía admitir que era bastante mala en el juego, porque estaba casi segura de que no había acertado mucho a su boca. En realidad, no acerté ni una vez. Al quitarme la venda lo primero que encontré fue que su cara toda embarrada de papilla. Tosí, intentando disimular lo gracioso que se veía. Él alzó una ceja en respuesta y yo no pude evitar echarme a reír.

―No importa, ya tendrán mucha práctica. ―dijo Bella, tendiéndome una toalla para limpiar a Jasper. Intenté ponerme seria mientras me acercaba.

―Lo siento. ―pero no lo sentía.

Le di un beso de consolación. Un beso con sabor a papilla de manzana. Él rodó los ojos en respuesta y me dejó reparar el desastre en el que lo había convertido. Si no pueden hacerse una idea de qué tan mal había quedado, sólo imagínense que me burlé hasta terminar mi tarea. Y aún después, me seguí burlando.

―Tonta.

―Tonto. ―le saqué la lengua.

Al menos éramos una familia feliz, ¿no les parece?

Momento. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

_…_

―Ese me encanta.

Miré al espejo, una vez, dos veces. Suspiré.

―No, me veo gorda con este.

―Alice, quizá es porque tienes ocho meses de embarazo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

―¿Me estás diciendo gorda?

Jasper pareció pensárselo y, tomando en cuenta mis antecedentes violentos, respondió:

―No te digo gorda, cariño. Sólo me parece que deberías decidirte por alguno y este ―abarcó con un gesto la pieza que tenía puesta― te queda precioso.

Medio sonreí y volví a mirarme en el espejo, reconsiderando el vestido de estampados florales y un lazo atado en la parte de atrás. Quizá sí era bonito, o quizá Jasper sabía las palabras que debía usar para convencerme.

―El problema son mis caderas, ¿no crees? Soy muy caderona y…

Él puso un dedo sobre mis labios para detener mi monólogo sobre el algo que andaba mal con mi cuerpo. (Debo admitir que era estúpido, yo ya sabía qué algo andaba mal).

―Para mí eres la panzona malhumorada más tierna del mundo. ―dijo y se me revolvió el no sé qué al oírlo―. Ahora, vamos a comprar este, o el otro, o todos los vestidos de la tienda. No me importa. Todos te quedan perfectos, ¿estamos claros?

Asentí y le di un abrazo de agradecimiento. Él siempre sabía cómo subirme los ánimos y casi podía amarlo por ello. _Casi._

_…_

Para terminar aquel maravilloso día, fuimos por un helado. A Jasper no le emocionaba demasiado la ropa, lo cual era una lástima, porque ese fue nuestro tema de conversación mientras estábamos sentados disfrutando del postre. Estaba en una terrible disyuntiva sobre qué vestido sería el apropiado para la salida del fin de semana. Vaya, no creían que había salido de compras sin ningún motivo específico ¿o sí? No, claro que no. Debían pensar que tenía alguna obsesión con las compras y pues, ¡me ofenden! No era así (sí lo era, de acuerdo, pero era una obsesión sana).

―Es un parque de diversiones, usa el de tiras. Es más fresco, ¿no? Estamos a verano y hace un calor del infierno.

―¡Es casi cien por ciento algodón! ―exclamé escandalizada. Todavía no le había dado a Jasper "la charla". La charla de las telas, para ser más exactos―. Es un vestido de otoño a menos que me quieras ver sudando como un maldito puerco.

Uh, mala imagen. Ni se fijen.

―¿Qué tiene que ver la cantidad de algodón con…? ―alcé una ceja, desafiándolo a contradecirme y sufrir una inminente muerte. El levantó las manos en señal de derrota―. Ah, olvídalo, no quiero saberlo. El granate me gusta.

Fruncí el ceño y ladeé la cabeza.

―Sí, a mí también. ―dije, curvando mis labios en una media sonrisa al oírlo usar la palabra "_granate" _y no "_rojo"_―. Ya estás aprendiendo, quizá merezcas una galleta de premio.

Él bufó y murmuró entre dientes algo sobre lo gay que se estaba volviendo al pasar tanto tiempo con una chica. Solté una carcajada. No se estaba volviendo gay, se estaba volviendo el chico ideal para mí; pero me abstuve de decirlo porque me daban ganas de vomitar arcoíris sólo de pensarlo. Vale, Jasper no era el único aterrado ante toda la mierda sentimental que se estaba implicando en nuestra relación de padres con derecho.

_…_

Aquel sábado sería la última salida en grupo que haríamos en… no sabía cuánto tiempo. Así que ese sí que era un evento importante para todos nosotros. Ya faltaban pocas semanas para dar a luz y no quería estar forzándome mucho los días antes de la llegada del bebé. Además, Emmett y Rosalie se irían a Florida (al otro jodido lado del país) para continuar sus estudios universitarios. Edward iba a estudiar en Seattle, pero no era como si le fuese a quedar tiempo para hacer mucho más que... _estudiar_.

Y Jasper… vale, era una pésima pseudo-novia (utilizar esa palabra ya se me había vuelto costumbre, tomando en cuenta que todos nos llamaban así) porque aún no lo tenía muy claro. Para ambos el tema era incómodo, yo no quería saber la respuesta y él no colaboraba con sus evasivas. El simple hecho de que me contestara con evasivas me daba un mal presentimiento que prefería ignorar por el momento. No es que no tuviera esperanzas, ¡tenía muchas esperanzas de que decidiera quedarse en alguna universidad dentro del estado! Pero era egoísta. Sí que sabía, por su madre y no por él, que había sido aceptado en Yale, Oxford, Harvard… en fin, universidades demasiado prestigiosas y demasiado difíciles de rechazar.

¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Qué sería del bebé? Yo quería ir a Julliard, quería terminar el instituto. ¡Yo también tenía sueños! Y… de acuerdo, hasta ahí llegaba. No iba a atormentarme dándole vueltas al asunto, menos aun en un día como ese.

Ah, por cierto, el vestido granate era magnífico para la ocasión. Lo que no era magnífico, era mi jodida reticencia a caminar por más de diez minutos seguidos y la jodida reticencia de los empleados a no dejarme disfrutar de mi visita. Estábamos en un parque de diversiones que contenía casi en su totalidad montañas rusas, ¿dónde rayos me dejaba a mí aquello? No podía, básicamente, entrar a un setenta por ciento de las atracciones. Me pasé un buen rato despotricando acerca de la discriminación hacia las embarazadas. Lo cual, si íbamos al caso, era una tremenda estupidez. Es decir, me cedían asientos en los autobuses, no tenía que hacer filas para pagar en el supermercado y todo el mundo me trataba como si fuese una linda y frágil muñeca de porcelana… además de que a veces sonreían como subnormales en mi dirección.

No estaba mal, no estaba mal. Pero igual, si yo sufría en ese momento, alguien más debía sufrir. Y por alguien más, ya sabrán a quién me refiero. Sí, Jasper se quedaba esperando conmigo a que los demás salieran con sus divertidas caras de susto, mareo, y ganas de volver a montarse aunque estuviesen a punto de devolver el desayuno.

―¿Y si me esperas aquí? Por favor, sólo una vez.

―No. ―dije y me crucé de brazos―. Eso es para que pienses mejor dónde vas a meter tu…

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ―resopló―. He aprendido la lección: condones para la próxima.

Alcé una ceja y no pude evitar enseñarle el dedo medio como educada respuesta. El rió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

―Oye, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no dabas segundos intentos? ―dijo, desviando su vista al frente―. Al final, no terminó por ser cierto.

―Sí lo fue. ―mascullé y rodé los ojos ante la obviedad del asunto―: Lo que pasa es que tú ganaste.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Vale, esa era una de esas frases sentimentales y estúpidas a las que es difícil saber qué responder así que no culpaba a Jasper. Yo misma no la había soltado con plena consciencia de su significado y ya era muy tarde. Carraspeé, en un pésimo intento para dispersar el ambiente.

―¿Qué te parece si vamos a montarnos a…? ―¿adónde rayos me dejaban montarme a mí?―. Al carrusel.

Terminé, señalando los lindos caballos que giraban frente a nosotros ¡Ajá! Sí había algo.

―¿Al carrusel? ―miró escéptico hacia la fila de la atracción, conformada en su totalidad por niños de no más de nueve años y sus padres―. Quizá tengan una altura máxima permitida.

Rodé los ojos.

―No la tienen. ―me puse de pie con dificultad y lo agarré de la mano―. Vamos.

Y esa era la mejor forma de hacer olvidar una casi confesión romántica, al estilo Alice Brandon. Sí, pésimo… no me juzguen. Además, para que no dijeran que soy una mala y manipuladora persona, sepan que al final dejé que Jasper se montara una vez en una de las montañas rusas mientras yo iba a comprar un algodón de azúcar a uno de los puestos cercanos. Para no perder la costumbre, me acerqué a un carro de hot dogs que estaba a unos pasos.

―¿Puedo? ―pregunté señalando el pote de mostaza.

El empleado se encogió de hombros, no era tan extrañado como pensaba. Quizá había visto combinaciones peores, ¿no? Entonces procedí y para ser sincera, el algodón de azúcar con mostaza sabía muy bien. Se lo recomendaría a cualquiera, lo podía jurar. Luego, me dispuse a devolverme, porque Jasper ya habría salido de la atracción; pero las cosas no resultaron ir bien. No había terminado de llegar cuando pasó. Fue extraño, sentí toda la parte baja de mi cuerpo mojada de repente.

―Santa mierda. ―murmuré, deteniéndome en seco.

Observé hacia abajo, al piso mojado y creo que comencé a hiperventilar. No, no, no, eso no podía ser. Pero no me había orinado, estaba segura, muy, _muy_ segura de que no me había orinado encima (porque ya sabía cómo se sentía, he de admitir). Eso era diferente. Eso era…

―¡NO! ―grité, doblándome en medio del camino. Sí, ahí estaba la primera contracción. Y dolía como el infierno.

Como pude, me incorporé ante las miradas extrañadas que me dirigían los transeúntes e intenté llegar a donde se suponía que debía estar Jasper. Traté de conservar la calma. ¿Qué iba a hacer lloriqueando, de todos modos? Era sólo que… joder, mi hija se estaba adelantando dos semanas. ¿Eso no era malo? En mi mente no pintaba bien que el bebé naciera en un parque de diversiones, así que corrí como una desesperada (o como se le pueda llamar al patético intento que hice).

Mi aspecto debía estar hecho un desastre, porque Jasper se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia mí en cuanto me vio.

―¡Alice! ¿Qué rayos ocurre?

―Amor… ―vale, olvidemos el apelativo cariñoso por el cual lo llamé, ahí vino otra contracción e hice una mueca para controlar las ganas de chillar histérica―. Ya es hora.

Se detuvo a medio camino y, aunque tenía algo desenfocada la vista por las lágrimas contenidas, pude notar que había palidecido. Parecía un fantasma y esa no era la reacción que estaba buscando. ¡Joder, si él no reaccionaba iba a dar a luz en un parque de diversiones! Traté de localizar a los demás, pero al parecer se habían perdido entre la multitud. Llegados a ese punto, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

―¿Qué?

Jadeé. Al menos necesitaba sentarme, porque sentía que mis piernas me iban a fallar en cualquier momento. Acorté la distancia que había hasta el banco y me dejé caer sin mucha delicadeza.

―Mal…dita… se…a ―y con un último esfuerzo por mantener la cordura, susurré―: Nuestra hija va a nacer.

Hubo un desesperante silencio de por medio que, aunque pudo haber sido de minutos, a mí se me hizo como un largo y angustiante siglo

―Santa mierda. ―dijo Jasper, al fin. ¿Pudieron ver que estábamos conectados?

Ante tal respuesta elocuente, no pude hacer más que perder la calma y ponerme a gritar como una posesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Volví. Lo siento, no sé debajo de qué roca esconderme... llevaba mucho tiempo sin publicar, es difícil mantener el estilo. Eh... bueno, aquí estoy. Sólo faltan cuatro capítulos, no se apuren, casi la termino después de no sé cuántos años. Gracias por el apoyo, ya que me fijé que todavía quedaban lectoras y eso fue... wow impresionante. Ya lesdije que estaba haciendo una edición, llevará tiempo, no es nada fácil. Pero, para hacerlo más fácil, los capítulos que tengan guión largo, ya están editados.<strong>

**Sobre la historia... ya sabremos si es niño o niña el hijo de Alice y Jasper ¡por fin! Y bueno uno que otro detalle de su relación de padres con derecho.**

**Por cierto, les prometo hacer una larga lista de reviews por responder, lo siento, sé que se lo merecen pero es difícil cuando pasó tanto tiempo saber cuáles respondí y cuáles no. Trataré de que la próxima actualización sea pronto, gracias por todo.. mil gracias. Significa mucho para mí.  
>Los lee, Katherine. <strong>


End file.
